Cross Destiny
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: Tres personas diferentes se unirán para salvar un mundo de la oscuridad, aunque no será fácil, el destino les pondrá pruebas muy duras, pero... ¿Podrán superarlas todas?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

El destino es muy curioso, porque puede ser muy generoso o muy cruel, a veces hace que una persona lo pierda todo, otras veces que llegue a la felicidad absoluta, otras puede meterte en una situación terrible, y otras en una que desearías estar viviendo para siempre, pero el destino es también impredecible. Puesto que en un mundo se encontrarán tres personas que nunca debieron conocerse, pero que se conocerán y tendrán que vivir juntas muchas experiencias valiosas, será algo jamás visto. Y sólo aquellos con verdadero valor en su corazón podrán verlo con claridad.


	2. Chapter 1

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 1: Los tres legendarios héroes.**

Era un mundo de cielo malva donde había una luna llena de un rojo sangre iluminando el cielo, con árboles y plantas marchitas. En cuyas tierras no nacía nada y no vivía casi nadie ni nada, exceptuando algunos seres humanos. Donde los ríos eran de caudal escaso y casi no llovía, ni nevaba, donde el sol no salía. Donde los animales salvajes eran agresivos y atacaban a todo el que veían. En ese mundo la esperanza parecía muerta. El dominio de las tinieblas era absoluto, la muerte y la desolación eran lo único que existía.

En un acantilado situado en aquel mundo desierto y sin esperanza, se abrió un vórtice de la nada que trajo a tres personas que tendrían mucho que ver en el cambio que ese mundo iba a dar. Los tres cayeron sobre el suelo y estuvieron una hora durmiendo, después despertaron y los tres miraron todo con extrañeza.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó un chico de cabello castaño hasta los hombros rizado, ojos verdes claros y piel clara mirando extrañado hacia todos sitios.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo ahora un chico de piel pálida como la nieve y orejas puntiagudas con un solo ojo de color rojo sangre, el derecho, que tenía el cabello plateado y largo hasta su cintura, igual de extrañado, aunque mirando al suelo fijamente.

-No tengo ni idea, pero tampoco me importa mucho-concluyó otro chico de cabello negro en corte redondeado y liso con tez morena y ojos malvas mirando con fastidio y extrañeza aquello.

-(Podría ser una trampa de los cazadores de Semimurciélagos, quizá hayan vuelto a ponerme el ojo encima)-pensó desconfiado el castaño de ojos verdes mirando el terreno y luego a los otros dos chicos.

-(Quizá algún demonio me haya metido en una ilusión y estos dos sean demonios menores que tienen por misión matarme, debo derrotarles y volver con Lira)-pensó el peli plateado del ojo rojo sangre mirando seriamente a los otros dos.

-(No me creo nada de esto, pero supongo que esos dos son aliados de mi padre y quieren matarme por llevarle a la cárcel, debo defenderme de ellos)-pensó con mirada rencorosa el oji malva de cabello negro.

Los tres se levantaron y se miraron los unos a los otros con desconfianza.

-Tendré que usar con vosotros mi máximo poder-dijo el castaño oji verde con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa mientras una garra muy afilada y larga salía en su mano dedo derecho índice y se cortaba el brazo izquierdo dejando salir mucha sangre.

La herida sanó enseguida y la sangre se convirtió en una katana de sangre impresionante que empuñó con la mano derecha al tiempo que hacía volverse malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos y le salían dos alas de murciélago en la espalda y cuatro colmillos en su boca.

-Si creéis que dejaré que vuestro señor me mate, demonios, estáis equivocados-dijo ahora con coraje el oji rojo de cabello plateado mientras su ojo rojo se volvía dorado.

Sacó de su espalda dos increíbles alas negras de pájaro y luego cubrió con unas poderosas llamas de color negro sus manos.

-Pues si queréis una paliza, como enemigo de mi padre os la daré-dijo ahora con determinación en la mirada el oji malva de cabello negro mientras se ponía en pose de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con sus puños listos para golpear.

-¡Morid, cazadores!-exclamó con su sonrisa orgullosa y engreída el castaño corriendo hacia los otros dos chicos con su katana de sangre-Soy el más poderoso, no podréis vencerme.

-Matones de mi padre, os detendré sin problemas-dijo con coraje y una mirada desafiante el oji malva de cabello negro corriendo hacia los otros dos para golpearles en el estómago con sus puños-Probaréis mi justicia.

-Así que queréis luchar, demonios subordinados, pues luchemos-dijo con coraje el chico del ojo dorado y cabello plateado mientras corría hacia los otros dos.

Los tres iban a chocar pero algo los detuvo antes de que lo hicieran.

_¡Deteneos!_

Ambos se extrañaron y se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Quién ha hablado?-preguntaron los tres extrañados mientras se ponían en guardia y miraban los tres hacia adelante.

Un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca pura, que tenía la piel blanca y los ojos azules celestes, con una sonrisa noble, cuya mirada lo era también, y su cabello era rubio como el relámpago, tenía los brazos al descubierto y dos brazaletes de plata en sus muñecas de un estilo antiguo. En su espalda tenía unas alas doradas impresionantes, aparentaba al menos 25 años, pero tenía 1000. Se acercó volando ha nuestros tres chicos adolescentes mientras los tres se ponían más en guardia.

-No lo repetiré una vez más, si no me respondes quién eres te eliminaré con mi poder-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa confiada y orgullosa mientras le apuntaba con su katana de sangre.

-Responde, no me obligues a hacerte daño, no quiero hacerlo-dijo el peli plateado con una expresión calmada y seria apuntándole con sus dos manos envueltas en aquel fuego negro.

-Si no lo haces te golpearé hasta que llores-dijo el peli negro con ojo malvas con mucha determinación.

-Tranquilos-dijo parándose a centímetros de ellos-Mi nombre es Apollo, soy el dios de este mundo.

-¿Un dios?-preguntó el peli negro incrédulo-No me lo creo, dime la verdad o te golpearé hasta que llores.

-Creo que la está diciendo, su presencia es divina, no es un demonio, así que es muy posible que diga la verdad-dijo luego el peli plateado seriamente mientras se calmaba y apagaba sus llamas de color negro.

Su ojo volvió a ser rojo como la sangre y sonrió con calma para sentarse en el suelo de rodillas.

-No es que me importe mucho que seas un dios, sólo quiero saber tu nombre-dijo con arrogancia y orgullo el castaño deshaciendo su katana de sangre.

La sangre cayó al suelo y luego él hizo que sus ojos se volvieran verdes claros de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, te creeré, pero porque está pasando algo muy raro, un tío que puede hacer surgir en sus manos fuego negro y otro que ha creado un arma de filo con su sangre, no me queda más opción que creer lo que dices-dijo con resignación para luego suspirar y mirarle con molestia el peli negro oji malva.

-Ya que me vais a escuchar puedo comenzar a hablar, este mundo se llama Ryuda, hace mucho tiempo fue una tierra fértil y llena de vida, la luz existía, y todo gracias al Templo del Destino, unas ruinas antiguas donde la oscuridad estaba sellada, pero… Hace algunos años eso cambió, un tipo llamado Kagura liberó el sello del Templo del Destino y la oscuridad escapó así, él la tomó convirtiéndose en su amo, y dominado por las ansias de poder la usó para sumir al mundo en las tinieblas y comenzar a destruirlo todo, el mundo que veis ahora es el resultado de la destrucción causada por la armada de Kagura, quien no tuvo piedad con estas tierras, la poca gente que queda con vida en Ryuda ha esperado por mucho tiempo vuestra llegada, y yo también, parece que el destino ha escuchado nuestras plegarias-explicó el que decía llamarse Apollo con calma.

-¿Estás diciendo que estamos aquí para salvar este mundo de las tinieblas, un mundo que no conozco ni me importa?-preguntó con actitud engreída y orgullosa el castaño.

-Bueno, si puedo salvarlo lo haré-dijo el peli plateado oji rojo con seriedad.

-Gente en peligro, no puedo darle la espalda, así que lo haré, pero espero que cuando haya acabado con ese tal Kagura pueda volver a mi mundo, Sasha, la tía Anzu, Sakari y Anubias me esperan allí-dijo el peli negro de ojos malvas con valor.

-Comprendo, Shiyama Bat, ya sé que no eres un entusiasta de ayudar a los demás, pero… Si Kagura es derrotado podrás volver a tu mundo-le dijo Apollo al castaño de nombre Shiyama Bat.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-preguntó desconfiado Bat mirando fijamente al dios de Ryuda.

-Soy un dios, os he observado por mucho tiempo, sé todo sobre vosotros, incluso los nombres de vuestros seres queridos y vuestras habilidades-respondió Apollo con calma al Semimurciélago castaño.

Este se calmó al escuchar eso, aunque desconfiaba un poco todavía, miró los ojos de Apollo fijamente y usó su primer poder visual único. Sus ojos cambiaron en ese instante a su forma original.

_Soy Apollo, dios de Ryuda, y necesito que salvéis este mundo de las fuerzas de las tinieblas._

Bat dejó de usar su poder visual número uno como Semimurciélago y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales de nuevo.

-Te creo, aún así no pienso ayudarte a salvar tu mundo, Apollo-le dijo Bat a Apollo con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa-No puedes pedirme a mí que ayuda a los débiles, si voy a ayudar a este patético mundo de débiles es para poder volver con mi hermana.

-Eso ha sonado egoísta, sabes, diría que no tienes mentalidad de héroe-le dijo molesto el peli negro oji malva.

-Lo mismo digo yo, ni para cazar demonios valdrías-le dijo el peli plateado de un solo ojo rojo con seriedad.

-Haru Asura, Kyriuu Mangekyo, tenéis los dos razón, pero así es él, y a partir de ahora seréis vistos como los Tres Héroes Legendarios, los salvadores de este mundo, seréis la esperanza de la poca gente que queda viva en Ryuda, y los que detendrán juntos a Kagura-le dijo Apollo ahora a Asura y Mangekyo.

-Me parece bien, así podré ayudar a otros, acepto ser uno de esos héroes, haré justicia en este mundo-dijo Mangekyo con mirada determinada.

-Yo acepto ser tu héroe legendario porque así podré ayudar a los demás a escapar de las tinieblas-dijo Asura con coraje en su ojo rojo.

-Para volver con mi hermana cooperaré con estos dos, pero si se meten en mi camino les mataré sin piedad, los débiles no merecen vivir-dijo Bat con arrogancia y orgullo en su sonrisa.

-¡Oye, que no somos débiles!-exclamó molesto y enojado Mangekyo mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Bat.

-Cálmate, Mangekyo, debemos convivir los tres juntos desde ahora-le trató de calmar Asura con seriedad-Seguro que reconoce nuestra fuerza alguna vez.

-De acuerdo-dijo resignado Mangekyo tratando de calmarse.

-Bueno, Apollo, supongo que te vas ya-le dijo Bat confiado y con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Sí, mis Tres Héroes Legendarios, tengo fé en vosotros-dijo Apollo para luego desvanecerse en un tornado de luz que voló hacia los cielos.

Los tres chicos se quedaron solos y se miraron entre ellos.

-Ya que vamos a ser héroes los tres juntos deberíamos presentarnos-dijo sonriendo cálidamente Mangekyo-Soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, en mi mundo soy un Idol famoso que quiere tener fama en todo Japón, salgo con Sasha, mi prima, y soy alguien que busca justicia y protege a los débiles y a sus amigos.

-Me parece justo, yo soy Haru Asura, en mi mundo soy un cazador de demonios que renació como un Demonio de Llamas Negras tras morir salvando a su hermana menor, Haru Lira, la chica a la que amo y con la que salgo, me gusta ayudar a otros y cazar a los demonios y a los seres oscuros por le bien de las personas.

-Pues supongo que me presentaré ante vosotros, no tengo otra opción-dijo Bat muy engreído y orgulloso-Me llamo Shiyama Bat, en mi mundo soy un ser de una raza llamada ''Semimurciélagos'', ahora salgo con mi hermana, Shiyama Kemsha, ella y yo somos muy felices y estamos en tiempos de paz con los humanos, sólo quiero estar con mi hermana y tener lindos hijos con ella, y poderle amar por toda la eternidad, no toleraré a los débiles, me gusta ir con gente fuerte, la única debilidad que tolero es la de mi hermana, así que si sois débiles os mataré y os abandonaré y me iré por mi cuenta a matar a ese tal Kagura.

-Bien, una vez presentados comencemos nuestro viaje-dijo Mangekyo comenzando a caminar hacia una zona de bosque seguida del acantilado.

-¡Espera, Mangekyo!-exclamó seriamente Asura-No podemos partir sin saber hacia dónde vamos, así que… Debemos decidirlo sabiamente.

-En eso tiene razón Asura, Mangekyo, no podemos ir hacia cualquier parte y perdernos-dijo Bat con orgullo-Realmente eres un baka.

-No soy baka, no importa dónde vayamos, la oscuridad estará ahí, así que todos los caminos nos llevarán a Kagura-dijo ahora molesto Mangekyo.

-Eso es cierto, ahí tiene un punto Mangekyo-dijo Asura razonando eso.

-Como sea, sólo comencemos este viaje lleno de tortura-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Creo que no tengo opción, todo por volver con mi hermana, supongo.

Así Bat, Asura y Mangekyo comenzaron su viaje por aquel nuevo mundo, entraron a aquel bosque extraño, que se llamaba el Bosque de las Almas Negras. El destino había jugado sus cartas bien, aunque eso se vería más adelante.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 2

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 2: Arsa, una aldea devastada.**

Tras caminar por el Bosque de las Almas Negras por tres días, Bat, Asura y Mangekyo siguieron un largo sendero con la intención de encontrar una aldea en Ryuda, porque no había casi ninguna. Estaban deseando llegar a alguna aldea, cada uno por sus propios motivos, Bat no había bebido sangre desde que llegó a Ryuda en el vórtice y esperaba que le diesen buena sangre en alguna aldea, Asura quería hallar a alguien que pudiese explicarles un poco cómo llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba Kagura y Mangekyo quería comer algo, estaba muerto de hambre, estaban los tres caminando por el largo sendero mientras hablaban entre ellos.

-¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por los humanos que han intentado cazarte en tu mundo?-le preguntó Mangekyo a Bat curioso.

-No, todos los que lo han intentado, a mí o mi hermana, han terminado muertos, porque no soy alguien que perdone la hostilidad contra su persona, todo el que me desafíe o se meta en mi camino morirá de inmediato-contestó con una orgullosa y engreída sonrisa Bat.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que es ser un héroe, Bat?-le preguntó Mangekyo molesto.

-Ser un tipo patético que ayuda a los débiles y siempre arriesga por ellos su vida-contestó Bat con orgullo-No quiero ser así jamás, ya tengo bastante con luchar por mi hermana y por mí mismo.

-¡Temme!-exclamó furioso Mangekyo.

-¿Quieres que use mis poderes para matarte?-le provocó Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa-Soy invencible después de todo.

-A lo mejor tú quieres que te parta la cara, Bat-contraatacó Mangekyo desafiante y furioso.

-Basta los dos-les detuvo Asura muy serio y calmado.

Bat se detuvo con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída y Mangekyo lo hizo con cara de pocos amigos, Asura suspiró resignado y siguió vigilando a sus dos compañeros de viaje para evitar que se pelearan.

Al rato llegaron a ver una aldea no muy lejos de su posición y se detuvieron para observarla bien.

-¡Bat, Asura, hay una aldea ahí!-exclamó Mangekyo animado señalándola.

-Es sorprendente que en este mundo masacrado haya una aldea en pie, no debemos bajar la guardia-dijo seriamente y con calma Asura.

-Al fin una aldea, espero que la gente no sea un puñado de debiluchos suplicándonos ayuda, y también encontrar buena sangre humana para poder beber-concluyó Bat confiado.

Caminaron los tres hasta la aldea y al entrar vieron que estaba completamente desierta y con los edificios casi en ruinas, cada uno reaccionó a su manera al ver aquello. Bat miraba todo lo que le rodeaba con desprecio pensando que los pocos aldeanos que pudieran quedar con vida eran unos debiluchos sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, Asura miraba con pena y seriedad la aldea pensando que aquella gente había tenido que sufrir mucho, y eso él no lo soportaba, y por último, pero no menos importante, Mangekyo lo veía todo con compasión y coraje apretando sus puños, quería detener a la armada de Kagura y al mismo Kagura para evitar que más gente sufriera lo que había sufrido la de aquella aldea.

-El lugar está destrozado, pobres aldeanos, seguro que lo pasaron muy mal-dijo Asura.

-Sí, la armada de Kagura no tuvo piedad con esta aldea, es un milagro que siga en pie-dijo Mangekyo.

-Eso es porque fueron todos débiles y patéticos, incapaces de proteger su aldea y protegerse a sí mismos fueron eliminados como la basura inútil que eran-dijo Bat.

-¡Alto ahí!-exclamó un grupo de soldados con armaduras de acero oxidadas y lanzas oxidadas también en sus manos, eran diez por lo menos.

Rodearon a nuestros héroes y les apuntaron con las lanzas, sus miradas eran hostiles y cargadas de ira.

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo se prepararon para luchar tras ponerse en triángulo. Shiyama Bat volvió malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos y sacó sus garras y colmillos, Haru Asura volvió dorado brillante su único ojo y sacó sus alas demoníacas cubriendo con Llamas Negras sus manos y Kyriuu Mangekyo se puso en postura de defensa.

-(Kagura ha enviado a sus tropas contra nosotros, qué cobarde, será que no tiene poder para venir y eliminarlos él mismo)-pensó Bat sonriendo con orgullo y arrogancia-(Al menos podré alimentarme de la sangre de sus soldados).

-(Así que el enemigo nos ha tendido una trampa, tendremos que luchar para poder sobrevivir a ellos y poder continuar hasta Kagura)-pensó Asura con mirada de coraje.

-(Esto no pinta nada bien, al parecer Kagura pensó en enviar al enemigo a la aldea más cercana para nosotros y una vez que llegáramos ellos podrían tendernos esta emboscada en la que nos hemos metido, es una buena estrategia para ganar la batalla antes de luchar, ese tal Kagura es bastante astuto)-pensó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-¡Secuaces de Kagura, rendíos!-exclamó con odio uno de los soldados.

-¡Si no lo hacéis tendremos que mataros sin piedad!-exclamó otro soldado con voz más grave pero el mismo odio.

-¡Así es!-exclamaron los otros ocho soldados igual.

Eso dejó sorprendidos a nuestros héroes, quienes razonaron lo que había pasado en realidad y se calmaron. Bat volvió sus ojos verdes claros y sus colmillos y garras desaparecieron, Asura volvió rojo sangre su ojo dorado brillante y apagó sus llamas de color negro haciendo desaparecer sus alas demoníacas, en cuanto a Mangekyo, sólo abandonó la posición defensiva.

-¿Secuaces de Kagura?-preguntó sorprendido Mangekyo.

-Somos quienes vamos a matarle-agregó ahora Bat con desprecio hacia los guardias y un tono de evidente superioridad-Así que no nos pongáis en el mismo barco que él, esa basura y nosotros no estamos relacionados.

-Ya veo, entonces… Si la aldea sigue en pie es por vosotros, ¿no?, porque habéis luchado contra las tropas de Kagura desde que vinieron por primera vez, sois los aldeanos, ¿cierto?-razonó Asura curioso.

-Así es, somos los aldeanos, hemos aprendido a usar las armas para defendernos de los ataques de la armada de Kagura, cada vez que alguien sospechoso se acerca a la aldea suele ser de la armada de Kagura, así que pensamos que vosotros también lo erais-explicó uno de los soldados arrepentido bajando su lanza, el resto le imitó.

-Hemos sido muy apresurados y desconfiados, y si eso os ha enojado… ¡Perdonadnos, por favor!-dijo ahora otro de los soldados arrepentido arrodillándose.

-¡Perdonadnos!-exclamaron el resto de soldados haciendo lo mismo.

-No pasa nada, viendo cómo está vuestra aldea es normal que la queráis proteger de cualquier extraño que aparezca por ella de repente-respondió Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo yo, ya he conocido a gente como vosotros anteriormente y puedo entender vuestro temor-respondió Asura calmadamente.

-Os perdonaré por esta vez, pero si esto se repite de nuevo os mataré a todos sin piedad, así que controlaos y conoced vuestro lugar-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída, estaba muy confiado.

-Bat…-susurró con molestia Mangekyo.

Aunque le susodicho le oyó no dijo nada.

-Cálmate, Mangekyo, Bat tiene esa forma de ser, pero está de nuestro lado-le trató de calmar con seriedad y calma Asura.

-Está bien, Asura-le dijo resignado Mangekyo.

-¡Gracias por vuestra bondad!-exclamaron agradecidos todos los soldados y aldeanos de la aldea misteriosa.

-¿Sois los únicos que quedan vivos en esta aldea?-preguntó sonriendo cálidamente Mangekyo.

-No, también está nuestro líder, el jefe de la aldea, él y nosotros somos los únicos que actualmente quedamos vivos-respondió otro soldado con tristeza.

-No estéis tristes, si nos lleváis con vuestro jefe algo podremos hacer para ayudaros-dijo con calma y seriedad Asura.

-Bien, entonces os guiaremos-dijo otro soldado más esperanzado.

-No hay más remedio que ayudar a esta basura inútil y patética-murmuró con desprecio Bat.

Mangekyo le miró molesto sin decir nada y apretando sus puños, en cuanto a Asura, parecía no verse afectado por la actitud del castaño oji verde, aunque en realidad quería enseñarle una buena lección, aunque él era pacifista, si podía evitar las peleas lo haría, al contrario que el peli negro oji malva, que ya quería romperle la cara por su actitud despectiva y egoísta.

Los diez soldados llevaron hasta una casa enorme en ruinas en el extremo de la aldea a nuestros héroes, después entraron en ese lugar y caminaron hasta una sala principal donde al abrirse las puertas se podía ver una sala con paredes agrietadas y polvorientas que tenían enredaderas y huesos, además de sangre, no era un ambiente agradable. En un trono bastante destrozado se hallaba un individuo con túnica negra que estaba cubierto del todo, sólo unas manos arrugadas y desgastadas de color pálido podían verse salir por sus mangas, aquel era el líder de la aldea que estaba resistiendo los ataques de la armada de Kagura.

-Zaku-sama, hemos traído a unos héroes ante usted-dijo uno de los soldados con esperanza arrodillándose ante su líder, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Así que unos héroes, gracias, Grifith-san-le dijo el anciano de nombre Zaku con amabilidad.

-De nada, Zaku-sama-agradeció el soldado con lealtad y esperanza.

Los soldados se apartaron y formaron dos filos de cinco como un camino hacia Zaku, nuestros tres jóvenes caminaron hasta quedar a unos centímetros de aquel anciano.

-Encantado de conocerle, Zaku-sama-se presentó Asura serio y calmado-Mi nombre es Haru Asura.

-Yo soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, Zaku-san-se presentó Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Y yo me llamo Shiyama Bat, el Semimurciélago original, así que muéstrame respeto y no te metas en mi camino-se presentó con arrogancia y orgullo Bat.

-Así que sois héroes, decidme, ¿qué os trae por Arsa?-respondió el anciano de nombre Zaku amablemente.

-Pues hemos venido aquí buscando un lugar para descansar y otras cosas, y claro, nos hemos sorprendido al ver esta aldea llamada Arsa en pie, puesto que en este mundo del que no sabemos nada no hay casi ninguna aldea, y cuando hemos llegado hemos visto toda la devastación de la armada de Kagura y hemos decidido ayudar-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente al anciano-Zaku-san.

-Nosotros queremos derrotar a la armada de Kagura y a él, así que vamos a necesitar apoyo y recuperar fuerzas, así que ya nos estás dando algo para recuperarlas o si no nos iremos-dijo con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa Bat.

-No hagas mucho caso a Bat, él siempre es así, el caso es que queremos proteger esta aldea y luego avanzar hasta Kagura para poder salvar este mundo-dijo a continuación Asura con calma.

-Comprendo, entonces, Bat-san, Asura-san, Mangekyo-san, los tres podéis luchar por Arsa, podrían venir enemigos en cualquier momento y sería problemático-les encomendó Zaku seriamente.

-Entendido-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros mismos-dijo Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Supongo que lo haré, no me queda más remedio-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia, estaba muy confiado.

Los tres se fueron a las afueras de la aldea para hacer guardia después de eso, Bat volvió malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos y le salieron los colmillos, se hizo un corte en el brazo derecho y le salió sangre formándose una katana en su mano derecha, la herida se regeneró enseguida. Asura sacó sus alas demoníacas y volvió dorado brillante su ojo rojo mientras cubría con Llamas Negras sus manos. Mangekyo se puso en posición defensiva con los puños al frente.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 3

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 3: Los soldados de Kagura atacan Arsa.**

Tras vigilar Arsa por dos horas los tres héroes estaban aburridos, aunque cada uno lo demostraba a su manera, Bat sólo tenía mirada amargada y fría, Asura estaba tranquilo, y Mangekyo ya estaba ansioso de golpear a algún malo en la cara. Ambos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Esos debiluchos nos han metido en esto, y estoy aburrido-dijo con orgullo Bat-Creo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino hacia el lugar donde Kagura está, el cual no conocemos todavía.

-¡No podemos abandonar a los aldeanos de Arsa, Bat, eso nos haría iguales a Kagura!-exclamó molesto Mangekyo mirando fijamente a Bat.

-¿Y qué más da eso?, hemos venido a este mundo para matar a Kagura, no importa cómo lo hagamos, incluso si tenemos que abandonar a inocentes en el camino es para lograr la paz en este mundo-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Ya van a pelearse de nuevo…-susurró resignado Asura sabiendo que tendría que pararles de nuevo.

-¡¿Cómo que qué más da, Bat, es que no tienes conciencia, no hay en tu interior una voz que te dice lo que está bien y lo que está mal?-le preguntó furioso Mangekyo ya con ganas de romperle la cara por su falta de compasión.

-Eso no importa, tengo poder-dijo Bat llevando a Mangekyo al límite de su ira-Y si tengo poder sólo lo usaré para lo que yo quiera, y el bien común no es algo que me interese.

-¡Eres un…-le iba a gritar el peli negro de ojos malvas con furia, pero un sonido de caballos relinchando le detuvo, al igual que hizo que Asura y Bat mirasen hacia adelante.

Un ejército con treinta caballeros de armadura negra empuñando espadas de plata con filos hechos de oscuridad y montando en caballos negros de ojos rojos y auras de maldad se detuvo a kilómetros de la aldea, no había duda, ellos eran parte de la armada de Kagura.

-Parece que el juego va a comenzar-dijo Bat confiado.

-Esto no es un juego, las vidas de esta aldea están en riesgo-dijo Asura con coraje.

-Así es, no podemos dejar que la armada de Kagura acabe con lo poco que le queda a esta aldea de vida, la justicia se hará-dijo Mangekyo con determinación.

-Pero son muchos, ¿cómo vamos a acabar con todos ellos nosotros tres?-dijo Bat curioso mirando a Asura y Mangekyo.

-Es simple-dijo Mangekyo-Lo que tenemos que hacer es dividir sus fuerzas para que se hagan más débiles, separados perderán la fuerza que como ejército tienen, es una estrategia básica de guerra, muchos shogunes obtuvieron la victoria en el Período Edo por esa táctica.

-No eras tan baka como pareces, Mangekyo-le dijo orgulloso y engreído Bat.

-No soy baka, y vamos a encargarnos primero de la armada de Kagura-dijo Mangekyo molesto para luego ponerse decidido y firme.

-Veo que no habrá peleas entre vosotros mientras estemos luchando contra ellos-dijo Asura con coraje.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-preguntó un soldado de la armada de Kagura con maldad.

-Yo soy Haru Asura-se presentó Asura con coraje.

-Mi nombre es Shiyama Bat, el Semimurciélago original, recuérdalo porque seré el nombre de quien mate a Kagura-se presentó con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa Bat.

-Soy Kyriuu Mangekyo-se presentó con determinación en sus ojos malvas Mangekyo.

-Si creéis que podéis vencer a la armada de Kagura-sama… ¡Intentadlo!-dijo el soldado oscuro con prepotencia mientras corría con el resto del ejército hacia nuestros tres héroes.

-Asura-le dijo Mangekyo a Asura decididamente, este pareció entender sus intenciones.

El símbolo del contrato con Lira que tenía Asura en el cuello se manifestó en el suelo del terreno que pisaba la armada de Kagura dividiéndose en tres símbolos más pequeños, cada uno tomó a diez soldados con sus caballos oscuros, Asura hizo surgir los símbolos debajo de sí mismo y sus camaradas para que cada uno se tele transportase a una zona de ataque, así funcionó.

Con Bat, el Semimurciélago original…

-Así que puedo matar a seres humanos, esta oportunidad no se me ha presentado en mucho tiempo-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia-¡Que comience el juego!.

-¡A por él!-exclamaron los diez soldados de Kagura cabalgando hacia el joven Shiyama.

-Veamos lo fuertes que sois, quiero ver ese poder que ha exterminado aldeas y territorios enteros-les dijo Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa corriendo hacia uno de los soldados empuñando la katana sanguínea.

El soldado le atacó con su espada de filo de sombras y él bloqueó el filo con diabólica destreza para luego apuntarle con su mano izquierda, la cual hizo salir sus garras Semimurciélagas para que él se cortara la palma de la mano y una barra de sangre con punta fuera directa al pecho del soldado asesinándole a traición, la armadura no había valido de nada. Aquel soldado cayó al suelo y la sangre se volvió líquida junto con la que formaba la katana, voló hacia arriba y llovió como flechas de sangre mortales sobre el caballo y otros tres soldados con su caballo.

-(Así que este es el poder de la armada de Kagura, no es gran cosa, quizá para los débiles lo sea, pero para mí no lo es)¡Morid, débiles!-exclamó Bat saltando hacia atrás velozmente para hacer que la sangre convertida en flechas se volviese líquida y comenzara a fluir alrededor suyo como energía.

-¡Por Kagura-sama!-exclamó un soldado cabalgando hacia Bat.

-(Qué predecible, intentará atacarme de frente y no se preocupará por su espalda, entonces podré matarle sin que sepa por dónde recibió el ataque)-pensó Bat haciendo que la sangre volara lejos de él hacia el cielo.

El soldado cabalgó hasta él y trató de meterle un poderoso tajo en mitad de la cabeza, pero se detuvo y cayó muerto cuando cien flechas sanguíneas atravesaron su espalda sin llegar a pasar por delante de su pecho, soltó la espada oscura y cayó sin vida mientras Bat reía orgulloso y sin remordimiento alguno por haberle matado. Luego Bat miró al resto con desprecio y vanidad e hizo que las flechas se agrupasen en una gran bola de sangre que cayó sobre los que quedaban con vida sin piedad, tras un estallido de sangre Bat hizo caer como un fluido inútil su propia sangre y miró relamiéndose los labios aquella escena, ya tenía algo que beber.

-Ahora podré alimentarme, algo de alimento iba a encontrar-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-¡Itadakimasu!.

Con Asura, el Demonio de Llamas Negras…

-¡Por el honor de Kagura-sama!-exclamó uno de los soldados alzando su espada de filo de sombras mientras comenzaba a cabalgar con furia hacia Asura.

-¡Sí!-le imitó el resto de los soldados.

-(Lo mejor será inutilizar sus armas, así no podrán pelear, supongo que huirán como cobardes y no tendré que matar a ninguno, puede que me equivoque, pero espero estar en lo cierto)-pensó Asura con coraje y calma apuntando a la espada de un soldado con la mano derecha.

Lanzó una pequeña y veloz bola de Llamas Negras que incendió la espada de aquel soldado en cuestión de segundos, el soldado soltó la espada y se detuvo viéndola mientras se hacía cenizas por completo.

-¡Temme!-exclamó con furia uno de los soldados cabalgando hacia Asura velozmente.

-Ya veo, así que te cabrea que un arma de las vuestras sea destruida-murmuró Asura con calma mientras aquel soldado cabalgaba hacia él para tratar de meterle un poderoso tajo de espada.

Asura bloqueó el filo con sus manos haciéndolo prenderse de llamas de color negro a gran velocidad, por desgracia para Asura, el soldado fue incendiado por las Llamas Negras y su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas con armadura y todo, el caballo siguió ese destino, finalmente nada quedó de aquel soldado.

-(Parece que ha habido una baja, lo siento)-pensó Asura triste y calmado-(Yo que no quería pelear).

Lanzó poderosas llamas con sus manos contra el suelo creando una línea de Llamas Negras que dividió el terreno en dos partes, las Llamas Negras se alzaron como un muro. Asura lanzó ocho bolas de Llamas Negras que acertaron en las espadas de filo oscuro dejando desarmados a los soldados, puesto que estos las habían soltado para no quemarse.

-(Esto les detendrá, no serán capaces de cruzar el muro de Llamas Negras y menos atacarme desarmados, ahora seguro que huirán)-pensó Asura creyendo que nadie más iba a morir.

-¡No importa que nuestras espadas hayan sido quemadas, nuestra lealtad a Kagura-sama nunca lo será!-exclamaron los nueve soldados corriendo hacia el muro de Llamas Negras con furia-¡Por Kagura-sama y por su sueño!.

Todos los que cruzaron el muro se hicieron cenizas a mitad de cruzarlo, ninguno quedó y Asura apagó las llamas de sus manos, luego apuntó con su mano derecha a las llamas que creaban la línea divisoria y a las otras y dos símbolos de contrato como el de su cuello aparecieron brillando de dorado y girando con gran poder mientras absorbían todas las llamas demoníacas.

-Son realmente leales a Kagura, parece que nadie les obliga a hacer esto, si de verdad ellos quieren luchar por alguien malvado no importa qué hagamos para que se detengan-murmuró con pena y calma Asura.

Con Mangekyo, el líder de Goldeen Bat…

-La armada de Kagura-sama es invencible, ríndete y únete a nosotros, jovencito-le dijo al peli negro con ojos malvas uno de los soldados.

-Jamás lo haré, salvaré este mundo de las tinieblas, y vosotros moriréis, armada de Kagura, huid ahora si no queréis que os mate-dijo Mangekyo desafiante y decidido corriendo hacia uno de los soldados para golpearle con su puño derecho en la tripa.

-¡Qué bueno ha sido eso, joven!-se rió con burla el soldado.

El soldado ni se movió, los demás tampoco, no creían que un simple humano sin armadura ni espada pudiera detenerles.

-(La justicia vencerá)-pensó decidido Mangekyo golpeando el estómago del soldado, la armadura se quebró en mil pedazos en un boquete en el estómago y Mangekyo le golpeó con el puño izquierdo lanzándole contra el suelo, luego tomó las patas del caballo y las partió con gran fuerza.

-¿Cómo ha podido… Pasar esto?-preguntó sorprendido el soldado-¡Atacadle!.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos yendo a por Mangekyo con furia-¡Por Kagura-sama!.

-No quiero matarte, así que te lo preguntaré, ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a Kagura y servir a la justicia?-le dijo Mangekyo con mirada valerosa mientras comenzaba a golpear hábilmente a todos los soldados que iban contra él.

-Jamás… Traicionaré a… Kagura-sama-dijo con débil respiración aquel soldado.

-Lo siento por ti, no quería tener que hacer esto-dijo Mangekyo tristemente ya con todos los caballos malheridos y los soldados heridos en el estómago e incapaces de levantarse-Supongo que ni siquiera vosotros.

-¡Jamás!-exclamaron con lealtad a Kagura.

-Muy bien-dijo Mangekyo tomando una espada de filo de sombras.

Primero cortó en dos al soldado que había golpeado primero, luego corrió hacia seis de ellos e hizo lo mismo, finalmente acabó cortando a los tres que quedaban, los caballos sufrieron el mismo destino y él soltó la espada arrepentido, sabía que no había tenido otra opción pero no le gustaba lo que había hecho, era casi tan terrible para él como cuando supo que para matar a su padre había matado a mucha gente en el camino.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo, pero ibais a seguir haciendo daño-dijo triste y arrepentido Mangekyo.

Luego se reunieron los Tres Héroes Legendarios en el punto de inicio, Bat venía con sus garras ocultas y sus colmillos velados, sus ojos eran verdes claros de nuevo y su barbilla estaba machada de sangre por haber bebido todo el líquido rojo de aquellos soldados, ya no tenía sed, Asura tenía rojo sangre su único ojo y sus alas demoníacas no estaban presentes, y Mangekyo se había calmado simplemente.

-¿Cómo puede ser que la armada de Kagura sea tan débil?-preguntó con desprecio Bat.

-Porque se han dedicado única y exclusivamente a asesinar a los débiles, por eso se han vuelto débiles incapaces de vencer a los fuertes-le respondió Mangekyo algo triste.

-No sé qué tiene eso que ver, lo que pasa es que ellos son fuertes comparados con los que no pueden usar armas y no se saben defender, pero… Contra los que luchan bien no pueden ganar, son un atajo de inútiles que no pueden hacer nada bien-dijo ahora Bat sonriendo con orgullo y arrogancia-Matarles ha sido aburrido, no han dado un digno espectáculo, aunque su sangre era deliciosa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así, Bat, es que no sientes pena o dolor por haberlos matado, no te remuerde la conciencia?-le preguntó enojado y molesto Mangekyo.

-No-respondió fríamente el Semimurciélago castaño.

-¡Eres igual que Kagura, da igual que vayas en su contra, eres justo como él!-le gritó furioso Mangekyo a Bat.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?, yo sólo quiero volver a mi mundo, haré lo que sea para matar a Kagura, y si sois una carga para mí os eliminaré sin contemplaciones, nunca olvidéis eso-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Asura, Mangekyo.

-¡Temme!-exclamó furioso y harto Mangekyo.

-Cálmate, la solución no es hacerle daño, con el tiempo verá sus errores por sí mismo y cambiará-dio Asura uno de sus consejos tratando de permanecer calmado y serio, aunque la culpa por haber matado a los soldados le invadía.

-Por esta vez lo haré, Asura-contestó con enojo dejando de mirar al castaño y al peli plateado.

Asura miró fijamente a Bat con su ojo rojo y lo entrecerró pensando en algo serio.

-(Realmente hay algo extraño con su conciencia, debería reprenderle por ser así y no lo hace, su conciencia está despistada, o quizás… No tenga)-pensó Asura muy serio y calmado.

Los tres volvieron a Arsa y Zaku les dio ese día a las 21:30 una fiesta de agradecimiento por salvar la aldea, aunque sólo asistieron Asura y Mangekyo, Mangekyo se puso a comer y a parlotear con todos, en cuanto a Asura, lo mismo, pero hablando solamente, era un demonio y ya comía almas constantemente. En cuanto a Bat, estaba apartado de la fiesta, él prefería estar solo a estar con los demás.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 4

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 4: Las tres monedas y sus caras oscuras.**

A las 00:00, en una zona donde la vida parecía muerta del todo, donde la oscuridad impedía ver con claridad, donde las plantas marchitas estaban alrededor de una tierra negra y podrida, un castillo de estilo tétrico y oscuro estaba rodeado de un gran aura de maldad, una nube en espiral de color negro que tenía fluyendo relámpagos malvas muy poderosos se podía ver desde gran distancia. Dentro del castillo, en la sala principal, estaba un individuo muy malvado sentado en su trono.

Era un hombre alto y de cabello rojo como la sangre que iba liso y alargado hasta su espalda, sus ojos amarillos mostraban pura maldad, era de tez pálida como la nieve y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, su piel estaba llena de marcas negras inscritas y unos cuernos blancos con líneas negras estaban en su frente de forma curvada. Su cuerpo era musculoso y bien definido, pero sin pasarse, vestía una increíble armadura plateada con joyas malvas por las palmas de las manos y el pecho. Una espada enorme de una impresionante negrura se hallaba clavada al lado de su trono, era Kagura, el actual Señor de Ryuda, el Rey de las Sombras. Tenía 35 años.

-Parece que podréis serme útiles-dijo Kagura con pura maldad y una voz profunda y penetrante.

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?-preguntó con dureza Shiyama Raze.

-No tenemos por qué luchar para ti, Kagura-le dijo Barak, la Espada del Diablo, con maldad y frialdad.

-Eso mismo, si quieres parar a mi hijo y a sus camaradas tendrás que hacerlo tú solo, yo tengo que volver a mi mundo y cambiarlo-dijo Spectra con maldad.

-¿Estáis seguros de vuestras palabras?-preguntó Kagura levantándose de su trono y tomando su enorme espada oscura con ambas manos.

Alzó sus manos y clavó la espada en el suelo lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de sombras hacia los tres enemigos de nuestros héroes.

-Claro que sí-dijo Raze duramente mientras se cortaba en la mano izquierda para lanzar un poderoso muro de sangre.

-No hay duda de que lo estamos-dijo Barak con maldad y frialdad para luego dar una estocada al aire y crear un escudo de Llamas Negras.

-Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender-dijo Spectra poniendo su mano delante de ambos escudos por si la oscuridad los atravesaba, tenía gran resistencia física.

-(Nadie puede superar este poder, bakas)-pensó Kagura viendo cómo su ráfaga oscura superaba con facilidad a las defensas de Raze y Barak, luego Spectra retrocedió por el ataque y cayó sorprendido al suelo.

Los tres se levantaron tras recibir el ataque de lleno en sus cuerpos, Kagura sí que tenía poder, podía con ellos tres juntos.

-¿Qué decís ahora?-preguntó Kagura con sonrisa maligna.

-Dame una buena razón para ayudarte, Kagura-dijo Raze con dureza.

-Lo mismo digo, si lo haces te seguiré-dijo Barak con maldad y frialdad.

-Lo mismo por aquí, quizá pueda tener este mundo para mí si te ayudo a derrotar a mi hijo y a sus camaradas-dijo Spectra con maldad.

-Shiyama Bat, Haru Asura y Kyriuu Mangekyo son vuestros enemigos, si les vencéis os concederé cualquier deseo que queráis, pero sólo será uno-dijo Kagura sentándose en su trono mientras clavaba su espada enorme en el suelo.

-Shiyama Bat, le estaba buscando para usarle como instrumento de mi venganza contra la humanidad, pero si puedo vencerle demostraré ser lo bastante poderoso para vengarme de todos los humanos-dijo Raze aceptando con dureza.

-Asura, así que ahora tiene todo su poder, será interesante ver el resultado del incesto cometido con Lira-dijo Barak con maldad y frialdad aceptando.

-Lo mismo digo yo, si puedo vencer a Mangekyo podré hacerme con este mundo junto a ti, y tomar poder para cambiar el mundo del que vengo-dijo con maldad Spectra aceptando.

-Perfecto, entonces comenzad a escucharme-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica Kagura.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 5

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 5: Las Cuatro Regiones de Ryuda.**

En la salida de Arsa estaba Zaku con sus diez aldeanos mirando a nuestros tres héroes, quienes tenían su mirada característica hacia aquellas personas debilitadas que ahora tenían esperanza, eran las 12:00 y Bat, Asura y Mangekyo estaban listos para partir.

-Bat-san, Asura-san, Mangekyo-san, gracias a que llegasteis la aldea de Arsa sigue en pie, nos salvasteis de la armada de Kagura, os damos las gracias de corazón-declaró Zaku felizmente.

-Sólo tenía ganas de acabar con alguien, y esos soldados malvados aparecieron en medio-dijo orgulloso y engreído Bat.

-No nos agradezcas nada, Zaku-san-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente-Sólo estábamos haciendo lo necesario por la justicia.

-Cierto, no puedo ver sufrir una aldea y quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo odio las peleas, así que quiero evitar lo máximo posible que se produzcan-dijo Asura calmado y serio.

-De todas formas os damos las gracias de todo corazón-dijo el soldado y aldeano llamado Grifith.

-¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!-exclamaron todos con esperanza.

-Nos tenemos que ir, así que decidnos ya cómo llegar hasta Kagura-les dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Si no lo hacéis os mataré sin piedad.

-¡Bat!-exclamó enojado y molesto Mangekyo.

-Calmaos los dos, Bat, Mangekyo, no hagáis caso de lo que ha dicho Bat, sería bueno si nos pudieras indicar el camino-calmó la situación Asura.

-Por supuesto, seguid por este camino y puede que avancéis algo en vuestro viaje-les indicó Zaku amablemente.

-Pero eso no nos dice cómo llegar a Kagura-dijo Bat mirándoles con desprecio-Decídnoslo u os mataré.

-¡Bat, basta ya!-exclamó Mangekyo con ganas de matarle a golpes.

-Calmaos de nuevo, Bat, Mangekyo-dijo Asura calmando a ambos chicos otra vez.

-No sabemos cómo llegar a Kagura, sólo podemos desearos suerte en vuestro viaje-dijo Grifith con felicidad.

-Pero ya encontraréis a alguien que os diga cómo llegar hasta Kagura-dijo otro soldado.

-¡Sí!-asintieron los otros emocionados.

-Bueno, siempre seréis nuestros héroes, Bat-san, Asura-san, Mangekyo-san, id con cuidado-aconsejó el viejo Zaku con felicidad y amabilidad.

-Bien-respondió Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Evidentemente yo no necesito tenerlo, soy invencible, y tengo poderes superiores a los de cualquiera, pero supongo que debo daros las gracias de todos modos, para ser débiles me gusta que nos deseéis suerte-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Temme…-susurró Mangekyo conteniendo sus ganas de golpear a Bat mientras Asura le calmaba con la mirada.

-Gracias por todo, nunca os olvidaremos-respondió Asura educado y con calma.

-¡Adiós!-exclamaron los aldeanos de Arsa sonriendo mientras se despedían de nuestros tres héroes, quienes comenzaron a caminar alejándose de aquella aldea.

Un rato después, Bat y Mangekyo estaba discutiendo como siempre, y Asura estaba evitando que pasaran de discutir a pelear.

-¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes para controlar la sangre?-le preguntó curioso Mangekyo a Bat.

-Me los dio el Semimurciélago original, al final él sólo me estuvo usando, así que cuando murió me quedé con su poder para que ningún humano patético y débil pudiera matarme-respondió Bat con desprecio hacia Raze y hacia los humanos.

Eso enojó a Mangekyo, quien miró con molestia y rabia a Bat, le tenía harto, siempre pensando sólo en sí mismo, siempre pensando que los débiles no merecían existir, siempre alardeando de su poder y de que era invencible, siempre amenazando con matar a todo aquel que no le sirviera de nada, desde luego odiaba esa actitud que tenía Shiyama Bat.

-¡Bat, eres un temme, no sé cómo tu hermana te aguantaba en tu mundo, no sé cómo ella no tenía ganas de meterte una buena hostia!-exclamó furioso Mangekyo.

-Es simple, porque ella me amaba y había crecido conmigo, me conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que le agradaba que fuera un creído, un posesivo y celoso, una persona incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos por medio de la palabra, ella me amaba, y cuando regrese con ella le tocaré y le haré ''cosas'' hasta hartarme-respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída Bat.

-¡Pues ella debe estar muy ciega para no ver que su amado hermano es la persona más desalmada del mundo!-exclamó Mangekyo con furia-¡Una cosa es que te ame y te acepte, y otra que te deje ser así de malo!.

-¿''Malo'' dices?, yo no soy malo, al igual que tú y Asura, yo tengo mis motivos para actuar así, no me juzgues sin conocerme bien, baka-le respondió Bat con orgullo.

-¡¿Me acabas de llamas ''baka'', lo acabas de hacer?-preguntó al borde de la paciencia Kyriuu Mangekyo.

-Sí, lo acabo de hacer, si sigues molestándote por ello lo haré mucho más-le dijo Shiyama Bat con ese orgullo que estaba por encima de todo lo demás, según pensaba él.

-Calmaos los dos ya, lleváis un rato peleando y yo soy quien aguanta vuestros gritos e insultos, si seguís así me veré forzado a hacerlo de otra forma, y no os gustará nada-detuvo Haru Asura la pelea con voz calmada.

-Como si pudieras-le retó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída para luego dejar de mirar a ambos.

-Como sea me calmaré, pero algún día le enseñaré a Bat que hay cosas en la vida más importantes que el poder y tus propios deseos-murmuró con sorna Mangekyo bufando muy molesto.

-(Bat tenía razón cuando dijo aquello, no es malo, si actúa así tiene que ser por algo de su pasado, pero ya nos contará él lo que es si quiere)-pensó Asura mirando fijamente a Bat con su único ojo.

Los tres caminaron por un buen rato, cuando estaban muy tranquilos vieron una nube dorada surgir en el cielo y de ella surgir un tornado de luz que se detuvo justo delante de nuestros tres héroes, cuando el tornado de luz se disipó Bat, Asura y Mangekyo vieron que era Apollo.

-Hace poco nos vimos, Héroes Legendarios-dijo Apollo.

-Apollo, ¿por qué nos vienes a hablar ahora?-preguntó Mangekyo curioso.

-Eso mismo, dijiste que tenías fé en nosotros y te fuiste sin decirnos nada más-agregó Asura extrañado.

-Supongo que ha venido a contarnos algo útil para nuestra misión-dijo Bat orgulloso y engreído-Si es así, Apollo, dilo ya, o de lo contrario te mataré.

-He venido a deciros algo que necesitáis saber para continuar con vuestro camino hacia Kagura, cuando el mundo de Ryuda fue sumido en las tinieblas eternas Kagura lo cambió a su voluntad, lo que antes fue una sola región se convirtió en cuatro, a las cuales envió a muchas de sus tropas para causar los daños que actualmente se observan en Ryuda, resulta que las tres primeras regiones son regiones menores, y la cuarta…-explicó Apollo, pero Mangekyo le interrumpió de repente.

-Es la región donde habita Kagura, ¿verdad?-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-Eso lo habría adivinado cualquiera, Mangekyo-le dijo con desprecio Bat.

Mangekyo trató de no gritarle en ese momento.

-Escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir Apollo hasta el final-dijo Asura calmadamente callando a sus dos compañeros de viaje.

-Como iba diciendo, la cuarta región es la región más oscura de todas, en la que habita Kagura, como Kyriuu Mangekyo ha dicho, resulta que Kagura tiene un castillo allí, su castillo es su fortaleza por así decirlo, si queréis llegar a él debéis viajar por las tres regiones derrotando en cada una a la armada de Kagura por completo, aunque ya no será tan fácil como anteriormente lo habría sido, siento que Kagura ha reunido fuerzas de la oscuridad para que le ayuden en sus planes, de todas formas…-siguió explicando Apollo, el Dios de Ryuda-Como ya estáis en la primera región vuestro viaje ha comenzado hace poco, habéis derrotado a treinta soldados de Kagura y habéis salvado una aldea, eso no es nada comparado con las hazañas que tendréis que lograr desde este momento, así que… ¡Mis Tres Héroes Legendarios, pongo mi fé en vosotros!.

Después de decir aquello, el Dios de Ryuda desapareció en un tornado de luz y se desvaneció en el cielo ennegrecido.

-Así que tenemos que derrotar a la armada de Kagura dividida en tres regiones para llegar hasta él, este viaje va a ser largo-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente-Pero juntos podremos lograrlo.

-Como si eso fuera difícil-dijo con ironía Bat.

-¡Cállate, si no quieres hacer esto no lo hagas, al fin y al cabo… Cuando Kagura sea derrotado volverás a tu mundo como nosotros lo haremos, Bat!-le gritó furioso y harto de él Mangekyo.

-Eso es cierto, Bat, ¿seguirás viajando con nosotros hasta el castillo de Kagura o te quedarás aquí y esperarás a que le derrotemos nosotros dos?-dijo Asura mirando fijamente al oji verde de cabello castaño.

Bat sonrió con orgullo y arrogancia y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si os dejo solos no seréis capaces de hacerlo, así que viajaré con vosotros, es cierto que no quiero hacerlo, pero quiero volver a mi mundo, así que no dejaré a otros el trabajo que me corresponde a mí-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Sobre todo porque un demonio puede hacerlo, pero… ¿Un humano cuya habilidad especial única es una fuerza sobrehumana?.

Rió por eso enojando al aludido.

-Ni de broma-respondió finalmente el joven Shiyama.

-Cálmate, Mangekyo, sólo lo ha dicho por orgullo-dijo Asura mirando lo enojado que estaba el joven Kyriuu esta vez.

-Pues su orgullo ya me tiene harto-comentó Mangekyo mirando hacia otra parte con molestia y mucho enojo.

Bat sonrió orgulloso y engreído mirando a sus compañeros de viaje, luego los tres comenzaron a caminar por aquel camino para poder derrotar a toda la armada de Kagura de la primera región, en la que se hallaban actualmente, y luego ir a las otras dos regiones, finalmente podrían llegar hasta la región donde estaba el castillo de Kagura, y eso Bat lo deseaba fervientemente.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 6

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 6: Una mujer extraña.**

Viajaron por el equivalente a tres días hasta llegar a un extraño valle, pero este estaba cubierto de niebla, una espesa niebla que lo nublaba todo, ni siquiera Bat con sus ojos de Semimurciélago podía ver a través de aquella niebla, sus compañeros de viaje también lo intentaron, Asura con su ojo demoníaco y Mangekyo con el ''Caleidoscopio'', que al parecer también podía ver a través de las cosas, pero ninguno de ellos pudo ver a través de aquella niebla, no sabían lo que les esperaba en el Valle Kitsune, puesto que así se llamaba el valle, había rumores que nuestros héroes no conocían de que todo el que entraba en el Valle Kitsune no volvía a salir.

Nuestros tres héroes se detuvieron al ver que si seguían caminando a ciegas les pasaría algo malo.

-Genial, estamos atrapados en este valle-dijo Mangekyo algo molesto.

-Tranquilo, Mangekyo, encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí-le dijo Asura calmado tratando de consolarle.

-Como es tan fácil escapar de un valle con niebla no tenemos problema-dijo con ironía Bat.

-Tus ironías empiezan a molestarme, en vez de quedarte sin hacer nada empieza a pensar en algo-le dijo Mangekyo a Bat muy enojado.

-Se supone que aquí el estratega eres tú, así que piensa tú en un plan-dijo Bat orgulloso.

-Bien, a ver qué se me ocurre-murmuró Mangekyo calmándose a duras penas para luego cerrar sus ojos y pensar claramente.

Se comenzó a ver una luz muy brillante acercarse a ellos desde lejos.

-Mirad, una luz viene hacia aquí-dijo Asura sorprendido.

-Es cierto-dijo Bat con sorpresa también.

-Pues veamos qué es-dijo Mangekyo seriamente.

La luz se acercó del todo a ellos resultando ser un farol con una potente llama de fuego que estaba sujeto a la mano de una mujer extraña. Ella tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, la piel pálida, su cabello era negro como la ceniza y largo hasta su cintura atado en una coleta alta, vestía un yukata azul marino con un obi negro. Sus labios estaban pintados de plateado y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, calzaba sandalias de la Era Meiji. Su expresión era neutra y era una mujer bastante hermosa.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó desconfiado Bat.

-Me llamo Shana, soy una posadera que ayuda a los viajeros perdidos en este valle-se presentó la mujer con una voz fina y hermosa pero muy inexpresiva.

-Así que Shana, una posadera, pues llévanos a tu posada, estamos perdidos-dijo Mangekyo sin fiarse mucho tampoco de aquella hermosa mujer.

Asura sólo le miró con desconfianza como sus compañeros de viaje y no dijo nada. Los tres comenzaron a seguir a la posadera llamada Shana, su luz alumbraba entre la niebla cuando nada más podía hacerlo, y nuestros tres héroes tenían sobre ella un mal presentimiento.

Caminaron hasta acercarse a una posada del estilo del Período Edo, con el cual Asura estaba muy familiarizado. Era alta y de vista sencilla, las paredes eran marrones de madera fina y bien cuidadas, las puertas correderas eran rojas. Aunque un extraño aura emanaba de aquella casa, Bat no sentía ninguna presencia ahí, pero había alguien vivo delante de ellos, y luego estaba esa posada tan bien cuidada. Todo aquello extraño.

-Ya hemos llegado a mi posada-dijo Shana mirando a nuestros tres héroes.

-Al fin, espero que sirvan buena comida-dijo sonriendo cálidamente Mangekyo.

-Yo espero que la niebla se despeje pronto y podamos salir de este valle cuanto antes, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Asura muy serio y calmado.

-Si hay sangre para beber aquí podré saciarme mi sed al menos-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Seguidme, viajeros-dijo la posadera peli negra corriendo las puertas para entrar seguida por ellos, quienes no tardaron en hacer lo que ella dijo.

Por dentro la posada era tan humilde y bien cuidada como por fuera, el aura extraña que emanaba del lugar era más fuerte en el interior, nuestros tres héroes estaban fingiendo no notarlo para poderlo investigar un poco más a fondo y evitar ese mal presentimiento que tenían.

-Es bonita-dijo Mangekyo con cierto asombro.

-Es honesta, bien cuidada y resistente, lo que una posada del Período Edo debe ser, es perfecta-dijo con calma Asura mientras observaba todo cuidadosamente.

-Es cutre, mi mansión es mucho más lujosa e impresionante-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Y desde luego he visto locales de mala muerte mucho más elegantes que este lugar.

-¡Temme, sé agradecido, nos está dando un techo bajo el que descansar!-exclamó enojado y molesto Mangekyo.

-No me importa, esperaba algo mejor en el momento en que mencionó que era posadera-respondió Bat con desprecio hacia aquel lugar, le parecía cutre e incompleto.

-Cálmate, Mangekyo, Bat está siendo sincero-detuvo la pelea Asura con calma y seriedad.

-No pasa nada, si tú estás disconforme lo puedo entender, sólo te diré que si necesitas algo te lo podemos dar, cualquier cosa-dijo de repente Shana con total calma a pesar de haber escuchado la crítica de Bat.

-Espero que al menos sea bueno el servicio y las habitaciones, porque si no lo es te mataré sin piedad, posadera-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Temme…-susurró con molestia y enojo Mangekyo.

-Seguidme, os espera un buen festín, seguro que después de haber caminado por el valle debéis de tener hambre-dijo Shana caminando hasta unas puertas correderas azules.

Al abrirlas se pudo ver una sala sencilla con una mesa brasero de muy buena calidad y mucha comida deliciosa encima, Mangekyo miró toda aquella comida con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Qué buena…-susurró deseando comerse todo el peli negro de ojos malvas.

-No comeré, yo no tengo hambre-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-Sentémonos y ahora te digo lo que necesito-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia-Es comida, pero de otra clase.

-Entrad y sentaos, viajero peli negro , si quieres comenzar a comer ya puedes hacerlo-le dijo Shana con complacencia.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Mangekyo entusiasmado corriendo al interior de la sala y sentándose en el suelo para comenzar a comer como un muerto de hambre-¡Qué rico está esto, y esto, y esto otro, qué bien cocinas, posadera!.

-Es halagador escuchar eso de ti, viajero peli negro-dijo la posadera llamada Shana mientras se acercaba a Bat, quien estaba sentado justo delante de Asura.

Asura estaba sentado con su único ojo cerrado mientras meditaba sobre aquello. Bat lo estaba haciendo también, pero a su manera.

-Quiero sangre humana para beber, y mucha-dijo Bat engreído y orgulloso pidiendo su alimento.

-Enseguida te la traigo, viajero castaño-dijo Shana retirándose de la sala para volver en un instante con una garrafa llena de sangre.

Bat se relamió los labios y miró con mirada de aprobación a la posadera misteriosa, aquella misteriosa mujer trabajaba muy bien, pensó Bat en aquel momento, aunque veía en ella algo extraño.

-Si no os importa me retiro, si queréis algo más tocad la campana que hay colgada en la pared, vendré a atenderos-dijo Shana retirándose y corriendo la puerta.

Cuando Bat, Asura y Mangekyo se quedaron solos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Es extraño que no haya ninguna presencia en la posada y sin embargo la posadera sí esté-dijo Bat extrañado para luego darle un trago a la jarra-¿No creéis?.

-Bastante, además, este lugar desprende un aura extraña, y no se siente nada bien-le dio la razón Asura con seriedad y calma-Debemos averiguar qué es lo que ocurre.

-Vale, pero después de que acabe con toda esta comida-dijo Mangekyo animado mientras tragaba sin parar.

-Hasta entonces yo disfrutaré de esta sangre, es de muy buena calidad-dijo Bat echando un trago a su jarra mientras reía con orgullo.

-(No es un demonio, esa mujer no es un demonio, su aura no es del Infierno, por lo tanto tiene que ser otra cosa, pero… ¿El qué?... El centro de este problema es esa extraña mujer)-pensó Asura cerrando su único ojo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 7

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 7: La leyenda del zorro fantasma.**

Después de la cena de Mangekyo y Bat, Asura y los ya nombrados llamaron con la campana a la posadera, ella se acercó con su inexpresividad pintada en la cara a preguntarles qué querían, ellos le pidieron una historia interesante, ya que así podrían relajarse un rato y de paso averiguar un poco más de la situación en la que estaban metidos, puesto que aquella mujer seguía dándoles mala espina.

-Bien, la historia que os voy a contar es muy antigua, es una leyenda sobre este valle-dijo Shana comenzando a hablar.

_Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, en una región de Ryuda, en la primera más o menos, había muchas criaturas fantásticas rondando por el medio natural, la mayoría eran hostiles, pero había unos que eran especialmente amigables, los zorros, ellos tuvieron que hacer un viaje hacia la segunda región de Ryuda y en el transcurso de ese viaje perdieron a uno de los suyos, el zorro que quedó atrás tenía ocho colas por lo menos. Pasó un mes buscando a sus compañeros sin resultados, por lo que se entristeció, ya que estaba solo, y cuando un soldado de la armada de Kagura casi le mata un día, un hombre bueno y culto le salvó la vida, este decidió que serviría al hombre desde ese momento, y tras pasar cinco años con él llegó a verle como un amigo, su único amigo, al igual que el hombre a él, pero el destino era cruel, y un día, pasando por el Valle Kitsune, este valle, ambos fueron asaltados por lobos salvajes, el zorro de ocho colas no fue rival para esas bestias y su amo y amigo le protegió interponiéndose entre él y un lobo que le iba a matar, pero así murió el hombre bueno y culto. El zorro entristecido decidió esperar hasta que su amo se rencarnara, porque tenía la esperanza de que lo haría, esperó por un milenio y no consiguió rencontrarse nunca con su antiguo y querido amo, el zorro acabó muriendo de pena, pero su alma emergió como un fantasma al mundo de los vivos y apareció en el Valle Kitsune, hizo aparecer un banco de niebla que usaría para que los viajeros tuvieran problemas cuando pasaran por ahí, y entonces usó sus ya adquiridas nueve colas para crear una ilusión que reconfortase a los viajeros. Se dice que desde entonces el zorro fantasma lleva a su trampa a los viajeros que se pierden en la niebla del Valle Kitsune y les obliga a quedarse con él para siempre para no volver a quedarse solo nunca más._

Tras contar la leyenda nuestros tres héroes miraban a la mujer con más extrañeza y sospechas que antes.

-Buena leyenda, ¿de dónde la has escuchado?-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Eso… Me la han contado otros viajeros que se han hospedado aquí en días de niebla como este-dijo la posadera retirándose-Con permiso.

-Vaya, esa leyenda me da una extraña sensación, es como si nos hubiera revelado algo importante-dijo Mangekyo usando su ingenio al fin.

-Puede ser, pero eso de un zorro fantasma es algo improbable, no he visto ninguno en este lugar-dijo Asura muy serio y calmado-Como sea debemos investigar sobre esta posadera, me da muy mala espina.

-Pues hagámoslo, si resulta ser un enemigo peligroso le mataré sin piedad-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Pues comencemos a investigar-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente mientras se levantaba.

-Debo reconocerlo, tú nunca te echas atrás, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, eso me gusta de ti, Mangekyo-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa-Pero aún así no creo que puedas derrotar a Kagura.

Rió con orgullo enfadando al peli negro de ojos malvas, quien comenzó a enojarse con él.

-Bat, si quieres que te rompa la cara lo haré encantado, pero no ahora, después-dijo Mangekyo molesto y enojado.

-Parece que no os vais a pelear, al menos por ahora-dijo Asura mirándoles con esa calma que siempre mostraba.

Bat y Mangekyo se miraron fijamente y asintieron con la cabeza, luego arreglarían sus diferencias, si eso era lo que quería Mangekyo, porque a Bat le daba lo mismo.

Corrieron la puerta de la sala en la que estaban y salieron para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo con total rectitud.

-Lo lógico en una posadera sería que estuviera preparando las habitaciones para sus clientes-dijo Asura calmadamente.

-Sí, lo sería, igual le encontramos haciendo eso-dijo Mangekyo considerándolo como una posibilidad.

-Como sea, todo por salir de este valle y continuar hacia el castillo de Kagura-dijo orgullosamente Bat.

Los tres caminaron hasta una sala y la encontraron vacía, tenía un futón echado en el suelo, nuestros tres héroes continuaron mirando en diez habitaciones más que iban en fila y finalmente abrieron una sin ver a nadie, estaba vacía.

-Está vacía también, parece que la posadera no está aquí tampoco-dijo Bat con mirada seria, pocas veces la mostraba.

-Puede ser, pero eso que hay ahí no es muy común en una posada, y menos del Período Edo-dijo Asura señalando una extraña figura de un zorro con nueve colas en un estante, la figura tenía una joya roja en su frente y era de cuarzo blanco.

-Es verdad, esa pequeña estatuilla no parece normal-dijo Mangekyo entrando en la habitación rápidamente y acercándose a la figura.

-No debemos tocarla si no sabemos qué hará-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-Sólo un baka la tocaría sin saber eso-dijo Bat mirando a Asura con orgullo y arrogancia.

-Temme…-susurró con cara de pocos amigos Mangekyo para luego tocar la figura.

Se abrió un extraño portal que les llevó a una sala vacía en la cual vieron algo que les sorprendió mucho.

-Así que era eso-murmuró Asura calmado y serio.

-Parece que hemos descubierto algo importante-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa.

-Y tendremos muchos problemas-dijo finalmente Mangekyo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 8

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 8: El espíritu solitario.**

Nuestros tres héroes se hallaban delante de un zorro negro con nueve colas y ojos de color rojo sangre que brillaban mucho, sus colas estaban alzadas y su cuerpo rodeado por un aura de energía espectral muy poderosa.

-El zorro fantasma de la leyenda eres tú-murmuró Asura con pena.

-Así es, ahora que lo habéis descubierto… ¿Qué vais a hacer?-respondió el zorro de nueve colas negro que había frente a ellos.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos derrotar a Kagura, así que no podemos quedarnos contigo para siempre-le dijo Mangekyo con empatía y tristeza-Lo sentimos mucho.

-He sentido tu dolor cuando has contado tu historia, zorro fantasma, y puedo decir que te comprendo, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme contigo por toda la eternidad, además, dejemos esta ilusión atrás, sabemos que aquí no hay nada-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

-¿Así que pensáis dejarme?, eso es… ¡Inaceptable!-respondió con repentina furia el zorro negro liberando su ilusión mientras un poderoso viento oscuro golpeaba con fuerza a nuestros héroes.

Los tres cayeron hacia atrás y se levantaron viendo cómo la sala desaparecía por completo y todo lo que quedaba era niebla despejándose a su alrededor, el resto seguía cubierto por la niebla de aquel zorro espiritual.

-(Está furioso, esto no es bueno)-pensó Bat con mirada arrogante y orgullosa mientras sus ojos se volvían malvas con franjas doradas, le salían colmillos y garras-Si quieres hacerlo por la fuerza… ¡Que así sea!.

Bat se cortó en el brazo derecho profundamente y salió mucha sangre de la herida, la cual comenzó a fluir velozmente a su alrededor multiplicándose a voluntad de su amo, el corte se regeneró automáticamente.

-(Si hay que luchar lo haré)-pensó con mirada de coraje Asura mientras su ojo se volvía dorado brillante y sus alas demoníacas surgían en su espalda, sus manos se cubrieron con poderosas Llamas Negras.

-(No nos dejará marchar a no ser que le derrotemos, debemos vencerle como sea)-pensó Mangekyo poniéndose en posición de defensa con sus puños al frente y mirada determinada.

-¡No os dejaré abandonarme, si no queréis quedaros conmigo para siempre os mataré!-exclamó furioso el zorro fantasma haciendo que un aura espectral saliera de su cuerpo con gran fuerza destructiva.

Dejó un gran cráter a su alrededor que nuestros héroes vieron cada uno a su manera. Bat lo vio con asombró y sonrió orgulloso y engreído viendo un rival a su altura en aquel espíritu. Asura lo miró con pena y con sorpresa, no quería luchar contra él, pero estaba seguro de que con ese poder no le mataría fácilmente, y eso le alegraba saberlo, no quería matarle. Mangekyo pensaba muy parecido a Asura, pero él se repetía que no podía usar toda su fuerza contra el zorro fantasma porque si lo hacía se volvería el Mangekyo asesino que tanto temía ser.

-Comprueba mis invencibles poderes, espíritu-le dijo con orgullo y arrogancia Bat convirtiendo en un poderoso proyectil la sangre que controlaba.

El proyectil se lanzó contra el zorro negro de nueve colas y este creó un muro invisible que comenzó a bloquear la sangre con gran fuerza defensiva.

-Parece que tendré que agregarle mi poder demoníaco-murmuró Asura calmado y con coraje mientras lanzaba dos poderosos dragones de Llamas Negras al mismo lugar.

Ambos ataques comenzaron a presionar el muro invisible del espíritu solitario y furioso con una impresionante fuerza.

-¡No os dejaré abandonarme, no quiero volver a estar solo!-exclamó furioso el zorro espiritual mientras daba más poder a su muro invisible.

Tanto su defensa fantasmagórica como los ataque de Bat y Asura estallaron, la sangre se reunió en toda la cantidad de antes y voló hacia Bat volviendo a girar alrededor suyo, las Llamas Negras de Asura incendiaban el suelo.

-Si los poderes especiales no valen… ¡Veamos cómo te las arreglas contra los poderes físicos!-le retó Mangekyo muy decidido corriendo hacia él para golpearle en toda la cara con el puño derecho.

El zorro espiritual comenzó a lanzar rocas arrancándolas del suelo contra Mangekyo, quien fue haciendo pedazos con sus puños la mayoría mientras corría hacia la bestia espiritual de nueve colas, esquivó muchas otras y cuando cerca de él le golpeó en su cara recibiendo un zarpazo del espectro vulpino, el espíritu retrocedió dañado y Mangekyo también.

-¿Estás bien, Mangekyo?-le preguntó preocupado y en calma Asura.

-Claro que estoy bien, un zarpazo de un fantasma no bastará para detenerme-respondió Mangekyo con determinación.

-Así que eres fuerte, Mangekyo, lo tendré en cuenta, desde ahora ya no pensaré más que eres un humano débil y patético-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída lanzando contra el espectro vulpino su sangre como flechas.

-Eso sobra por ahora, Bat, luego pelearemos-dijo Mangekyo corriendo de nuevo hacia la criatura espectral de nueve colas.

-Ahora vamos a combatirle, y quizá podamos hacerle entrar en razón, después de todo su corazón está roto, pero no es malo, podemos enseñarle que hay una forma de ser feliz y dejar de estar solo-sugirió Asura lanzando una gran bola de Llamas Negras contra la criatura espectral de nueve colas.

El espíritu zorro lanzó una onda oscura contra los tres ataques, incluyendo a Mangekyo como un ataque, porque él golpeaba, y comenzó otro tira-y-afloja en el cual los ataques de Bat y Asura acabaron como la última vez y Mangekyo acabó con el cuerpo dolorido.

-No le venceremos con nuestro poder mientras él siga defendiéndose y atacando-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-Cierto, lo que debemos hacer es hacerle entrar en razón, si lo hacemos por la fuerza no lograremos que se detenga, ni nosotros lo haríamos en su lugar, necesita amor, no que peleen contra él-dijo Asura calmado y con coraje.

-Pues si esa bestia espiritual todo lo que necesita es algo patético se lo daremos-dijo Bat con orgullo-El amor no vale para nada, sólo el poder gobierna, pero así no lograremos nada, así que me resignaré a intentarlo.

-¡No os dejaré abandonarme, no quiero sufrir más, si intentáis dejarme os mataré!-exclamó furioso y con mirada triste el zorro fantasma.

-Es cierto, sólo necesita cariño y comprensión-dijo Mangekyo con empatía mirándole fijamente.

-Pues hagámoslo-dijo Asura calmado y con tristeza al sentir el dolor de aquel espíritu.

-Muy bien, no queda más remedio que hacerlo de esta tan patética-dijo Bat con orgullo.

-Escúchanos, por favor, nosotros hemos sufrido mucho también, yo perdí a mis padres con once años y sólo me quedó mi hermana-dijo Bat con una sinceridad y una tristeza inusuales en él, pero Asura y Mangekyo sintieron que no era una actuación.

-¿Has sufrido también, y qué hay de vosotros, habéis estado solos alguna vez?-preguntó el zorro espiritual mirando a los otros dos alterado todavía.

-Sí, Lira y yo tuvimos que ver cómo se quemaba nuestro feudo mientras veíamos a un demonio asesinar a nuestros padres, fue muy doloroso-dijo Asura triste y con dolor en su único ojo dorado.

-Y yo tuve que aceptar que mi padre se había convertido en un monstruo que había matado a mi madre, y que ya nunca volvería a ver a mi querido y amable padre ni a mi dulce y comprensiva madre-dijo Mangekyo con rencor y tristeza en sus ojos malvas.

-¿Y cómo llevasteis ese dolor sobre vuestros hombros?, ¡¿no tuvisteis acaso ayuda de los demás, apoyo y compasión?-les respondió el pobre animal fantasma con dolor en su mirada.

-Sí, pero no fue fácil encontrarlo ni aceptarlo, fue duro sufrir hasta que lo encontramos, ¿sabes?, y míranos ahora, estamos aquí, sonriendo aunque hayamos sufrido, sin herir a gente que no lo merece, porque no somos malos, sólo somos supervivientes del dolor de una pérdida, así como tú lo fuiste-dijo Bat muy comprensivo.

-Bat tiene razón, yo busco unificar a todos los seres humanos y a los demonios buenos de mi mundo porque quiero que nadie más sufra-dijo Asura ahora.

-Y yo quiero hacer felices a las personas con las canciones que canto junto con Sasha, quiero que conozcan la felicidad y lo que es sonreír sinceramente, sin excusas, sin máscaras, y sobre todo… ¡Sin ilusiones!-dijo Mangekyo finalmente.

-Entonces…-dijo deteniendo su poder por completo el zorro fantasma-Yo he obrado mal, he engañado y obligado a otros a quedarse conmigo, he sido cruel y he matado a quienes me han descubierto y no han querido quedarse a mi lado, pero gracias a vosotros ya sé qué debo hacer realmente, moriré y volveré con mi amo aunque sea al mundo de los muertos, gracias, gracias por abrirme los ojos, seréis siempre héroes para mí.

Con eso dicho, el espectro solitario se desvaneció del Valle Kitsune y la niebla se fue justo después poco a poco, cuando todo quedó despejado nuestros héroes sonriendo, hasta Bat sonrió cálidamente, por lo que Asura y Mangekyo le miraron curiosos e incrédulos.

-La actuación me ha salido bien-dijo riendo con orgullo de nuevo Bat-Fingir dolor ha sido lo más patético que he hecho en mi vida, pero… Al menos hemos salido de esta.

Su expresión se volvió engreída y orgullosa, pero Asura y Mangekyo sonrieron en vez de molestarse con él, ya le conocían algo mejor. Bat hizo que su sangre cayera inutilizada y luego volvió uñas sus garras, dientes sus colmillos y verdes claros sus ojos malvas con franjas doradas. Asura hizo desaparecer sus alas demoníacas y luego apagó sus Llamas Negras haciendo rojo su ojo dorado brillante. Mangekyo sólo dejó su posición de lucha y bajó sus puños liberándolos de esa forma hiriente.

-¿Sabes, Bat?, ya no me caes tan mal-le dijo Mangekyo sonriéndole con simpatía y calidez.

-Sólo era una actuación, baka, si no lo entiendes eres patético-le respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída Bat.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme ''baka'', Bat!-exclamó molesto y enojado Mangekyo.

-¿Y qué harás si lo hago?-le preguntó con un evidente tono de superioridad Bat.

-¡Te golpearé hasta que llores!-le amenazó con furia Mangekyo.

-Basta los dos, ya estáis igual de nuevo-dijo Asura calmado y serio parando la pelea-(Hoy nos hemos conocido mejor los tres, quizá dejarnos engañar por el zorro fantasma no nos ha venido mal del todo, Bat sólo actúa como un creído y un despiadado porque quiere que nos volvamos fuertes y no suframos, él hace eso para no sufrir, y también oculta su dolor a los demás para que de ese modo no se preocupen por él, Bat es bueno, puede que su conciencia no le diga qué está bien y qué está mal, pero sí sabe cómo hacer sentir bien a quienes le rodean, en el fondo tiene un buen corazón).

Siguieron su camino hasta que finalmente dejaron el Valle Kitsune, pudieron continuar con su viaje por la primera región de Ryuda, aunque pronto se encontrarían con sorpresas que les costaría mucho asimilar, pero nuestros héroes no iban a detenerse hasta derrotar a Kagura.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 9

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 9: La armada de Kagura adquiere poder.**

Pasó el equivalente a dos días desde que dejaron el Valle Kitsune y siguieron caminando, en ese tiempo estaban ya cerca de una aldea, la cual no se veía bien a lo lejos, pero Bat sentía que se iban a encontrar con algo que le iba a molestar mucho. Asura y Mangekyo lo sentían también, como siempre Bat y Mangekyo peleaban sin parar y Asura les detenía antes de que pasaran de insultos a golpes. Puesto que evidentemente Bat no usaría golpes, usaría su sangre sin piedad.

Eran las 12:00 y estaban caminando hacia una nueva aldea, la segunda que hallaban en muchos kilómetros de la primera región, Ryuda no tenía mucha vida, por eso ellos estaban tan hambrientos siempre, bueno, solamente Bat y Mangekyo, Asura devoraba almas con sus alas y su poder demoníaco. Bat y Mangekyo estaban discutiendo, como siempre hacían.

-Los humanos no son todos iguales, Bat, si matas a los buenos humanos serás sólo un asesino, y aunque fueran malos también-le regañó Mangekyo molesto.

-¿Y qué?, la raza humana es despreciable, los Semimurciélagos nunca se han matado unos a otros por placer, ni por dinero, sin por ninguna otra razón, los humanos sí, y eso me enerva-dijo Bat con desprecio en cada palabra.

-¿Acaso no heriste tú a tu hermana sólo porque ella quería evitar que lo destruyeras todo?-le preguntó enojado Mangekyo.

-Sí, lo hice, pero me estuve llamando ''baka'', ''temme'' y otras muchas cosas cada vez que lo hacía, porque a diferencia de los humanos yo odio dañar a los míos, y alguien que ha matado a muchas personas para matar a una es despreciable-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-¡Estaba fuera de control, entiéndelo, estaba triste y me sentía decaído, cualquiera en mi situación hubiese hecho lo mismo!-se justificó furioso Mangekyo.

-No hay justificación para lo que hiciste, mataste a otras personas por venganza-le dijo Bat riendo orgulloso.

-¡¿Y tú qué, tú no mataste acaso a millones de personas porque querías que tu hermana no tuviera que luchar nunca más?, ¡eso es igual de malo, mataste a gente!-le echó en cara con furia Mangekyo.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale-respondió Bat orgulloso y arrogante-Por amor a tu prima tu habrías hecho lo mismo, estoy seguro de eso.

-¡Jamás, en tu lugar hubiera preferido no hacerlo!-exclamó Mangekyo con ira.

-¡¿Habrías preferido vivir cada día de tu vida sabiendo que tanto tus seres queridos como tú podéis ser asesinados por alguien en cualquier momento?, ¡dime que sí, dímelo, y entonces creeré que lo que hice estuvo mal!-le dijo Bat con una mirada que reflejaba odio y rabia, parecía hablar muy enserio.

Eso calló a Mangekyo, quien puso cada de pena al escuchar a Bat y ver esa mirada llena de dolor y odio, le entendía en parte, pero necesitaba pensar en ello.

-Cálmate, Bat, por favor-le paró Asura con calma y seriedad.

Bat se calmó gracias a su compañero peli plateado y volvió a adoptar esa expresión adornada con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Mira lo que me haces decir y hacer, baka-dijo Bat orgulloso-(Gracias por preguntarme por mi dolor, si puedes entenderme seré capaz de tratarte bien).

-¡No me llames ''baka''!-exclamó molesto y enojado Mangekyo.

-Acabo de hacerlo-le respondió con su típica sonrisa orgullosa y engreída el joven Shiyama.

-¡Te tragarás esas palabras!-exclamó furioso Mangekyo.

-¿Ah, sí?, no me lo creo, venga, haz que me las trague-le retó arrogante y orgulloso Bat.

-¡Cuando quieras!-aceptó el reto con furia Mangekyo.

-Bat, Mangekyo, calmaos ya-dijo Asura parando la pelea por décima vez en el mismo día.

Bat no dijo nada, sólo sonrió con orgullo y arrogancia. Mangekyo bufó molesto y tampoco dijo nada.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una aldea devastada, en ella había mucha gente, pero esta se veía muy triste. Bat como siempre les miraba con desprecio, pensando que eran débiles y patéticos incapaces de hacer nada, Asura les miraba con pena y quería ayudarles, y Mangekyo quería patearle el trasero a la armada de Kagura de una vez por todas.

-Siempre encontramos débiles, mirad esta aldea-dijo Bat despreciando todo a su alrededor con una mirada.

-Bat, no te atrevas a llamar débiles a estas personas, la fuerza está en saber resistir el dolor, no está en no sentirlo o en poder acabar con quien se meta en tu camino-le dijo algo molesto Mangekyo.

-Esa es una de tus mentiras, Mangekyo, la verdadera fuerza es aquella con la que puedes someter a ti a quien quieras y con cualquier medio que desees-dijo Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa.

-Eres igual que Kagura, no importa por dónde lo mire, Kagura y tú haríais buen equipo-dijo Mangekyo con enojo hacia Bat.

-Te equivocas, yo quiero matarle para volver con mi hermana-dijo Bat egoístamente.

-Parad los dos, los aldeanos están llorando-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-Cierto, lo siento mucho, Asura-se disculpó Mangekyo arrepentido.

-Vayamos a hablar con esos patéticos aldeanos-dijo Bat con orgullo riendo luego.

Cuando se acercaron a una anciana que lloraba con un niño en brazos el peli plateado y el peli negro sintieron pena y comenzaron a hablarle, al contrario que el castaño, que no tenía interés en el asunto.

-Perdone, ¿qué ha pasado en la aldea?-le dijo Mangekyo curioso.

-Los… Los soldados alados han atacado-dijo la anciana llorando junto con el niño.

-Tenían colmillos y daban miedo, se llevaron a veinte de los nuestros-dijo el niño llorando también.

-La armada de Kagura otra vez, pero… ¿Soldados alados y con colmillos?-dijo ahora Asura serio y calmado.

-Así es, tenían mucha fuerza y la sangre les caía por la boca, sus colmillos daban miedo y sus alas volaban de una forma letal y silenciosa, se llevaron a mi hermanita-dijo el niño llorando ahora con más fuerza.

-Cálmate, Satoshi, ya verás como Hannah estará bien-le dijo la anciana llorando desconsolada mientras trataba de sonreír para él.

Bat tenía una expresión de extrañeza ante lo que había escuchado, estaba pensando en ello.

-(Soldados alados y con colmillos, puede ser que la armada de Kagura se halla… ¡No, no, imposible, no hay nadie con ese tipo en este mundo excepto yo!)-pensó Bat extrañado.

-Onee-chan-dijo el niño llorando sin parar.

-No llores más o yo lo haré, y Harsa fue la aldea que nos vio crecer, no podemos llorar en ella-dijo la anciana triste llorando también.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a los otros-dijo Asura preocupado por el resto.

-Tienes razón-le dijo Mangekyo dispuesto a ayudar al resto.

-Espere… ¿Les visteis los ojos?-dijo Bat extrañamente curioso.

-S…Sí, daban miedo, eran malvas con franjas doradas-dijo el niño llorando más al recordarlos.

-Por favor, salven Harsa-dijo la anciana.

-(¡¿Malvas con franjas doradas?, ¡imposible, la sangre del Semimurciélago original está en mi poder, nadie más la tiene, Raze está muerto!)-pensó muy alterado Bat, no soportaba la realidad que estaban contándole.

Cambió su expresión a una orgullosa y engreída y se unió a sus compañeros.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que se me pegue la debilidad de estos dos-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

-Temme…-susurró Mangekyo apretando sus puños.

-Bat, te noto extraño, tu rostro luce igual que siempre, pero tus ojos se ven preocupados por algo-dijo Asura con preocupación por el castaño.

-No es nada, sólo los débiles se preocupan, así que quítate eso de la cabeza, yo no estoy preocupado-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída para luego reírse.

-(Bat me dijo eso con razón, debo entender su dolor al tener que vivir pensando que al segundo que se descuide le matan, a él y a su hermana, y todo por haber nacido como un Semimurciélago, en su lugar… Yo no sé qué habría hecho, pero no puedo reprocharle querer proteger a quien le importa)-pensó Mangekyo tristemente, aunque su mirada reflejaba ira hacia el castaño no era lo que sentía de veras.

Caminaron hasta detenerse porque vieron cómo se ocultaban despavoridos en sus casas todos los aldeanos de Harsa, ellos fueron hacia lo que era la salida de la aldea y vieron acercarse un ejército de soldados de Kagura a pie que iban con sus espadas de oscuridad y tenían alas de murciélago enormes en su espalda y unos misteriosos ojos malvas con franjas doradas, sus colmillos no se veían por estar cerradas sus bocas, eran treinta más o menos, se detuvieron al ver a nuestros héroes.

-Armada de Kagura, no dejaremos que continuéis con vuestras malignas acciones-dijo Mangekyo con mirada de determinación poniéndose en pose defensiva con sus puños al frente.

-Hasta aquí habéis llegado, habéis raptado a la gente de esta aldea sólo para alimentaros, eso es sucio y rastrero-dijo Asura calmado y con coraje haciendo que su ojo se volviera dorado brillante, le salieron sus alas de demonio y sus manos se cubrieron por Llamas Negras bastante poderosas.

-No deshonréis más a los Semimurciélagos, y menos a los que llevan la sangre del primero-dijo Bat con desprecio total haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran malvas con franjas doradas, le salieran sus colmillos y garras y sus alas, que casi nunca sacaba-Os mataré a todos sin piedad por haberlo hecho.

Se cortó en el brazo derecho y salió mucha sangre que luego comenzó a multiplicarse y fluir a su alrededor, su herida se regeneró nada más abrirse.

-¡Por Kagura-sama!-exclamó uno alzando su espada oscura con furia.

-¡Por Kagura-sama!-respondieron los otros veintinueve del mismo modo.

Una feroz batalla estaba por comenzar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 10

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 10: El poder de la sangre de Raze.**

Nuestros héroes estaban delante de un ejército de treinta soldados Semimurciélagos de Kagura, estaban listos para luchar, y nuestros héroes también. El que más quería matar a todos esos soldados era Bat, no soportaba ver a los Semimurciélagos actuando como monstruos sin alma. Asura y Mangekyo le miraban comprendiendo su dolor.

-Lo que debemos hacer es dividirlos en tres grupos, la última vez pudimos derrotarles a todos así-dijo Mangekyo ingeniosamente-¿Asura, Bat, qué opináis?.

-Para ser un humano sin poderes especiales tienes buen cerebro-le dijo con desprecio Bat.

-Me parece bien-dijo Asura haciendo que un símbolo dorado con una estrella dorada de doce puntas dentro girase sobre el suelo que pisaban los treinta soldados.

Esta se dividió en tres estrellas y tele transportó a ubicaciones alejadas las unas de las otras a todos los soldados, luego nuestros héroes se tele transportaron a una cada uno y comenzaron a batallar contra los soldados Semimurciélagos de Kagura.

Con Bat, el Semimurciélago original…

-Sois despreciables, matando personas sólo para alimentar vuestra sed de sangre, mi hermana y yo bebíamos la sangre que pedíamos del banco de sangre de la comunidad de Madrid, con lo que no hacíamos daño a nadie-dijo Bat con desprecio alzando el vuelo hasta quedar parado a seis metros del suelo.

La sangre giraba a su alrededor incluso en el aire.

-¡A por él, por el honor de Kagura-sama!-exclamó el grupo de diez soldados volando hacia Bat velozmente empuñando sus espadas oscuras.

-(Odio que los Semimurciélagos maten indiscriminadamente sin un motivo válido, yo tuve uno muy noble cuando maté a millones de personas en mi mundo)-pensó Bat con odio en su mirada mientras lanzaba cuatro ráfagas de sangre contra un soldado que le venía por detrás.

-Será diferente esta vez, no seremos tan débiles contra ti-dijo el soldado con furia cortando las ráfagas con destreza.

La sangre voló hacia Bat de nuevo y formó un escudo sanguíneo por su espalda que el soldado intentó cortar con su espada oscura, comenzó a presionar con fuerza, mientras tanto Bat vio venir hacia él a otros dos a gran velocidad.

-Patéticos-murmuró Bat con orgullo y arrogancia mientras hacía salir pinchos de sangre muy afilados del escudo sanguíneo y se le clavaban por todo el cuerpo al otro, este recibió luego la sangre como agujas que le destrozaron en pedacitos el cuerpo entero.

Bat gritó con fuerza y una poderosa onda de sonido electro-magnética se interpuso entre los dos soldados Semimurciélagos, estos comenzaron a combatirla mientras se les partían las espadas de filo oscuro al hacerlo, cuando lo consiguieron soltaron sus rotas espadas y volaron hacia Bat liberando sus garras de la armadura.

-(Actúan como bestias, son más fuertes físicamente pero no emocionalmente)-pensó Bat lanzando la sangre contra ellos como millones de flechas afiladas y grandes que les hicieron coladores y les dañaron las alas.

Cayeron al suelo muertos y cuatro más volaron hacia Bat, cada uno por una esquina suya, Bat rió con orgullo por unos minutos al ver cómo volaban hacia él lanzando ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas.

-Sois débiles, morid, los débiles no merecen existir-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras creaba con la sangre una barrera esférica a su alrededor.

Los cuatro Semimurciélagos comenzaron a hacer fuerza contra su barrera y la sangre no estaba cediendo nada, pero había sido un gran logro superar una onda súper sónica electro-magnética de Bat, pensaba él, sí eran más fuertes.

-(Si les derroto con la estrategia que usé contra los primeros no valdrá de nada, se regenerarían, debo destruirles casi todo el cuerpo para que no pierdan la sangre y no puedan regenerarse, así murieron nuestros padres, hermanita, fue porque se desangraron por completo tras recibir los balazos de aquellos cazadores, creo que algo bueno he sacado de mi pasado, ¡podré matar a estos debiluchos sin problemas!)-pensó Bat haciendo salir millares de agujas sanguíneas por todo el exterior de su barrera.

Estas destruyeron los cuerpos de los Semimurciélagos atravesando sus armaduras, quedaron tan desangrados que murieron en el acto y cayeron.

-¡Débiles, merecéis la muerte por ser débiles, y por haber matado a los aldeanos de Harsa así!-exclamó Bat con orgullo para luego reír sin parar-¡Morid!.

Los tres que quedaban volaron hacia él mientras convertía su sangre en una katana que se situó en su mano derecha, voló hacia los tres que iban a matarle y desapareció de su vista a mitad de camino, los tres quedaron con tantos cortes que murieron desangrados y hasta con las alas rotas, Bat resurgió de repente detrás de ellos y rió con orgullo y sin arrepentirse de haberles matado, aterrizó en el suelo viendo todos los cadáveres e hizo desaparecer sus alas de la espalda.

-La deshonra de mi raza no es algo de lo que se salga con vida-dijo Bat con sorna y desprecio hacia aquellos cadáveres.

Con Asura, el Demonio de Llamas Negras…

-¡Esta vez no seremos tan fáciles de matar, nuestro compañeros os subestimaron, pero nosotros no lo haremos!-exclamaron con furia los soldados Semimurciélagos de Kagura volando hacia Asura.

-(No se detendrán hasta morir, lo siento mucho)-pensó Asura apuntándoles con sus manos mientras lanzaba dos poderosas espirales de Llamas Negras.

-(Qué simple)-pensó uno de ellos muy confiado gritando hacia ambas espirales de fuego demoníaco.

Lanzó unas poderosas ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas que se fusionaron entre sí y formaron un poderoso escudo.

-No funcionará-dijo Asura viendo cómo se quemaba la onda electromagnética de súper sonido con coraje y calma.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamaron cuatro de ellos siendo alcanzados por las espirales de Llamas Negras.

-El poder de mi amor hacia Lira me ha dado este poder, probad las llamas del amor prohibido-dijo Asura calmado y con coraje lanzando con sus manos dos enormes bolas de Llamas Negras que dos de los soldados se esforzaron en cortar con sus espadas oscuras.

-¡No, Kagura-sama!-exclamaron esos dos quemándose a una increíble velocidad hasta no quedar nada.

Sólo quedaban cuatro ya.

-Morid, soldados de Kagura-dijo Asura con pena mientras lanzaba dos poderosas dragones de Llamas Negras contra los cuatro que quedaban.

-¡No moriremos, por Kagura-sama!-exclamó uno de ellos cortando las cabezas de ambos dragones antes de llegar a sus tres camaradas.

-¡Gracias, ahora las bestias se desvanecerán!-exclamaron otros dos mirándole fijamente.

-De nada, todos servimos a Kagura-sama, debemos ser buenos compañeros y ayudarnos los unos a los otros-dijo el soldado que había cortado las cabezas sin ver cómo dos dragones con seis cabezas cada uno se lanzaban contra él y sus compañeros de repente.

-¡Noooooooooooo!-exclamaron con temor-¡Kagura-samaaaaaaa!.

Tras la explosión de Llamas Negras el suelo quedó incendiado y Asura absorbió las llamas demoníacas con un símbolo de contrato, estaba usando mucho poder de Lira, no sabía si ella se estaría muriendo ya a causa de ello, eso le tenía muy preocupado.

-Lo lamento, pero una vez más me habéis obligado a mataros-dijo Asura con pena.

Con Mangekyo, el Idol justiciero…

-Así que no sois humanos, entonces… ¡Mostradme todo lo que tenéis!-dijo Mangekyo desafiante y determinado quedándose en su sitio.

-¡Con gusto, por el honor de Kagura-sama!-exclamaron dos volando hacia él para rebanarle con sus espadas oscuras.

-Muy lentos-dijo Mangekyo golpeando sus armaduras por la tripa y luego dándoles una patada que les hizo escupir sangre y les envió hacia atrás.

Mangekyo no les hizo esperar al siguiente ataque, se lanzó contra ellos y les molió sus estómagos a puñetazos, luego se situó detrás de ellos y les rompió las alas a golpes para arrancárselas y darles patadas hasta romperles sus espaldas, tomó la espada de uno sin que se diese cuenta y la usó para rebanar a ambos hasta que quedaron demasiado desangrados para regenerar sus cuerpos.

-(Ya veo, sólo se les puede matar cuando su cuerpo pierde la sangre, por eso mis golpes y los cortes de una espada bastarán para hacerlo, desde luego estas batallas son más estratégicas que instintivas)-pensó Mangekyo volteándose para ver a otros dos volar hacia él.

-¡Muere, humano!-exclamaron otros dos volando hacia él muy confiados.

-Porque sea humano no soy débil, tengo una fuerza sorprendente, ¿sabéis?-dijo Mangekyo bloqueando los filos de ambos para luego golpearles en el estómago por la parte de la armadura y rematarles con una patada doble que les envió hacia atrás, les rebanó con la espada que estaba empuñando y cayeron muertos, se giró hacia la derecha para ver a los siguientes.

-¡Si en dos no bastamos, atacaremos en cuatro!-exclamaron para luego gritar con fuerza hacia Mangekyo.

Este vio cómo unas ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas le comenzaban a golpear en todo el cuerpo, podía resistirlas, pero ya estaba dañado por la lucha en el Valle Kitsune, y eso le estaba dañando más.

-(Debo hacer algo o moriré, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer cuando estas ondas de sonido y magnetismo no me dejan de golpear?, ¡lo tengo, es sonido a fin de cuentas, y el magnetismo también se refleja con los metales, el metal de la empuñadura de la espada puede ayudarme!)-pensó Mangekyo girando su espada de repente con el metal por delante de las ondas.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, humano?-le preguntaron los cuatro riendo con orgullo.

-El único que puede reír con orgullo y demostrar que tiene poder… ¡Es Bat!-dijo Mangekyo-Probad vuestra propia medicina.

Las ondas refractaron contra ellos haciéndoles explotar al instante en trozos carne y sangre que mancharon el suelo.

-(Quedan cuatro, y ahí vienen)-pensó Mangekyo corriendo hacia cuatro que iban hacia él de frente.

Les cortó con la espada de filo oscuro sin que se diesen cuenta y luego les molió a golpes haciéndoles perder toda la sangre de sus cuerpos, los hizo caer al suelo ya muertos y cortados en torso y piernas, soltó la espada de hoja oscura y tomó una empuñadura para luego meterla dentro y colgársela a la espalda, desde ahora llevaría aquella arma con él para luchar mejor.

-La justicia se ha hecho de nuevo, Harsa está a salvo-dijo Mangekyo con tristeza y determinación.

Al rato los tres se reunieron y se miraron entre ellos con las expresiones de la primera vez, pero más intensas. Bat venía aparentando ser un humano normal y con su boca limpia para variar, Asura venía sin las alas demoníacas, las llamas y con su ojo rojo, y Mangekyo simplemente venía con la espada que ahora era suya y su posición normal.

-¿Limpiaste el nombre de la raza Semimurciélaga?-le preguntó sonriendo Mangekyo a Bat.

-Lo hice, ¿y vosotros?-preguntó Bat orgulloso y engreído.

-Lo hice-dijo Asura algo triste pero con calma.

-Y yo, no me agradó pero lo hice, y me he quedado con un recuerdo para poder luchar mejor en el viaje-dijo Mangekyo señalando su espada nueva.

-Genial, ahora sólo tenemos que volver a la aldea y descansar-dijo Bat con orgullo-Como Bat, el Semimurciélago original, creo que me ganaré un renombre en esta aldea.

-¡Eso jamás, monstruo!-exclamó la gente saliendo de sus casas con mirada de odio y temor.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-preguntó Mangekyo mirando a los aldeanos de Harsa con extrañeza.

-Es Bat, creen que es como los soldados de Kagura porque es un Semimurciélago, ya odian a su raza en esta aldea-respondió Asura calmado y serio.

-Tenemos que ayudarle-dijo Mangekyo preocupado por él.

Bat tenía una expresión sombría y llena de odio ahora.

-¡Monstruo, no eres más que eso, un monstruo, los Semimurciélagos ya nos habéis causado demasiado dolor y muertes, muere, bestia!-exclamaba la gente con odio puro hacia Bat.

-(Otra vez… Nada es diferente)-pensó Bat con odio puro mirando a los aldeanos.

-¡Bestia sangrienta, muérete, los Semimurciélagos son todos monstruos sin corazón que merecen la muerte!-exclamaba la gente aún.

-(Son todos iguales, los humanos me tendrán odio y temor haga lo que haga, no importa lo mucho que les ayude, ni que no les hiera, ellos me odiarán siempre)-pensó Bat con más odio y rabia cada vez.

-¡Matemos al Semimurciélago!-exclamó uno.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el resto.

-(Son todos iguales, quieren mi cabeza una vez más, los humanos son despreciables, son asesinos de Semimurciélagos, todos y cada uno de ellos merece la muerte, sólo quería ser aceptado por los humanos, pero ellos no me quieren)-pensó Bat cortándose la palma de la mano izquierda.

Salió de ella una cantidad de sangre escasa, Bat miró con odio e ira a aquellos aldeanos.

-Bat está pensando en atacarles, debemos hacer algo-dijo Mangekyo urgentemente.

-Ellos se lo están buscando, pero si Bat les mata aunque sea como defensa será visto como un monstruo sin sentimientos y todos irán a por él, debemos pararle antes de que sucumba a su ira-dijo Asura razonando lo que ocurriría si los aldeanos de Harsa seguían así.

-¡Muere!-exclamó un hombre yendo a atravesarle con un rastrillo de acero en su manos.

-¡Son todos iguales, sólo quería la aceptación de los humanos!-exclamó Bat dispuesto a matarles a todos con odio puro.

Cuando iba a hacerlo Asura y Mangekyo se pusieron entre Bat y el aldeano furioso.

-¡Alto!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación.

-¿Qué os ha hecho Bat para merecer vuestro odio, eh?-preguntó Asura calmado y con coraje.

-¡Ser una bestia de esas!-exclamaron todos los de Harsa.

-¿Sabéis lo que define a una bestia, acaso lo sabéis?, una bestia es quien se deja llevar por su ira y ataca a todo lo que es diferente, Bat no ha hecho eso, Bat os ha salvado la vida, si así se lo agradecéis sois vosotros las bestias, ¡bestias!-dijo Mangekyo con ira pensando en lo mal que se sentía su compañero ahora.

-¿Por qué me estáis ayudando, es que no soy un ser detestable según vosotros, un egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo?-preguntó Bat con sorna.

-Puede, pero eres nuestro egoísta favorito, y no te vamos a dejar, en Goldeen Bat no se le da la espalda a nadie-dijo Mangekyo sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Te aceptamos, Mangekyo es humano y te acepta, por favor, Bat, cálmate, no importa que no te acepten todos, lo que importa es ser aceptado por tus seres queridos-dijo Asura con calma y una pequeña sonrisa hacia el castaño.

-Asura, Mangekyo…-susurró Bat con una pequeña sonrisa por un momento.

Se calmó y dejó caer la sangre como líquido al suelo mientras adoptaba su expresión engreída y orgullosa de siempre.

-No necesitaba vuestra ayuda, pero de todas formas os la agradezco-dijo Bat riendo orgulloso de repente-Supongo que los débiles se defienden unos a otros, no me confundáis con un tipo débil, Asura, Mangekyo.

-No lo haremos-dijo Mangekyo molesto-Bat.

-Centrémonos en arreglar esto, luego discutiréis como os venga en gana-dijo Asura mirando a sus compañeros de viaje seriamente.

-¡Ellos tienen razón, hemos sido tan malos como los soldados alados y con colmillos!-exclamaron todos reflexionando con arrepentimiento-¡Gracias, Bat!.

Bat no mostró señales de felicidad, pero estaba feliz por dentro, al menos le habían dado las gracias, nuestros héroes dejaron Harsa para seguir caminando, puesto que los aldeanos no tenían nada que ofrecerles. Su viaje hacia el castillo de Kagura continuaba.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 11

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 11: El pasado de Shiyama Bat.**

Nuestros tres héroes estaban caminando tranquilamente bajo el oscuro cielo de Ryuda, estaban ya muy lejos de Harsa, Bat no quería volver allí aunque había recibido las gracias de todos los aldeanos, tenía malos recuerdos de las personas que allí vivían, se sentía raro por el hecho de que ahora disfrutaba viajando con Asura y Mangekyo, y eso no lo comprendía. Mangekyo siempre discutía con él, pero ahora que le conocía bien podía decir que le apreciaba, aunque nunca se lo dijera, y no lo admitiría delante de él, en cuanto a Asura, como siempre caminaba calladito, él no era de dar mucha conversación, un detalle que cuando estuvo con Lira fue respetado por esta, puesto que casi no le hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era para decirle algo lindo. Bat y Mangekyo estaban discutiendo otra vez, estaban en los insultos y las contradicciones todavía, Asura interferiría cuando viera que comenzaban a ponerse gallitos.

-Pero sería lo peor, dejar vivir a los humanos sería malo-dijo Bat con desprecio.

-No lo creo, si les hubieras enseñado que no eres un monstruo en vez de matarles podrías haber conseguido un gran cambio-dijo Mangekyo molesto.

-No quería un cambio, quería vivir, quería que mi hermana viviera, yo vivo por mi hermana y si le llegaban a tocar a ella un pelo me los cargaría sin piedad, porque si ella sale herida mato al responsable-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-¡¿Y crees que aunque fuera por amor estuvo bien, después de que te he dicho que yo podría vivir luchando, pensando que cada segundo del día puede ser el último que viva, Bat?, ¡esa es mi fuerza de voluntad, no soy como tú que te rindes en cuanto ves que tu dulce hermanita puede salir dañada!-dijo Mangekyo furioso ya.

-Pues entérate, mi fuerza de voluntad no es cobardía, yo pondría mi felicidad por delante de la de mi hermana, porque ella lo es todo para mí-dijo Bat con orgullo.

-¡Pues si lo haces matando no es justicia, apoyo que quieras defender lo que te importa, pero hazlo sin quitar vidas inocentes, igual que tus padres no tuvieron culpa de lo que hicieron tus antepasados Semimurciélagos ni tu hermana ni tú la tuvisteis, y tú no tuviste culpa del ataque de los Semimurciélagos de Kagura a Harsa, la mayoría de los humanos que mataste no tenían culpa de lo que los cazadores de Semimurciélagos habían hecho!-exclamó lleno de ira Mangekyo, Bat le estaba llevando al límite.

-¿Ah, sí?, pues me da igual si pagaron inocentes, no me remuerde por dentro-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-¡Eres un desalmado, no te importa matar a otros si te beneficia!-exclamó Mangekyo con ira.

-Basta los dos-dijo Asura harto de escucharles pelear.

-Temme…-susurró Mangekyo con molestia dejando de mirar al castaño.

-Di lo que quieras, no me afecta en absoluto-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia dejando de mirar al peli negro.

-(Se ha calmado ya la situación, el día es muy tranquilo, ni un viento de tormenta, aunque con un cielo en el que nunca sale el sol es difícil saber qué tiempo hace, Kagura debía de ser alguien que no valoraba el calor del sol ni las brisas suaves, ni la luz, por supuesto)-pensó Asura tranquilamente mirando al cielo con su único ojo rojo.

Una lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos y comenzaron a correr para no empaparse.

-Qué genial que llueva ahora, no nos vamos a mojar ni nada-dijo irónico Bat.

-Deja las ironías, Bat, tenemos que buscar un lugar para refugiarnos, cuando llueve viene la tormenta-dijo Mangekyo molesto.

-No es momento para pelear de nuevo, hay una cueva ahí-dijo Asura tranquilamente señalando una cueva cerca de ellos.

Los tres corrieron hacia la cueva y entraron en ella viendo que estaba llena de diamantes luminiscentes en sus paredes de color azul cobalto y rojo sangre, hasta Bat se asombró con la vista de aquello, se sentaron en un rincón y comenzaron a hablar, ya no tenían que correr más.

-Parece que una tormenta va a comenzar-comentó sonriendo cálidamente Mangekyo.

-Sí, tendremos que esperar el equivalente a una noche entera aquí, por lo que deberíamos contarnos cosas para no aburrirnos-dijo Asura con seriedad y calma.

-Podríamos contarnos nuestras historias-sugirió Bat orgulloso y engreído-La mía será sin duda la mejor.

-No se sabe, pero es buena idea, empieza tú, has hablado a fin de cuentas-dijo Mangekyo sonriéndole.

-Cierto, cuéntanos tu pasado, queremos saber con detalle cómo llegaste a ser nuestro egoísta favorito-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-Bien, con esto entenderéis por qué mi conciencia nunca me dice qué debo y qué no debo hacer-dijo Bat comenzando a relatar con orgullo su historia.

_Mi hermana y yo vivíamos en una casa en Cercedilla, lugar situado en España, en la Comunidad de Madrid, digamos que allí vivíamos con nuestros padres, quienes eran Semimurciélagos pacifistas, nuestra madre era una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos azules oscuros con piel blanca, y nuestro padre era un hombre apuesto de ojos verdes claros y cabello plateado con piel morena, ellos nos querían mucho y nos criaron juntos, acostumbrándonos a mi hermana y a mí a la presencia del otro en cualquier situación, pero el tiempo fue pasando factura, cada día que pasaba con mi hermana desde los 5 años suponía el paraíso, puesto que a esa edad me enamoré de ella locamente, y para que lo sepáis, aunque por aquel entonces, yo no lo sabía, ella también se enamoró de mí, más o menos sobre los 4 años. Yo siempre le concedía sus caprichos cuando me miraba con esos ojitos suplicantes y lindos que tanto amaba, ella era mi linda hermana pequeña, vivía por ella, luchaba por ella, y como ella aún no tenía poderes de Semimurciélago, porque despertaban a los 6 años, yo le defendía con mi cuerpo si era necesario._

_Un día volviendo de la escuela con mi hermana, acompañados de nuestros padres, estábamos hablando mi hermana y yo mientras nuestros padres sólo nos miraban con ternura._

_-¿Os ha ido bien el día, Bat, Kemsha?-nos preguntaron a mi hermana y a mí ambos._

_-Sí, mi hermano me ha hecho una corona de flores, y ha sido muy linda-dijo mi hermana a nuestros padres con un leve sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa._

_Yo le miré en ese momento y me pareció muy linda, siempre sonreía, eso me hacía feliz._

_-Qué bonita, parece que ya tienes novio-escuché decir a nuestra madre mirando a mi hermana con ternura._

_-¡No, mamá!-escuché negar a mi hermana muy roja y agachando la cabeza._

_-Cómo se sonroja Kemsha, Bat, ¿qué opinas de tu hermana, te gusta?-me preguntó nuestro padre en tono de broma, aunque yo le iba a responder en serio._

_-Sí, me gusta mucho, y cuando seamos mayores quiero salir con ella-dije yo y mi padre me miró divertido, debió de tomárselo como una broma de niño de 5 años._

_Ya sabéis que los niños pequeños, por lo años, hacen muchas bromas y dicen muchas cosas del tipo ''Cuando sea mayor me casaré con cuál o con tal'' o ''seré novia o novio de esta persona''. Pero que nos quede duda, yo lo dije en serio, esperaba que mi hermana conociese así mis sentimientos por ella._

_-Hermano…-escuché susurrar a mi hermana muy roja y enternecida. No supe descifrar por qué ella estaba así, pero me pareció linda._

_Le sonreí tiernamente y le tomé la mano con ternura y calidez, ella sólo se dejó y comenzamos a caminar así de juntitos._

_-Hermanita, si salgo contigo te prometo que no te haré nada que no quieras, te daré los besitos más tiernos que pueda, te daré tus caprichos, y no seré posesivo y celoso, lo juro-dije yo sin saber que un día parte de esa promesa iba a cambiar._

_Ya sabéis qué parte ha cambiado, ¿no?_

_-Entonces seré la novia más linda y dulce que puedas tener, pero sé tierno y gentil conmigo, hermano, ninguna chica quiere que su novio sea un bruto que le obliga a estar solamente a su lado y le prohíbe hablar con otros chicos, eso es malo-me respondió mi hermana dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_Eso me hizo sonrojarme y agaché la cabeza sin querer mirar a nadie. Por aquel tiempo era muy diferente al Bat de ahora, juzgarlo vosotros mismos._

_Pasó exactamente un mes desde aquella promesa y yo procuraba hacer feliz a mi hermana en todo lo que pudiera, si ella quería un helado de fresa salía y se lo compraba, si quería ir a la feria, avisábamos a papá y mamá y le llevaba, si quería dormir sin tener miedo de los ''monstruos'', porque ella creía que tenía un monstruo bajo la cama y otro en su armario, se venía a dormir conmigo y dormía abrazada a mí, como si fuera un refugio a prueba de ''monstruos''._

_Una noche ella se coló a mi habitación llorando sin consuelo, vestía un camisón blanco de seda y estaba aterrorizada, me despertó con entrar sollozando al cuarto._

_-Hermano-sollozaba mi hermana mientras yo le miraba desolado._

_Usé mi velocidad Semimurciélaga para situarme delante de ella y le miré a los ojos abrazándole con ternura, ella estaba temblorosa._

_-No llores, hermanita, odio verte llorar-le consolé yo besando su frente con ternura._

_-Hermano…-escuché susurrar sonrojada a ella._

_Me abrazó con fuerza y ternura temblando de miedo._

_-Las niñas lindas no deben tener miedo, no deben llorar, entonces sus hermanos mayores se preocupan por ellas-le dije yo tiernamente._

_-Hermano… No me llames ''linda''-me dijo mi hermana con un rubor fuerte en sus mejillas, cosa que no comprendí._

_-De acuerdo, hermanita, deja de temblar, vamos a dormir juntos esta noche-le dije yo a mi hermanita cargándole hasta la cama, luego le solté sobre ella._

_-No me sueltes, tú puedes hacer que los monstruos se vayan-me dijo mi hermana a punto de llorar de nuevo._

_Me metí rápido en la cama y le abracé para que se sintiese protegida._

_-Hermanita, oyasumi-le dije yo tiernamente._

_-Oyasumi, hermano-me respondió ella besándome en la mejilla con ternura mientras me sonreía tiernamente-Te quiero mucho._

_-Y yo a ti-le dije cerrando los ojos._

_Sentí que ella se pegaba del todo a mí y sonreí durmiéndome._

_Al día siguiente planeamos ir a caminar al pantano de Cercedilla por el camino de tierra, os contaré cómo fue._

_El día resultó ser lluvioso, mi hermana y yo caminábamos alegremente, ella iba tan emocionada que se cayó al tropezar con una roca, y aún no tenía sus poderes, por lo que no podía regenerarse, ella corrió a mí llorando._

_-¡Hermano!-exclamó mi hermana mientras comenzaba a llorar._

_-Hermanita, ¿estás bien?-le pregunté yo preocupado por ella._

_-Me duele, hermano, me duele mucho-me dijo ella echándose a mis brazos para enseñarme el rasguño que se había hecho, se lo miré y me sentí triste por ella, traté de sonreír y decidí animarle._

_-No llores más, el dolor pasará pronto, hermanita-dije acariciándole con ternura para que dejase de sollozar._

_-Si… si tuviera mis poderes ya, podría regenerarme, pero soy débil e inútil, hermano, sólo te doy problemas-me dijo mi hermana apenada mirándome fijamente._

_-¿Eso crees, hermanita?, no estés triste, una niña linda como tú no debería llorar así-le dije con ternura haciéndole sonrojarse mucho._

_-Hermano… no me digas eso-dijo muy ruborizada agachando la cabeza._

_Le miré donde me parecía más adorable que de costumbre._

_-Hermanita, si yo estuviera en peligro… ¿qué es lo que harías?-le dije yo abrazándole con ternura y poca fuerza para consolarle._

_-¡Iría en tu ayuda, aunque me hubieras hecho daño o fueras mi enemigo, iría a ayudarte, hermano, porque te quiero mucho!-exclamó emocionada y feliz Kemsha dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_-Te quiero mucho, hermanita, no lo olvides, por ti haría cualquier cosa, sólo por verte sonreír, es una promesa-dije depositando un suave beso en su pequeña frente._

_Al pasar un año mi hermana y yo nos hicimos mucho más cercanos, ella siempre me dejaba verle mientras se cambiaba y me preguntaba qué tal le quedaba lo que se quería poner, éramos niños pequeños todavía, no había problema si nos veíamos desnudos, nos bañábamos juntos después de todo. Un día nuestros padres no podían llevarle al parque, así que yo me encargué de ello._

_Estábamos paseando por el Parque Prado luengo porque a ella se le había antojado salir de paseo, y nuestros padres estaban trabajando, cuando me lo había pedido con aquellos ojitos suplicantes e inocentes, no me había podido negar a cumplir su petición, íbamos cogidos de la mano para que nadie le hiciese daño a ella, yo tenía 6 años, pero sabía defenderme perfectamente._

_-Hermano-me llamó mi hermana menor con dulzura._

_-¿Sí, hermanita?-le pregunté dirigiéndole una mirada tierna y cálida._

_Le vi sonrojarse un poco, pero no sabía a qué se debía._

_-¿Crees que soy débil?-preguntó ella tristemente mirándome fijamente._

_Su pequeño cuerpecito estaba tan cerca del mío que me hacía sentir su cariño, y sus bracitos me rodeaban como si quisieran una contestación adecuada a su muestra de afecto, lo que hice fue corresponder a su abrazo con más delicadeza que ella, puesto que su cuerpo era tan frágil y delicado que haciendo un poco de fuerza se lo podría romper en mil pedazos, y yo no deseaba eso, mi hermana menor me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me susurró un ''gracias, hermano, siempre estaré a tu lado, te quiero mucho''._

_Pasaron los años como una vida normal y tranquila, en armonía, mi hermana y yo estábamos cada vez más unidos, pasaron exactamente 5 años y mi hermana y yo ya íbamos a la escuela juntos, la escuela de niños, no la escuela de niños pequeños, ella tenía 9 años y era la niña más linda de su clase, por lo que los chicos le miraban mucho y le intentaban besar siempre, pero yo siempre me peleaba con aquellos que lo intentaban o les lanzaba una mirada furtiva que les hacía dejar en paz a mi hermana, ¡mi hermana!, nadie más tenía derecho a darle besos a parte de mí. Cuando me peleaba con ellos siempre era castigado al llegar a casa, pero… Eso nunca me funcionaba, no si el castigo me lo ponían nuestros padres, por cierto, mi perversión es de nuestra madre. Sólo si mi hermana me reñía y castigaba aprendía las lecciones, siempre se lanzaba sobre mí al final de las regañinas y me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla diciéndome ''Pues ya está, espero que hayas aprendido, hermano'', y aprendí mucho con ella, pero eso significaba que se preocupaba mucho por mí, y eso me hacía daño porque una vocecita en mí, mi conciencia, me decía lo siguiente:_

''_No puedes amarle, es tu hermana, sería incesto''_

_Esa voz me estuvo volviendo loco por mucho tiempo, no dejaba de hablarme cada vez que trataba de decirle mis sentimientos a mi hermana o le miraba con amor y ternura de pareja, así que cogí mi conciencia y la destrocé por completo, ya no quedaba nada en mi interior capaz de hacerme distinguir entre bien y mal, había perdido la moral por completo, estaba listo para conquistar a mi hermana a cualquier precio, olvidé cómo decir mis sentimientos con palabras, así que comencé a cambiar de estrategia y me volví capaz de hacerlo con acciones y gestos lindos, que más adelante se volverían pervertidos._

_Desde entonces por mucho que me peleara y fuera castigado no aprendía nada ni distinguía bien de mal, me daba igual enviar a uno al hospital o lo que su familia le hiciera a la mía, sólo tenía un deseo, conquistar a mi hermana y estar con ella para siempre, era puro deseo y egoísmo, por eso el mal y el bien no existen desde entonces en mi vocabulario, sólo existe mi felicidad y la de mi hermana, nada más me importa y me importó desde ese momento. _

_Cuando creí que nada me impediría conquistar el corazón de mi hermana apareció Alex, quien quiso hacerse su amigo de buenas a primeras, y mi hermana me pidió que le dejase tener por amigo a Alex, así lo hice, pasó un año. Ahora os contaré la triste desgracia que nos ingresó a mi hermana y a mí en la guerra por la supervivencia en un mundo humano._

_Aquellos Semimurciélagos eran nuestros padres, no había duda, se hallaban tirados en el suelo, parecían estar a punto de dormirse, pero mi hermana y yo sabíamos que eso no era así,, sabíamos que nunca más les volveríamos a oír reñirnos ni premiarnos, nunca más veríamos el rostro alegre de nuestros queridos padres._

_-¡Papá, mamá!-exclamó una mi hermana de con 10 años muy triste y preocupada._

_-¿Quién os ha hecho esto?-pregunté muy dolido._

_-Han sido… los cazadores-dijo nuestro padre muy débil._

_-¡Les voy a matar, papá, mamá, os vengaré!-exclamé furioso._

_-No, hijo, no malgastes tu vida con la venganza, vive feliz y avanza hacia delante siempre-me dijo nuestra madre con una feliz sonrisa._

_-Mamá-llamó mi hermana a nuestra madre con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

_-Mamá, papá, juro que viviremos, viviremos para ser felices y tener la vida que no pudisteis tener-dije con la mano derecha en mi pecho._

_-Papá, mamá, no vais a morir, algo se podrá hacer-dijo mi hermana sollozando todavía._

_-No hay nada, hijita, tu hermano es todo lo que te queda, nosotros estamos demasiado… débiles… para… sobrevivir… a esto-contestó nuestra madre tosiendo sangre._

_-Hijo, prométenos una cosa, una… sola… cosa-dijo nuestro padre muy serio mientras tosía algo de sangre._

_-Papá…-susurré afligido y triste._

_-Que protegerás a tu hermana… hasta… el final-dijeron ambos a la vez con su último aliento._

_-Lo prometo-dije con tono solemne y triste._

_Nuestros padres murieron allí mismo, delante de mí y de mi hermana, teníamos 11 y 10 años._

_-¡Papá, mamá!-exclamó mi hermana echándose a llorar a mis brazos._

_-Hermanita, papá y mamá han muerto, ¿ahora qué haremos?-dije yo cabizbajo._

_-Papá… mamá… papá… mamá… papá… mamá… papá… mamá…-murmuraba continuamente mi hermana sollozando sin parar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi cuerpo._

_-Hermanita, llora, desahógate, soy tu hermano mayor y te protegeré siempre, nunca te haré daño, nunca te dejaré, es una promesa-dije abrazándole con fuerza y delicadeza para que se sintiese protegida._

_-Papá… mamá… papá… mamá… papá… mamá… papá… mamá…-continuaba murmurando mi hermana mientras yo le daba consuelo._

_-(No lloraré, por ti, hermanita, seré fuerte y no lloraré)-pensé mirando con ternura y calidez a su amada hermana menor._

_-Papá… mamá… papá… mamá… papá… mamá…-murmuraba mi hermana sin parar sus fuertes sollozos._

_-Hermanita, te prometo estar siempre contigo, si alguien quiere hacerte daño, yo se lo impediré, porque te quiero mucho, y nunca dejaría que sufrieras-dije yo depositando un suave beso en su cabello._

_Mi hermana estaba tan inmersa en sus sollozos que no reaccionó como solía hacerlo, yo estuve a su lado toda la tarde, siendo su pañuelo, siendo su devoto hermano mayor, dormimos aquella noche en la misma cama, a pesar de no ser nada más que hermanos todavía, pero no ocurrió nada, puesto que estábamos inmersos en nuestra tristeza y no queríamos hacer nada excepto lamentarnos y tratar de dormir._

_Pasaron desde aquello 4 años, yo tenía 15 años cuando me confesé a mi hermana y ella tenía 14, es lo que ahora os contaré, y luego resumiré el resto, porque la noche no dura eternamente y tenéis que contar vuestra historia._

_Era una noche de luna llena roja, yo había tenido sueños eróticos con una chica durante varios días, pero esa chica no era cualquier chica, era mi hermana menor, algo extraño si consideramos que entre familia eso suele ser imposible, pero es que yo le amaba tanto que temía decirle lo que sentía y que me rechazara incluso como su hermano, no quería hacerme falsas esperanzas._

_Yo estaba dentro de mi habitación, pensando en mi amada hermanita, ella era hermosa, atractiva y dulce, siempre estaba conmigo, pero creo que sólo como mi hermana pequeña, nada más, yo subí las escaleras para llegar a la habitación donde estaba aquel balcón y le vi a ella, en camisón blanco de seda y mirando hacia la luna roja como si fuera una maravilla._

_Caminé hasta el balcón y me puse a su lado para ver la luna llena roja con ella, no se percató, yo sólo llevaba unos bóxeres, por cierto._

_-Hermanita, esta noche está muy hermosa-dije yo con calidez._

_-Sí, la luna roja adorna todo esto, hermano-me contestó ella con ternura._

_-Hermanita, nunca me dejes, quiero estar contigo para siempre-dije yo abrazándole con fuerza para sentir su cuerpo cálido y frágil pegado al mío._

_-Hermano…-susurró ella por mi acto bastante sonrojada._

_-Sabes que no te voy a hacer daño, hermanita, ya me conoces, sólo quiero que nunca te vayas de mi lado-dije yo mirándole directamente._

_No sabía por qué, pero ella viró la cabeza más roja que antes._

_-Hermano, ¿qué… qué soy… yo… yo para ti?-me dijo ella tímida y ruborizada._

_¡Adorable!_

_Si fuera su novio ya le habría besado, le amo y cuando se pone así me resulta más hermosa y adorable que de costumbre._

_-Tú… tú… tú para mí eres lo más importante de este mundo, hermanita-dije apretando mi abrazo, lo que le hizo ruborizarse más._

_-Entiendo, no me quieres como tu amada, sino como tu hermana menor, ya lo entiendo-dijo ella triste agachando su cabeza, creyendo que yo sólo le veía como mi hermana._

_Le besé en los labios haciéndole sentir cosas nuevas, correspondió a mi beso abrazándome con fuerza, ella y yo cerramos los ojos, cuando los abrimos después y separamos nuestros labios, ella estaba muy sonrojada, no se creía lo que sucedido._

_-¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?-pregunté yo con ternura._

_-S… sí, pero no podemos hacer esto, s… somos h… hermanos-dijo ella mirándome con un gran sonrojo._

_-¿Y qué?-pregunté agarrándole de la cintura con fuerza._

_-Hermano, lo nuestro estaría mal, somos hermanos, y los hermanos no pueden tener esa clase de relación-dijo ella mirándome con pena._

_-Pues yo creo que las normas se van al garete, no somos humanos al fin y al cabo, y nunca podremos ser novios, pero… ¿quieres convertirte en mi amante, hermanita?-pregunté yo acariciando con ternura su mejilla._

_-S… sí, sí quiero, hermano-me contestó ella besándome con dulzura en los labios._

_Yo correspondí a su beso, pero no tardé nada en pasar a dominar yo._

_Le llevé adentro mientras le besaba con dulzura, ella estaba disfrutando de aquello, ambos cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar, le recosté sobre la cama y nos besamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos mirándonos sonrojados, ambos respirábamos con dificultad por la falta de aire._

_-Hermano…-murmuró mi hermana en un susurro apenas audible, pero que yo sí oí._

_-Esta noche, hermanita, mis sueños y esperanzas se harán realidad, esta noche, serás mía, mía para siempre-dije yo quitándole el camisón con cuidado._

_-¡Hermano, no!-me reprendió ella sorprendida._

_-¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?-pregunté divertido por su expresión._

_-Sí, pero trata de ser gentil, sabes que esta es mi primera vez-dijo ella haciendo que le viese con más ternura._

_-Como quieras, hermanita, te haré mía a lo grande-dije yo comenzándole a besar de nuevo, pero metiendo mi lengua en su boca esta vez._

_Sentí que ella empezaba a hacer lo mismo, sentí el sabor de su boca, de su lengua, quería más, así que le seguí besando, mi hermana besaba de maravilla, y eso que esta era su primera vez, también mi primera vez, yo jamás lo había hecho, claro, aquella noche, fue gloriosa, pues ella siempre había soñado con tenerme dentro, cumplí su deseo y los dos disfrutamos con ello, desde entonces, ella y yo dormimos juntos, en la misma cama, en el mismo cuarto._

_Después de aquello fuimos amantes hasta los 16, cuando seguimos siéndolo pero con el problema de que Alex sospechaba de que éramos Semimurciélagos, claro que al final se unió a nosotros contra la L.N, una organización que quería eliminar a los Semimurciélagos de todo el planeta y que se hallaba oculta por la sede de la Unión Europea. Tras acabar con la L.N por haber bebido la sangre de Shiyama Raze, el verdadero Semimurciélago original, comencé a destruir todo Madrid con mi poder, ayudándome de Anubias, un Semilobo, Sakari, una Semitigresa, y luego Hikari y Anzu, dos Semitigresas más y hermanas de Sakari. Finalmente mi hermana me detuvo con el poder que adquirió de no sé dónde parecido al mío y cuando acabé de hacerle ''cosas'' y nos vestimos para volver a casa, un vórtice, el que me trajo aquí, me absorbió._

Asura y Mangekyo estaban asombrados, la historia de Bat no había sido mala, de hecho ahora entendían el por qué su conciencia no le atormentaba por hacer cosas malas, no la tenía.

-Buena historia, aunque muy dolorosa, has sufrido más al final de lo que has pasado felizmente-le dijo con empatía Mangekyo a Bat.

-No necesito tu empatía, Mangekyo, ahora le toca a Asura-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Considerando que no tienes conciencia y no puedes distinguir lo bueno de lo malo… Bat, nosotros dos seremos tu conciencia-le dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-Sí-dijo entusiasta Mangekyo.

-Comenzaré con mi historia-comenzó a relatar Asura su pasado con seriedad y calma.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 12

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 12: El pasado de Haru Asura.**

Asura comenzó a contar su historia ante las atentas miradas de Bat y Mangekyo, quienes esperaban ansiosos la historia del Demonio de Llamas Negras.

-Comenzaré a contar mi historia-dijo seria y calmadamente Asura.

_Lira y yo éramos los herederos del Feudo Haru, un día ella sería princesa y yo Señor Feudal, nos ilusionaba esa idea, desde muy tierna edad fuimos educados en el ámbito del feudo y la guerra. Os comenzaré a contar la historia desde que Lira tenía 3 años y yo tenía 4 años. Nuestros padres eran muy estrictos, pero eran buenos padres y muy cariñosos de vez en cuando, nuestra madre era una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos rojos como la sangre, en cambio, nuestro padre tenía el cabello plateado y los amarillos como el relámpago. De ahí la combinación de cabello plateado y ojo rojo que tengo yo._

_Un día Lira y yo estábamos en mi habitación hablando de las cosas cotidianas._

_-Asura, hoy has estado formidable en tu entrenamiento de Señor Feudal, no he podido derrotarte-me dijo Lira sonriéndome tiernamente._

_-Cierto, Lira-le dije yo sonriéndole con ternura y calidez, siempre lo hacía, mientras le abrazaba como todo un caballero lo haría-Déjame ser siempre tu guardaespaldas._

_-Claro-me dijo riendo divertida-Podrás serlo, pero por favor… No mueras._

_-Te prometo, Lira, que no moriré jamás protegiéndote-dije yo a Lira con mi sonrisa caballerosa, cálida y tierna-Eres mi linda hermanita pequeña y no podría dejarte sola._

_-Te quiero, Asura-me dijo Lira lanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme._

_-Y yo a ti, Lira-le respondí yo en el mismo plan._

_Ella me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se lo devolví, luego nuestros padres nos llamaron para que bajásemos, tenían algo importante que decirnos, al parecer._

_-Asura, Lira, habéis trabajado muy duro todo este tiempo-nos dijo nuestro padre con seriedad._

_-Por eso ahora debéis hacer lo más difícil de vuestro entrenamiento como herederos del feudo-dijo nuestra madre sonriendo._

_-Bien, sólo decidnos qué es-dije yo sonriendo y con calma._

_-Lo escucharemos-escuché decir a Lira ahora sonriendo tiernamente._

_Ella siempre sonreía con ternura, eso me hacía feliz, por aquel entonces no le amaba todavía, era amor de hermano._

_-Una princesa y un Señor Feudal no pueden dormir juntos, así que desde hoy dormiréis en habitaciones separadas, además, eso os vendrá bien para cuando crezcáis, porque hay una edad en que los hermanos no pueden dormir en la misma habitación-nuestro padre sentenció aquello con severidad repentina._

_-¿Por qué?-escuché preguntar a Lira algo triste mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda con fuerza._

_-Eso no es justo, papá, siempre hemos dormido juntos, no sé qué edad sea esa en la que ya no podré dormir con Lira, pero por favor, ten piedad de Lira, ella me necesita, al menos hasta esa edad, por favor-rogué yo a nuestro padre deseando permanecer junto a Lira, yo era su guardaespaldas y no me separaría de ella, y menos porque Lira le temía a la oscuridad y siempre lloraba si estaba sola._

_-No puede ser-dijo nuestro padre manteniéndose firme-El futuro del Feudo Haru está en vuestras manos._

_-Vamos, cariño, Lira se está poniendo triste, y Asura tiene razón, cuando crezcan debemos separarles, pero por ahora son niños pequeños, no podemos hacer algo así, aunque sea una preparación para un futuro lejano es cruel-le trató de convencer nuestra madre con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-De acuerdo, pero cuando Asura cumpla los trece dormiréis en habitaciones separadas, esa es la edad, es por precaución-nos dijo nuestro padre ahora._

_-Asura, gracias por quedarte conmigo-me dijo Lira sonriendo tiernamente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza._

_-Eres mi linda hermanita pequeña, siempre estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes, y si dormimos separados me verás en tus sueños protegiéndote-dije yo a Lira con una sonrisa tierna y cálida._

_-Asura, eres un buen hermano mayor, protege a Lira con tu vida si es necesario, ella lo debe ser todo para ti-me dijo nuestra madre._

_-¿Pero qué sería de vosotros si sólo me centro en Lira?-pregunté a nuestra madre preocupado._

_-Yo nos defenderé a ambos, por eso recibí el entrenamiento para luchar con la katana-escuché responder a nuestro padre y sonreí, él podía sonar rudo y severo siempre, pero yo sabía que él lo hacía para educarnos, y que en el fondo él era una bellísima persona._

_-Comprendo, papá, mamá, creo que me retiro a nuestro cuarto con Lira-dije yo tomando la mano de Lira mientras corría hacia nuestra habitación._

_El error de antes fue decir ''mi'' habitación, Lira y yo la compartíamos._

_Una vez allí ella me miró aburrida._

_-Asura, estoy aburrida, quiero jugar-me dijo ella de repente, aunque algo molesta._

_-Hi, Oneechan-le respondí yo con una tierna y cálida sonrisa._

_-¡Bien, bien, jugaré con Asura!-escuché exclamar emocionada a Lira-¡Juguemos a los samuráis, quiero luchar contigo!._

_-¿Estás segura, Lira?, podrías hacerte daño-le dije yo preocupado por si se caía y se hacía un rasguño, o se rompía algo, o perdía un ojo por accidente, ella era lo más importante para mí, protegerle siempre era mi cometido en la vida._

_Eso hacen los hermanos mayores._

_¿Cierto?_

_-Seguro, Asura, venga, vamos-me respondió Lira con impaciencia mientras tomaba las katanas de madera que había en un rincón._

_-Hi, Oneechan-le respondí divertido._

_-Déjate de ''Hi, Oneechan''-me dijo lanzándome una katana con cuidado, yo la tomé con la mano derecha-¡Y empieza el combate!._

_-Entendido-dije sonriendo cálida y tiernamente._

_Con Lira no podía estar serio y calmado, la primera razón era porque ella siempre era muy activa y no me dejaba paz, y la segunda razón era que tenía que estar muy activo y atento por si ella quería jugar a otra cosa o se hacía daño. Así funcionaba para mí, primero Lira, después Lira, y por último, Lira._

_-¡En guardia!-exclamó mi linda hermanita pequeña corriendo hacia mí con la katana de madera en la mano izquierda._

_-Como digas, Lira-dije yo bloqueando con mi katana de madera la suya en un movimiento algo torpe._

_-¡No he perdido!-exclamó ella con emoción separando su katana de la mía torpemente para luego lanzarse contra mí y darme un tajo._

_-Si crees que me has vencido con eso estás equivocada-le dije sonriendo mientras ponía mi katana en modo defensivo, ya sabéis, en vez de cogerla de la empuñadura, se la coge de ambos lados y se usa como lanza._

_Lira comenzó a hacer fuerza mientras yo oponía también la poca que tenía._

_-Tengo conmigo a tu hermano, si no quieres que le mate, derrótame-dije yo en broma para que ella se divirtiera más._

_-¡Yo salvaré a Asura!-exclamó emocionada Lira, lo que me hizo sonreír, cuando se trataba de juegos ella podía ser demasiado emotiva._

_-No te lo crees ni tú, Haru Lira-le dije yo fingiendo ser el malo de la peli._

_-¡Salvaré a A…-exclamó ella, pero se detuvo cuando de tanta fuerza, me pinchó con la astilla de su katana en el ojo izquierdo._

_-¡Aaaaah!, mi ojo, cómo duele-dije yo mientras sentía un líquido caliente empezar a salir de mi ojo izquierdo._

_-¡Asura, Asura!-gritó Lira con preocupación hacia mí._

_-Mi ojo-murmuré tapándome el ojo para que al menos ella no viese el horror de herida que se me estaba formando ahí._

_-Es mi culpa, Asura, ¿verdad?-me dijo de repente Lira mientras comenzaba a ponerse triste._

_-No, Lira, es culpa mía por torpe, tú no has hecho nada malo-le dije yo tratando de evitar que llorara, odiaba verle llorar._

_-Es culpa mía, te he clavado la astilla en el ojo-me dijo Lira comenzando a llorar-Soy una hermanita muy mala._

_Salió corriendo de repente, yo quería seguirle, así que lo intenté._

_-¡No me sigas!-exclamó Lira sabiendo mis intenciones mientras sollozaba más._

_-Lira…-susurré tristemente, ella estaba llorando, eso eran lo más grave que le había pasado hasta el momento._

_¡Lira estaba llorando!_

_Yo fui con nuestros padres para que me curasen mi ojo izquierdo._

_-Papá, mamá, Lira y yo estábamos jugando, y ella por accidente me clavó una astilla en el ojo, así que… ¿Me lo podéis curar?-pregunté yo tratando de hacerlo sonar como que Lira no merecía ningún castigo._

_-Así que jugando, entonces… Veamos el estado del ojo-me dijo nuestro padre con severidad y rudeza mientras me examinaba con cuidado el ojo izquierdo._

_A los pocos minutos me dijo algo que no me esperé nunca._

_-Ese ojo ya no sirve, está demasiado dañado-me dijo nuestro padre._

_-¿Entonces cómo vamos a hacerlo, me lo vais a arreglar?-pregunté yo curioso._

_-No-me respondió nuestra madre con tristeza, yo no entendí por qué-Te lo vamos a extraer, desde ahora cuida el derecho, no tendrás otro._

_-¿Qué?-pregunté yo incrédulo._

_-Lo que oyes, Asura, esto es por tu bien-me dijeron nuestros padres al mismo tiempo._

_Yo miré decidido a ambos mientras notaba caer la sangre por mi mejilla izquierda, estaba listo para hacerlo._

_-Bien, hacedlo-necesitaba sacarme ese ojo para que Lira no llorara cada vez que lo viera, que no recordase que era culpa suya, aunque hubiera sido un accidente, ese era mi objetivo._

_El ojo izquierdo me fue extraído tal y como nuestros padres me habían dicho, lo cerré para siempre, me peiné el pelo tapando ese ojo vacío para que Lira no lo notase. Por desgracia para mí, y esto lo digo en serio, Lira estuvo en el patio trasero llorando por dos días, eso me partía el corazón, era su hermano mayor y no iba a tolerar que ella siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa, así que fui al patio trasero y le vi de espaldas llorando._

_-Si no fuera por mí… Asura… Tendría bien su ojo izquierdo, es mi culpa…-escuchaba sollozar a Lira continuamente._

_Realmente se veía triste, caminé hasta ella silenciosamente, le iba a sorprender y luego le iba a subir los ánimos._

_-No te preocupes, Lira-le dije apoyando una mano en su hombro izquierdo, ella se giró y me miró sorprendida._

_-Asura…-le escuché susurrar a ella con tristeza._

_-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, y mucho menos llorar, Lira, ha sido un accidente, tú no querías hacerlo-le dije abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Asura, ¿no estás enfadado conmigo?-me preguntó ella algo triste aún._

_-No, te quiero, Lira, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, si me enfadase contigo iría contra el amor fraternal que siento por ti-dije yo tiernamente._

_-¡Gracias por perdonarme, Asura, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero mucho!-me respondió Lira emocionada y feliz dándome un montón de besos en la mejilla._

_-Siempre seré tu guardaespaldas, saldré lastimado por ti muchas veces, así que debo acostumbrarme-dije yo sonriéndole cálida y tiernamente._

_Luego besé su frente con ternura y nos quedamos así el resto del día._

_Desde ese día las cosas se hicieron más difíciles para mí, puesto que sólo podía ver por la derecha, Lira y nuestros padres me ayudaron a usar mi nueva visión perfectamente, pasaron 9 años y las cosas habían cambiado mucho, puesto que en ese tiempo había pasado de sentir simple amor fraternal por Lira a sentir amor verdadero por ella, cuando lloraba mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, cuando sonreía o se reía yo quería hacerlo también, cuando ella lloraba yo quería consolarle, cuando tenía miedo le daba calor y cariño, me daba igual que ella no me amara, yo siempre estaría ahí para ella, para ser cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, un guardaespaldas, un hermano mayor, incluso si ella lo llegaba a necesitar, un novio, incluso si era sólo un capricho suyo, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, a ser cualquier cosa por verle sonreír. Pero entonces pasó que un día nuestros padres nos volvieron a citar como aquella vez cuando yo tenía 4 años y Lira tenía 3. La diferencia era que ahora yo tenía 13 años y Lira tenía 12._

_-Papá, mamá, si queréis decirnos algo, adelante-dije yo con algo de calma._

_-Muy bien, seguro que recuerdas que hace nueve años me hiciste prometerte que no te separaría de Lira por aquel entonces, pero… Me prometiste que al cumplir los trece años podría poneros en habitaciones distintas, os diré por qué-dijo nuestro padre muy severo-Las personas crecen, y cuando llegan a la edad en la que vosotros estáis ya se les conoce como adolescentes, por lo cual, dan problemas si se mezclan chicos con chicas, incluso entre familia, por lo que… Debemos separaros para evitar líos entre hermanos._

_-¿Qué clase de líos?-escuché preguntar a Lira curiosa y… ¿Entristecida?._

_-Verás, las hormonas hacen que haya atracción entre los chicos y las chicas, eso no os lo han podido explicar antes, esa ''atracción'' puede hacer que hagáis cosas que puedan crear un niño, como nosotros os creamos a vosotros-nos explicó nuestro padre severamente._

_-¿Qué yo podría acostarme con Lira?, ¡no seas ridículo, papá, nunca me acostaría con ella, es mi hermana pequeña!-respondí molesto, no soportaba la idea de separarme de Lira, sabía que estaba mal tener esos sentimientos por ella, pero no podía luchar contra ellos._

_-No podemos arriesgarnos a que haya incesto en nuestra familia, no mientras vivamos nosotros, así que entended a vuestro padre, él lo hace por vuestro bien-nos dijo nuestra madre con pena._

_-De acuerdo, trasladaré mis cosas a cualquier otra habitación-dije yo tratando de permanecer calmado._

_-Entendido-escuché decir a Lira tristemente, parecía mucho más afectada que yo._

_¿Para qué engañaros?_

_¡Yo estaba tan afectado como ella!_

_Tras aquello me trasladé a otra habitación y la que antes había sido nuestra pasó a ser de Lira, por lo que yo me sentía solo y triste en la mía. Amaba a Lira, cada noche que había dormido con ella había sido como estar en el paraíso, amaba su sonrisa antes de dormir, y sus besos cariñosos, amaba a Lira con locura. Pero papá y mamá tenían razón, podría suceder una situación de incesto entre Lira y yo, y yo quería lo mejor para ella, no podía dejar que le marginaran por estar embarazada de mí, ni que nuestros padres le miraran con desprecio, prefería dormir separado de ella a partir de ahora que verle sufrir por tener algo conmigo._

_Esa noche estaba tratando de dormir, pero la soledad que sentía al no tener conmigo a Lira ni para decirme ''Oyasumi'' me impedía hacerlo, así que estaba mirando al techo de mi habitación sin parar con tristeza. Mi único ojo rojo se mostraba deseoso de ver a Lira._

_-Asura-mi imaginación era muy fluida, pude escuchar su voz como si estuviera en la puerta de mi habitación._

_-Asura, he venido a verte-de verdad, qué imaginativo era, ella me había dicho eso con un tono algo tímido._

_¡Espera un momento, yo no tenía imaginación, entonces… Lira había venido a verme de noche!_

_-¿Lira?-me giré a verle a la cara mientras me levantaba._

_Estaba sonrojada y parecía nerviosa, no entendía por qué, sólo os diré que ella llevaba el mismo tipo de camisón que cuando dormíamos juntos de niños. Aunque lo que me interesaba a mí era su rostro, lo demás ahora me daba igual._

_-Asura, no puedo dormir sin ti-me dijo Lira lanzándose a abrazarme._

_-Lira, gracias por venir a verme, ahora vuelve a la cama-le dije yo cálida y tiernamente-Seguro que ya puedes dormir, me has visto._

_Tenía que evitar que ella y yo hiciéramos algo malo, así que tenía que echarle de allí cuanto antes._

_-No quiero, tengo miedo de la oscuridad, si me dejas sola lloraré-me dijo Lira aferrándose a mí con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Pero Lira, somos hermanos y podría ocurrir algo, no quiero meterte en un problema-le dije yo preocupado por ella._

_-He dicho que tengo miedo a la oscuridad, y si no duermes conmigo lloraré-me dijo ella de nuevo, pero más molesta ahora._

_Sonreí tiernamente, desde luego era tan cariñosa como siempre, pero sabía que algo en ella era diferente a antes, sus mimos eran más frecuentes, y muchas veces se basaban en abrazos llevados al límite, eso nunca antes lo había hecho, ella debía de quererme muchísimo._

_-De acuerdo, Lira-le dije yo sin ningún problema. _

_Recordad que yo no soy como Bat, no soy pervertido, él puede excitarse si duerme con su hermana, pero yo no tenía ese problema, era muy respetuoso con Lira y lo soy todavía._

_-Vamos, abrázame-me ordenó Lira metiéndose en mi futón._

_-Lira, iré a buscar otro futón-le dije yo tratando de no dormir en el mismo que ella, era por simple educación. Ya sabéis que yo nunca duermo en el mismo futón que Lira._

_-¡No!-me respondió Lira sonrojada y molesta-¡Dormirás en el tuyo conmigo!._

_Eso me sonó a una orden, así que me digné a responder._

_-Hi, Oneechan-dije yo sonriéndole mientras me metía en el mismo futón que ella._

_Estaba apretado, pero abracé a Lira y dejó de estarlo, así sí que cabíamos los dos, ella me miraba con ese sonrojo y mucha ternura en sus ojos rojos._

_-Oyasumi-me dijo Lira besando mi mejilla tiernamente, pero sentí que esa ternura era distinta, no era como cuando éramos pequeños._

_-Oyasumi, Lira-dije yo tierna y cálidamente._

_Cerré mi ojo y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo, o al menos lo intenté, pero Lira me molestó con mucho movimiento, me desperté y vi que ella estaba muy roja y nerviosa, no sabía por qué._

_-Asura-me llamó ella tímidamente y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué pasa, Lira?-le pregunté sonriendo tiernamente._

_-Verás… Quería dormir contigo y aprovechar para confesarte algo-me respondió Lira con un hilito de voz._

_-Pues dime, te escucharé sin importar qué sea-dije yo gentilmente._

_-Pues… Es sobre… Nosotros… Yo… Tú… Verás… Asura… Somos hermanos, eso lo sé, siempre has estado ahí para mí, siempre me has cuidado mucho y me has consolado cuando he llorado, has sido mi pañuelo y mi maestro, has sido mi amigo y mi guardaespaldas, así que quería decirte que… El tiempo pasado contigo ha valido la pena, me siento especial cuando pienso que te tengo a ti protegiéndome y dándome cariño-me comenzó diciendo Lira tímidamente y más roja por cada palabra que decía._

_-Lira, eso es muy bonito, sabía que me querías, pero… No que me quisieras tanto-le dije yo tiernamente, tratando de hacerle sonreír._

_-Déjame acabar-me dijo molesta ella._

_-Hi, Oneechan-le dije yo sonriente._

_-Y por eso… Por eso… Es que yo… Es que yo…-me dijo Lira, pero no pudo seguir diciendo nada, me besó en los labios con ternura y yo sucumbí al beso al poco de recibirlo, cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar, yo me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y abrí mi ojo para dejar de besar a Lira forzadamente._

_-No-dije yo alterado._

_-Asura…-escuché susurrar a Lira tristemente._

_-Lira, ese beso no ha sido nada familiar, espero que sepas lo que significa un beso en los labios-le dije yo nervioso y tratando de controlar mis deseos de besarle._

_-Se lo das a alguien a quien amas, ¿verdad, Asura?-me contestó Lira tiernamente y con un sonrojo leve._

_-Lira… ¿Tú…?-no tenía palabras para decir lo feliz que estaba, pero otra parte de mí habló, la parte racional-No puede ser, Lira, vete de mi cuarto ahora._

_-¿Qué?-me preguntó Lira sorprendida._

_-Que te vayas de mi cuarto, sal de mi futón y vete de mi cuarto, ya-le exigí yo con voz seria y calmada, lo más que pude._

_-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Lira poniéndose triste._

_-Porque no puede ser que me ames, si me amas aléjate de mí, de lo contrario juro que te odiaré para siempre-dije yo a desgana, tenía que evitar que empezáramos una relación sentimental, no quería que ella fuera señalada por otros sólo por estar conmigo, y menos por nuestros padres._

_-¡Vete de mi cuarto, Lira!-exclamé alterado saliendo del futón y rompiendo el abrazo lo más delicado que pude._

_-Asura… Yo… Yo…-me dijo Lira muy triste antes de irse llorando a su habitación, corrió la puerta dejándome solo y yo comencé a llorar en ese instante._

_-Lo siento, Lira, es lo mejor para ti-dije yo tristemente mientras me metía en el futón y cerraba mi ojo para quedarme dormido._

_Pasaron semanas, incluso meses, sin que nos habláramos, nuestros padres estaban extrañados por ese comportamiento tan radical. Pero por las noches Lira lloraba por mi rechazo y por haberle echado cruelmente de mi habitación y yo lloraba por haberlo hecho, por saber que ella estaba sufriendo y era mi culpa._

_Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

_¡¿Aceptar sus sentimientos y poner en riesgo su integridad, hacer que los demás le mirasen mal y pensasen que ella era una hermana sucia, una incestuosa, dejar que nuestros padres le mirasen con desprecio y asco?_

_¡Jamás!_

_¡Prefería sufrir yo y que ella sufriera así a tener que verle sufrir el rechazo y la marginación de otros!_

_¡Que éramos hermanos, nuestro amor estaba prohibido, así que hice eso porque le amaba, por su bien, si de verdad le amaba tenía que procurar lo mejor para ella!_

_Los meses siguieron pasando hasta llegar un año, Lira y yo estábamos ya muy distanciados, a penas nos mirábamos a la cara, a penas nos hablábamos, era lo mejor, yo sabía que era lo mejor, pero me dolía por dentro, amaba a Lira y quería verle sonreír, y no estaba sonriendo, además, quería ser su novio, su defensor, lo que ella quisiera, y me quería como su novio, estaba muy claro, pero… Si lo hacía sería incesto, y eso pondría su integridad en peligro, como ya he dicho, ni nuestros subordinados le tomarían en serio o con respeto, sería una hermana sucia y sin honra a los ojos de los demás, y no iba a tolerar que ella sufriera eso._

_Una noche yo me iba a meter en mi futón para dormir, me dije ''Oyasumi'' a mí mismo, quizá así me sintiera mejor. No, ni con eso me sentía mejor. Oí correrse la puerta de mi habitación y vi que era Lira, entonces tuve que fingir como lo hice la noche que le eché de mi habitación._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté fríamente._

_-He venido a hablar contigo-me respondió Lira decidida._

_-No hay nada que hablar, te odio, ahora vete-le respondí yo dándole la espalda._

_-No me lo creo, de eso quería hablar, la noche que te besé podrías haber evitado que te besara en el primer momento, podrías haberme dicho antes de acceder a besarme que no te gustaba, que no me amabas, pero no lo hiciste, sólo correspondiste, así que quiero verificar si de verdad me odias, quiero saber la verdad de tu boca-me dijo Lira con una mirada decidida y tierna._

_-No te diré nada-le dije yo sin mirarle._

_No le escuché más, sentí cómo algo me abrazaba por detrás con mucha fuerza y sentí un calor humano que me reconfortó, entonces supe que era Lira._

_-Suéltame, te odio y no quiero ni tocarte-le dije yo fríamente y con odio fingido, me dolía más que a ella, pero era lo mejor._

_-No me lo creo, Asura, si me odias de verdad haz que me suelte por la fuerza-me dijo Lira-Si me odias no te importará herirme o hacerme mucho daño, es más, lo desearás profundamente._

_Ahí me había pillado, tenía que darle un empujón o algo, pero si lo hacía le haría daño, Lira tenía un cuerpo muy frágil, siempre lo había tenido._

_-Suéltame, si te pego no podrás recuperarte, tengo demasiado fuerza-dije en un patético intento de que ella me hiciera caso._

_-Me da igual, pégame, maltrátame, si me odias renunciaré a ti, pero hasta que no me des una prueba verdadera de ello me da lo mismo-me respondió Lira con mucho coraje._

_Suspiré resignado, no podía fingir más._

_-Lira, lo siento-le dije yo tristemente._

_-Asura…-le escuché susurrar tiernamente._

_-Te rechacé cruelmente sin siquiera decirte la verdad, te eché a gritos de mi habitación y con una mirada de odio, te he estado engañando todo este tiempo, creía que si lo hacía terminarías por olvidarte de mí y podríamos ser hermanos normales y corrientes-dije yo tan arrepentido que comencé a llorar._

_-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Lira como aquella noche._

_-Porque… En realidad… Yo te amo, te amo con locura… ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!, quiero lo mejor para ti, y que estés conmigo no es lo mejor, la gente te marginará, te mirará raro, pensarán que no tienes honor, y no quiero eso para ti-le dije yo con un sonrojo muy fuerte en mis mejillas y gran preocupación por ella._

_-Pues me da igual, no quiero honor, te quiero a ti-me dijo Lira manteniéndose abrazada a mí._

_-Suéltame-le dije yo con voz tierna._

_-Pero…-ella me contradijo._

_-Que me sueltes-le dije con más ternura._

_-Como quieras, si quieres olvidar que me has amado y que yo te he amado por tanto tiempo…-iba a decir ella, pero yo me volteé y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, le encaré y le miré fijamente._

_Luego le besé con ternura y ella correspondió a mi beso instantáneamente, ambos cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar, al separar nuestros labios nos miramos con amor y ternura infinitos, estábamos en un mundo diferente del real, donde sólo existíamos nosotros dos._

_-Te amo, Asura-me dijo Lira con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Y yo a ti, Lira, amo esa sonrisa tuya, sonríe siempre para mí, por favor-dije yo igual de tierno._

_-Sí, desde ahora… Vendré a verte cada noche, y dormiremos juntos-me dijo Lira felizmente saliéndose del futón._

_-Bien, oyasumi-dije yo felizmente._

_-Oyasumi, Asura-me respondió Lira felizmente._

_Aquella noche dormí muy bien, Lira me amaba, y yo a ella, y no le iba a negar mi amor, ni mi calor, ni mi compañía, ella me necesitaba a su lado. Pasó otro año y Lira y yo ya llevábamos un tiempo con nuestra relación bien profundizada, yo deseaba mucho poseerle, pero me contenía porque sabía que ella no estaba lista y que le haría daño si lo hacía sin su consentimiento. Perdonad que me esté tardando tanto en contar mi pasado, pero… Es que no dije que fuera corto, Bat, Mangekyo. Bueno... ¡Sigamos!_

_Ya con 15 años, y Lira con 14, estábamos viviendo bastante felices, nuestros padres y nosotros volvíamos del festival de Tan abata, no nos esperábamos lo que vimos._

_Nuestro feudo estaba envuelto en llamas de color negro que lo volvían todo ceniza, una hidra de fuego negro estaba rugiendo al feudo, lo que lanzaba llamaradas negras con un gran poder, nos asustamos, dentro estaba el tesoro de la familia, y nuestros padres decidieron entrar a buscarlo, Lira y yo decidimos seguirles._

_-Tenemos que hallar a papá y mamá-dije yo corriendo hacia la entrada del feudo, que no estaba en llamas todavía._

_-Tienes razón, Asura, pero estas llamas no son normales-me dijo Lira extrañada._

_-Eso es cierto, pero ahora no importa que sean normales o sean distintas, debemos salvar a papá y mamá-le respondí yo a Lira._

_Ella y yo corrimos hacia un pasillo subiendo con dificultad por las escaleras, cuando pasamos por el lado de una puerta corredera rota vimos que un extraño ser envuelto en las mismas llamas negras estaba quemando a papá y mamá sin piedad, vi el rostro de Lira llenarse de tristeza, y yo también estaba triste, pero por ella sonreiría._

_-¡Papá, mamá!-escuché exclamar a Lira llorando desconsolada._

_-Lira, deja de llorar, ya están muertos, no podemos hacer nada más excepto sobrevivir como ellos hubieran querido-le dije yo seriamente._

_-Pero…-me trató de decir Lira._

_-Nada de peros, Lira, debemos ser fuertes, ellos han arriesgado su vida por la katana que un día yo iba a empuñar como Señor Feudal y tu futuro abanico, eso es el tesoro de nuestra familia, pero… Eso es porque ellos querían que pudiéramos ser lo que siempre queríamos ser, lo hicieron por nosotros, así que vamos a vivir por ellos-dije yo a Lira consolándole mientras corríamos escalera abajo._

_Las llamas oscuras lo consumían todo a medida que lográbamos salir del feudo, yo tenía miedo, pero no iba a mostrarlo, puesto que Lira necesitaba valor ahora. Cuando Lira logró adelantarme se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta un momento, yo corrí hacia ella viendo un trozo del umbral caer hacia ella envuelto en aquellas llamas oscuras._

_-¡Lira, aparta!-exclamé empujándole hacia fuera del feudo y recibiendo yo el escombro y las llamas oscuras._

_Mi cuerpo empezó a quemarse en ellas sin piedad, dolía mucho, muchísimo, pero por Lira estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, levanté el trozo con mis últimas fuerzas y caminé envuelto en dolor hacia el exterior del feudo, las llamas negras me consumían, caí muy débil en el suelo._

_-¡Asura, Asura, no mueras!-me gritó Lira llorando por mí al verme así._

_-Lira, ¿estás bien?-le pregunté sonriendo cálida y tiernamente._

_-No, no lo estoy ,te estás quemando, Asura-me dijo ella sollozando sin consuelo._

_-Pero tú… ¿Estás sana y salva?-le pregunté a punto de consumirme por completo._

_-Sí, lo estoy, pero…-no me pudo decir más._

_-Estoy feliz por eso, Lira, te amo, siempre te amé-dije yo volviéndome cenizas con una sonrisa cálida y tierna, Lira estaba a salvo, era todo lo que necesitaba saber._

_Después me invadió la tristeza de estar solo e hice el pacto con Barak para convertirme en un Demonio de Llamas Negras. Tras eso…_

_Sentí que mi cuerpo revivía en el mismo lugar donde se había calcinado por completo, un símbolo de una línea circular dorada con una estrella dorada de doce puntas surgió a mi alrededor y yo sentí mucho poder fluyendo alrededor de mi cuerpo, el cual tenía envuelto en llamas de color negro, pero no me quemaba, ahora era inmune a las llamas._

_-Asura…-escuché susurrar a Lira sorprendida._

_-Lira, he vuelto a tu lado-le dije con aquella voz maligna propia del demonio que llevo dentro._

_-Asura, tú…-me dijo Lira sonriendo, se quería lanzar a abrazarme._

_-No-le detuve yo alarmado-Ahora soy un Demonio de Llamas Negras._

_Ella se detuvo y me miró con extrañeza._

_-¿Demonio de Llamas Negras?-me preguntó Lira-¿Y eso qué significa?._

_-Las llamas que han quemado nuestro feudo eran también de uno, no sé cuál sería… Pero… Barak, la Espada del Diablo, me ha convertido en un Demonio de Llamas Negras, si me tocas así te quemarás viva como me ha pasado a mí momentos antes-le dije yo a Lira mientras sentía más y más poder fluir hacia mi cuerpo._

_-Asura, si hay algún modo de que pueda ayudarte a controlar tu poder, y de que pueda tocarte sin quemarme, sólo debes decírmelo, haré lo que sea por ti-me dijo Lira con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Lira…-susurré tristemente, Barak me había explicado algo acerca de eso, pero yo no quería poner a Lira en riesgo._

_-¡Dímelo!-me ordenó Lira con coraje._

_-Hi, Oneechan-le dije yo sonriendo mientras el símbolo se hacía mucho más grande y poderoso a mi alrededor y mis llamas aumentaban-Hay una sola posibilidad, es un pacto en el que entregas tu alma y así puedes controlarme, de esa forma mis Llamas Negras no te quemarán a ti y podrás mantener mi poder bajo control._

_-Pues hagámoslo-me dijo Lira dispuesta._

_-Pero… Lira, hay un problema con eso, si haces un pacto conmigo… Tu energía vital irá fluyendo hacia mí hasta que finalmente no te quede nada, y morirás, morirás porque habré devorado tu alma entera-le dije yo con tristeza._

_-¡Me da igual, prefiero morir a tu lado que vivir sin ti!-exclamó Lira mirándome con coraje y ternura._

_-En tal caso… Derrama una gota de sangre sobre el símbolo dorado-le dije yo a Lira con urgencia._

_Mi poder se estaba saliendo de control, sí que tenía poder, demasiado para controlarlo._

_-Ya está-me dijo Lira tras hacer eso y vendarse la mano._

_-¿Juras ser mi contratista y darme tu alma hasta el final de tus días, juras que me alimentarás con tu vida y me usarás dándome como premio tu deliciosa esencia vital?-le pregunté yo a Lira seriamente y con maldad._

_-¡Lo juro, lo juro porque te amo!-exclamó Lira haciendo que de repente en su frente surgiera el mismo símbolo que yo tenía a mi alrededor, luego el del suelo comenzó a brillar y a girar._

_-¡Te ordeno que apagues las llamas, Asura, te lo ordeno por el contrato!-me ordenó Lira haciendo que yo apagara las llamas oscuras que se me estaban saliendo de control._

_-Hi, Oneechan-dije yo con maldad y frialdad puras haciendo desaparecer el círculo del suelo._

_Todo se estabilizó de repente._

_-Sal del modo de contrato, te lo ordeno-me ordenó Lira haciendo que yo pasara de actuar como un demonio a actuar como su hermano mayor de siempre._

_-Hi, Oneechan-le dije tiernamente y con una cálida sonrisa._

_Mi ojo volvió a ser rojo sangre, ya os imagináis de qué color era nada más resucitar._

_¿Verdad?_

_-Asura-me llamó Lira abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Lira-le dije yo correspondiendo a su abrazo._

_En mi cuello apareció en ese momento el símbolo que Lira tenía en la frente._

_-He vendido mi humanidad para volver contigo, Lira, espero que puedas perdonarme-dije yo algo triste._

_-No importa-me dijo Lira sonriéndome tiernamente-Ahora pareces muy humano, Asura, desde entonces cuando te dé una orden de contrato me responderás ''Hi, Oneechan''._

_-Entendido, Lira-le dijo yo para besarle luego en los labios con ternura._

_Ella correspondió a mi beso._

_El tiempo fue pasando, tras pasar un año, yo tenía 16 años y Lira tenía 15. Ella y yo comenzamos a viajar por la provincia de Izumo matando demonios malos, primero nos enfrentamos a uno que era como un hombre-camaleón asqueroso, luego a otro que usó a una de las dos familias enemigas, la Uku y la Uzu, para tratar de matarme y obtener el alma de Lira, un Demonio Manipulador, luego nos enfrentamos salvando unas aguas termales, en las que Lira quería bañarse, de una Demonio de Hielo, luego luché contra un Súcubo que se hizo nuestro aliado, más bien aliada, y que se llama Haruka, y finalmente luché contra un Demonio de Llamas Negras misterioso que resultó ser Barak, me dijo que mi contrato con Lira estaba incompleto porque me faltaba su cuerpo, y una de estas noches, surgió por casualidad que ella quiso hacerlo ya conmigo, así que no me opuse, me dirigía de camino al Infierno para matar a Barak junto con Lira y Haruka cuando un vórtice me absorbió y me trajo a Ryuda con vosotros dos._

Sus compañeros de viaje le miraban curioso, estaban sorprendidos de su historia.

-Así que eres un demonio porque moriste y quisiste volver con tu hermana, eso es muy bonito, Asura, pero no creo que tu historia sea mejor que la mía-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Vaya, Asura, también has vivido una vida dura a tu manera, por no mencionar que rechazaste a tu hermana sólo por su bien-dijo Mangekyo con empatía.

-Bueno, Mangekyo, nos quedas tú-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-Cierto, voy a comenzar-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente mientras se ponía a contar su historia.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Chapter 13

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 13: El pasado de Kyriuu Mangekyo.**

Bat y Asura le miraban expectantes, así que él iba a comenzar a hablar.

-Bien, esta es mi historia-dijo Mangekyo comenzando a contar su historia con una cálida sonrisa.

_Para empezar, necesitáis saber que mi prima se llama Oshima Sasha. Voy a empezar a hablar.__ Antes de conocer a Sasha era un niño solitario y borde con fama de matón, todos venían a retarme y se iban llenos de moratones y sangre, en la guardería me retaban todos los niños por esa fama, siempre regresaba a casa herido, porque en mis primeros años yo estaba muy igualado con mis rivales, les ganaba a todos pero me costaba mucho, mi madre siempre me abrazaba y me decía que pelear estaba mal y que no debía caer en el juego de esas personas, que la violencia no era para eso, y que un día conocería a alguien que me ayudaría a entender eso, mi padre me decía que yo era un niño problemático, no tenéis idea de lo mal que me sentía después de decírmelo. A los 6 años fui informado por mis padres de que venía a vernos nuestra familia de Kyoto, al principio no quería ver a nadie sin importar de dónde fuera, pero conocer a esa familia me haría cambiar de idea. Cuando llegaron salimos al jardín y nos quedamos viéndoles. De repente se habían parado, eran dos chicas, una era toda una mujer de hermoso rostro y cabello castaño con las puntas teñidas de morado y ojos violetas con piel morena, sonreía con alegría y cierta ternura, y luego la niña estaba justo detrás de esa mujer, era de piel morena como su madre, muy linda, debo admitir, era de ojos rojos como la propia sangre y de cabello blanco ondulado hasta su cintura, estaba insegura mientras miraba a mi padre. Por cierto, mi madre se llamaba Kyriuu Hikari, y mi padre Kyriuu Keith, ya os ha dicho Sasha cómo eran así que no lo haré yo. Estaba agarrado a la pierna de mi madre porque no quería hablar con esas personas extrañas de las que no sabía nada, y así mi padre no podría obligarme a hacerlo._

_-¡Anzu!-escuché exclamar a mi madre mirando a la tía Anzu con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué tal estás, Hikari?-le preguntó mi tía a mi madre._

_-Bien, ¿y tú?-le respondió mi madre a mi tía._

_-No me quejo-le dijo mi tía Anzu a mi madre alegremente, típico de ella, en eso le doy la razón a Sasha, siempre ha sido así._

_-Buenos días, Anzu-escuché decir seriamente a mi padre._

_-Buenos días, Keith, ¿cómo estás?-le dijo mi tía con una sonrisa._

_-De vacaciones, y debo decir que bastante bien-miró a la niña que yo tenía en frente con ternura-¿Y tú quién eres, pequeña?._

_Vi que esa niña miró con desconfianza a mi padre. Seguramente porque tenía cara de asaltacunas._

_-Preséntate, Sasha, él no te hará daño-le dijo la tía Anzu a aquella niña, que debía de ser su hija, sonriéndole tiernamente, la niña linda le hizo caso y se puso a su lado dispuesta a presentarse, pude tener una mejor vista de ella y cada vez me parecía más linda-Me llamo Oshima Sasha._

_-Un nombre precioso, mi hijo está justo aquí delante-le dijo mi padre sonriendo simpáticamente, aquella niña linda sintió que era de corazón, así era, pero sólo se había podido dar cuenta teniendo el mismo don que yo, me señaló mi padre y yo tenía esa cara de pocos amigos y esa mirada asesina que estaba tratando de usar para que la niña no hablara conmigo._

_-Me llamo Kyriuu Mangekyo, ¿y tú, niña?-le dije yo con sequedad para que se pusiera triste y me dejara en paz de una vez, no quería hablar ni estar con nadie. Ni con mi prima._

_-¡Acabo de presentarme, baka, no me llames ''niña'', mi nombre es Sasha, Oshima Sasha!-me gritó aquella niña llamada Sasha que era mi prima con una ira que me dejó impresionado, pero por mi orgullo no respondí. Me impresioné más cuando me empujó tirándome al suelo._

_-¡Sasha!-escuché que la tía Anzu le llamó la atención con dureza._

_-Eso ha sido muy atrevido por tu parte-le dijo levantándome con ira-¡Nadie me empuja, y menos una niña, nadie!._

_Corrí hacia ella con mirada asesina y furiosa y le di un puñetazo brutal en todo el estómago, ella sólo retrocedió un poco y me sorprendí por su resistencia, ¡ni siquiera había llorado!._

_-¡Mangekyo!-me riñeron mis padres._

_-De acuerdo-dije con pesadez, me acerqué a mi prima con molestia-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar._

_-No pasa nada, yo también lo siento, no tenía derecho a empujarte-me dijo ella, aunque luego me miró curiosa, no sé qué coño quería ahora-Pero eres el primero que no llora con un empujón mío, eres fuerte, Mangekyo._

_-Lo mismo digo yo, eres la primera en resistir un puñetazo mío en el estómago, todos lloran y suelen escupir sangre por la boca, pero tú no lo has hecho, eres impresionante, Sasha-le dije yo con una sonrisa cálida._

_En ese momento pensé que no era más que una niñita sin habilidades de lucha y una estirada, le sonreí por cortesía. No sé qué pensó ella de mí en ese momento, pero seguro que no fue nada bueno. Desde ese momento mis padres y mi tía decidieron que viviríamos juntos, pasados 2 años yo sentía algo especial hacia Sasha, ella siempre me hacía ponerme nervioso con mirarme, me hacía cometer locuras por ella, incluso cuando le protegía de los niñatos que le molestaban y de los cuales ella no podía defenderse me lo agradecía con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Además, ella no era tan estirada e inútil como yo pensaba, sólo es que ella odiaba la violencia y quería que todos fueran felices, era una chica dulce y yo apreciaba mucho esa parte de ella. Era mi princesa._

_Pronto descubrimos que ambos queríamos ser Idols cuando fuéramos mayores, que nos gustaba la música y el baile y que amábamos hacer canciones bonitas para actuar. Jugábamos siempre a ser Idols, cantando y bailando juntos. Tras 2 años íbamos ya al primer grado de la escuela, ella y yo estábamos en la primera clase y nos sentábamos juntos. Ese día sucedió algo por lo que hoy sé que no debo usar toda mi fuerza, temo de lo que pueda provocarle a otros._

_Estábamos los dos en el recreo, charlábamos y comíamos juntos, de repente vi que un niño se acercaba con cara de presuntuoso a mi prima, y eso no me gustó nada, aunque decidí contenerme hasta ver si era peligroso, no quería cometer un error y que ella me odiara, le quería mucho, se acercó mucho a ella y me dio mala espina, no sé por qué ella se levantó y le encaró directamente._

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo al fútbol, linda?-escuché cómo aquel chico le preguntaba a Sasha._

_-No-le respondió cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Vamos, te vas a divertir-le dijo él de nuevo, pero más insistente ahora._

_-Que no-le repitió ella igual de cortante._

_Intuí que Sasha lo iba a pasar mal, pero decidí ver si ella podía sola con esto._

_-Vamos, linda, te lo pasarás bien-le dijo tratando de tirar de ella, parecía asustada, comencé a ver cómo Sasha luchaba mientras ese temme le arrastraba._

_-¡Suéltame, temme!-le gritó ella con miedo, pude sentirlo en su voz._

_-No quiero, lin…-le contestó con maldad, pero yo me levanté sin que Sasha lo notase y golpeé en el estómago a aquel temme para golpearle con enojo dos veces más, luego le vi retroceder y sonreí desafiante, Sasha se giró a verme y sonrió tiernamente, no sé por qué lo hizo, pero supongo que porque me quería, me sonrojé mucho, pero no os diré por qué ya que estoy contando esto con ella presente, no vi dónde se puso ella, ahora sólo veía con decisión e ira dentro de mí a ese temme que había intentado obligar a Sasha a jugar a fútbol con él._

_-Te ha dicho que no-le dije con decisión e ira a aquel tipo._

_-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-me preguntó aquel chico con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro._

_-Soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, su primo-respondí hostilmente a, le miré y noté que no mostraba temor al ver mis ojos, yo estaba realmente enfadado, mi sonrisa reflejaba desafío, pero yo sentía ira-Y si eres listo huirás de aquí ahora mismo._

_-¿Huir?, ¡¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida y sádica aquel temme corriendo hacia mí para golpearme en la cara con el puño izquierdo, sonreí desafiante y me preparé para detener su ofensiva inútil._

_-Por tu seguridad, temme-le dije a aquel temme agarrándole el puño izquierdo con la mano derecha y golpeándole con la izquierda en el estómago veloz y fuertemente._

_Le hice retroceder escupiendo sangre._

_-¡Aaarg!-se quejó aquel chico mientras yo corría hacia él para golpearle en el estómago de nuevo._

_Le di otro puñetazo haciéndole escupir sangre, tras hacerle retroceder corrí hacia él y le golpeé con un gancho alto haciéndole volar y luego caer sobre el suelo, estaba sangrando bastante por la boca. Algo que admito que me gustó ver, nadie hería a quien me importaba así, y menos a Sasha._

_-Has molestado a mi prima, y eso es imperdonable, te dije que si eras listo huyeras, y no me hiciste caso-le dije yo con hostilidad a aquel temme._

_-¡Temme!-exclamó rabioso aquel chico corriendo hacia mí para golpearme en el estómago._

_-Patético, no puedes dar un golpe bien- le dije aquello echándome hacia un lado para aparecerme por detrás de él y molerle la espalda a golpes con toda mi fuerza, luego le di una patada con mi fuerza máxima y le dejé muy dañado en el suelo, estaba hecho polvo._

_Miraba hacia donde estaba mi prima y me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, en ese momento sentí que mi consciencia se perdía y yo dejaba de escuchar y ver todo a mi alrededor, no entendía por qué, pero de repente Sasha me miraba con terror, aunque a mi cuerpo no le parecía importar, seguía delante del temme que había molestado a mi primita del alma. Aunque no quería hacerlo. Lo peor es que una parte de mí, y era la más fuerte ahora… ¡Tenía ganas de matarle!._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-le pregunté yo con sadismo y maldad a aquel temme-Te mataré porque no vales para nada._

_Aquel temme me miraba con terror, yo corrí hacia él y le golpeé la cara dos veces dejándole hematomas en ella, luego le golpeé el estómago con una fuerza y velocidad inesperadas, ese poder de ataque era increíble hasta para mí, lo reconocía, este poder se sentía bien, le pateé el estómago y luego le tomé del cuello con la mano izquierda, eché hacia atrás mi puño derecho para dirigirlo con fuerza mortal hacia su estómago._

_-Mons… Monstruo-me dijo aquel temme con temor absoluto, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero estaba fuera mí mismo._

_-Eres aburrido, te voy a matar de una vez-le dije yo con maldad en cada palabra, destilaba frialdad y veneno cuando hablaba. ¡Este no era yo, no era este monstruo, no lo era, no lo era, no podía serlo!._

_-¡Mangekyo, detente!-escuché exclamar a Sasha desesperada mientras comenzaba a llorar por verme hacer eso._

_En ese momento yo le solté y volví en mí, me quedé en shock, me giré y miré a Sasha con mi expresión asustada de nuevo, era la normal, ahora sí sentía que era yo mismo, aquel chico estaba tirado en el suelo, así que Sasha le miró con pena, se fue corriendo como pudo dominado por el temor hacia mí._

_-Sasha… Yo… Lo siento-le dije yo asustado y arrepentido._

_-Mangekyo, ha sido culpa mía también por dejarte pegarle tanto-me dijo ella con empatía mientras me abrazaba tiernamente._

_Correspondí a su abrazo y le limpié las lágrimas tiernamente mientras me quedaba pensativo por lo que me había pasado. ¡Había usado toda mi fuerza y me había vuelto un asesino psicópata, no permitiría que eso volviera a pasarme, no volvería a luchar con todo mi poder, si lo hacía acabaría matando a alguien!._

_Pasaron 4 meses antes de que ella y yo tuviéramos que despedirnos, el día de nuestra despedida mis padres estaban en casa esperándome y ella estaba conmigo mientras mi tía le esperaba en el coche para irse a algún lugar lejano, no sabía por qué ella y la tía Anzu se iban, pero eso me ponía triste. Yo no quería despedirme de Sasha, pero no me quedaba otra opción._

_-Mangekyo, parece que esta es la despedida-me dijo Sasha muy triste agachando la cabeza._

_-Sasha, no quiero verte triste aunque esto sea un adiós, te prometo que volveremos a vernos, no sé cómo ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero lo haremos, y quiero que ese día seas feliz y puedas sonreír de corazón-le dije yo abrazándole con ternura y ella correspondió a mi abrazo, ella me sonrió tiernamente, o sólo fue mi imaginación, no estaba seguro de la respuesta._

_-Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha sonrojándose mucho._

_-¿Sí?-le pregunté con ternura y calidez._

_-Prométeme algo-me dijo ella con ternura._

_-Lo que quieras-le dije sonriéndole._

_-Que… Que serás mi novio cuando seamos más mayores-me dijo ella con actitud caprichosa y tierna, además de cariñosa. Lo cual me sorprendió mucho en ella, tanto como que me hubiera pedido eso._

_-Te lo prometo, quiero serlo, ¿sabes?-le dije yo besándole en la frente con ternura._

_Se sonrojó muchísimo más que nunca, no entendí por qué, pero la tristeza me impedía poner en práctica mis habilidades deductivas. Desde entonces estuve viviendo en Kobe y haciendo una vida nueva, me puse muy feliz cuando supe que vendría a vivir con ella y a estudiar al instituto de Tokyo, no por lo de estudiar, eso lo odio, sino por poder estar con Sasha, era mi oportunidad para verle de nuevo._

_El día que nos rencontramos en Tokyo, yo me quedé pasmado con ella, desde luego había cambiado, al principio no le reconocí, pero después me pegó como ella solía hacerlo y supe que era ella. Sasha. Tras eso apareció Anubias, Motoyama Anubias, para ser más exactos, ya que en tu mundo hubo un Anubias también. Él y yo nos volvimos rivales, la tía Anzu nos ayudó a llegar lejos, y se nos unió la hermanastra de Anubias, Motoyama Sakari, quien resultó haber sido chantajeado por el líder del grupo rival para unirse a él y estaba enamorada de Anubias, y Anubias de ella, al final descubrí que Spectra es mi padre y casi le mato, pero Sasha me detuvo y ahí me confesó su amor. Durante el viaje de gira a Japón hacia Odaiba, en el avión, un vórtice me absorbió y me trajo aquí._

Bat y Asura estaban bastante asombrados, aunque Bat como siempre no lo admitía.

-Mi historia sigue siendo la mejor de las tres, aunque la tuya, Mangekyo, puede ir a la par con la de Asura-dijo Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa riendo luego.

-Si criticas así mi historia te meto un golpe que no te reconoce ni tu hermana-le amenazó Mangekyo hostilmente.

-Atrévete-le retó Bat con orgullo.

-¡Con gusto!-exclamó Mangekyo harto de Bat, aunque menos porque sabía por qué lo hacía.

-Deteneos los dos, no quiero peleas, tenemos que seguir viajando-dijo Asura con calma y seriedad.

Bat y Mangekyo dejaron de pelear, Bat, Asura y Mangekyo se pusieron a dormir, esa ''noche'' cuando Mangekyo estaba profundamente dormido, una serpiente le mordió con cuidado, y luego se desvaneció como una sombra, un aura oscura entró en Mangekyo y luego dejó de ser notable. Algo iba a pasar, pero al menos ya se sabían la historia del otro, y podían entender sus circunstancias.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 14

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 14: El Idol justiciero corre peligro.**

Eran las 12:00 y nuestros héroes estaban ya despiertos, Bat y Mangekyo necesitaban alimentarse, pero no podían, así que se iban a aguantar, en cuanto a Asura, estaba perfectamente, si seguían caminando a ese ritmo en tres ''días'' llegarían a los límites de la primera región, donde seguro estaría el que controlaba a los soldados Semimurciélagos de Kagura, pero no todo estaba bien, y nuestro joven héroe peli negro y de ojos malvas sería la víctima esta vez.

-Ya estamos listos para partir-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Cuando mate a Kagura definitivamente podré disfrutar de mi hermana.

-Sí, y yo podré volver con Lira y ajustar cuentas con Barak, pero eso será sabiendo que este mundo está libre de las tinieblas-dijo Asura serio y calmado-Bat, sé que no eres malo, pero Mangekyo y yo te controlaremos si tratas de propasarte con tus actos.

-Cierto, la justicia no es matar por matar, la justicia es proteger a los débiles y matar sólo cuando no hay más remedio-dijo Mangekyo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Aunque eso sea así… Cada uno tiene su justicia, mi justicia es proteger a mi hermana y a mí mismo, así de claro os lo dejo, no me importa nadie ni nada más-dijo Bat muy orgulloso para reír luego.

-¡Te…-iba a exclamar Mangekyo enojado y molesto ya, pero se detuvo cuando cayó desmayado al suelo.

-¡Mangekyo!-exclamó preocupado Asura cogiéndole con cuidado.

-¿Se ha desmayado de tanto gritarme?-preguntó Bat para luego reír orgulloso-Ya era hora.

-No, no es eso lo que le ocurre, y probablemente no pueda averiguarlo yo, así que…-Asura dijo algo, pero Bat le interrumpió en ese momento.

-Tranquilo, Asura-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia-Yo usaré mi primer poder visual para saber qué le pasa, ábrele los ojos bien.

-Entendido-dijo Asura serio y calmado haciendo lo que le había dicho el joven Shiyama.

-Bien, allá voy-dijo Bat volviendo sus ojos malvas con franjas doradas.

Miró fijamente al peli negro y vio la verdad detrás de aquel estado de debilidad en el que estaba.

_Estoy envenenado, es veneno de serpiente que me matará en cuarenta y ocho horas, así que si queréis salvarme daos prisa en ir a buscar la Rama Dorada. Una planta que se halla al sur de la este lugar, la Rama Dorada puede curar cualquier enfermedad, herida o extraer cualquier veneno o sustancia nociva con hacer contacto con la piel del afectado._

La verdad que Bat había visto era mala de verdad, pero en ella había visto la solución también, Asura le soltó los párpados a Mangekyo y este quedó dormido por el veneno todavía.

-Si quieres salvarle debemos ir al sur desde aquí-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Bien, gracias por ayudarnos tanto, me alegra que te importa la vida de Mangekyo-le agradeció con calma y seriedad Asura.

-No me importa su vida-respondió Bat riendo orgulloso-Lo que me importa es matar a Kagura, y para eso debemos luchar los tres juntos, así que debo salvarle.

-¿De veras, Bat?-preguntó curioso Asura.

-De veras, todo lo que me importa es regresar a mi mundo con mi hermana, por mí os podéis quedar aquí si queréis una vez que hayamos matado a Kagura-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Bien, entonces llevaré dentro a Mangekyo, en la cueva no hay nada peligroso, así que no le pasará nada-dijo Asura cargándole hasta el interior de la cueva.

Le depositó en el suelo con cuidado y luego salió de la cueva mirando a Bat con seriedad.

-Lo mejor será cubrir la entrada para que no le ataquen mientras está así-sugirió Asura con seriedad.

-Entendido, todo sea por regresar a mi mundo-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia cortándose en el brazo derecho de arriba abajo.

Salió mucha sangre y Bat jadeó levemente, la sangre voló hacia la entrada de la cueva multiplicándose y luego la cubrió endureciéndose, Bat sintió que su herida se regeneraba, pero se sentía más débil por usar tanta sangre y beber tan poca.

-Buen trabajo, Bat, ahora vamos hacia el lugar donde está la cura-dijo Asura serio y calmado comenzando a caminar.

-Claro, esto será divertido, puede que descubra rivales poderosos en el camino a ese lugar-dijo Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa.

Así fue como Bat y Asura comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba la Rama Dorada, la planta capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad o lesión y extraer cualquier veneno o sustancia nociva con sólo rozar la piel del afectado. Bat decía que era para derrotar a Kagura los tres juntos y regresar a su mundo con Kemsha, pero no era así, estaba preocupado por Mangekyo, le apreciaba y no quería que muriera, aunque no lo iba a admitir ante nadie, y menos ante el propio Mangekyo. En cuanto a Asura, sabía de sus intenciones verdaderas pero no decía nada, sabía que el orgullo era muy importante para Bat, y no se lo iba a desbaratar.

Estuvieron caminando largo rato por las oscuras tierras de la primera región de Ryuda, la cual era demasiado seca, recordaba a un desierto, exceptuando que no había animales bajo la tierra, todo estaba muerto, ahora Bat y Asura se estaban fijando mejor, les llevó un día entero llegar hasta el lugar que se hallaba al sur de la cueva donde estaba a salvo Mangekyo, Bat tendría que usar su sangre para pelear, pero estaba muy débil, no sabía cómo salir de ese entuerto.

-Bat, no te ves bien-le dijo preocupado Asura.

-Estoy bien, Asura, yo no puedo estar mal-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-No te creo, llevas un buen rato jadeando mucho, eso no es usual en ti, es como si te faltara algo dentro del cuerpo-respondió Asura más serio y calmado.

-No me falta nada-negó Bat muy orgulloso para luego reír-Si algo me faltara, te lo diría.

-Vamos, Bat, te llevo observando todo el rato, tus movimientos se ven debilitados, no has usado la sangre para sortear ni un obstáculo, sueles hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?-le dijo Asura.

Bat suspiró resignado, Asura no le iba a dejar de molestar hasta que le dijera la verdad.

-En el fondo eres tan pesado como Mangekyo-dijo Bat con seriedad repentina-Tengo el poder de usar mi sangre como arma, pero en mi mundo siempre tenía sangre humana para beber, aquí no puedo beber casi nada, por lo que cada vez que no puedo recargar la sangre que saco de mi cuerpo cuando uso el poder para controlarla, y ahora mismo estoy gastando mis fuerzas en mantener el muro que protege a Mangekyo, si pudiera beber sangre humana no sería un problema, pero no puedo, así que estoy muy débil, además de que he perdido mucha ya, ¿contento?.

-Así que es eso, entonces… Bebe mi sangre-le dijo Asura con calma.

-¿Tu sangre?, pero eres un demonio, tu sangre no me saciará-dijo Bat molesto.

-Lo sé, pero llenará tu cuerpo y al menos algunos glóbulos te tendrán que llegar-le respondió Asura bajándose un poco la túnica para dejarle libre la zona del cuello, la derecha, por supuesto.

-Entendido-dijo Bat suspirando resignado mientras se ponía en frente del peli plateado y acercaba la boca su cuello.

Le mordió sin pensárselo dos veces y comenzó a beber no muy satisfecho con aquella sangre, sabía a maldad y podredumbre, se aguantó y siguió bebiendo por unos minutos, luego alejó su boca del cuello de Asura y este se tapó le herida con un trozo de su túnica alrededor del cuello.

-Tu sangre sabe fatal, Asura-dijo Bat recuperando sus fuerzas, más o menos, mientras sonreía como un orgulloso y un engreída.

-Un simple ''gracias'' habría bastado-dijo Asura serio y calmado subiéndose la túnica de nuevo.

-Bueno, debemos seguir, no debe de faltar mucho para llegar al lugar-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

Ambos volvieron a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se llama el lugar?-le preguntó Asura curioso.

-No lo sé, no vi esa verdad en los ojos de Mangekyo, me habría requerido más tiempo, y sólo nos quedan veinticuatro horas para llevarle la Rama Dorada-dijo Bat ahora.

-¿Qué es la Rama Dorada?-le preguntó Asura a Bat.

-Veo que tendré que decírtelo, qué lástima, pensaba guardarme para mí esa información-dijo Bat muy orgulloso y engreído-La Rama Dorada es una planta que con un simple roce en la piel puede curar cualquier enfermedad o herida, además de que puede extraer cualquier veneno o sustancia nociva, por eso es perfecta para curar a Mangekyo.

-Tu poder de ver la verdad es muy útil-dijo Asura-¿Entonces está envenenado?.

-Así es, tiene veneno de serpiente dentro, aunque es un veneno especial-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullo y engreída-Ese cobarde de Kagura no se atrevía a enfrentarnos a los tres, y seguro que envió a la serpiente a envenenar al que concibe las mejores estrategias, así de paso se quitaba a uno de encima.

-Puede ser, pero ya debemos ponernos alerta que estamos llegando al lugar donde está la Rama Dorada-dijo Asura serio y calmado viendo un desfiladero lleno de piedras hechas con espejos.

-Es asombroso, debo admitirlo-dijo Bat mirando todo con desprecio-Pero yo he visto espejos rotos con más brillo que estos.

Rió orgulloso y Asura miró fijamente alrededor de ellos, habían entrado al Desfiladero Espejismo, y lo que había allí no agradó a Asura, Bat lo miró y supo que tendría que pelear.

-Así que en esta situación estamos-dijo Asura con calma y coraje volviendo dorado brillante su ojo rojo, sus alas demoníacas salieron y sus manos se incendiaron con poderosas Llamas Negras.

-Parece que sí, vamos a hacerlo rápido-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída convirtiendo en garras sus uñas.

Luego se cortó el brazo derecho y salió bastante sangre, esta comenzó a fluir a su alrededor velozmente y la herida de su brazo se regeneró por completo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Chapter 15

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 15: Siete veces más poderoso.**

Bat y Asura estaban rodeados por ocho soldados Semimurciélagos de Kagura, estaban listos para luchar. Bat quería matar a todos esos soldados por el daño que estaban haciendo y todo lo que estaban deshonrando a los Semimurciélagos con la sangre de Raze, y Asura no les quería matar, pero sabía que no se iban a detener.

-Los soldados de Kagura siempre se meten donde nos les llaman-dijo Bat con desprecio.

-Sí, Bat, por eso son los malos-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Pues crea un muro que nos separe o algo por el estilo y los derrotaré en un momento-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Son débiles y yo soy invencible.

-Me parece buena idea, a pesar de que se la has copiado a Mangekyo-dijo Asura con coraje y calma creando un símbolo de contrato giratorio entre él y Bat.

Ambos quedaron separados en dos campos de batalla contra cuatro soldados Semimurciélagos cada uno.

Con Bat, el Semimurciélago original…

-¡Por el honor de Kagura-sama!-exclamó uno de los soldados alzando el vuelo para caer en picado hacia Bat, iba empuñando su espada para hacer un tajo en la cabeza del joven Shiyama.

-(De verdad no lo entiendo, tienen el poder de Raze y no lo usan bien)-pensó Bat lanzando como millares de flechas sanguíneas toda la sangre que volaba a su alrededor.

El soldado Semimurciélago desvió varias flechas con su espada oscura en un hábil movimiento, pero recibió el resto en todo el cuerpo y quedó hecho un colador, al perder toda la sangre cayó al suelo y murió.

-¡Kagura-sama no aceptará el fracaso, debemos ganar por él!-exclamaron dos volando hacia Bat.

-Puede que hayáis mejorado mucho, pero no es suficiente contra mis invencibles poderes-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo mientras hacía volar la sangre hacia él y luego la enviaba como dos poderosas ráfagas de sangre contra ambos soldados.

Ambos las bloquearon con sus espadas de filo oscuro, pero las espadas terminaron quebradas ante el ataque sin misericordia del Semimurciélago original. Al ser golpeados por ambas ráfagas sufrieron mucho daño, estas se volvieron flechas de sangre que les atravesaron sin piedad al mismo tiempo, ambos cayeron muertos y la sangre voló hacia Bat mientras este reía con orgullo por todo el poder que tenía.

-(La sangre de Asura sabe asquerosa, pero me ha hecho recuperar las fuerzas perdidas, este poder es el que tenía al llegar aquí, gracias, Asura)-pensó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Ahora quedas tú, muéstrame lo fuerte que es tu espada.

Bat hizo convertirse en una katana de sangre que fue a su mano derecha a todas las flechas sanguíneas que había usado antes contra los otros.

-Muy bien, si quieres morir en nombre de Kagura-sama, no hay problema, te concederé tu deseo-dijo con furia el soldado Semimurciélago corriendo hacia Bat con su velocidad sobrenatural.

Trató de meterle un tajo a Bat, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta se había detenido y el tajo lo tenía él en todo el torso, perdió tanta sangre que murió al instante y cayó al suelo.

-Parece que nada ha cambiado, tienen la sangre de Raze pero siguen siendo débiles, no deben existir-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

Con Asura, el Demonio de Llamas Negras…

-La última vez calcinaste hasta al último de los nuestros, pero hoy será diferente-dijo uno de los soldados con furia volando hacia Asura.

-(Si utilizo un ataque que crea que puede esquivar será más fácil)-pensó Asura con coraje y calma lanzando una llamarada hacia arriba.

-¡Fallaste!-exclamó el soldado Semimurciélago llegando casi a cortarle en dos.

La llamarada de Llamas Negras volvió como un boomerang hacia la espalda del soldado y se la comenzó a calcinar junto con las alas. Se quemó por completo antes de darse cuenta.

-¡Ha acabado con nuestro compañero!-exclamaron los otros tres furiosos mientras gritaban con fuerza.

Lanzaron a Asura tres ataques de ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas que él bloqueó adelantando su mano izquierda. Creo un gran símbolo circular con una estrella de doce puntas que giraba lentamente, hizo de escudo contra los ataques Semimurciélagos de los soldados y luego desapareció dando paso a dos dragones de Llamas Negras que fueron a devorarlos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero vais a morir aquí-dijo tristemente Asura viendo cómo sus dragones devoraban con fiereza a los tres soldados Semimurciélagos.

Estos se redujeron a cenizas y Asura absorbió las llamas con otro símbolo haciendo desaparecer luego el que hacía de muro entre Bat y él.

Ambos se miraron con algo de tranquilidad, sólo les quedaba encontrar la cura para el veneno de Mangekyo, la Rama Dorada.

-Eran débiles, así que no merecían vivir, les maté a todos sin piedad-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Pues yo maté a los cuatro, aunque no me gustó, de todas formas, Bat, debemos seguir adelante-dijo Asura serio y con calma.

-Cierto, si no le llevamos a Mangekyo la Rama Dorada perderemos un aliado para matar a Kagura, eso sería malo para mí, así que vamos-dijo Bat con orgullo comenzando a caminar.

-Bien-asintió Asura con la cabeza en calma absoluta.

Caminando por el Desfiladero Espejismo comenzaron a observarlo bien, era una tierra árida y negra con rocas hechas de trozos de espejo que creaban diferentes formas, algunos espejos brillaban de color blanco puro, otros de gris, otros de azul, otros de malva, y otros no brillaban, cada vez que pasaban cerca de uno podían ver su reflejo en él, Bat decía ''Soy muy guapo'' cada vez que pasaba por uno, y Asura decía ''Así que no parezco un demonio realmente''. Llegaron hasta lo más hondo del desfiladero, donde vieron una roca con forma de cabeza monstruosa, tenía la boca abierta y nos dientes afilados, era una cueva, y por supuesto, el corazón del Desfiladero Espejismo, se llamaba así porque cada semana se emplazaba de un lugar a otro, sólo le quedaba un día para emplazarse a otro lugar de Ryuda.

-Deberíamos entrar, ahí tiene que estar la planta que buscamos-dijo Asura seriamente.

-Cierto, pero no debemos descuidarnos, aunque yo sea invencible puede haber algo ahí dentro capaz de darme una buena pelea-dijo Bat con mucho orgullo y arrogancia.

Ambos entraron en la cueva y comenzaron a caminar por el interior, Asura veía algo en la oscuridad gracias a su ojo demoníaco, y Bat era un Semimurciélago, su visión a oscuras era simplemente perfecta. Llegaron hasta una sala de piedra circular en lo más profundo de la cueva y vieron un círculo dibujado en el suelo con una planta parecida a una tomatera pero en color dorado y con una mezcla entre rosas y lilas de color plateado. Aquella era la Rama Dorada, refulgía en toda la sala.

-¡La Rama Dorada, por fin es nuestra!-exclamó Bat confiado.

-No te confíes, siento una presencia en esta cueva-dijo Asura muy serio y calmado.

-¿Es una presencia maligna?-preguntó Bat curioso.

-No, pero nos dará problemas-dijo Asura viendo aparecer a un misterioso individuo envuelto en una capa negra con capucha subida cuyos ojos refulgían resultando ser azules celestes, sostenía un espejo negro bastante antiguo entre sus manos.

-Así que tú eres la presencia que Asura siente-dijo Bat mirando con orgullo y arrogancia al misterioso individuo.

-Soy el guardián de la Rama Dorado, aquellos que la quieran deberán derrotarme-dijo el individuo presentándose-Mi nombre es Serafine.

-Así que Serafine, dánosla-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

-No puedo, debéis vencerme para tomarla-dijo Serafine sin hacer nada.

-Entonces te derrotaremos-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Si es lo que quieres lo haré, espero que me des un combate entretenido-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-¡Comencemos pues!-exclamó Serafine, el guardián de la Rama Dorada manteniéndose en su sitio.

-No te quejes de la agonía al recibir mi ataque invencible-dijo Bat dando una estocada con su katana de sangre.

Lanzó un millar de agujas de sangre velozmente contra Serafine, pero este usó su espejo para hacerlas rebotar a una velocidad siete veces mayor.

-Eso ha sido increíble, pero no pienses que por devolver mi ataque has ganado-dijo Bat lanzando el mismo ataque otra vez.

Las agujas lanzadas al momento y las devueltas por el espejo de Serafine chocaron ganando las devueltas, que además iban multiplicadas por siete.

-(Si nos dan nos causarán mucho daño)-pensó Asura creando un símbolo de contrato para bloquearlas todas.

Las agujas atravesaron el símbolo de contrato dorado de Asura y Bat comenzó a bloquearlas todas a gran velocidad con su katana de sangre, pero aunque logró bloquear la mayoría le golpearon unas pocas en todo el estómago, Bat retrocedió soltando un quejido de dolor y se las arrancó regenerándose. Convirtió la sangre salida de su estómago, aunque era escasa, en sangre para su katana la cuál se hizo un centímetro más larga.

-Con vuestros ataques reflejados no podéis competir, intrusos, rendíos y dejad de pretender la Rama Dorada-dijo Serafine.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos, Bat, debemos trabajar unidos-dijo Asura seriamente.

-Sí-contestó Bat orgulloso.

Bat lanzó otro millar de agujas de sangre con una estocada de su katana sanguínea al aire y Asura lanzó una poderosa llamarada de Llamas Negras que avanzó a la vez que las agujas.

-Es inútil luchar contra mí, aquellos que deseen la Rama Dorada para hacer el mal perderán ante el poder de mi espejo-dijo el guardián de la planta sanadora reflejando tanto la llamarada como las agujas.

Ambos ataques fueron con un poder siete veces más elevado hacia nuestros dos héroes.

-Asura-le dijo Bat con una mirada.

-Ya te he entendido-dijo Asura lanzando dos poderosas espirales de Llamas Negras.

-(Ahora es mi turno)-pensó Bat lanzando sus agujas de sangre de forma continua.

Ambas colisiones de ataques comenzaron a causar estragos en el corazón de la cueva, Serafine no parecía verse afectado por las grietas del suelo y los golpes en la pared, y tampoco nuestros dos héroes, quienes acabaron heridos en el suelo, con agujas clavadas y sus ropas y piel medio quemadas, Bat regeneró las quemaduras por completo y volvió sangre todas las agujas, Asura tuvo que conformarse con perder las agujas de vista.

-Es muy poderoso, puede devolver cualquier cosa que le lancemos con ese espejo siete veces más fuerte-dijo Asura calmado y respirando agitadamente.

-Cierto, Asura, ni mis invencibles ataques pueden con él, ese espejo le da ventaja de principio a final de batalla-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída respirando agitadamente.

-Si su espejo devuelve cualquier ataque siete veces más poderoso…-comenzó diciendo Asura.

-Significa que Serafine es siete veces más poderoso-concluyó diciendo Bat.

Nuestros héroes estaban en frente de un enemigo que no les iba a entregar la Rama Dorada hasta ser derrotado por ellos, pero no podían derrotarle porque su espejo podía devolver sus ataques con un poder siete veces mayor. No sabían qué hacer ahora.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. Chapter 16

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 16: La derrota de Serafine.**

Bat y Asura no sabían cómo atacarle para hacerle daño, porque cualquier ataque reflejado contra su espejo rebotaba siete veces más poderoso, y eso había dejado a nuestros héroes dañados, no sabían qué hacer, no sabían qué sería eficaz contra aquel enemigo, si Mangekyo estuviera con ellos en aquel momento podrían usar una estrategia impecable y ganarían al guardián de la Rama Dorada, pero era imposible, Bat no quería rendirse, pero no veía otra alternativa, y Asura estaba buscando una forma de obtener la victoria.

-Esto es tan fácil que no puedo salir herido-dijo con ironía Bat.

-Bat, lo que debemos hacer es atacarle hasta romper el espejo, puede que tenga un límite de poder que pueda absorber-dijo Asura con seriedad mirando al castaño fijamente.

-Intentémoslo-dijo Bat convirtiendo en líquido la katana sanguínea.

La sangre comenzó a fluir a su alrededor velozmente.

-Es inútil luchar contra mí, ¿es que no lo entendéis?, no podéis ganar contra mi espejo, rendíos ya-dijo Serafine.

-Eso nunca, Serafine-dijo Asura con coraje y calma mientras le lanzaba dos pequeñas bolas de Llamas Negras.

-Soy invencible después de todo-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída haciendo que la sangre volara en una gran bola de sangre hacia Serafine.

-Es inútil, ¡inútil!-respondió Serafine reflejando sus ataques con su espejo negro.

-(Las bolas no parecen tener mucho poder aunque hayan sido reflejadas, ese ataque lo ha lanzado con poco poder, la intención era que nos devolviese algo fácil de parar, entonces el que ha fallado he sido yo, da lo mismo, lo que debemos hacer es lanzarle ataques hasta que su espejo colapse y se haga pedazos)-pensó Bat gritando contra la bola de sangre con mucha fuerza.

Lanzó un poderosísimo ataque de ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas contra esta.

-(Como había planeado, pero ahora viene la parte difícil)-pensó Asura lanzando con su mano izquierda dos bolas medianas de Llamas Negras, ese era el poder que habían alcanzado las reflejadas por el espejo de Serafine.

Bat empezó a sentir que la sangre se detenía ante su poder sónica electro-magnético y gritó con más fuerza mientras veía retroceder el ataque sanguíneo, la sangre estalló finalmente y miró con asombro lo que había hecho mientras la hacía volar hacia él de nuevo.

-No importa cuántas veces lo intentéis, será inútil-dijo Serafine-Rendíos ya, la Rama Dorada no dejará este desfiladero, si lo hace podría caer en malas manos.

-Pero nosotros sólo queremos usarla para salvar a un amigo-dijo Asura muy serio.

-Podría caer en malas manos por el camino, no dejaré que se use como un arma, incluso si alguien la necesita para algo bueno se quedará aquí-dijo Serafine.

-Es inútil hacerle razonar, sólo está pensando en ''¿Y si alguien malvado la toma?'', si queremos derrotarle debemos poner toda la carne… ¡En el asador!-le dijo Bat a Asura lanzando como diez proyectiles la sangre que volaba a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón, Bat-le dijo Asura lanzando sus dragones de Llamas Negras con mucho poder.

Ambos ataques se chocaron con el espejo y volaron hacia nuestros héroes.

-(No hay otra opción, los absorberé con uno de mis símbolos, aunque cada vez que los uso le quito una gran cantidad de vida a Lira)-pensó Asura creando con su mano izquierda delante un poderoso símbolo de contrato que giró absorbiendo por completo ambos ataques.

Cuando se desvaneció el símbolo Bat le miró con ligero desprecio.

-Has absorbido mi sangre, si no me la devuelves tendré que cortarme otra vez-dijo Bat con ligero desprecio.

-De acuerdo, Bat, pero mantenla bajo control cuando la envíe hacia ti-dijo Asura abriendo un símbolo de contrato del que salió el ataque sanguíneo de misiles que estaba reflejado por el espejo de Serafine.

-Es mi poder después de todo, yo soy quien lo controla-dijo Bat haciendo que la sangre se volviera de su lado con esfuerzo y la hizo volar hacia él con ese poder reflejado.

El símbolo de Asura se cerró y este miró a Serafine fijamente, empezaba a hacerse una idea de cómo había que derrotarle. Pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

-Sois molestos a pesar de ser inferiores contra mi espejo-dijo Serafine.

-¿Quién ha dicho que seamos inferiores?-preguntó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa lanzando un poderoso proyectil de tamaño enorme contra el espejo.

-Vamos a ganarte trabajando juntos-dijo Asura lanzando dos poderosos dragones de Llamas Negras contra el espejo, su expresión era calmada y con mirada de coraje.

Ambos ataques chocaron brutalmente contra el espejo y saltaron algunas chispas hacia Serafine dañando su capa un poco, luego los ataques salieron reflejados hacia nuestros dos héroes y Asura los absorbió como antes.

-Esta vez no me hará falta usar mi sangre, Asura-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Si tú abres ese punto débil yo podré atacarlo con mis dragones de Llamas Negras-dijo Asura con calma y coraje.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Bat desapareciendo de la vista de Asura y Serafine para resurgir justo detrás de este.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Serafine sorprendido.

Bat le atravesó con sus garras el corazón por detrás y adelantó la mano tanto que le obligó a soltar el espejo, este cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos.

-No puede ser-murmuró Serafine-Los intrusos han roto mi espejo.

-Era fácil desde el principio, pero Asura y yo tardamos en darnos cuenta de tu debilidad, reflejas los ataques especiales, y sólo si van por delante, no eres lo bastante rápido para evitarlos si se desvían del reflejo de tu espejo, por eso tu capa quedó dañada antes-le dijo Bat muy confiado.

-Lo has… Descubierto-dijo Serafine debilitándose mucho.

Bat le sacó la mano del pecho manchada de sangre y volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con Asura, quien lanzó dos dragones de Llamas Negras contra Serafine, este no pudo esquivarlos y no pudo reflejarlos, por lo que hubo una explosión que calcinó por completo a Serafine.

-Ahora tomemos la Rama Dorada-dijo Bat con orgullo.

-Cierto-dijo Asura apagando las llamas de sus manos y haciendo desvanecerse sus alas de demonio, su ojo volvió a ser rojo sangre.

Bat caminó hasta la Rama Dorada y la tomó, ahora que la tenían volvieron los dos al lugar donde Mangekyo les esperaba gravemente envenenado, se fueron del Desfiladero Espejismo antes de que este se emplazara a otro lugar, en esta batalla se habían vuelto más fuertes que antes, incluso Bat había aprendido que no era invencible, aunque no lo reconociera delante de los demás por orgullo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. Chapter 17

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 17: El límite de la primera región.**

Tras volver volando hasta la cueva donde tenían a Mangekyo oculto, Bat bajó el muro de sangre e inutilizó esta, llegaron a las 23:58 y le dieron de inmediato la Rama Dorada a Mangekyo, quien se recuperó con mucha efectividad, y como quedó algo de ella, Bat y Asura la usaron para recuperar sus fuerzas al completo. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta el límite de la primera región al día siguiente, sería duro, pero les llevaría hasta Raze, quien controlaba a los soldados Semimurciélagos de Kagura, cosa que aún ellos no sabían.

-¿Sabes, Bat?, pensaba que sólo me veías como una molestia para ti, pero… Gracias por ayudar a salvarme, parece que me aprecias realmente-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente a Bat.

-¿Que yo te aprecio, Mangekyo?, permíteme morirme de la risa-dijo Bat con orgullo mientras reía sin parar por las palabras del peli negro.

-Me lo tomaré como un ''de nada''-dijo Mangekyo algo molesto.

-Si ayudé a salvarte fue porque sin ti no podemos ganar a Kagura, a pesar de que soy invencible ese tal Kagura tiene que ser monstruosamente fuerte para poder controlar la oscuridad al nivel de sumir al mundo en ella-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-¡Creerte invencible es algo que nunca debes hacer, Bat, me tienes harto con eso!, ¡¿sabes?-le respondió Mangekyo comenzando a enojarse con él.

-Lo soy, pude herir al guardián de la medicina que tomaste por la espalda, y el muy patético ni se enteró-dijo Bat riendo orgullosamente luego.

-¡Eso fue porque Asura te ayudó a descubrir su debilidad, tu solo hubieras perdido!-le respondió con furia ya Mangekyo.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo, Mangekyo?-le retó Bat con un tono presuntuoso.

-Claro-dijo Mangekyo decidido a hacerlo.

-Entonces hagámoslo aquí mismo, te derrotaré y verás lo débil que eres en comparación conmigo, y que yo soy invencible-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-¡Comencemos!-exclamó con ira Mangekyo, no aguantaba más, entendía al castaño, pero se estaba pasando con su actuación de creído.

-Parad de pelear los dos, Bat, Mangekyo-dijo Asura serio y calmado, como siempre.

-Tienes razón, Asura, me estaba poniendo al nivel de este dobe, y eso no sería propio de Shiyama Bat, el Semimurciélago original-dijo Bat con su clásico egocentrismo.

-Temme…-susurró molesto y apretando sus puños Mangekyo.

-(Son buenos amigos, puedo notarlo, Bat trata a Mangekyo así porque le parece divertido verle haciendo esas expresiones tan agresivas, y Mangekyo le quiere patear el trasero porque le tiene admiración y respeto, creo que se ven como rivales el uno al otro)-pensó Asura enfocando con su ojo rojo a ambos.

-De todas formas, últimamente nos hemos enfrentado a los tuyos mucho-dijo Mangekyo curioso-¿No se suponía que tu hermana y tú erais los últimos Semimurciélagos del planeta?.

-Lo somos, no sé lo que está ocurriendo aquí, ni por qué esos soldados de Kagura tienen la sangre de Raze, pero esos Semimurciélagos creados no son los míos, mi hermana es la única Semimurciélaga verdadera que queda junto a mí, Alex, mi rival, es un Semimurciélago converso, no tiene sentido verle como uno más de nuestra honorable raza-dijo Bat con arrogancia y orgullo en cada palabra.

-Entonces Kagura tiene el poder de copiar habilidades de otros, quizá copió las tuyas cuando llegaste, y seguramente haya copiado las de Asura y las mías también-sugirió una teoría Mangekyo-(Espero que no tenga el ''Caleidoscopio'').

-Y… ¿Quién era el líder del grupo enemigo contra el que tuvisteis que enfrentaros?-preguntó Bat con curiosidad.

-Era Masquerade-dijo Mangekyo con molestia al nombrarlo.

-Así que Masquerade, en mi mundo era un demonio sellado miles de años atrás al que yo liberé bajo el control de Raze y traté de usar para destruir el mundo-dijo Bat muy orgulloso.

-¿Estás orgulloso de eso?-preguntó molesto Mangekyo.

-No tengo conciencia, no puedo sentir remordimientos por haber matado a millones de personas por ese motivo-dijo Bat con seriedad repentina.

-Sobre eso… Bat… Creo que tenías razón, Raze te usó, pero tu voluntad era destruir a la humanidad para proteger a quien te importaba, así que no hiciste mal, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale-dijo Mangekyo apoyando una mano en el hombro derecho de Bat, este la apartó con mirada de desprecio.

-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, si me tocas me ensuciarás con tu debilidad-dijo Bat con desprecio hacia Mangekyo.

-¡¿Acabas de decir que soy débil?-preguntó enojado y molesto Mangekyo.

-Lo he dicho, ¿y qué?-respondió con superioridad Bat.

-¡Temme, si quieres una paliza te la puedo dar aquí y ahora!-exclamó Mangekyo entrando en furia.

-¡Ja!, ¡me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas!-le retó Bat presuntuosamente.

-Parad la discusión, lleváis discutiendo desde que partimos hasta el límite de la primera región, nos espera el que dirige a la armada de Kagura de esta región al final del todo-dijo Asura calmándoles de nuevo-Así que debemos regresar con fuerzas para pelear contra ellos.

-Bien-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo.

-Supongo que por esta vez lo dejaré pasar-dijo Mangekyo con molestia.

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo viajaron hasta estar cerca de un lugar especialmente ennegrecido, se detuvieron ahí con sus miradas de batalla características, Bat podía sentir una presencia conocida para él.

-Parece que habéis venido a buscar la muerte-dijo Shiyama Raze aterrizando ahí de repente.

-Raze-le dijo Bat con sorna mirando sus ojo malvas con franjas doradas.

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó Mangekyo extrañado.

-¿Cómo no conocerle?, si tengo estos poderes es gracias a él-dijo Bat mostrando una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa.

-Así que él es el Semimurciélago original, el verdadero, Shiyama Raze-dijo Asura con coraje y calma haciendo que su ojo rojo se volviese dorado brillante y le salieran sus alas demoníacas, sus manos se cubrieron con poderosas Llamas Negras.

-Veo que soy famoso, pero eso no es lo que quiero, quiero vengarme de la humanidad por arrebatarme a mi hermana-dijo Raze con mirada dura e implacable mientras se cortaba la palma de la mano.

Sacó una gran katana de sangre que empuñó con la mano izquierda y su herida se cerró nada más abrirse.

-Sí, y parece ser un enemigo duro e implacable, carga en sus ojos la voluntad de la guerra y la maldad pura-dijo Mangekyo poniéndose en pose defensiva con el puño derecho al frente y desenvainando su espada de filo oscuro con la mano izquierda.

-En tal caso-dijo Bat desafiante volviendo sus ojos malvas con franjas doradas, sacando sus alas de murciélago, sus colmillos, convirtiendo en garras sus uñas, y luego haciendo lo mismo que Raze para empuñar con la mano derecha su katana de sangre-Aquí sólo puede haber un Semimurciélago original, y ese soy yo, ¡que empiece el juego!.

La batalla de Shiyama Bat, Haru Asura y Kyriuu Mangekyo contra Shiyama Raze estaba a punto de comenzar.


	19. Chapter 18

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 18: El poseedor de la fuerza de la guerra.**

Una fiera batalla entre los Tres Legendarios Héroes y el verdadero Semimurciélago original estaba a punto de dar comienzo. Bat, Asura y Mangekyo querían ganar esta batalla, Bat porque Raze le había usado como instrumento de su venganza contra la humanidad y le odiaba por ello, Asura porque quería derrotar a Kagura y a los jefes de las otras dos regiones y traer paz a Ryuda, y Mangekyo porque quería ver a los habitantes de Ryuda felices y sin temor a ser exterminados.

-Mirar a Raze es como mirarte a ti a un espejo, Bat, sólo que con el pelo teñido de blanco y más mayor-le dijo Asura a Bat.

-Lo sé, yo soy como la rencarnación de Raze, cargo con la maldición del incesto en mis venas, una maldición iniciada por él, puesto que al considerarse pecado el amor entre Raze y su hermana su sangre fue maldecida con una leyenda que decía que cada cien años nacerían dos hermanos que se enamorarían y cometerían incesto inevitablemente, yo no odio esa maldición, me siento feliz, pero Raze perdió a su hermana menor cuando unos cazadores de Semimurciélagos de su época se dieron cuenta de que ella y él no eran humanos, y de que eran los responsables de las muertes que se estaban produciendo en Cerceda-explicó Bat con cierta seriedad a Asura.

-¿Así que él y su hermana bebieron sangre de humanos salvajemente y por eso alguien fue a por ellos?-preguntó Mangekyo curioso a Bat.

-Así es-dijo Bat con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Mi hermana y yo no hicimos nada malo, sólo nos alimentamos como los humanos lo hacían, ellos podían matar tantos cerdos, vacas, y animales como quisieran para satisfacer su apetito de carne, nosotros teníamos derecho a saciar nuestra sed de sangre del mismo modo, pero ellos…-dijo Raze con mirada dura e implacable, en ella había mucho odio y rencor-¡No aceptaron nuestra forma de alimentarnos y nos intentaron asesinar como a monstruos!.

-Eso es triste, los demonios pasan por algo parecido continuamente, como devoran almas deben enfrentarse a los cazadores de demonios, porque los humanos no toleran morir para alimentar a otros, pero vengarte no solucionará nada-dijo Asura muy calmado y con coraje.

-Dejémonos de parloteo y comencemos a luchar de una vez, el juego acaba de comenzar-dijo Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa dando una estocada al aire con su katana sanguínea, lo que lanzó ochenta millones de agujas de sangre contra Raze.

-Cierto, Bat-respondió Asura calmado y con coraje lanzando dos poderosos dragones de Llamas Negras al peli blanco.

-¡No queda otro remedio, trataré de usar casi toda mi fuerza por el bien de la justicia!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malva corriendo hacia Raze para cortarle con la espada oscura de su mano izquierda y golpearle con su puño derecho en el estómago.

Raze no hizo nada, sólo esperó a que tanto Mangekyo como los dos ataques se acercasen un poco a él y luego dio una estocada al aire lanzando una colosal bola de sangre, esta parecía cargar con un inmenso poder destructivo. Al chocar su ataque con el de nuestros héroes hubo un poderoso estallido que hizo retroceder medio dolorido a Mangekyo y con la espada dañada y creó un cráter inmenso en el suelo, Bat, Asura y Mangekyo estaban asombrados con ese poder.

-(No puede ser, ha parado nuestros ataques y la ofensiva de Mangekyo sólo con eso)-pensó Bat con asombro mirando a Raze.

-(Parece que es un enemigo realmente poderoso, pero debemos medir mejor su poder antes de crear un contrataque perfecto)-pensó Asura con el mismo asombro.

-(Supongo que yo seré el que piense en una estrategia para ganar a Shiyama Raze, no hay de otra)-pensó Mangekyo asombrado también.

-¿Entendéis ahora lo que mi poder es capaz de hacer?-preguntó Raze con mirada dura.

-Lo único que entiendo es que si lucho junto con Asura y Mangekyo no puedo perder-dijo Bat con orgullo corriendo hacia Raze para atacarle con su katana sanguínea.

-Bien dicho, Bat-dijo Asura lanzando una poderosa bola de Llamas Negras al cielo, que luego llovió hacia Raze.

-Me uniré a ti, Bat-dijo Mangekyo corriendo a la par con Bat.

-(No importa que sean dos a la vez, ni que un ataque me llegue por arriba, con mi poder y mi experiencia en el campo de batalla soy invencible)-pensó Raze apuntando al ataque de Asura con una mano y cortándose en ella con un dedo.

Lanzó una bola de sangre que se convirtió en doce proyectiles de gran poder, estos chocaron contra la bola de Llamas Negras y provocaron un estallido que trajo una nube de polvo, en la cual Bat y Mangekyo podían ver de todos modos.

-Raze, no subestimes mi invencible poder-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída atacándole de frente con su katana sanguínea.

-La justicia se hará-dijo Mangekyo apuntando a su estómago con su puño derecho mientras trataba de cortar su pierna izquierda con su espada oscura.

-No sois más que insolentes que no saben nada del campo de batalla-dijo Raze duramente bloqueando la katana de Bat con un simple movimiento de la suya y atrapando el puño de Mangekyo para luego darle una patada en el estómago.

La fuerza con la que Raze presionó al arma de Bat la rompió como si nada y luego hizo que el castaño fuera golpeando en su estómago retrocediendo como Mangekyo lo había hecho, ambos cayeron al suelo y se levantaron sorprendidos por cómo Raze les había detenido.

-No puede ser, ha destruido un ataque de los más poderosos de Asura-dijo Mangekyo respirando con agitación.

-No importa, lanzaremos ataques hasta que podamos averiguar cómo funciona su poder y le derrotaremos, tu estrategia será buena, Mangekyo-dijo Asura seriamente.

-Raze, detén esto-dijo Bat convirtiendo la parte rota del filo de la katana y la parte que él estaba empuñando en un montón de sangre que voló hacia el cielo a metros de Raze, lo dijo con mucho orgullo y arrogancia.

Una lluvia de más de dos mil flechas de sangre cayó sobre Raze.

-Creo que mis llamas ayudarán en esto-dijo Asura con coraje y calma lanzando una bola de Llamas Negras hacia Raze de frente, esta parecía bastante poderosa.

-Por ahora no puedo atacar, saldría herido, así que esperaré a que vuestros ataques se detengan y correré hacia él-dijo Mangekyo con ingenio.

-Bien-dijeron Bat y Asura asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Qué ataques tan patéticos-dijo Raze con dureza-No podéis derrotarme con vuestras habilidades físicas o con las armas y tampoco con ataques a distancia como estos.

Detuvo con su katana de sangre a una increíble velocidad todas las flechas y unas pocas fueron hacia la bola de fuego oscuro de Asura eliminándola para luego caer al suelo y clavarse en él.

-¿Tenéis algo más?-preguntó Raze implacable y despiadado mientras lanzaba una bola de sangre colosal con una estocada de su katana sanguínea.

-No puede ser, debemos hacer algo-dijo Bat atrayendo la sangre hacia él y sus compañeros a una velocidad superior a la de la luz.

-Cierto, Raze tiene un poder excepcional-dijo Asura creando uno de sus símbolos de contrato con función defensiva.

-Puede que lo pare con mis manos y la espada-dijo Mangekyo decidido-Sólo he de poner más fuerza en mis acciones.

Un muro de sangre se juntó con un símbolo dorado de contrato y detrás de él estaba Mangekyo para parar con su espada y su increíble fuerza física el ataque. La bola de sangre colosal chocó contra las líneas de defensa de nuestros héroes y las atravesó todas fácilmente, luego golpeó a los tres, quienes se levantaron heridos, pero todavía dispuestos a luchar.

-Sois débiles, tú incluido, Bat-dijo Raze duramente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Mangekyo poniéndose en posición de defensa mientras tomaba su espada de nuevo y la envainaba-Debemos detener a Raze-concluyó con mirada determinada.

-Sí, Mangekyo, Bat, espero que podáis seguir luchando-dijo Asura listo para lanzar otro ataque de Llamas Negras.

-Claro que sí, Asura, pero hay un problema aquí-dijo Bat regenerándose por completo, pero jadeando mucho, hizo que la sangre volara hacia él de nuevo y la dejó girando a su alrededor-Nosotros tenemos mucho poder juntos, y yo soy invencible, pero… ¡Raze tiene la fuerza de la guerra!.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	20. Chapter 19

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 19: El poseedor de la fuerza del orgullo.**

Nuestros héroes estaban ante un rival al que ni luchando juntos eran capaces de derrotar. Shiyama Raze, quien poseía un poder similar al de misma guerra, sus ataques eran tan destructivos como mil bombas nucleares con una potencia mil veces más alta por cada bomba, sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo y con la espada eran perfectas, y su capacidad de estrategia y velocidad de reacción superiores a las de cualquiera. Era un oponente capaz de matarles, nuestros héroes estaban en apuros, y el orgullo de Bat estaba dañado por haber sido llamado débil por Raze y haber acabado herido en esa batalla, era una batalla para recuperar su orgullo, no una batalla para acabar con Raze y llegar a Kagura.

-No oses llamarme débil, si lo haces te mataré sin piedad-dijo con desprecio Bat lanzando su sangre hacia Raze como un poderoso proyectil.

-Si crees que somos débiles deberías pensarlo mejor, nos has atacado con esa bola de sangre que parece una bomba nuclear y nos hemos levantado para luchar de nuevo-dijo Mangekyo con determinación corriendo hacia Raze para derrotarle a golpes.

-Raze, eres un perturbador de la paz, y yo quiero paz, debo matarte-dijo Asura lanzando una poderosa espiral de Llamas Negras al peli blanco.

-Será inútil, intentéis lo que intentéis no podréis vencerme, y sois débiles porque no podéis herirme ni un poco, la verdadera fuerza está en el que puede someter a sí mismo a los demás con su poder, si no puedes hacer eso eres débil y patético, y los débiles no merecen vivir-dijo Raze duramente desviando con su mano derecha desnuda el proyectil de Bat.

Luego comenzó a esquivar los golpes de Mangekyo con una habilidad increíble y le golpeó en el estómago para darle una patada y enviarle contra el suelo del centro del cráter.

-Temme…-susurró enojado Mangekyo, esa actitud le recordaba a Bat, pero era mucho más irritante y arrogante.

-Las llamas de mi amor por Lira no son tan fáciles de detener-dijo Asura viendo cómo su espiral de Llamas Negras se acercaba hacia su enemigo-Siente el amor de hermanos.

-Tu amor por tu hermana no te da el poder necesario para matarme-dijo Raze duramente cortando en cruz la espiral de llamas demoníacas para luego mirar con ojos implacables y vacíos a sus tres oponentes.

-No lo sabremos si nos rendimos antes de intentarlo, además, me has llamado débil, y nadie me llama débil, demostraré que soy fuerte logrando herirte-dijo Bat orgullosamente-Porque con mi poder te someteré a mí, eso es lo que quiero hacer yo.

Bat lanzó la sangre en forma de varios proyectiles de sangre por la derecha de Raze y este los cortó todos con su katana sanguínea para luego mirar con dureza al dueño de aquella sangre.

-Eres demasiado débil-le dijo Raze de nuevo a Bat-Los débiles no merecen vivir.

-Deja de llamarme débil-dijo Bat con odio mientras respiraba agitadamente, hizo aparecer la sangre cortada por Raze en su mano derecha como una katana y corrió hacia este de frente.

-Ayudemos a Bat-dijo Mangekyo corriendo hacia Raze también.

-Sí-dijo Asura lanzando Llamas Negras al cielo como poderosas llamaradas que llovieron sobre Raze.

-(Parece que estos tres debiluchos van a seguir peleando, aún así puedo ver que el orgullo de Bat está profundamente herido, no soporta la derrota y no soporta que nadie le llame débil)-pensó Raze lanzando dos ráfagas de sangre al cielo de tamaño mediano.

Estas cortaron a gran velocidad las llamaradas de Llamas Negras de Asura y luego Raze se centró en Bat y Mangekyo.

-Pagarás por haberme insultado con esa palabra, Raze-dijo Bat tratando de sonar orgulloso y arrogante todavía.

Atacó de frente a Raze con su velocidad sobrenatural y este le contestó bloqueando su katana con todas sus fuerzas, mientras tanto creó otra katana de sangre cortándose en la mano derecha para detener a Mangekyo, quien había sacado su espada y la estaba empuñando con dos manos. Raze estaba bloqueando a Mangekyo por la espalda y a Bat de frente, hizo que sus katanas transmitiesen electricidad de sangre a las armas de nuestros héroes y estos se debilitaron por la electrocución sanguínea, cosa que Raze aprovechó para romper sus armas y golpearles a ambos, se levantaron y volvieron a duras penas al lado de Asura, quien estaba cansado de tanto lanzar llamaradas, dragones y bolas, la situación estaba en contra de nuestros héroes, Shiyama Raze iba ganando la batalla con ventaja.

-Con una katana me bastará para mataros-dijo con dureza Raze haciendo que la otra se uniera con la izquierda formando una más impresionante que la anterior.

-No te lo creas tanto, Raze-dijo Bat lanzando un ataque de agujas de sangre con su katana ya recompuesta.

-Cierto, todavía podemos luchar-dijo Asura dos poderosos dragones de Llamas Negras.

-Patético-dijo Raze bloqueando todas las agujas con su katana y después cortando en mil pedazos los dragones, ni siquiera pudieron salirles seis cabezas a cada uno.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!-exclamó con determinación en sus ojos malvas Mangekyo, corriendo hacia Raze para cortarle con su espada rota.

-¿Con un arma rota pretendes herirme, y encima te lanzas de frente?, qué temerario-dijo Raze cortando lo que quedaba del roto filo oscuro y golpeando en su estómago a Mangekyo, este salió disparado hacia atrás.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-se quejó Mangekyo dándose contra el suelo de nuevo, estaba lleno de rasguños y sangrando ya.

Al igual que Asura, en cuanto a Bat, estaba agotado y sus ataques eran más inefectivos cada vez, respiraba con agitación, la situación estaba muy mal para los tres, Raze sólo estaba jugando con ellos.

-Es imposible, Raze es demasiado poderoso, puede romper mis katanas de sangre y cortar mis ataques, puede golpearme y ver a través de mis movimientos y mi velocidad, puede herirme, y me llama débil, con razón lo hace-murmuró Bat desesperándose por completo.

-No-dijo Mangekyo de repente a espaldas de Bat, estaba de pie a duras penas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bat sin entender eso.

-No es imposible, siempre hay una salida, y más para ti, un tipo orgulloso que quiere ser el más fuerte para proteger a quien le importa, ¿acaso has olvidado todo lo que has mantenido tu orgullo hasta llegar aquí?, ¡estás luchando con Raze, eso es una gran hazaña en sí, y sigues en pie, con ese poder cualquiera habría muerto con el primer ataque, Bat, así que recuerda por qué luchas y lucha con todas tus fuerzas!-le dijo Mangekyo con determinación.

-Es cierto, tú siempre dices ser invencible, dices ser majestuoso, dices ser el mejor, dices que tú piensas que la fuerza está en someter a los demás, ahora mismo no eres ese Bat, eres alguien que se ha rendido, Bat, levántate y lucha, seguro que en tu corazón hay una razón para luchar, una luz-dijo Asura con seriedad y calma para animar a su compañero castaño.

_Si lucho es para volver a casa con mi hermana, este mundo y su gente me dan igual._

_¡Soy invencible, y aplastaré a cualquier debilucho que no pueda luchar a mi nivel, porque los débiles no tienen derecho a vivir!_

_Soy el Semimurciélago original y no me importa nadie más que yo y mi hermana, soy Shiyama Bat._

_Cuando regrese le haré ''cosas'' a mi hermana hasta hartarme._

Bat recordó todas esas cosas que él había dicho, de repente sintió una luz renacer con más fuerza que nunca en su interior.

-Tenéis razón…-susurró Bat mientras su rostro se adornaba por una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Bat…-susurró sonriendo Mangekyo.

-Soy alguien egoísta, egocéntrico y cruel, y tengo un sueño, volver a casa con mi hermana y tener hijos con ella, hacerle ''cosas'' hasta hartarme, ser feliz con ella, ¡deseo ser el más fuerte!, y ese sueño sólo lo lograré luchando hasta el final, por lo tanto… ¡Mataré a Raze, y mataré a quien se meta en mi camino, aún si sois vosotros, Asura, Mangekyo, porque ese es el camino a mi sueño!-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia mirando a Raze fijamente mientras apretaba sus puños sujetando su katana de sangre renovada.

Su presencia se volvió más tenebrosa y fría que nunca, se notaba que su orgullo había renacido.

-Bat, has vuelto a ser tú-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente.

-¿Y tú qué, Mangekyo, no querías hacer justicia, salvar este mundo, no eres un héroe, un baka que se preocupa por los demás y arriesga su vida cuando están en peligro?, ¡demuestra que puedes hacerlo, quiero ver lo patéticamente compasivo que puedes llegar a ser!-le devolvió los ánimos a Mangekyo riendo con orgullo después.

-Temme, tienes razón…-susurró Mangekyo mirándole con molestia.

Mangekyo tomó su espada y rota y se puso en pose defensiva.

-Y tú, Asura, quieres la paz, entonces lucha por ella, muestra el verdadero poder de tu amor hacia tu hermana, ¡muestra el poder del vínculo prohibido que te une con tu hermana pequeña, el poder de las Llamas Negras!-ahora Bat animó a Asura.

-Cierto-dijo Asura con una expresión de coraje y calma.

Sus Llamas Negras se volvieron más poderosas que antes y su aura demoníaca alcanzó niveles jamás vistos.

-No importa cuántas veces os levantéis, vuestros poderes no pueden con los míos, sois débiles-dijo Raze con dureza y menosprecio hacia nuestros héroes.

-¿''Débiles'' dices?-preguntó Bat riendo orgulloso-Si ni siquiera sabes cuál es nuestra verdadera fuerza, me das pena, Raze, eres un miserable insecto al que aplastaré sin importar el coste.

Rió a carcajadas con orgullo.

-Te respaldaremos, Bat-le dijo con determinación Mangekyo.

-Somos tus camaradas-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Bien, pero si me estorbáis os mataré sin dudarlo-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Si te parece bien intentarlo no te lo discutiremos, pero ahora vamos a terminar con esto-dijo Mangekyo mirándole fijamente.

-Pero quien le dé el golpe de gracia a Raze seré yo-dijo Bat con mirada ambiciosa.

-De acuerdo, es tu archienemigo a fin de cuentas, si tú le matas definitivamente será justo-dijo Asura mirándole igual que Mangekyo.

Bat comenzó a correr junto con Asura y Mangekyo hacia Raze, quien les miraba sin creerse la fuerza de voluntad que tenían de repente.

-Estabais al borde de la desesperación, no es posible que os hayáis recuperado tan rápido-dijo Raze sorprendido.

-Me haces reír, Raze, ¿tan rápido?, la desesperación no va conmigo, soy el Semimurciélago original-dijo Bat riendo mientras lanzaba un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre hacia Raze.

-Será inútil-dijo Raze lanzando un ataque de bola colosal de sangre contra los tres.

-Debemos ayudar a Bat a detenerlo, va bien, pero somos un equipo-dijo Asura lanzando dos poderosísimos dragones de Llamas Negras.

-¡Vamos a cortar ese ataque!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación alzando la empuñadura mientras salía de esta un filo de luz muy poderoso y la vaina se volvía blanca como la nieve, la empuñadura pasó a ser dorada-¡Se acabó!.

El ataque de Raze fue derrotado por el ataque conjunto de nuestros héroes y Raze tuvo que usar su katana para protegerse de todas las agujas.

-No puede ser, esto es extraño, habéis podido destruir mi ataque definitivo-dijo Raze mientras veía romperse en pedacitos su katana de sangre-No… No puede ser.

-Esto está ocurriendo-dijo Asura mientras se acercaba a Raze y los dragones de Llamas Negras le devoraban con furia.

-¡No!-exclamó Raze tras salir herido de la explosión.

Creó rápido otra katana y bloqueó la espada de Mangekyo, pero este hizo tanta fuerza que se la partió y le hizo un buen corte en su torso, retrocedió debilitado.

-(¿Por qué ellos tienen este poder de repente, por qué estoy perdiendo?)-pensó Raze con sus pupilas dilatadas por el miedo.

-¡Raze, ya sé lo que quiero conseguir, quiero ser el más fuerte de todos para poder proteger a mi hermana del mundo cruel en el que vivimos, y quiero estar junto a ella para siempre, te venceré por mi hermana!-exclamó Bat cerca de él alzando su katana de sangre-¡Eres débil, muere!.

Bat batió su katana hacia abajo y una lluvia de agujas cayó sobre Raze destruyéndole por completo, un estallido de sangre se vio en la zona y sólo nuestros héroes quedaron con vida.

-Bat, buen trabajo-dijo Mangekyo empuñando su espada lumínica en la vaina blanca.

-Soy invencible, es por eso que hemos ganado-dijo Bat muy orgulloso y engreído deshaciendo su katana de sangre para luego hacer desaparecer sus alas, sus garras y convertir sus ojos en verdes claros.

-Y parece que hemos vencido al líder de la armada de Kagura de la primera región, nuestro viaje nos ha llevado lejos, además, Mangekyo ha convertido con su esperanza en una espada de luz a la espada de oscuridad robada en Harsa, eso me tiene sorprendido, y los tres nos hemos vuelto más poderosos-dijo Asura mientras sus alas demoníacas se desvanecían y sus Llamas Negras se apagaban.

Absorbió las Llamas Negras del campo de batalla con un símbolo de contrato de los suyos y luego volvió rojo sangre su ojo dorado brillante.

-Buen trabajo, Héroes Legendarios-les dijo un torbellino de luz bajando del cielo.

Se situó en frente del límite de la primera región y se desvaneció dejando ver a Apollo.

-Apollo-dijeron nuestros héroes al verle.

-Héroes Legendarios, habéis vencido a Shiyama Raze, el que gobernaba la primera región de este mundo, ahora debéis ir por mar hacia la segunda región, allí os esperan nuevos peligros y desafíos, y un nuevo jefe-dijo Apollo para cubrirse por su torbellino de luz luego-Cuento con vosotros.

Se desvaneció en el cielo.

-Hemos estado pensando, Bat-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Y hemos decidido nombrarte nuestro líder, el líder de los Héroes Legendarios-dijo Asura con calma y seriedad.

-Así que habéis reconocido mi poder y mi talento para ser un líder, eso me complace-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

Shiyama Bat, Haru Asura y Kyriuu Mangekyo habían salvado la primera región de la armada de Kagura, sólo quedaban dos, y luego derrotarían a Kagura liberando al mundo de Ryuda de las tinieblas eternas, el camino de los Tres Héroes Legendarios continuaba con Bat como su líder.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Chapter 20

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 20: La emboscada de Darksia.**

Nuestros héroes viajaron a la segunda región liderados por Bat, quien llevó a Mangekyo volando diciendo ''Esto es para que puedas ayudarnos a derrotar al segundo jefe, si no fuera por eso tendrías que ir nadando tú solito''. Aunque Bat sabía que eso no era cierto, él hacía eso por Mangekyo como un acto amistoso, después de todo Asura y Mangekyo eran sus amigos, y haría lo que fuera para ayudar a ambos, una vez en el principio de la segunda región de Ryuda, los tres adolescentes comenzaron a caminar por aquellas tierras sin vida, al tiempo equivalente a tres días llegaron a una aldea envuelta en llamas oscuras y desesperación, Asura y Mangekyo sintieron pena por esas personas, Bat sólo dijo que eran débiles por no poder cuidar bien su aldea, cuando en realidad pensaba que esas pobres personas estaban soportando mucho dolor y no lo merecían.

-Parece que esta aldea está siendo consumida por las llamas oscuras que vimos al acercarnos-dijo Asura mirando las llamas de color negro como si le pareciesen familiares.

-O hay otro fuego negro a parte del que tú posees o alguien con tus mismos poderes ha hecho esto-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-No seas cruel, Bat, Asura está preocupado por las llamas que estamos viendo y por esta aldea-dijo Mangekyo enojándose con el castaño.

-Siempre rugiendo como una bestia, Mangekyo, el tiempo de los dragones ha terminado-le dijo con orgullo Bat.

-¡¿Insinúas que soy un ''dragón''?-preguntó entrando en furia Mangekyo.

-Sí, actúas como uno, eres bravo y furioso, y sobre todo, hostil-le dijo Bat con intención de molestarle, le gustaba molestar a su amigo peli negro de ojos malvas.

-¡Pues tú te estás ganando una buena hostia!-exclamó Mangekyo furioso ya, su amigo castaño le tenía harto.

-Si me la intentas dar podrías morir, ten mucho cuidado-le advirtió Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa.

-Parad los dos-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

Bat y Asura dejaron de pelear, luego los tres se acercaron a un niño que lloraba delante de una casa que se estaba consumiendo en aquellas llamas de color negro.

-Perdona, niño, ¿podrías decirnos qué ha pasado aquí?-le dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente mientras se agachaba a apoyar una mano en su hombro.

Asura absorbió las llamas oscuras con símbolos de contrato dorados y luego hizo desaparecer todos dejando la aldea en aquel estado tan deplorable, aunque tanto Asura como Bat y Mangekyo seguían sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

-La armada de Kagura apareció con unas espadas envueltas en llamas de color negro y quemaron Darksia matando a miles de los nuestros, mis padres cayeron bajo el ataque también-dijo sollozando el niño mientras se echaba a los brazos de Mangekyo a seguir haciéndolo.

-Cálmate, niño, dime… ¿Qué aspecto tenían esos soldados de Kagura?-le respondió Asura agachándose para mirarle curioso.

-Su piel era pálida como la nieve, eran de orejas puntiagudas, tenían garras y ojos que refulgían de dorado, tenían auras demoníacas emanando de sus cuerpos y sus llamas eran negras e incendiaban todo lo que tocaban-dijo el niño mientras seguía llorando.

-Niño, si sigues llorando no te harás fuerte nunca, trata de obtener fuerza para superar el dolor, tus padres querrían que fueras alguien fuerte, vuélvete fuerte por ellos, piensa que llorar te hará débil, nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo, si quieres ser digno de vivir debes hacerlo-le dijo Bat metiéndose en aquella conversación reconfortante con desprecio en sus ojos hacia el niño.

-Tienes razón, ya no lloraré más, seré alguien fuerte, podré vivir protegiendo a quienes me importan-dijo el niño limpiándose las lágrimas con mirada decidida, luego se soltó del abrazo de Mangekyo y este se puso de pie así como lo hizo Asura-Mi nombre es Yokohama Haku, ¿y quiénes sois vosotros?.

-Mi nombre es Shiyama Bat, soy el Semimurciélago original y líder del grupo de Héroes Legendarios-se presentó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-(Así que los Héroes Legendarios, son diferentes a como imaginaba, y el castaño me ha caído bien, parece fuerte, pero… No tenemos más remedio que actuar por el bien de Darksia, no importa qué tengamos que hacer)-pensó Haku con mirada algo triste mirando al castaño, luego miró curioso a los otros dos, su sonrisa era amargada.

-Yo soy Haru Asura, un Demonio de Llamas Negras que busca la paz-se presentó Asura con calma y seriedad.

-Yo me llamo Kyriuu Mangekyo, soy un Idol en mi mundo y aquí soy un justiciero que acabará con todos los enemigos que amenacen la justicia y la paz de los demás-se presentó Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Encantado, Bat-san, Asura-san, Mangekyo-san-dijo Haku sonriendo con inocencia.

-Me gustan tus ojos, son los ojos de alguien que oculta una gran fuerza, no dejes que nadie mande sobre ti, si lo haces no te volverás fuerte jamás-le dijo Bat con una mirada de aprobación momentánea.

-Gracias por el consejo, Bat-san-respondió el niño llamado Haku.

-No hagas mucho caso de lo que dice Bat, él piensa que la fuerza está en someter a los demás con el poder que poseas-dijo Mangekyo mirando molesto a su amigo castaño.

-Pero no te dejes pisotear, en eso Bat tiene razón-dijo Asura seriamente.

-¡Vamos, debéis conocer a los demás, incluido Ryo-sama, él querrá saber de vosotros!-exclamó Haku corriendo emocionado hacia una parte donde había cuatro personas llorando.

Nuestros héroes le siguieron por toda la aldea de Darksia conociendo así a sus habitantes, finalmente fueron todos juntos ante el que era el líder de Darksia, el tal Ryo, aunque tanto él como el resto de los aldeanos tenían una extraña presencia, una presencia que hacía sentir mal a nuestros héroes, por lo que ellos estaban todo el tiempo alerta.

-Así que sois los Héroes Legendarios, los que han vencido a uno de los tres Jefes Oscuros-dijo Ryo con seriedad desde su desgastado trono.

Ryo era alguien robusto y alto vestido con ropa de seda rota conformando un pantalón largo y unas botas de cuero marrones oscuras desgastadas, luego tenía puesta una sucia camisa blanca con sangre y barro, además de algunos cortes, era bastante feo y de cabello azul marino corto con ojos rojos sangre y piel clara, tenía 48 años.

-¿Los tres Jefes Oscuros?-preguntó Mangekyo curioso.

-Los tres Jefes Oscuros aparecieron casi después de vosotros en este mundo, ellos son sirvientes leales de Kagura, o eso se rumorea, el primero de ellos ha caído, mi aldea y yo os estamos agradecidos por ello, Héroes Legendarios, por eso esta noche queremos montar un banquete en vuestro honor-dijo Ryo con seriedad en sus ojos rojos.

-Así que así se llaman ellos-murmuró Asura calmado y serio-(Estas personas me dan mala espina, como si fueran a hacer algo contra nosotros).

-Bueno, con mi poder invencible y la ayuda de Mangekyo y Asura hemos vencido al primero de los tres Jefes Oscuros, y ahora vamos a por el segundo, aunque es todo un placer conocer a alguien que nos adore hasta el punto de querer darnos un banquete-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-(Algo está ocurriendo aquí, su adoración es demasiado fuerte, parece una actuación).

-No queremos ser adorados como héroes salvadores, sólo queremos un poco de comida y que tengáis fé en nosotros-dijo Mangekyo con una sonrisa cálida-(Algo no está bien con ellos).

-Bien, pero antes del banquete debéis prepararos-dijo Ryo mirando a sus guardias fijamente-Usad ''eso''.

-Sí, Ryo-sama-dijeron ambos guardias quitándose sus guantes, unos símbolos tenebrosos estaban en las palmas de sus manos.

-Lo siento, Bat-san, Asura-san, Mangekyo-san-les dijo de repente Haku tristemente.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-preguntó extrañado Mangekyo-¿Haku-kun?.

-No lo sientas, estamos aquí para ayudar-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-Eso es sólo estos dos, yo estoy aquí para poder viajar hacia donde está el malo que siga y derrotarle, y así hasta llegar a Kagura y poder volver a mi mundo-dijo Bat riendo orgulloso mientras se mostraba tan egocéntrico y egoísta como siempre.

-Invoco las fuerzas de la oscuridad, por mi autoridad como líder de Darksia activo el poder de los Símbolos Oscuros-recitó con voz sombría Ryo-Que este sacrificio nos proteja para siempre.

Los guardias apuntaron con sus manos cubiertas de un gran poder oscuro a nuestros héroes y les lanzaron una oscuridad que les dejó inconscientes al instante, luego llevaron a Bat, Asura y Mangekyo a un símbolo negro muy extraño en una sala y activaron una barrera oscura a su alrededor. Estuvieron durmiendo un rato, luego comenzaron a despertarse.

-¿Qué… Qué ha sido… Eso?-preguntó Mangekyo abriendo los ojos mientras se levantaba con un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-Eso… Mismo me pregunto-dijo Asura en el mismo estado que Mangekyo.

-Esos… Aldeanos nos… Han hecho algo malo-dijo Bat despertando al igual que sus dos compañeros.

Vieron la barrera oscura y se quedaron de piedra.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Chapter 21

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 21: El trato con Kagura.**

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo habían sido llevados hacia una barrera oscura en el capítulo anterior, y sus captores habían sido nada más y nada menos que los aldeanos y el líder de una aldea llamada Darksia, la cual había sido masacrada también por la armada de Kagura, la cual había sido convertida en demonios por Barak. Actualmente nuestros héroes estaban encerrados en una barrera oscura y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, estaban de piedra con lo que estaban viendo con sus ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Bat con sorpresa.

-Ni idea, sólo recuerdo que Ryo-san pronunció unas palabras siniestras y luego nada más, y ahora despertamos aquí-dijo Asura sorprendido también.

-Parece que los aldeanos de Darksia tenían esto planeado para nosotros desde antes de que llegáramos, me pregunto por qué-dijo Mangekyo preocupado por el motivo que había llevado a los aldeanos a hacer eso, no había visto maldad en ellos, sólo tristeza y dolor, pero la situación en la que estaban le confundía mucho.

Se abrió la puerta de aquella sala y entró el líder de Darksia, Ryo, nuestros héroes se le quedaron mirando con seriedad mientras se acercaba a la barrera oscura con seriedad y tristeza en sus ojos rojos.

-Lamento haberos hecho esto, Héroes Legendarios-dijo Ryo a nuestros héroes.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó curioso Mangekyo.

-Queremos respuestas-dijo Bat con orgullo-Si no respondes ya te mataré yo mismo, en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

-Me gustaría deciros algo, pero no puedo-dijo Ryo muy serio.

-Por favor, Ryo-san-pidió educadamente Asura.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ryo con una mirada triste-Las tropas de Kagura estaban atacándonos con sus llamas oscuras sin piedad, parecía que todo estaba perdido, y después de creer eso tanto yo como mi gente… La armada de Kagura se detuvo y oímos una voz en el cielo.

-Kagura-murmuraron Bat, Asura y Mangekyo seriamente.

-Nos hizo una proposición, si aceptábamos entregarle a sus tres enemigos mortales, los Héroes Legendarios, él dejaría de atacar nuestra preciada aldea y de asesinar a nuestra gente, y estábamos desesperados, así que aceptamos, con lo que su ejército se retiró, cuando vosotros llegasteis Asura absorbió las llamas, y Bat os delató a los tres sin saberlo-dijo Ryo triste y serio-Ahora os entregaremos a Kagura y obtendremos la paz y la prosperidad, no morirán más de los nuestros.

-¿Entonces… Esto es porque estáis desesperados por sobrevivir?-preguntó Bat con una mirada que reflejaba odio y rencor mientras comenzaba a apretar sus puños, quería matar a aquellos humanos que les habían traicionado para salvarse.

-Sí-respondió arrepentido Ryo.

-Ryo, si confías en nosotros salvaremos Darksia del poder de Kagura y su armada-dijo Mangekyo decidido a hacerle recuperar la esperanza, no sentía odio ni rabia, es más, sentía pena por ellos.

-No hay un poder capaz de disipar el de las tinieblas eternas, haré cualquier cosa por mi gente, incluso si eso significa sacrificar a tres almas caritativas-dijo Ryo dándoles la espalda.

Asura no dijo nada, se quedó pensando en ello con mirada de empatía y tristeza hacia aquel hombre de cabello azul marino que se retiró de allí dejándoles con aquella respuesta en su cabeza.

-Así que… ¡Todo es por salvarse a sí mismos, esos traidores me las pagarán cuando escapemos!-dijo Bat con puro odio hacia aquella gente.

-Bat, entiéndelo, han sufrido mucho, están desesperados, ellos no tienen la fuerza para luchar, su líder está haciendo lo mejor para e…-le trató de hacer entrar en razón Mangekyo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Me da igual, sacrificándonos están haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hace Kagura, y eso me enerva, quiero volver a casa con mi hermana, y no puedo perecer aquí, además, nadie, y cuando digo nadie, es nadie, nadie me traiciona, no importa por qué razón sea, el que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, absolutamente todo el que hasta ahora lo ha hecho… Ha sido asesinado por mí sin piedad!-exclamó lleno de odio y rabia el castaño.

-Bat, eso no resolvería nada, te volverías como Kagura, como Raze, él buscó venganza y acabó por herirnos a nosotros, y Kagura hiere sin importarle, tú tienes una conciencia, y somos nosotros, así que te decimos que eso está mal-le dijo Asura tratando de calmarle con seriedad y calma.

-Si eso es lo que pensáis los dos… No pienso ayudar a esos aldeanos si aparece la armada de Kagura para matarles, pagarán con su vida por traicionarme, por traicionarnos, lo juro por mi orgullo-sentenció Bat con odio y desprecio puros hacia aquella gente mientras se sentaba en el suelo para esperar a que la aldea pereciera.

Con la barrera oscura a su alrededor las fuerzas del mal no podrían dañarles por mucho que destruyeran todo lo demás, su jaula era su protección.

-Nosotros protegeremos a esos aldeanos de la armada de Kagura, ellos tienen miedo, no puedo darles la espalda-dijo Mangekyo con determinación.

-Ni yo, va contra la paz que deseo, y por eso les defenderé-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Vosotros mismos, si queréis ayudar a esos traidores que nos sacrificarían por salvar sus pellejos… Adelante-les dijo Bat fríamente.

La situación estaba mal, no podían escapar de la barrera oscura porque su poder estaba hecho para rebotar todos sus ataques, y no era como el espejo de Serafine, de todas formas, Bat no quería saber nada de los aldeanos, odiaba ser traicionado, y Mangekyo y Asura iban a protegerlos aunque les costase horrores escapar de la barrera oscura, la romperían como fuera.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Chapter 22

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 22: Sólo palabras vacías.**

En la aldea de Darksia, en el palacio en ruinas, estaba el líder con su gente muy arrepentido, entre la multitud estaba Haku, el niño que había sido animado por Bat. Estaban todos esperanzados y con su conciencia remordiéndoles al mismo tiempo.

-¡El sacrificio valdrá la pena, debemos esperar a que Kagura venga y se lleve a los Héroes Legendarios, después nuestra aldea tendrá inmunidad contra Kagura, ya no puede tocarnos porque tenemos lo que quiere, regocijaos!-declaró Ryo seriamente.

-¡Sí, Ryo-sama!-exclamaron todos en respuesta.

-(Aunque es cierto que estamos haciendo algo terrible, los Héroes Legendarios depositaron su confianza en nosotros, creyendo que les necesitábamos para que lucharan a nuestro lado, y nosotros les dimos la patada y les encerramos para entregarles a nuestro enemigo, eso es imperdonable, ni siquiera Apollo-sama nos perdonará por esto)-pensó Ryo agachando la cabeza desde su trono.

Entre la multitud estaba Haku, con mirada triste y seria, él no quería entregar a los héroes a Kagura, sobre todo quería confiar en Bat, quien le había dado la esperanza para vivir haciéndose fuerte.

-Esto está mal…-susurró Haku tristemente-Estamos haciendo lo mismo que haría Kagura para salvarse a sí mismo, somos basura como él, no soy digno de Bat-san y su fuerza, no soy digno de ser alguien que someta a los demás con su poder, soy basura y nada más.

-¡Ahora, gente de Darksia, vamos a celebrar una fiesta en honor de este sacrificio, saquemos cerveza, ginebra, mucha comida, y por supuesto, tendremos música y bailarinas, vamos a ser reyes desde hoy, porque Kagura no podrá tocarnos!-exclamó Ryo con gloria y arrepentimiento.

Una explosión de Llamas Negras se vio impactar contra el palacio, todos los aldeanos y el líder de Darksia se quedaron de piedra al ver cien dragones de Llamas Negras, los cuales fueron hacia ellos con furia devorando a unos cuantos.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó una mujer asustada.

-¡Hemos capturado a los Héroes Legendarios, no podemos ser atacados por la armada de Kagura!-exclamó otro hombre con temor.

-¡Socorro, socorro!-exclamó un niño con miedo.

Los cien dragones devoraron a todas las personas que no pudieron huir, quedaban muchas todavía, pero algunas quedaron malheridas solamente, los soldados demoníacos de Kagura aparecieron destruyendo las paredes delanteras del palacio en ruinas con sonrisas malvadas.

-¿Por qué?, hemos hecho lo que dijo Kagura, hemos capturado a los Héroes Legendarios, deberíamos ser intocables-dijo Ryo con ira.

-Kagura-sama no tiene palabra, os ha engañado para que capturéis a sus enemigos y así podamos acabar con vosotros fácilmente, y luego… Con ellos, puesto que irán a parar al castillo de Kagura-sama directamente, y no tienen suficiente poder todavía para derrotarle-dijo un soldado con maldad pura.

-No puede ser, temmes, voy a liberar la barrera y pedir ayuda a los Héroes Legendarios-dijo Ryo escapando de aquella sala velozmente para ir hasta el lugar donde nuestros héroes estaban confinados.

Una vez que llegó vio a los tres dentro de la barrera, a Bat con mirada de absoluto rencor y odio y ganas de matarle, a Asura con expresión calmada y a Mangekyo con pena en sus ojos.

-¡Héroes Legendarios, Kagura nos ha engañado, nos están atacando ahora mismo los soldados demoníacos, necesitamos vuestra ayuda!-exclamó asustado Ryo.

-¿Por qué iba a ayudaros después de haberme metido en esta prisión?-preguntó Bat fríamente-Creí en vosotros, creí en vuestro dolor, y sin embargo, nos metisteis en esta maldita barrera oscura para entregarnos al enemigo.

-Eso fue porque Kagura nos dijo que seríamos intocables si os capturábamos y os entregábamos-respondió Ryo con arrepentimiento.

-¡Arrepentirse no sirve de nada, yo no os ayudaré, por mí os mataría yo mismo, pero dejaré que hagan el trabajo sucio los soldados demoníacos de Kagura!-exclamó con odio e ira Bat para dar la espalda al líder de Darksia.

-Llévanos al lugar donde están todos-dijo Asura con coraje y calma volviendo dorado su ojo rojo y haciendo que le saliesen sus alas demoníacas, sus manos se cubrieron de poderosas Llamas Negras.

-Ayudaremos-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-Muy bien, por el poder de la oscuridad… ¡Yo ordeno a la barrera que se desvanezca!-usó su poder el líder de Darksia para hacer desaparecer la barrera.

Asura y Mangekyo fueron con Ryo hasta la sala donde se estaba produciendo la matanza.

-Aquí es, ayudadnos por favor, ya sabemos que merecemos morir-dijo Ryo tristemente.

-Habéis creído a un mentiroso, pero no sois malos, así que no puedo odiaros por lo que habéis hecho-dijo Mangekyo decidido desenvainando su espada de luz con dos manos.

-Quiero paz, y esto sólo traerá guerra, además, podríais haber puesto fé en nosotros y os habríamos garantizado protección sin agujeros, pero os ayudaré de todos modos-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

Un símbolo de contrato atrajo a su interior a todos los que quedaban con vida, cinco o seis, y los tele transportó hasta otro lugar donde no serían atacados, luego el líder se fue con su gente agradeciendo a nuestros héroes el haberlos salvado. Asura y Mangekyo entraron dispuestos a acabar con la armada demoníaca de Kagura, que eran unos setenta soldados esta vez.

-Así que vais a ayudarles después de haberos traicionado, sois demasiado buenos-dijo un soldado riendo luego-Vuestra bondad será vuestra perdición.

-¿Pero qué hay de Shiyama Bat, él no va a luchar con vosotros?-preguntó otro soldado curioso.

-No, Bat está demasiado resentido para ayudar a esta gente-dijo Mangekyo pensando en el dolor que su amigo llevaba dentro ahora mismo.

-Tuvimos que convencerle de que no matara a los aldeanos por habernos traicionado, pero sólo logramos que decidiera no ayudar a salvarlos-dijo Asura entendiendo el rencor de Bat.

-Así que sois dos contra setenta, no podréis ganar sin Shiyama Bat, él es un integrante del grupo-dijo otro soldado con soberbia.

-Lo sabemos, sin Bat no podremos venceros como otras veces, pero aún así vamos a luchar por la gente de Darksia-dijo Mangekyo decidido.

-Sí, porque somos los salvadores de Ryuda-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-¡Que empiece la batalla, por Kagura-sama!-exclamó uno de los soldados.

-¡Por Kagura-sama!-exclamaron todos en respuesta.

Diez soldados volaron hacia Asura y diez hacia Mangekyo, quienes se separaron para luchar con total libertad contra sus enemigos.

Con Asura, el Demonio de Llamas Negras…

-¡Muere!-exclamó uno de los soldados demoníacos corriendo hacia él con dos dragones de Llamas Negras siendo lanzados.

-(Tendré que responder del mismo modo)-pensó Asura lanzando dos dragones de Llamas Negras que se cargaron los del enemigo y le devoraron sin piedad en una explosión de Llamas Negras.

-¡Vengaremos a nuestro compañero!-exclamó un trío corriendo hacia Asura con espirales de Llamas Negras siendo lanzadas.

-No podréis contra mí, no tenéis un vínculo-dijo Asura lanzando una bola gigante de Llamas Negras con la mano derecha y una llamarada de Llamas Negras con la mano izquierda.

Ambos ataques neutralizaron los ataques enemigos y destruyeron a estos.

-¡Vamos a por él!-exclamaron los cuatro que quedaban lanzando veinte dragones de Llamas Negras entre los tres.

Asura los bloqueó con un poderoso símbolo de contrato y luego usó un dragón de Llamas Negras para derrotar a los soldados que quedaban. Tras la explosión sólo quedó él.

Con Mangekyo, el Idol justiciero…

-¡Por el honor de Kagura-sama!-exclamaron dos soldados corriendo hacia Mangekyo cubiertos de Llamas Negras.

-No podréis ganarme, yo lucho por los débiles y por mis amigos-dijo Mangekyo cortándoles en dos con su espada de luz-Esa es mi justicia.

Cuatro soldados más corrieron hacia él y lanzaron diez dragones de Llamas Negras.

-Debo proteger… ¡A Darksia y a su gente!-declaró Mangekyo cortando los dragones con destreza para luego envainar la espada lumínica y correr hacia los soldados demoníacos golpeando a todos hasta dejarles medio muertos.

Sacó su espada velozmente y los cortó en dos con tristeza, no quería matar, pero no tenía alternativa.

-¡Por Kagura-sama!-exclamaron los cuatro que quedaban corriendo hacia él lanzándole bolas de Llamas Negras medianas.

-(Sus ataques son fáciles de esquivar, van lanzados así como así, de ese modo no darán a nadie, aprovecharé eso para acabarles sin que se enteren)-pensó Mangekyo saltando hacia arriba sin ser notado.

Al chocar los ataques enemigos contra la pared una pantalla de humo hizo creer a los soldados que habían ganado, todos fueron pateados en sus estómagos con fuerza devastadora y cortados en dos terminando muertos. Cuando el humo se disipó sólo quedó Mangekyo empuñando su espada con dos manos.

-¿Creéis que por vencer a veinte habéis ganado, Héroes Legendarios?-preguntó un soldado demoníaco con maldad.

-No, lanzadnos tantos como queráis-dijo Mangekyo acercándose de espaldas a Asura.

-Así es, podremos con todo, somos los buenos-dijo Asura haciendo lo mismo.

-Muy bien, veamos cuánto podéis aguantar así-respondió el soldado demoníaco enviando a treinta soldados demoníacos contra Asura y Mangekyo.

Estos comenzaron a vencerlos a base de cortes de espada combinados con golpes y ataques de Llamas Negras, estuvieron así bastante rato y derrotaron a los treinta que les habían atacado, pero quedaban veinte y nuestros dos héroes estaban ya bastante agotados.

-Esto es mucho más difícil sin Bat-le dijo Asura a Mangekyo respirando con agitación.

-Sí, su poder destructivo nos ha dado siempre una gran ventaja-dijo Mangekyo a Asura respirando agitadamente.

-No podéis hacer más, supongo que es vuestro final, ¡atacadles con todo lo que tengáis!-dijo el soldado demoníaco preparándose para atacar también.

Los veinte que quedaban lanzaron doscientos dragones de Llamas Negras hacia nuestros dos héroes, parecía que iban a morir ahí, puesto que ya no podían seguir peleando a ese ritmo.

-Es el fin-dijeron Asura y Mangekyo viendo su final próximo.

Todos los dragones de Llamas Negras fueron destruidos por millares de agujas de sangre que iban a gran velocidad y varios de los soldados fueron heridos de muerte, luego otros murieron definitivamente.

-¡¿Cómo?-preguntó uno de los soldados sorprendido.

-Odio a esos aldeanos, pero odio más que alguien trate de matar a mis camaradas, así que os mataré yo mismo-dijo Bat lanzando más agujas de sangre como las anteriores matando a otros muchos, seis o siete lanzaron dragones de Llamas Negras y estos fueron detenidos por poderosos misiles de sangre que más adelante fueron hacia los soldados destruyéndolos por completo.

-¡Bat!-exclamó con esperanza Mangekyo.

-No os equivoquéis, sois mis camaradas, pero no mis amigos-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia convirtiendo en una katana de sangre toda su sangre otra vez-Si os pierdo aquí no podré usaros como apoyo contra Kagura.

-Bien, Bat, termínalos a todos-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo.

-Eres nuestro camarada-dijo Asura seriamente.

Bat lanzó un ataque de agujas hacia los soldados demoníacos que quedaban y estos usaron un escudo conjunto de Llamas Negras, pero las agujas resultaron poderlo atravesar, todos comenzaron a caer y finalmente no quedó ninguno, sólo un montón de cadáveres y nuestros tres héroes con vida.

-Ya está, ahora debemos irnos de esta aldea traidora-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras deshacía su katana de sangre y sus alas se desvanecían, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes claros y sus colmillos ya no estaban.

-Bien, pero parece que alguien quiere verte-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente mientras empuñaba su espada de luz.

-Y es un gran admirador tuyo-dijo finalmente Asura apagando sus Llamas Negras para luego hacer desaparecer sus alas demoníacas y volver rojo sangre su ojo dorado brillante.

-Si es uno de los aldeanos, que me deje en paz, no quiero saber nada de ellos-dijo Bat con rencor y desprecio.

-Bat-san, por favor, escúchame, no sabíamos que Kagura nos atacaría aún así, perdónanos, por favor-dijo Haku algo triste.

-Era evidente, Kagura es malo, nunca cumple con su palabra, así son todos los malos-dijo Bat con sorna.

-Seguro que tú sacrificaste a inocentes por miedo a morir alguna vez, deberías entendernos-dijo Haku con tristeza por el rencor que Bat le tenía a él y a su gente.

-Lo hice, pero nunca pedí disculpas ni fui débil, y no sacrifiqué a héroes, simplemente sacrifiqué a posibles enemigos en un futuro, así que no hablamos de lo mismo-dijo Bat con desprecio dándole la espalda-De todas formas… Haku… Hazte fuerte, somete a los demás con tu poder, el día que hayas logrado eso… Serás digno de mi perdón, y dile a tu gente que si los vuelvo a ver los mataré sin piedad.

-Bien, Bat-san, seré el más fuerte de todos, y entonces me perdonarás y respetarás-dijo Haku decidido.

-Bat, debemos seguir nuestro viaje-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidmente.

-Cierto, Mangekyo-le contestó Bat con orgullo.

-Gracias por salvarnos, parece que nos aprecias-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-No os equivoquéis, lo he hecho porque sin vosotros no podremos vencer a Kagura y no podré volver a casa-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo siguieron con su viaje tras abandonar Darksia, les esperaban nuevos desafíos y enemigos, e iban a superarlos todos sin dejar de luchar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	24. Chapter 23

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 23: El laberinto de Lilith. La prueba de Shiyama Bat.**

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo estuvieron caminando durante un tiempo equivalente a una semana, iban caminando cerca de una zona donde las plantas estaban muertas, y había un bosque donde extrañamente había vida, una vida muy desarrollada, pero un aura extraña envolvía ese bosque, un aura que recordaba al de Apollo pero daba una sensación de terror que nuestros héroes notaban. Aún así se aventuraron a pasar lo que sería la ''noche'' en ese bosque y recuperar fuerzas para poder levantarse recuperados al día siguiente y poder seguir su camino hacia el límite de la segunda región, aquel bosque en el que iban a pasar la noche era llamado el Bosque de las Almas Perdidas, porque en él se habían adentrado muchos y ninguno había regresado, esos eran los rumores de algunos ancianos que vivían a millas de allí.

-Supongo que este árbol bastará para descansar-dijo Asura calmado y serio sentándose al pie del árbol.

-Cierto, estoy tan cansado que no lo discutiré-dijo Mangekyo bostezando con una sonrisa cálida.

-Me iré a otro árbol, no quiero dormir con vosotros dos-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mirando a todas partes.

Encontró otro árbol y se sentó a sus pies.

-Oyasumi, Bat-le dijo Mangekyo cerrando los ojos.

-Oyasumi-le dijo Asura cerrando su ojo rojo sangre.

-No me habléis-dijo Bat con desprecio para luego cerrar sus ojos.

_Así que alguien ha venido a pasar la noche a mi bosque, espero que puedan sobrevivir a esto, no como los otros viajeros._

Aquella voz extraña sacó las almas de los cuerpos de nuestros héroes y las llevó a un extraño laberinto separándolas en tres lugares diferentes.

Con Bat, el Semimurciélago original…

-¿Dónde… Dónde estoy ahora?-se preguntó Bat abriendo sus ojos verdes con calma.

Vio que estaba rodeado por una cámara cuadrada con paredes de piedra negra y símbolos malvas brillantes con una única salida.

-¿Qué es esto, dónde estoy?-preguntó Bat levantándose extrañado-¿Y dónde están Asura y Mangekyo?.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que tomó la salida de aquella cámara extraña y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo deteniéndose ante cuatro caminos posibles.

-(Esto parece ser un laberinto)-pensó Bat muy serio-(Lo mejor será guiarme hacia la salida del laberinto y volver con Asura y Mangekyo).

Bat volvió malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos y convirtió sus uñas en garras, se cortó el brazo derecho y salió poca sangre que se multiplicó al instante.

-(Si exploro todos los caminos podré hallar el correcto hacia la salida del laberinto)-pensó Bat enviando la sangre hacia cada uno de los caminos.

Esta los exploró velozmente y volvió a Bat uniéndose en un solo montón de sangre que voló a su alrededor.

-Ya lo tengo…-susurró Bat sonriendo con orgullo.

Convirtió la sangre en una katana y la empuñó con su mano derecha, luego comenzó a caminar por el camino central, de los cuatro era el correcto, este le llevó hasta dos caminos y siguió el de la derecha, luego siguió hasta llegar a tres y tomó el de la izquierda, cuando finalmente estaba corriendo por un pasillo vio una salida.

-(Por fin podré encontrarme con esos dos, espero que estén bien)-pensó Bat corriendo hacia la salida del pasillo que estaba iluminada.

Cuando la pasó se detuvo sorprendido y soltó su katana.

-Hermanita…-susurró Bat sorprendido.

-He venido a verte, hermano-le dijo Kemsha sonriendo tiernamente.

-Hermanita, no sé cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí, pero estoy feliz de verte-dijo Bat sonriendo cálida y tiernamente.

-Hermano, he podido venir gracias a un extraño vórtice, y he sentido tu presencia en este laberinto, así que he decidido venir a verte-dijo Kemsha abrazándole tiernamente y con fuerza.

-Hermanita, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo hacerte ''cosas'', desde que vine a este mundo no he podido tocarte más, estoy ansioso de ti, tengo sed de tu boca, de tu amor-le dijo Bat a su hermana pequeña con ternura.

-Hermano, de eso mismo quería hablar contigo-dijo la hermana de Bat de repente separándose de él.

-¿Y qué me querías decir?-le preguntó Bat curioso.

-Verás… Hermano, he estado mucho tiempo pensando, y después de todo… Creo que sólo te veo como mi hermano mayor, al principio no tenía claros mis sentimientos y tú me dijiste que me amabas, así que pensé que te amaba también, pero… Tras pasar todo el tiempo con Alex me di cuenta de que le amo a él y no a ti, de hecho, hemos empezado a salir-dijo Kemsha con un leve sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-Hermanita…-susurró Bat sin creerse nada de lo que había escuchado-¿Entonces por qué me has estado besando y amando todo este tiempo, por qué me has dejado hacerte ''cosas'' cuando me ha venido en gana, por qué a pesar de que te he llegado a violar en numerosas ocasiones no me has odiado o dicho que no?.

-Porque… Eres mi hermano, y quiero que seas feliz, quiero que sonrías, y sabía que si fingía amarte podrías hacerlo, pero yo… ¡Amo a Alex!-respondió Shiyama Kemsha dejando a Bat con extrañeza y temor en su mirada.

-No puede ser, hermanita, entonces, yo te amo sinceramente, pero tú… ¿Qué sientes realmente por mí?-le dijo Bat con temor en sus ojos malvas con franjas doradas.

-Yo… ¡Te quiero, te quiero mucho, hermano!-le confesó Kemsha lanzándose a abrazarle mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-No me lo creo, hermanita, yo… ¡No me lo creo, no puedo creérmelo, tú me amas, me amas mucho, todo este tiempo has sido feliz mientras yo me ponía pervertido contigo y te llevaba a hacer cosas de novios, y tú… Aceptaste ser mi amante, no creo lo que dices!-respondió Bat comenzando a sentir un temor inmenso dominándole y una desesperación creciente a cada segunda.

-Es la verdad, hermano, amo a Alex-dijo Kemsha sonriéndole tiernamente.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Bat haciéndole dejarse caer sobre el suelo: ''Amo a Alex, amo a Alex, amo a Alex''.

-(No puede ser, mi hermana me ama a mí, ¡a mí, esto no puede ser!, no puede ser, tengo miedo, ¡tengo mucho miedo!)-pensó Bat comenzando a hiperventilar mientras sudaba mucho.

-¡Hermano!, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Kemsha a Bat corriendo hacia él para agacharse y mirarle muy preocupada y triste.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…-susurraba Bat continuamente hiperventilando y sudando cada vez más, presa del pánico.

-Hermano, ya sé que es cruel decírtelo así, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, pero somos hermanos, no podía seguir haciendo esto contigo, porque amo a Alex y quiero ser feliz a su lado, fui muy feliz cuando él me confesó su amor y me dio consuelo cuando no estuviste, fui muy feliz cuando él me dio ternura, amor y apoyo en momentos de tristeza, y fui feliz cuando tú estuviste dispuesto a aliarte con él en vez de matarle, amo a Alex y te quiero a ti, así que… Volvamos a casa y estemos juntos-le dijo Kemsha a Bat con ternura dándole un beso tierno en la frente.

Le trató de tomar de la mano para calmarle.

-¡No me toques!-exclamó Bat alejándose presa del pánico.

-Hermano…-susurró Kemsha acercándose a él preocupada.

-¡No te acerques más!-exclamó Bat tomando su katana de sangre con la mano derecha y poniéndose de pie mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Hermano, te quiero, y quiero que volvamos a casa juntos, ven conmigo-le dijo Kemsha con ojitos suplicantes acercándose a él.

-¡No, tú no eres mi hermana, no puedes serlo!-exclamó Bat dominado por el miedo.

-Hermano, me has sentido tan caliente como siempre, tan delicada y dulce, soy yo-dijo Kemsha preocupada y triste caminando aún hacia él-Por favor, debes creerme, si no lo haces lloraré.

-(Mi hermana no ama a Alex, si lo hiciera sería el fin, me ama a mí, no puede ser, no creí que fuera a escucharle decirlo a ella)-pensó Bat sintiendo cómo el miedo le dominaba cada vez más.

-Hermano, no tienes que huir de mí, me haces sentir triste-le dijo Kemsha tristemente caminando hacia él.

-(No lo entiendo, ha sido llegar a ese bosque y ahora estoy viviendo esto, mi peor pesadilla, mi hermana enamorada de Alex)-pensó Bat tratando de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque su miedo se lo ponía difícil-(Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, ¡tengo miedo!... ¡Eso es, miedo, esto no es real, es mi peor pesadilla siendo simulada en frente de mis ojos!).

Bat se detuvo y miró con desprecio a Kemsha, ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

-Hermano, al fin te has parado-le dijo Kemsha corriendo hacia él emocionada y feliz.

-Detente-le dijo Bat con desprecio mientras le apuntaba con su katana de sangre.

-Hermano…-susurró Kemsha extrañada.

-Sé que no eres mi hermana realmente, sé que sólo eres mi miedo, pero te diré una cosa, yo no temeré más a eso, mi hermana me ama a mí, Alex es sólo su mejor amigo, eso lo sé yo muy bien, así que deja esa forma falsa que no te conviene y desaparece-dijo Bat con odio.

-Hermano…-susurró Kemsha tristemente haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran malvas con franjas doradas, sus uñas se volvieron garras y se cortó el brazo izquierdo tomando con su mano izquierda una katana de sangre-Si debo derrotarte para que entres en razón… ¡Lo haré!.

Bat lanzó una poderosa estocada de su katana contra Kemsha, un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre fue hacia Kemsha y ella comenzó a bloquearlas todas con su katana sanguínea, lo hacía bastante bien.

-Tú no eres mi hermana, eres mi temor-dijo Bat corriendo aquello que fingía ser Kemsha para cortarlo en dos.

-Hermano, por favor, entra en razón-dijo Kemsha bloqueando su katana con fuerza y habilidad.

-No me engañes con esas emociones falsas, eres sólo una parte de mi corazón, la parte oscura y temerosa, por eso debes desaparecer, sé que mi hermana no ama a Alex-dijo Bat haciendo tanta fuerza que partió la katana de la castaña.

Ella recibió con un poderoso tajo.

-¡Miedo, muere!-exclamó Bat lanzando un poderoso ataque de agujas de sangre que fueron directamente hacia Kemsha y le comenzaron a herir hasta destruirle por completo.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo!-exclamó aquella Kemsha falsa desapareciendo y volviendo al interior de Bat en ese instante.

-Parece que he conseguido vencer a mi miedo, ha vuelto a mi interior, pero ya no lo siento como algo peligroso, lo he superado-murmuró Bat sonriendo cálidamente por un instante-Era un temor absurdo, creer que mi hermana amaba a mi eterno rival, al que decía no amar, cuando ella decía amarme a mí, su hermano mayor.

Bat rió con orgullo y luego miró cómo la cámara donde se hallaba desaparecía, despertó de repente en su cuerpo y abrió los ojos viendo a sus amigos con la misma expresión de sorpresa que él.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Asura, Mangekyo?-preguntó Bat a ambos curioso.

-No lo sabemos, pero parece que ya estamos bien-contestó Mangekyo extrañado.

-He tenido un extraño sueño, como si mi miedo saliera a flote y me obligase a enfrentarlo-dijo Asura-¿Y vosotros?.

-¡También!-respondió Mangekyo alertado por eso.

-Yo no lo he tenido, porque nada me da miedo-dijo Bat riendo orgullosamente ante las miradas incrédulas de Asura y Mangekyo.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Mangekyo para picarle.

-Seguro-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Bat, todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo, tu miedo puede ser mayor o menor, pero ahí estará-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

_Así es, el miedo es algo que todas las personas tienen, no hay nadie que no lo tenga, así como Kagura os teme a vosotros._

Nuestros héroes se extrañaron al escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Mangekyo mirando extrañado a todos lados.

-Está en frente de nosotros, lo siento, pero no veo nada-dijo Asura sintiendo algo.

-Si es un enemigo lo mataré sin piedad-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

Una mujer vestido con túnica negra y un aura oscura apareció delante de los tres.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron Bat, Asura y Mangekyo más serios.

-Mi nombre es Lilith, soy la guardiana del Bosque de las Almas Perdidas, lo que habéis experimentado ha sido una prueba puesta por mí, una prueba en la cual os he enviado a mi laberinto, sólo aquellos con verdadera fuerza de voluntad y coraje pueden superar su peor pesadilla, y vosotros tres lo habéis hecho-dijo Lilith-Mi laberinto te muestra tu peor pesadilla y te obliga a enfrentarla hasta que la derrotas, si fallas… Mueres.

-¿Nuestra peor pesadilla?-preguntó Mangekyo muy curioso.

-Así que eso que vi… No fue un sueño-dijo Asura con calma.

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada, Lilith, tu prueba no ha servido conmigo-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo mientras decía aquello.

-Sois dignos de pasar de este bosque, sois valientes y de fuerte corazón-dijo Lilith para luego desvanecerse.

Nuestros héroes pasaron el resto de lo que equivalía a la noche en ese bosque y por la mañana, sobre las 12:00, se retiraron de allí comenzando a caminar como siempre lo hacían. Bat había superado su miedo, ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	25. Chapter 24

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 24: El laberinto de Lilith. La prueba de Haru Asura.**

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo estuvieron caminando durante un tiempo equivalente a una semana, iban caminando cerca de una zona donde las plantas estaban muertas, y había un bosque donde extrañamente había vida, una vida muy desarrollada, pero un aura extraña envolvía ese bosque, un aura que recordaba al de Apollo pero daba una sensación de terror que nuestros héroes notaban. Aún así se aventuraron a pasar lo que sería la ''noche'' en ese bosque y recuperar fuerzas para poder levantarse recuperados al día siguiente y poder seguir su camino hacia el límite de la segunda región, aquel bosque en el que iban a pasar la noche era llamado el Bosque de las Almas Perdidas, porque en él se habían adentrado muchos y ninguno había regresado, esos eran los rumores de algunos ancianos que vivían a millas de allí.

-Supongo que este árbol bastará para descansar-dijo Asura calmado y serio sentándose al pie del árbol.

-Cierto, estoy tan cansado que no lo discutiré-dijo Mangekyo bostezando con una sonrisa cálida.

-Me iré a otro árbol, no quiero dormir con vosotros dos-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mirando a todas partes.

Encontró otro árbol y se sentó a sus pies.

-Oyasumi, Bat-le dijo Mangekyo cerrando los ojos.

-Oyasumi-le dijo Asura cerrando su ojo rojo sangre.

-No me habléis-dijo Bat con desprecio para luego cerrar sus ojos.

_Así que alguien ha venido a pasar la noche a mi bosque, espero que puedan sobrevivir a esto, no como los otros viajeros._

Aquella voz extraña sacó las almas de los cuerpos de nuestros héroes y las llevó a un extraño laberinto separándolas en tres lugares diferentes.

-¿Dónde me encuentro… Ahora mismo?-preguntó Asura abriendo su ojo mientras se levantaba.

Vio que estaba rodeado por una cámara cuadrada con paredes de piedra negra y símbolos malvas brillantes con una única salida.

-Bat y Mangekyo deben de estar más adelante, porque no sé qué es este lugar-dijo Asura con extrañeza-Creo que iré al final del laberinto a rencontrarme con ellos, lo más lógico en una situación así es que estén al final de este lugar.

Asura comenzó a caminar y vio que había enfrente suya dos caminos y luego dos a sus lados.

-(Esto es confuso, si tomo el de la derecha y me pierdo no podré volver, pero si tomo el de la izquierda y no es tampoco… Me espera el mismo destino, pero si es alguno de los que hay en frente… No puedo equivocarme, debo elegir el correcto)-pensó Asura lanzando cuatro símbolos de contrato dorados, uno por cada pasillo, así le dirían cuál era el camino correcto.

-(Espero que puedan aguantar esos dos hasta que yo vuelva)-pensó Asura viendo cómo se desvanecían los símbolos en la oscuridad de aquellos caminos.

Cuando volvió el símbolo del camino de su derecha él sólo asintió con la cabeza y lo comenzó a seguir hasta llegar a toparse con tres caminos más y cuatro a su izquierda, tomó el último a su izquierda y luego se detuvo ante siete caminos, tomó el quinto y llegó hasta un pasillo cuya luz parecía indicar una salida.

-(Bat, Mangekyo, al fin os veré a los dos)-pensó Asura corriendo hacia la salida.

Cuando la traspasó se sorprendió de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Papá… Mamá…-susurró Asura sorprendido.

-Asura, has venido-dijo su padre levantándose del suelo envuelto en Llamas Negras.

-Queríamos verte, Asura, desde que morimos no hemos podido ir al Cielo, nos quedaba una cosa por hacer-dijo su madre levantándose con su padre.

-¡Papá, mamá!-exclamó Asura creyendo que era algo relacionado con Lira y él-(Seguro que quieren volverme a abrazar o algo así).

-Asura…-susurró su padre apretando los puños con rencor-¿Cómo pudiste quedarte mirando mientras éramos quemados por aquel demonio?.

-Papá…-susurró Asura comenzando a sentir odio en su padre.

-No sabes todo lo que sufrimos ese día, tú te llevaste a Lira y le dijiste que no hubiera podido salvarnos-dijo su madre con rencor y odio en sus ojos.

-No es lo que…-Asura intentó hablar, pero su padre le interrumpió ahora.

-¡No hables, no tienes derecho a hacerlo, nos dejaste morir quemados por aquellas llamas de color negro mientras Lira y tú mirabais, fue culpa tuya, sólo tuya!-exclamó su padre con odio y rabia.

-Yo no…-intentó decir de nuevo Asura, pero su madre le interrumpió.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para la Familia Haru, eres una deshonra para nosotros, te odiamos a muerte, nos dejaste morir, fue tu culpa, tu culpa, sólo tuya!-exclamó su madre haciendo que él sintiese de repente una tristeza y un temor inmensos.

-No, no lo fue-dijo Asura mientras su miedo se acrecentaba a medida que veía el odio hacia él en la mirada de sus padres-¡Quise salvaros, pero no pude, no tenía poder ni nada, habría sido quemado junto con vosotros, y con Lira, era tarde, no podía hacer nada por vosotros!.

-¡¿Cómo que era tarde, acaso quieres calmarnos con esa patética excusa?-preguntó su padre con odio.

-¡Eres peor de lo que imaginaba, primero nos dejas morir, y luego nos mientes, fue tu culpa!-exclamó su madre con odio puro-¡Sólo tuya, tú tuviste la culpa, tú la tuviste toda!.

-No… No… No la tuve-dijo Asura comenzando a llorar mientras su miedo se acrecentaba cada vez más, comenzaba a retroceder mientras sus padres caminaban hacia él con mirada de odio y acusándole con un dedo. Estaban envueltos en aquellas Llamas Negras y cada vez sus voces eran más monstruosas.

-Tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa-le decían sus padres incendiados caminando hacia él mientras retrocedía aterrado.

-(No, no, yo no la tuve, no tenía otra opción, no pude salvaros, pero… Me hubiera gustado hacerlo)-pensó Asura retrocediendo con más terror cada vez en su mirada dorada.

-Tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa-seguían sus padres diciéndole mientras caminaban hacia él.

-¡No, no, nooooooo!, yo no la tuve-negó él sintiendo que no podía más-(Desde ese día le oculté mi temor a todos, hasta a Lira, mi temor a que nuestros padres me señalaran y me miraran con odio por no haberles podido salvar, me sentía culpable y asustado, pero no podía hacer nada, y ahora… ¡Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo!... ¡Miedo, eso es, esto no es real, ese miedo que llevo ocultando dentro por tanto está delante de mí, caminando hacia mí!).

Asura se detuvo y miró con coraje y calma a sus padres mientras sacaba sus alas demoníacas e incendiaba sus manos con poderosas Llamas Negras.

-Tú tuviste la culpa, tú tuviste la culpa-decían todavía sus padres sin detenerse.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Asura apuntando a ambos con sus manos.

Su cuerpo ardió con un poder increíble.

-¡¿Cómo, te nos revelas después de dejarnos morir?-exclamaron ambos con odio.

-Yo no os dejé morir, no pude hacer nada, además, no sois mis padres, sois mi miedo, eres mi miedo, mi miedo a no haber podido salvar a mis padres y a que ellos me odien por ello-declaró Asura lanzando dos poderosos dragones de Llamas Negras contra ellos.

-¡Míranos, yo soy tu padre, y te odio!-exclamó su padre con odio.

-¡Y yo tu madre, y también te odio!-exclamó con odio su madre.

-No es así, no sois mis padres, ellos nunca me odiarían-dijo Asura mientras los dragones alcanzaban a sus padres con una furia increíble.

Un estallido de Llamas Negras los comenzó a consumir tras ser alcanzados y finalmente no quedó nada de ellos, se hicieron oscuridad y volvieron a su interior.

-Mi miedo ha vuelto a mí, pero lo he derrotado, ahora ya no lo siento como antes, puedo seguir adelante-dijo Asura decidido.

Asura despertó de repente y se quedó sorprendido, sus compañeros estaban igual que él, así que les miró a ambos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Asura, Mangekyo?-preguntó Bat a ambos curioso.

-No lo sabemos, pero parece que ya estamos bien-contestó Mangekyo extrañado.

-He tenido un extraño sueño, como si mi miedo saliera a flote y me obligase a enfrentarlo-dijo Asura-¿Y vosotros?.

-¡También!-respondió Mangekyo alertado por eso.

-Yo no lo he tenido, porque nada me da miedo-dijo Bat riendo orgullosamente ante las miradas incrédulas de Asura y Mangekyo.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Mangekyo para picarle.

-Seguro-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Bat, todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo, tu miedo puede ser mayor o menor, pero ahí estará-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

_Así es, el miedo es algo que todas las personas tienen, no hay nadie que no lo tenga, así como Kagura os teme a vosotros._

Nuestros héroes se extrañaron al escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Mangekyo mirando extrañado a todos lados.

-Está en frente de nosotros, lo siento, pero no veo nada-dijo Asura sintiendo algo.

-Si es un enemigo lo mataré sin piedad-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

Una mujer vestido con túnica negra y un aura oscura apareció delante de los tres.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron Bat, Asura y Mangekyo más serios.

-Mi nombre es Lilith, soy la guardiana del Bosque de las Almas Perdidas, lo que habéis experimentado ha sido una prueba puesta por mí, una prueba en la cual os he enviado a mi laberinto, sólo aquellos con verdadera fuerza de voluntad y coraje pueden superar su peor pesadilla, y vosotros tres lo habéis hecho-dijo Lilith-Mi laberinto te muestra tu peor pesadilla y te obliga a enfrentarla hasta que la derrotas, si fallas… Mueres.

-¿Nuestra peor pesadilla?-preguntó Mangekyo muy curioso.

-Así que eso que vi… No fue un sueño-dijo Asura con calma.

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada, Lilith, tu prueba no ha servido conmigo-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo mientras decía aquello.

-Sois dignos de pasar de este bosque, sois valientes y de fuerte corazón-dijo Lilith para luego desvanecerse.

Nuestros héroes pasaron el resto de lo que equivalía a la noche en ese bosque y por la mañana, sobre las 12:00, se retiraron de allí comenzando a caminar como siempre lo hacían. Asura había superado su miedo, ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	26. Chapter 25

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 25: El laberinto de Lilith. La prueba de Kyriuu Mangekyo.**

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo estuvieron caminando durante un tiempo equivalente a una semana, iban caminando cerca de una zona donde las plantas estaban muertas, y había un bosque donde extrañamente había vida, una vida muy desarrollada, pero un aura extraña envolvía ese bosque, un aura que recordaba al de Apollo pero daba una sensación de terror que nuestros héroes notaban. Aún así se aventuraron a pasar lo que sería la ''noche'' en ese bosque y recuperar fuerzas para poder levantarse recuperados al día siguiente y poder seguir su camino hacia el límite de la segunda región, aquel bosque en el que iban a pasar la noche era llamado el Bosque de las Almas Perdidas, porque en él se habían adentrado muchos y ninguno había regresado, esos eran los rumores de algunos ancianos que vivían a millas de allí.

-Supongo que este árbol bastará para descansar-dijo Asura calmado y serio sentándose al pie del árbol.

-Cierto, estoy tan cansado que no lo discutiré-dijo Mangekyo bostezando con una sonrisa cálida.

-Me iré a otro árbol, no quiero dormir con vosotros dos-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mirando a todas partes.

Encontró otro árbol y se sentó a sus pies.

-Oyasumi, Bat-le dijo Mangekyo cerrando los ojos.

-Oyasumi-le dijo Asura cerrando su ojo rojo sangre.

-No me habléis-dijo Bat con desprecio para luego cerrar sus ojos.

_Así que alguien ha venido a pasar la noche a mi bosque, espero que puedan sobrevivir a esto, no como los otros viajeros._

Aquella voz extraña sacó las almas de los cuerpos de nuestros héroes y las llevó a un extraño laberinto separándolas en tres lugares diferentes.

-¿Qué… Qué ha ocurrido, dónde estoy ahora mismo?-cuestionó Mangekyo abriendo sus ojos malvas mientras miraba todo con extrañeza.

Estuvo así unos minutos, no entendía cómo había pasado de estar durmiendo en aquel bosque a estar despierto en aquel extraño lugar.

Vio que estaba rodeado por una cámara cuadrada con paredes de piedra negra y símbolos malvas brillantes con una única salida.

-Espero que no les haya pasado nada a Bat y Asura, si les ocurriera algo no me lo perdonaría jamás, debo dar con ellos, esta vez usaré el ''Caleidoscopio''-dijo Mangekyo mientras se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar por el único camino que veía.

Se adentró en el laberinto y llegó a un cruce de caminos, había uno hacia adelante, y en el inicio de este había uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, lo que hacía difícil saber cuál era.

-(¿Cuál será, cuál será el camino correcto?)-pensó Mangekyo mirando con su ''Caleidoscopio'' hacia los tres caminos.

_El camino hacia adelante, luego sigue hacia el camino de la derecha, después llegarás a un pasillo con varios caminos, no sigas ninguno, pilla el que conduce hacia adelante y finalmente llegarás al pasillo de la salida._

Mangekyo sonrió cálidamente, su ''Caleidoscopio'' también podía ver el camino verdadero en situaciones difíciles como aquella, siguió todas las indicaciones y llegó a un pasillo como el que su don le había indicado.

-(¡Bat, Asura, esperadme!)-pensó Mangekyo emocionado corriendo hacia la luz del final del pasillo.

Cuando la cruzó se quedó helado por un instante.

-Así que nos vemos en este lugar, Mangekyo-le dijo el Mangekyo asesino con maldad.

-Tú, no sé lo que haces aquí, pero te aconsejo que te vayas-le dijo Mangekyo con determinación.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué harás, me matarás?-preguntó para después reír con maldad-No puedes hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mangekyo asesino, no sabes que este no es tu lugar?, vuelve al interior de mi corazón, es una orden-le respondió Mangekyo a su otro ''yo'' desenvainando su espada de luz.

Este rió con maldad pura y le miró con aquellos ojos malvas carentes de humanidad.

-No necesito una espada para acabar contigo, y aunque tengas una… No me matarás, no eres de esa clase de persona-le dijo su ''yo'' asesino con maldad.

-No me subestimes, asesino, vuelve dentro, fue por tu culpa que casi mato a mi padre-dijo Mangekyo recordando aquello con molestia.

-Entonces…-dijo ''el otro'' Mangekyo con maldad situándose delante de él a gran velocidad-Fue culpa tuya.

Le golpeó en el estómago con toda su fuerza haciéndole escupir sangre y retroceder brutalmente, soltó su espada por el dolor que le invadió.

-No, no lo fue-negó Mangekyo con molestia.

-Sí, sí lo fue, porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo, ambos somos parte de Kyriuu Mangekyo-dijo ''el otro'' Mangekyo con maldad.

-No, yo no soy como tú, eres un monstruo asesino, me quitaste mi corazón, me hiciste herir a Sakari, Anubias y la tía Anzu, y sobre todo… ¡A Sasha!, tú no eres yo, tú no puedes ser yo-dijo Mangekyo comenzándose a alterar.

Corrió hacia ''el otro'' Mangekyo para golpearle en el estómago, este no hizo nada para evitar que le golpeara hasta que estuvo cerca.

-Patético, eres muy débil comparado conmigo, tu fuerza proviene de mí, Mangekyo, yo soy tu lado destructivo-dijo su otro ''yo'' con maldad golpeándole en el estómago de nuevo para luego darle una fuerte patada que le envió contra el suelo.

Kyriuu Mangekyo se levantó con temor hacia aquel ser tan parecido a él, ya no sentía coraje en su corazón, quería huir de ese monstruo.

-No, no eres yo y no soy tú, no podemos ser el mismo, tú eres un asesino en el que me convierto cuando uso toda mi fuerza-dijo Mangekyo comenzando a sentir temor-¡No puedes ser yo, y no puedo ser tú!.

Corrió hacia su doble maligno cogiendo su espada de luz con la mano izquierda. Trató de cortarle la cadera y golpearle la cara, pero no pudo, porque saltó hacia arriba y le molió la espalda a golpes, él se levantó a duras penas y se volteó mirando con temor absoluto ''al otro'' Mangekyo, quien sonreía malignamente.

-Soy tú, no puedes cambiar eso, nací contigo, aquella vez que Sasha fue lastimada por aquel temme que quería obligarle a jugar a fútbol… Quien le dejó tan mal fui yo, y por lo tanto, fuiste tú, somos el mismo individuo, pero tú eres la luz y yo la oscuridad-dijo ''el otro'' Mangekyo con pura maldad-Tú odiaste a Spectra, y yo decidí usar eso para apoderarme de ti para siempre, casi le mato, pero Sasha me besó deteniéndome y tú me volviste a controlar.

-¡No, no, no somos el mismo, yo soy Kyriuu Mangekyo!-exclamó Mangekyo muy asustado de su Alter Ego.

-No lo niegues…-susurró ''el otro'' Mangekyo caminando hasta él con lentitud.

-(¡No, no, él no es yo, yo no soy él, yo soy bueno y defiendo a otros, él es malo, se llevó mi corazón, me usó para matar a inocentes, se aprovechó de mi odio, no, no, él es el mal, yo soy el bien!)-pensó Mangekyo retrocediendo lleno de pánico cada vez más.

Retrocedió hasta el borde de la pared, no podía ir más para atrás.

-Tú eres yo… Y yo soy tú-le dijo ''el otro'' Mangekyo corriendo a golpearle con pura maldad en su mirada.

-(Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, ¡tengo muchísimo miedo, eso no soy yo, eso no puedo ser yo!... ¡Espera, eso soy yo, mi miedo a que mi odio me controle, a que el asesino salga, eso soy yo, pero puedo superarlo!)-pensó Mangekyo con mirada determinada mientras paraba el golpe ''del otro'' Mangekyo con gran velocidad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo ''el otro'' Mangekyo al recibir un puñetazo en su estómago y escupir sangre.

-¡Yo soy tú y tú eres yo, por eso no te temeré nunca más!-exclamó Mangekyo corriendo hacia su Alter Ego para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago y en la cara, le dio una patada enviándole hacia atrás.

-¡Aaaarg, no puede ser, me ha golpeado mi parte débil!-exclamó el Mangekyo asesino sorprendido.

-No soy débil, y nunca más me controlarás, mi fuerza es mía, sólo mía, y si quieres controlarme con ella inténtalo, pero no te lo dejaré fácil-sentenció Mangekyo dándole un puñetazo que le envió contra el suelo y le dejó sangrando.

Mangekyo se lanzó contra él y le comenzó a golpear la cara haciéndole hematomas, luego le levantó del cuello y le lanzó hacia atrás corriendo hacia él velozmente.

-¡Escúchame, a partir de ahora, Mangekyo asesino, las reglas no las pones tú, las pongo yo, si no te queda claro te golpearé hasta que lo entiendas!-exclamó con coraje Mangekyo golpeándole en su estómago con una fuerza mayor que ninguna otra, tomó su espada de luz y le cortó velozmente.

Desapareció y se volvió oscuridad entrando a Mangekyo de nuevo, este empuñó su espada lumínica y se detuvo mirándose con una cálida sonrisa.

-He vencido al Mangekyo asesino, he vencido a mi miedo a mi propio odio dominándome, he podido superar mi pasado, ahora podré usar toda mi fuerza para luchar con Bat y Asura-murmuró con determinación en sus ojos malvas Mangekyo.

Despertó en el mundo real de nuevo y miró asombrado a sus compañeros, estaban igual que él.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Asura, Mangekyo?-preguntó Bat a ambos curioso.

-No lo sabemos, pero parece que ya estamos bien-contestó Mangekyo extrañado.

-He tenido un extraño sueño, como si mi miedo saliera a flote y me obligase a enfrentarlo-dijo Asura-¿Y vosotros?.

-¡También!-respondió Mangekyo alertado por eso.

-Yo no lo he tenido, porque nada me da miedo-dijo Bat riendo orgullosamente ante las miradas incrédulas de Asura y Mangekyo.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Mangekyo para picarle.

-Seguro-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Bat, todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo, tu miedo puede ser mayor o menor, pero ahí estará-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

_Así es, el miedo es algo que todas las personas tienen, no hay nadie que no lo tenga, así como Kagura os teme a vosotros._

Nuestros héroes se extrañaron al escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Mangekyo mirando extrañado a todos lados.

-Está en frente de nosotros, lo siento, pero no veo nada-dijo Asura sintiendo algo.

-Si es un enemigo lo mataré sin piedad-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

Una mujer vestido con túnica negra y un aura oscura apareció delante de los tres.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron Bat, Asura y Mangekyo más serios.

-Mi nombre es Lilith, soy la guardiana del Bosque de las Almas Perdidas, lo que habéis experimentado ha sido una prueba puesta por mí, una prueba en la cual os he enviado a mi laberinto, sólo aquellos con verdadera fuerza de voluntad y coraje pueden superar su peor pesadilla, y vosotros tres lo habéis hecho-dijo Lilith-Mi laberinto te muestra tu peor pesadilla y te obliga a enfrentarla hasta que la derrotas, si fallas… Mueres.

-¿Nuestra peor pesadilla?-preguntó Mangekyo muy curioso.

-Así que eso que vi… No fue un sueño-dijo Asura con calma.

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada, Lilith, tu prueba no ha servido conmigo-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo mientras decía aquello.

-Sois dignos de pasar de este bosque, sois valientes y de fuerte corazón-dijo Lilith para luego desvanecerse.

Nuestros héroes pasaron el resto de lo que equivalía a la noche en ese bosque y por la mañana, sobre las 12:00, se retiraron de allí comenzando a caminar como siempre lo hacían. Mangekyo había superado su miedo, ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	27. Chapter 26

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 26: Un enemigo ''habilidoso''.**

En el castillo de Kagura, estaba este sentado en su trono mientras miraba a un sirviente suyo que estaba arrodillado ante él. Era alguien muy poderoso y que nunca había perdido un combate contra su enemigo. Kagura le miraba con maldad y orgullo, le iba a enviar contra nuestros héroes.

-Beelzebub, has aparecido como yo te ordené-dijo Kagura con pura maldad mientras entrecerraba sus ojos de color amarillo como el relámpago.

-Sí, Kagura-sama-respondió un hombre de piel pálida y ojos rojos con el cabello plateado y largo hasta su cintura y orejas puntiagudas que tenía unas alas negras impresionantes a su espalda, llevaba una armadura negra con joyas azules cobalto que brillaban mucho y dos colmillos se asomaban hacia abajo por sus labios, llevaba una empuñadura a su espalda con una espada de ocho centímetros y medio y un grosor bastante escaso, aparentaba 27 años por lo menos y permanecía inexpresivo.

-Los Héroes Legendarios han derrotado a Shiyama Raze y han demostrado tener un gran poder, te los dejo a ti, cuando regreses tráeme sus cabezas como trofeo-dijo Kagura con maldad pura riendo luego-Si fallas… Ni siquiera volverás a estar ante mi presencia.

-No fallaré-dijo Beelzebub dándole la espalda a Kagura mientras caminaba hacia el balcón de aquella sala para extender sus alas negras-Kagura-sama.

Salió volando dejando sus plumas oscuras atrás a medida que agitaba sus alas de color negro.

Nuestros héroes estaban caminando por una zona de río que se había secado y con plantas marchitas mientras Bat y Mangekyo discutían como siempre, Asura no tenía que pararles todavía.

-Bat, si ese niño mata a su gente y se proclama el más fuerte con el poder que obtenga será culpa tuya por animarle a hacerse fuerte-le dijo Mangekyo molesto.

-Lo sé, será gracias a mí, los verdaderamente fuertes son aquellos que pueden someter a todos con su poder, y como la debilidad es el mal y los débiles no merecen vivir le dije a Haku que se hiciera fuerte-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Además, si vuelvo a ver a esa gente les mataré por muy cruel y despiadado que resulte eso, pagarán su traición contra mí.

-¡Bat, tus creencias sobre la fuerza verdadera están mal!-exclamó Mangekyo enojado y molesto.

-¿Tú crees, Mangekyo?, cada persona tiene un concepto de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, así que lo que a lo mejor a ti te parece mal para mí puede estar bien, aunque eso lo diría de tener conciencia, lo que yo pienso es que… El bien y el mal no existen realmente, porque si no arrepientes de tus actos o te enorgulleces de ellos… ¿Cómo puedes decir que estén bien o mal, no es eso cierto?-le respondió Bat orgullosamente-Yo he vivido siendo atacado constantemente por los humanos sólo por haber nacido Semimurciélago, así que he tenido que hacerme fuerte, no entiendes mis sentimientos todavía, Mangekyo.

-¡Sí que lo entiendo, pero aplastar a los demás sin piedad sólo para protegerte a ti mismo y a quienes quieres es algo que está mal, excepto si lo haces con justicia, pero tú… No has aplastado a otros con justicia, lo has hecho con odio y desesperación, incluso diría que con crueldad, eso no es bueno!-le respondió Mangekyo furioso ya-¡Si quieres ver la verdadera fuerza te la mostraré en este momento!.

-¿Pelearás contra mí a pesar de que soy invencible?-preguntó Bat orgullosamente riendo después-No me hagas reír, por favor, puedo vencerte sin usar mi sangre.

-¡Te reto a intentarlo!-le dijo Mangekyo con furia.

-Cuando quieras-contratacó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Deteneos ya, dejad que tenga la fiesta en paz, no podéis estar siempre peleando, Bat, tú eres el líder, deberías evitar las peleas, y tú, Mangekyo, deberías tratar de dejar esos temas con Bat, él no escucha nada sobre la justicia, así es él-detuvo Asura la pelea y ambos dejaron de discutir.

Cuando quisieron seguir con su camino vieron aterrizar a Beelzebub delante de ellos y se pusieron hostiles. Bat volvió malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos, sacó sus alas y volvió garras sus uñas, le salieron los colmillos y se cortó creando una katana que sujetó con la mano derecha. Asura volvió dorado brillante su ojo rojo, sacó sus alas demoníacas y cubrió con poderosas Llamas Negras sus manos. Mangekyo sólo se mostró decidido a luchar y desenvainó su espada lumínica con dos manos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-¿A qué has venido?-le preguntó Asura con coraje y calma.

-Si eres un enemigo… Te mataré sin piedad-le amenazó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Me llamo Beelzebub, soy uno de los siervos más poderosos de Kagura-sama desde hace un siglo, incluso en la oscuridad me digno a seguirle-dijo Beelzebub mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar una poderosa aura azul celeste.

-Así que un enemigo, entonces acabemos con esto-dijo Bat lanzando un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre con una estocada de su katana sanguínea.

-Impresionante, Shiyama Bat, realmente impresionante-dijo Beelzebub creando un símbolo de contrato dorado como los de Asura que bloqueó las agujas con una gran poder defensivo.

Luego Beelzebub lo hizo desaparecer y voló hacia atrás quedando en pleno aire, aunque no a mucho altura.

-¿Eso ha sido uno de tus símbolos demoníacos?-le preguntó Mangekyo a Asura sorprendido.

-Al parecer sí-respondió Asura con sorpresa también.

-No sé lo que acaba de ocurrir con certeza, pero tampoco me importa mucho-dijo Bat sorprendido para luego mostrarse orgulloso y lanzar un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre a Beelzebub.

-¿Otra vez eso?-preguntó Beelzebub desenvainando su espada, la cuál resultó ser de plata y con empuñadura negra, era bastante impresionante.

La usó para bloquear todas las agujas de sangre de Bat y vio que Asura le lanzó dos dragones de Llamas Negras muy poderosos, por lo que incendió con Llamas Negras su espada y lanzó una poderosa bola de Llamas Negras gigante.

Ambos ataques chocaron estallando al instante y Mangekyo corrió hacia Beelzebub para cortarle con su espada de luz y golpearle con toda su fuerza en el estómago. Beelzebub usó un movimiento veloz y ágil, como los que usaba Mangekyo, para bloquear su espada de luz, y luego bloqueó su puño con la otra mano mientras ambos hacían fuerza con sus armas, al final Mangekyo retrocedió y quedó al lado de Asura y Bat, quienes estaban sorprendidos con el poder de aquel adversario que tenían delante, estaba usando los mismos poderes que ellos.

-Así que nos estás copiando-dijo Bat convirtiendo en líquido la katana de sangre, este comenzó a volar a su alrededor velozmente.

Lo lanzó contra Beelzebub como millones de flechas de sangre.

-Una habilidad formidable, pero… Intenta derrotarnos con esto-dijo Asura lanzando una poderosa espiral de Llamas Negras.

-¡Muéstranos tu poder!-exclamó Mangekyo corriendo hacia él por otro camino mientras empuñaba su espada lumínica con dos manos.

-Es correcto, he copiado vuestros poderes, todos y cada uno de ellos-respondió Beelzebub mientras se cortaba en su brazo sacando una katana de sangre negra que sujetó con su mano derecha.

Empuñó su espada de plata y empuñó con dos manos la katana sanguínea oscura, lanzó un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre que desapareció con el ataque de flechas de sangre de Bat, las cuales volvieron volando a este como líquido, luego lanzó otro ataque de agujas de sangre contra la espiral de Llamas Negras y tanto las agujas como el fuego demoníaco se desvanecieron. Finalmente bloqueó por la derecha a Mangekyo y este hizo fuerza al igual que él acabando por retroceder ambos, Beelzebub voló más alto y Mangekyo le miró sorprendido por su fuerza.

-Desde luego es fuerte, eso me dará un combate interesante-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo después.

-Sí, Bat, pero debemos encontrar la forma de derrotarle, si una estrategia de Mangekyo no nos vale de nada tendremos que confiar en nuestros corazones para obtener fuerza en esta batalla-dijo Asura calmadamente mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Ahora no, Beelzebub está lanzando un ataque de cada uno de vosotros contra nosotros tres!-exclamó Mangekyo molesto mirando alarmado la situación.

-Cierto, acabaré con él sin piedad por usar así mi poder, el poder del Semimurciélago original, Shiyama Bat-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída lanzando misiles de sangre como Beelzebub hacia arriba.

-Si perdemos aquí no podremos salvar este mundo jamás-dijo Asura con calma y coraje lanzando dos poderosísimos dragones de Llamas Negras como los que su adversario oji rojo había lanzado desde el cielo.

Tanto los ataques de Beelzebub como los de Bat y Asura estallaron al colisionar una vez más, una pantalla de humo hizo que Asura pensase en un plan efectivo.

-(Le atacaré usando esta pantalla de humo, no sabrá por dónde le llegan los ataques)-pensó Mangekyo saltando hacia arriba empuñando su espada lumínica con destreza.

-Así que eso es lo que querías-murmuró Beelzebub mirándole a los ojos para luego bloquear su espada con la katana de sangre negra.

-Se te ve confiado, no pareces alterado por mi ataque sorpresa, diría que te has dado cuenta de él-dijo Mangekyo haciendo más fuerza.

-Así es, he visto la verdad en tus ojos-le respondió Beelzebub haciendo más fuerza.

-¿Que has visto la verdad, cómo puede ser eso?-preguntó Mangekyo extrañado.

-¡Es uno de mis poderes visuales como Semimurciélago, el que tengo desde que nací en mis ojos!-exclamó Bat con orgullo lanzando la sangre como un poderoso misil hacia Beelzebub.

-¡Cuidado, Bat, estoy justo en frente de él, si le das con eso ahora yo saldré herido también!-exclamó Mangekyo saltando hacia abajo velozmente para evitar que el ataque de su amigo castaño y líder le diese también a él.

Beelzebub golpeó con su puño derecho el ataque de Bat y este se neutralizó mientras Beelzebub retrocedía, la sangre voló hacia Bat y Beelzebub sintió la fuerza de Mangekyo correr por sus venas dándole un poder inigualable.

-Ahora verás el poder de mi amor hacia Lira-dijo Asura lanzando contra él una poderosísima llamarada de Llamas Negras contra el peli negro.

-No lo creo-dijo este adelantando su mano derecha para crear un símbolo dorado de contrato que absorbió el ataque por completo.

Luego lo cerró y bajó la altura hasta quedarse quieto sobrevolando el suelo, hizo que la sangre volase a su alrededor como estaba haciendo Bat justo ahora.

-Vuestros poderes juntos pueden hacer mucho, ¿cierto?-dijo Beelzebub mirando a Asura fijamente.

Este comenzó a sentirse mal y a gritar por un dolor extraño que sus compañeros no lograban identificar.

-¡Aaaaah, duele, que alguien me lo quite de encima, rápido, rápido!-exclamó Asura colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Asura, qué es lo que te está haciendo Beelzebub?-preguntó Mangekyo preocupado por su amigo peli plateado.

-Es simple, está usando mi segundo poder visual, el que le robé a Raze, Asura está viendo una ilusión dolorosa, por ello hasta la siente, y eso le está causando ese falso dolor, pero puede quedar inconsciente o incluso morir, si lo hace será débil y tendré que matarle sin piedad, la debilidad es el mal y los débiles merecen morir-respondió Bat orgulloso de su poder visual robado.

-En realidad no te sientes así, sientes pena por tu amigo del ojo dorado, quieres que reaccione con eso y se salve, estás sintiendo algo como ''Si se muere me dolerá mucho''-comentó Beelzebub mirándole fijamente.

-Ese poder es… ¡Mi '' Caleidoscopio'', puede ver los sentimientos, a través de las cosas y hasta el camino correcto, ningún sentimiento oculto escapa a su mirada penetrante!-dijo Mangekyo mirando a Bat con alteración en su mirada.

-Eso es mentira, deja de decir sandeces, yo no siento eso, me parece patético que pueda ser tan fácil fingir un sentimiento que no tengo en mi corazón para que tu patético habilidad ocular lo detecte-dijo Bat orgullosamente riendo a carcajada limpia, no quería reconocer que era cierto que le preocupaba el Demonio de Llamas Negras.

Asura dejó de sentir la ilusión y volvió a la realidad, se calmó y mostró mirada de coraje.

-Ahora combinaré el poder de los tres en un súper ataque invencible-dijo Beelzebub haciendo volar hacia el cielo la sangre y lanzando un poderosísimo dragón de Llamas Negras, producto de los dos que Asura siempre lanzaba, todo eso fue hacia nuestros héroes como un dragón de fuego demoníaco gigante rodeado de sangre en forma de misil gigante e impulsado por una fuerza sobrehumana, proveniente de Mangekyo.

-Para detener eso debemos combinar nuestro poder-dijo Mangekyo lanzándose contra el ataque combinado para detenerlo con un estocada dada con toda la fuerza de su espada lumínica.

-Supongo que no tengo otro remedio, de lo contrario perderíamos contra ese inútil que usa nuestro poder para derrotarnos-dijo Bat orgullosamente lanzando un misil sanguíneo tan poderoso como el del ataque de Beelzebub.

-Sí, si un dragón separado no puede hacer mucho debo unirlo con otro, gracias por esa estrategia, Beelzebub-le dijo Asura lanzando el mismo dragón de fuego demoníaco que él había lanzado.

Finalmente una pantalla de humo quedó en el campo de batalla, el cual estaba arrasado por aquella batalla tan intensa, nuestros héroes parecían preocupados por la forma de luchar de su oponente, incluso Bat, aunque no lo reconociera.

-Eres realmente bueno usando nuestros poderes, Beelzebub-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras convertía su sangre de nuevo en una katana.

-Si nos descuidamos un momento nos matarás-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Así que vamos a ponernos muy en serio con esta batalla-concluyó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-Buena idea, yo también lo haré-dijo Beelzebub haciendo que la sangre negra cayera inutilizada al suelo.

Su aura azul celeste se acrecentó considerablemente, y eso nuestros héroes pudieron sentirlo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	28. Chapter 27

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 27: Un equipo inigualable.**

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo estaban en frente de Beelzebub, un poderoso siervo de Kagura conocido por no perder nunca contra sus oponentes cuyo poder consistía en copiar los poderes de sus adversarios. Y estaba manteniendo a nuestros héroes a raya en una batalla en iguales condiciones.

-Si queréis derrotarme debéis detener todos mis ataques, no creo que podáis-dijo Beelzebub lanzando dos poderosísimos dragones de Llamas Negras contra nuestros héroes.

-Yo los detendré-dijo Asura lanzando dos dragones de Llamas Negras con el mismo poder que comenzaron a morder a los del enemigo.

Hubo un estallido en cuestión de segundos.

-Bat, crea un ataque poderoso con la mayor cantidad de sangre que puedas, yo le entretendré cuanto haga falta-dijo Mangekyo corriendo hacia Beelzebub para cortarle con su espada de luz.

-Oído-dijo Bat acumulando tanta fuerza como podía en su katana de sangre.

-¿Crees en serio que tú solo bastarás para detenerme?-preguntó Beelzebub sacando su espada de plata de la vaina para empuñarla con dos manos y bloquear la espada lumínica que vino por delante hacia él.

-Pues sí, ¡vamos, Bat!-le dijo Mangekyo-¡Continúa!.

-No me des órdenes-le dijo Bat con desprecio acumulando más poder en su katana sanguínea.

-Depender de otros no es lo que te da la verdadera fuerza-dijo Beelzebub haciendo tanta fuerza que ambos retrocedieron un poco.

-Te equivocas, no dependo de ellos, me apoyo en ellos-le dijo Mangekyo corriendo hacia él para cortarle por la cadera con destreza.

-Pues si ese es el caso… Romperé el vínculo matándoos uno por uno-dijo Beelzebub bloqueando su filo con la misma destreza.

Mangekyo saltó hacia arriba y trató de cortar en dos a Beelzebub, este sólo le bloqueó y le hizo retroceder, Mangekyo sonrió.

-Gracias por perder tu tiempo conmigo-le dijo Mangekyo con una sonrisa cálida retrocediendo de un salto mientras Bat se disponía a lanzar su ataque más común.

-¡Siente mi poder, el poder de Shiyama Bat, el Semimurciélago original!-exclamó Bat dando una poderosa estocada con katana de sangre.

Esta lanzó un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre que Beelzebub bloqueó con un símbolo de contrato, el cual comenzó a agrietarse y causó que Beelzebub recibiera algunas de las agujas, se regeneró al instante con la capacidad regenerativa de Bat y miró con asombro a sus enemigos.

-Así que la forma de vencerle es esa-murmuró Mangekyo dándose cuenta de la debilidad de Beelzebub.

-¿A qué te refieres, Mangekyo?-le preguntó Bat con curiosidad.

-Explícate-agregó Asura calmadamente.

-Él ha copiado nuestro poder de cuando lo activamos ante él, por lo que el poder que Bat acaba de usar en ese ataque de agujas ha sido mucho más, eso ha hecho que al no ajustar su poder defensivo con la habilidad de Asura al momento actual… Su símbolo se rompa y él sea alcanzado, si usamos más poder que antes, sin contenerlo, podremos derrotarle incluso si usa el nuestro-explicó Mangekyo con agudeza mental.

-Bien hecho, Mangekyo, eres útil después de todo-le dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

-Ahora… ¡Vamos a vencer!-dijo Asura decidido a luchar.

-¡Sí, porque somos los Héroes Legendarios!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-Será inútil-dijo Beelzebub lanzando un poderosísimo dragón de Llamas Negras combinando los dos de Asura.

-No lo creo-dijo Mangekyo corriendo hacia la bestia ígnea de color negro y cortarla con una fuerza bestial con su espada de luz.

El dragón de Llamas Negras se destruyó y Asura lanzó una colosal bola de Llamas Negras a una velocidad mayor que la anterior, Beelzebub usó su sangre para protegerse, pero la sangre que creó el muro cayó ante el ataque de fuego y usó la fuerza de Mangekyo para destrozar parte de la bola de fuego demoníaco, la otra parte le quemó.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó Beelzebub mientras veía quemarse su brazo derecho.

Se lo cortó y le salió otro brazo derecho gracias al poder de regeneración de Bat.

-Es porque hemos averiguado tu punto débil, ya no puedes vencernos, Beelzebub-le dijo Bat lanzándole un poderosísimo ataque de agujas sanguíneas.

Beelzebub voló hacia arriba recibiendo bastantes en sus piernas y sus brazos, no había visto llegar todas.

-Puse a Bat a prueba para que averiguar tu debilidad, y veo que sirvió de algo-dijo Mangekyo corriendo hacia Beelzebub por una esquina para cortarle con su espada lumínica.

-Y me enorgullezco de ello, gracias a su ingenio podré derrotarte, Beelzebub-dijo Bat corriendo hacia él de frente con su katana de sangre velozmente.

-Así que prepárate para morir-dijo Asura lanzando dos poderosísimos dragones de Llamas Negras contra Beelzebub mientras corría hacia él.

-No puede ser, estoy perdiendo, no puede ser… ¡No puede ser, yo soy invencible!-empezó a susurrar Beelzebub con temor mientras sentía cerca su final.

Los dragones de fuego demoníaco le comenzaron a devorar mientras el filo de luz de Mangekyo le cortaba en dos y una lluvia de agujas de luz le destruía por completo, una poderosa explosión marcó su final.

-Finalmente hemos ganado a otro enemigo poderoso-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras volvía sangre inútil su katana y sus alas desaparecían, convirtió en uñas sus garras y volvió verdes claros sus ojos malvas con franjas doradas.

-Sí, hemos ganado de nuevo-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente mientras empuñaba su espada de luz.

-Somos un buen equipo después de todo, y tenemos a un líder poderoso y a un compañero con las mejores estrategias-dijo Asura mirando a Bat y Mangekyo con calma y seriedad mientras hacía desaparecer sus alas demoníacas, apagaba sus Llamas Negras y volvía rojo sangre su único ojo.

-Claro que lo tenéis, hemos ganado sobre todo porque yo soy invencible-dijo Bat riendo orgulloso a carcajadas.

-Y porque yo soy inteligente-dijo Mangekyo molesto con su amigo castaño.

-Como sea, sigamos caminando, seguro que a Kagura no le gustará que hayamos acabado con uno de sus mejores siervos-dijo Asura sonriendo por un instante, luego volvió a su expresión calmada.

Los tres continuaron con su viaje por la segunda región de Ryuda, tenían mucho poder, y si no bastaba ya conseguirían más, pero los tres hacían un buen equipo, un equipo de héroes capaz de derrotar a Kagura.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	29. Chapter 28

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 28: El ''Dark Bat'' resurge.**

Nuestros héroes estuvieron caminando por dos semanas sin descanso tras aquello, pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo como siempre lo hacían, Bat y Mangekyo discutiendo y Asura deteniéndoles antes de que pelearan en serio. Bat se sentía cada vez más unido a Asura y Mangekyo, empezaba a preguntarse qué ocurriría cuándo Kagura fuera derrotado, si él podría despedirse de sus amigos sin sentir tristeza, y le dolía pensar en ello solamente. Mangekyo pensaba lo mismo, al principio había visto a Bat como un chico egocéntrico, egoísta, frío y cruel, que sólo pensaba en su hermana y en sí mismo y no dudaba en matar a cualquiera que fuera débil, pero se había dado cuenta de que realmente Bat no era así y le quería de verdad, quería estar a su lado siempre, como un amigo que le ofreciera ayuda en situaciones desesperadas. Asura apreciaba a ambos, a pesar de que siempre peleaban, puesto que ellos lo hacían queriendo ver las reacciones más graciosas del otro, y eso le hacía reír y divertirse en el fondo. Los Héroes Legendarios se habían vuelto amigos, más que amigos, eran una verdadera familia, siempre ayudándose, siempre molestándose y animándose los unos a los otros, siempre juntos en los momentos buenos y malos, quizá el destino había tomado la decisión correcta al juntarles en Ryuda.

-Que no-negó Bat orgulloso.

-¡Que sí!-admitió Mangekyo enojado.

-Que no-volvió a negar Bat.

-¡Que sí!-volvió a admitir Mangekyo.

-Basta ya, lleváis un rato peleando por esa tontería, no importa si Bat tiene alguna debilidad o no, él sabe cubrirla si la tiene, y si no la tiene pues genial, pero no quiero más discusiones-dijo Asura parando la pelea con calma y seriedad, como siempre hacía él.

-(En verdad es gracioso cuando se pone furioso)-pensó Bat riendo por lo bajo.

-(Cuando se pone así de creído es divertido hablar con él)-pensó Mangekyo dejando de mirar a Bat mientras bufaba molesto.

-(Son como hermanos, realmente parecen dos hermanos, un egoísta y un peleón, ambos queriendo tener la razón, y yo soy el hermano que les detiene cuando sus peleas llegan a un nivel muy alto)-pensó Asura mirando divertido a ambos chicos adolescentes.

Se detuvieron cuando vieron a un hombre con túnica plateada y ojos azules cobalto con piel morena y orejas puntiagudas caminar hacia ellos, sujetaba un cayado de plata y su apariencia era la de un hombre de 32 años con melena de color miel hasta los hombros, su sonrisa era diabólica y no expresaba nada, se detuvo delante de nuestros héroes.

-Así que aquí os encuentro, Héroes Legendarios-dijo el misterioso hombre con voz enigmática.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras volvía malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos verdes claros, sacaba sus alas de Semimurciélago, convertía sus uñas en garras, volvía colmillos cuatro de sus dientes y se cortaba creando una katana en su mano derecha.

-Quizá os suene el nombre de mi amo, Kagura-sama-dijo el misterioso hombre con maldad de repente.

-¿Kagura?-preguntó alarmado Mangekyo mientras desenvainaba su espada de luz y miraba con determinación al enemigo.

-Si eres un siervo de Kagura vamos a derrotarte-dijo Asura volviendo dorado brillante su ojo rojo sangre, haciendo que saliesen sus alas demoníacas e incendiando sus manos con poderosas Llamas Negras.

El misterioso individuo rió con pura maldad soltando fuertes carcajadas, luego se hizo oscuridad pura e invadió el cuerpo de Bat de repente convirtiéndose en un aura oscura que comenzó a emanar de él por completo.

-¡Bat!-exclamó preocupado Mangekyo.

-No… Os acerquéis… A mí… Si lo hacéis os mataré y no podré usaros para derrotar… A Kagura-dijo Bat mientras sentía que su conciencia se iba por completo.

Se alejó volando de sus amigos y estos le vieron preocupado, pero se detuvo de repente y aterrizó en el suelo con una sonrisa diabólica y su katana sanguínea apuntando a Asura y Mangekyo.

-Bat ha sido poseído por ese siervo de Kagura, debemos tener cuidado con él-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-¡Sí, Bat puede llegar a ser muy poderoso!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-Shiyama Bat ya no existe más, mi nombre es… Astaroth-dijo Bat con maldad pura en su voz.

Lanzó una poderosa estocada de su katana de sangre y un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre fue hacia Asura y Mangekyo.

-¿Astaroth?-preguntó Mangekyo bloqueando con su espada de luz todas las agujas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Bat no volverá nunca más, es que le has hecho algo especial?-preguntó Asura lanzando dos dragones de Llamas Negras poderosísimos contra Astaroth.

Este rió con pura maldad mientras lanzaba otro ataque de agujas de sangre que estalló junto con los dragones de Asura, no hizo esperar otro ataque e hizo líquida la katana de sangre mientras usaba la sangre para lanzar una sucesión de millares de poderosísimas flechas contra los amigos de Bat.

-Sólo puedo poseer el corazón de aquellos con una oscuridad absoluta-respondió Astaroth viendo cómo Mangekyo comenzaba a bloquear las flechas con destreza usando su espada lumínica.

-¿Qué quieres decir, hay oscuridad absoluta en el corazón de Bat?-le preguntó Asura desviándose de la trayectoria de las flechas sanguíneas para correr hacia él por la derecha.

-Claro que la hay, su tristeza y desesperación le hundieron en la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo, no queda luz en su corazón, puedo hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo-dijo Astaroth riendo con maldad después para saltar hacia arriba y esquivar una bola de Llamas Negras gigante de Asura.

-Si eso es cierto, sólo tenemos que eliminar la oscuridad de su corazón para que no le puedas usar más, Astaroth-le respondió Asura lanzándole una llamarada de Llamas Negras que él esquivó volando ágilmente.

Usó su sangre como un escudo cuando la llamarada volvió por su espalda y luego lanzó un proyectil de sangre poderosísimo contra Asura que este bloqueó con un símbolo de contrato.

-(Bien, uno ocupado)-pensó Astaroth mirando fijamente a Mangekyo con maldad.

Gritó hacia él lanzándole un poderosísimo ataque de ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas.

-¡Temme, ese ataque es peligroso!-exclamó Mangekyo cortando en equis las ondas de sonido electro-magnéticas con su espada de luz.

Envainó la espada lumínica y corrió hacia Astaroth mientras veía cómo Asura saltaba hacia atrás y la sangre volvía hacia el castaño poseído, quien convirtió en katana toda la sangre y luego se quedó quieto en el suelo.

-¡Devuélvenos a Bat!-exclamó Mangekyo muy enfadado mientras intentaba golpear el estómago de Astaroth con su puño derecho, estaba poniendo toda su fuerza en el golpe.

-Si me derrotáis, no, ni derrotándome recuperaréis a Shiyama Bat, porque su corazón es negro completamente, no podréis hacerme salir de él hasta que purifiquéis su corazón o se purifique solo-dijo Astaroth saltando hacia arriba mientras Mangekyo se giraba y le trataba de golpear de nuevo en el estómago.

Astaroth se echó hacia la izquierda y luego se agachó esquivando una patada alta que vino seguida de un golpe que fue hacia su cara, pero el castaño rió malignamente y usó su velocidad Semimurciélaga haciendo que Mangekyo tuviera que esquivar sus garras antes de que le penetrase el pecho y le arrancase el corazón sin piedad. Mangekyo retrocedió hacia atrás y miró cómo Astaroth le lanzaba a él y a Asura un ataque de misiles de sangre poderosísimos.

-Eso no es Bat, es Astaroth, no podemos hacer nada por él, debemos matarle-dijo Asura con coraje y calma lanzando un poderosísimo dragón de Llamas Negras formado por los dos que sus mano lanzaban siempre.

-Es cierto-dijo Mangekyo corriendo hacia el ataque mientras desenvainaba su espada de luz dispuesto a cortar tantos misiles como pudiera.

-Ya que vais a morir… Os contaré algunos secretitos que he descubierto de Shiyama Bat al entrar en su cuerpo, cuando él dice ''Los débiles no merecen vivir'' está diciendo ''No quiero ver sufrir a los débiles, quiero que se hagan fuertes y sean felices'', cuando dice ''No necesito ayuda de nadie, soy invencible'' después de cada batalla, está diciendo ''Gracias, amigos míos, sin vosotros no hubiera podido hacerlo'', él disfraza sus palabras con crueldad y egocentrismo, pero no es lo que parece-dijo Astaroth dando más poder a sus misiles de sangre.

El poderosísimo dragón de Llamas Negras de Asura estalló al igual que los misiles por la fuerza de colisión entre ambos, en cuanto a Mangekyo, retrocedió con brutalidad y la sangre estalló, luego esta voló hacia Astaroth, quien miró con maldad pura a nuestros dos héroes y rió luego.

-¡Deja de decirnos cosas sobre Bat, no tienes derecho a revelar sus secretos porque sí, además, su cuerpo no es una marioneta, Bat es mi amigo, y si le usas para herir a otros te mataré, te lo juro!-exclamó furioso Mangekyo.

-Mangekyo tiene razón, te quemaré vivo hasta que liberes a Bat-dijo Asura con un coraje nunca antes visto.

-Si lo hacéis eso le pasará a Shiyama Bat, no a mí, puedo dejar este cuerpo cuando quieras, si me matáis lo dejaré y Shiyama Bat será el único que muera-dijo Astaroth alzando el vuelo mientras Asura y Mangekyo le miraban con frustración y enojo, hasta Asura se había enojado.

-¡Espera, cobarde!-exclamó Mangekyo con instinto asesino y furia.

-Cálmate, si queremos salvar a Bat debemos eliminar la oscuridad de su corazón, ese dolor y tristeza que Astaroth ha mencionado antes-dijo Asura sonriéndole.

-Cierto, sigamos nuestro viaje, una vez que volvamos a ver a Astaroth pelearemos con palabras, no con puños-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente, lo hacía tan bien como podía.

Mangekyo envainó su espada lumínica y Asura apagó sus llamas, hizo desaparecer sus alas y volvió rojo su ojo. Haru Asura y Kyriuu Mangekyo se comenzaron a mover en busca de su amigo poseído, no abandonarían a Shiyama Bat aunque estuviera poseído por un siervo de Kagura.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	30. Chapter 29

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 29: Un poder capaz de controlar la oscuridad. ¡El orgullo!.**

Asura y Mangekyo habían viajado desde eso durante dos días, y habían pasado por diez aldeas arrasadas donde no quedaba vida, siempre veían charcos de sangre, así que sabían que eso era cosa de su amigo castaño. Pero sabían que no era culpa suya, que era Astaroth, así que iban a salvarle como fuera. Pero toda pérdida tiene sus daño colaterales, y aquí los daños eran el ánimo de Mangekyo y Asura, quienes se veían más tristes, no había discusiones, por eso Asura no tenía que pararlas, pero se sentía vacío por dentro, sentía que le faltaba algo, y Mangekyo se sentía igual, esa persona con la que discutir sobre la justicia y la verdadera fuerza, y con la que pelearse continuamente, no estaba ahí para mostrar su orgullosa y engreída sonrisa.

-Echo de menos a Bat-dijo Mangekyo molesto, no quería verse triste.

-Y yo, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que nos encontremos con él, pero con lo rápido que viaja con esas alas de Semimurciélago y su velocidad sobrenatural nos lo pondrá difícil-le respondió Asura calmado y serio, trataba de no mostrar su dolor.

-Me deprime pensar que Bat no pueda controlar esa oscuridad que le está dando poder a Astaroth, si pudiéramos borrarla de su corazón podríamos salvar a Bat-dijo Mangekyo ahora.

-Pero no sabemos cómo ayudarle, Bat no pierde esa oscuridad a pesar de que es feliz con nosotros, yo diría que tiene demasiadas flechas clavadas en su corazón para aceptar que la luz le ilumine, es una cuestión que él mismo debe responder, si prefiere seguir siendo alguien triste y hundido en la desesperación o vivir como alguien con esperanza y verdadera felicidad-le dijo Asura ahora.

Ambos hablaron de su amigo castaño y del asunto hasta que llegaron a una aldea que todavía estaba bien, decidieron entrar en ella y vieron que había gente herida, pero nada grave, sintieron pena, como siempre, vieron charcos de sangre y supieron que Astaroth había estado ahí junto con la armada demoníaca de Kagura.

-Perdonen-dijo Asura calmado y serio viendo a una mujer que lloraba y tenía su brazo sangrando-¿Se encuentra bien, qué ha pasado aquí?.

-Gracias, chico, estoy bien, verás… Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos malvas con franjas doradas, que tenía colmillos y garras, y unas grandes alas, capaz de usar la sangre como arma, vino aquí volando con la armada de Kagura, y nos atacaron sin piedad, han raptado a mi hijo, y ahora… Ahora… Van a volver a destruirnos-explicó la mujer echándose a llorar de nuevo.

-No llores más, nosotros salvaremos esta aldea, ¿cómo se llama, por cierto?-dijo Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lightsia-respondió entre sollozos la mujer, que aparentaba unos 21 años por lo menos.

-Así que Lightsia, yo soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, y este es mi amigo, Haru Asura, somos los Héroes Legendarios, nos falta Shiyama Bat, al cual estamos tratando de encontrar-se presentó Mangekyo muy simpático ayudando a la mujer a levantarse-No llores más, ¿qué pensaría tu hijo si te viera llorar así?.

-Cierto, muchas gracias por animarme, Mangekyo-kun-dijo la mujer sonriendo-Me llamo Shiory, Akita Shiory.

-Encantado, Akita-san-respondió Asura educadamente.

-No me llames de esa forma tan educada, vamos a ser amigos, ¿no?-dijo la Shiory sonriendo cálidamente.

-Cierto, Shiory-san-dijo Asura menos educado pero sin quitar el ''-san''.

-Y no me llames ''Mangekyo-kun'', con ''Mangekyo'' tengo de sobra-dijo Mangekyo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, deberíais conocer a nuestro líder-dijo Shiory sonriendo.

-Bien-respondieron Asura y Mangekyo dispuestos a seguir a aquella mujer.

En medio del camino se detuvieron y vieron que la gente se metía en sus casas con temor.

-¡La armada de Kagura está viniendo otra vez!-exclamó una mujer con terror.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda, nos matarán a todos!-exclamó un niño llorando.

-¡Todos debemos escondernos!-exclamó un hombre desesperado.

-Shiory, métete en tu casa, nosotros daremos caza a la armada de Kagura-dijo Asura con coraje y calma mientras su ojo se volvía dorado brillante y sus alas salían de su espalda, sus manos se cubrieron de poderosas Llamas Negras.

-Bien-asintió sonriendo la mujer mientras corría hacia su casa y se metía dentro.

-¡Ahora vamos a por todas!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas desenvainando su espada lumínica.

Asura y Mangekyo corrieron hacia las afueras de la aldea y a gran altura vieron a Astaroth comandando al ejército de soldados demoníacos de Kagura, los cuales ya tenían alas y parecían ser más poderosos, eran como unos veinte, puesto que con Astaroth usando el poder de Bat contaría como más de cien soldados juntos.

-¡Astaroth, has herido a esta pobre gente, y vosotros, soldados de Kagura, también lo habéis hecho, no os perdonaré!-exclamó con determinación Mangekyo.

Astaroth rió desde lo alto del acantilado que había y miró con maldad a los amigos del castaño.

-No quiero tu perdón, Kyriuu Mangekyo, más bien… Quiero que mueras-dijo Astaroth lanzando un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre contra nuestros héroes.

-Astaroth, manipular a los demás va contra la paz, por eso te venceré-dijo Asura con coraje y calma creando un poderosísimo símbolo de contrato que bloqueó el ataque de agujas de sangre completamente.

-Bien hecho, Asura, si vas a hacer daño a alguien, háznoslo a nosotros-dijo Mangekyo dispuesto a luchar-Te derrotaremos y traeremos de vuelta a Bat.

-Qué valientes, y poderosos, ya veo por qué Kagura-sama os desea ver muertos, podéis detenerle, no actualmente, pero si seguís adelante obtendréis un poder con el que pararle los pies-dijo Astaroth.

-Asura-le dijo seriamente Mangekyo mirándole al ojo.

-Sí-asintió Asura creando dos símbolos de contrato que tele transportaron a diferentes zonas a los soldados demoníacos de Kagura, luego se tele transportaron con ellos en símbolos idénticos y Asura creó una barrera alrededor de la aldea formada por símbolos dorados de contrato que absorbían ataques.

-Esto será muy divertido, diez para cada uno, y luego veremos quién es más fuerte, si ellos o Shiyama Bat-dijo Astaroth riendo luego con maldad pura.

Sus carcajadas daban miedo.

Con Asura, el Demonio de Llamas Negras…

-¡Por el honor de Kagura-sama!-exclamó un soldado demoníaco furioso volando hacia Asura envuelto en llamas.

-¡Por Kagura-sama!-exclamaron el resto siguiéndole del mismo modo.

-No me dejáis otra opción, morid como siempre hacéis-dijo Asura con coraje y calma lanzando dos poderosísimos dragones de Llamas Negras que devoraron a cuatro de ellos de golpe y luego lanzó una poderosa llamarada que acabó con los otros seis como un boomerang.

-Parece que no son fuertes a pesar de tener alas-dijo Asura tristemente.

Con Mangekyo, el Idol justiciero…

-¡Vamos a por él!-exclamaron todos los soldados volando hacia Mangekyo mientras lanzaban espirales de Llamas Negras.

-(Un ataque sorpresa será lo mejor)-pensó Mangekyo esquivando dos espirales velozmente para correr cortando el resto por la pantalla de humo, cortó en dos a cuatro soldados demoníacos de Kagura.

-¡No puede ser, que alguien le detenga, por Kagura-sama!-exclamó otro de los seis que quedaban con vida.

Corrieron hacia Mangekyo lanzando dieciséis dragones de Llamas Negras entre todos.

-(Parece que tendré que cortarlos para llegar hasta ellos)-pensó Mangekyo cortando con destreza todos los dragones de fuego demoníaco y luego soltó la espada con la mano derecha.

Comenzó a golpear y cortar en dos a los seis soldados que quedaban, finalmente sólo quedó él.

-Ha sido triste, pero se ha hecho justicia-dijo Mangekyo arrepentido por haber matado.

Asura y Mangekyo volvieron a reunirse justo delante de Astaroth, quien estaba listo para luchar con todo el poder de Shiyama Bat.

-¡Astaroth!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación corriendo hacia él con su espada de luz velozmente.

-Una velocidad impresionante, pero no servirá de nada-dijo Astaroth usando su katana de sangre para lanzar poderosísimas agujas de sangre.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-exclamó Mangekyo deteniendo todas las agujas con destreza, cortó algunas, pero la mayoría no.

La katana sanguínea y la espada lumínica comenzaron a enfrentarse con furia mientras Astaroth y Mangekyo se miraban fijamente.

-No dejaré que uses más a mi amigo-dijo Mangekyo saltando hacia arriba para cortar en dos a Astaroth.

-¿Y qué harás si lo sigo haciendo?-preguntó con maldad Astaroth bloqueando el filo de luz con fuerza.

-Pues… ¡Bat, no te dejes controlar por alguien como él!-exclamó decidido Mangekyo mientras hacía fuerza.

-No puede oírte, es inútil, ahora sólo existo yo-dijo Astaroth con pura maldad riendo sin parar.

Ambos retrocedieron de igual modo y Mangekyo miró fijamente a Asura.

-Lo sé, allá voy-dijo Asura lanzando una enorme bola de Llamas Negras contra el castaño.

-Eso no me hará nada-dijo Astaroth cortándola en equis y luego lanzando un proyectil de sangre gigante hacia Mangekyo, quien venía oculto por el humo generado por la explosión del ataque de Llamas Negras.

-(Está viendo la verdad, por eso puede adelantarse a todas nuestras estrategias y movimientos, realmente no pensé que Bat pudiera tener un poder tan temible)-pensó Mangekyo tratando de cortar con todas sus fuerzas el proyectil de sangre.

Lo consiguió y retrocedió por la explosión, la sangre voló hacia Astaroth y giró a su alrededor para luego salir lanzada como una poderosa lluvia de flechas de sangre sobre nuestros dos héroes.

-Lo mejor será defendernos, atacar no parece valer de mucho con el poder de Bat-dijo Asura creando un símbolo de contrato que absorbió todas las flechas y luego lo cerró sin más.

-Aguantáis mucho, ¿cuál es vuestro secreto?-preguntó Astaroth para luego gritar con fuerza y lanzarles un poderosísimo ataque de ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas.

-Refractarlas será lo mejor-murmuró Mangekyo usando el mismo truco que en Harsa.

Las ondas fueron reflejadas hacia Astaroth, quien saltó hacia arriba y esquivó las poderosísimas ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas y luego aterrizó en el suelo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Nuestro secreto es la fuerza de los lazos, nosotros luchamos juntos y nos protegemos unos a otros, incluso Bat sabe eso, es consciente de ello perfectamente, y por él vamos a luchar hasta que logremos derrotarte y hacerle volver-dijo Asura decidido.

-Eso mismo, no nos rendiremos, libera a nuestro amigo-agregó decidido Mangekyo.

-Él no os puede oír, ¿cuántas veces vais a seguir así?-dijo Astaroth riendo con pura maldad.

Dentro del corazón de Bat, en ese mismo instante…

La oscuridad era absoluta y unas cadenas plateadas y con un aura oscura iban hacia un niño que lloraba completamente desconsolado, el niño era castaño y de ojos verdes, se encontraba lleno de heridas y hecho un ovillo.

-Papá… Mamá… ¿Por qué no pude salvaros?-sollozaba el niño castaño preguntando eso-Fui débil, fui un debilucho y mi hermana lloró por mi culpa.

_Bat._

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, quién ha sido?-preguntó Bat alzando la mirada asustado.

_Bat._

-¡Muéstrate ya, tengo miedo!-exclamó Bat sollozando más, sus inocentes ojos verdes claros estaban machados por lágrimas de sangre.

_¡Bat, no estás solo!_

-¿Eh?-preguntó el pequeño niño confuso alzando su mirada aún manchada por la sangre que caía.

_¡Somos tus amigos y estamos ahí para ti, no tienes que sufrir solo!_

-¿Yo tengo amigos?-se preguntó el pequeño Bat sorprendido.

_No les escuches, tú estás solo, siempre lo estuviste, no pudiste salvar a tus padres porque no tenías poder, porque eras débil._

Bat se volvió a deprimir por eso.

-Es verdad, fue culpa mía por ser débil, si hubiera sido fuerte hubiera podido sentir las presencias de los cazadores de Semimurciélagos y habría evitado la muerte de mis padres-siguió sollozando sangre el pequeño Bat.

-No es cierto, Bat-le dijo una voz infantil con calidez mientras una pequeña mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Nos tienes a nosotros-dijo otra voz infantil con una calma excepcional.

Bat miró a ambos y vio a un pequeño niño de su misma edad con el cabello plateado y un ojo rojo de piel pálida a su izquierda, y a su derecha, a un niño moreno de cabello oscuro y ojos malvas que le sonreía cálidamente.

-Asura, Mangekyo…-susurró Bat mientras su sangriento llanto paraba de salir de sus ojos verdes.

Se levantó sonriendo.

-Tú eres nuestro amigo, y por eso estamos aquí para ayudarte-dijo Mangekyo cálidamente.

-Sí, Bat, los amigos están para eso, debes confiar en tus amigos-dijo Asura calmado.

-¿Pero qué podéis hacer vosotros por mí?-preguntó el pequeño Shiyama tristemente agachando su cabeza.

-Tu orgullo es la clave para salir de esta, rompe las cadenas que te atan-le dijo el pequeño Haru con calma y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si lo haces podrás luchar contra la oscuridad, y controlarla, así expulsarás estas cadenas que te atan a Astaroth y podrás ser libre, sé nuestro Bat, queremos que regreses, amigo, sólo tú puedes detener esto-le dijo el pequeño Kyriuu sonriendo cálidamente.

-Tenéis razón-dijo el pequeño oji verde mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a emanar de él.

Su expresión se volvió engreída y orgullosa con una sonrisa del mismo tipo.

-¡Yo seré el más fuerte, mataré a quien se meta en mi camino, incluso si sois vosotros, porque soy… Shiyama Bat, el Semimurciélago original!-exclamó Bat riendo orgullosamente después.

Toda la oscuridad comenzó a fluir hacia él dándole fuerzas para romper las cadenas, las cuales se hicieron añicos, quedó solo y logró destruir aquel oscuro vacío, el cual se llenó de su oscuridad, la que le hacía poderoso, de su orgullo.

De vuelta en el mundo real…

Asura y Mangekyo habían convencido a Bat de que luchara, ahora Astaroth estaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero le resultaba cada vez más difícil moverse con aquel cuerpo.

-¡Morid!-exclamó Astaroth tratando de lanzar sobre ambos una lluvia de agujas de sangre poderosísima.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, sintió que algo lo detenía.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó a sí mismo sin entenderlo.

-Porque este cuerpo no es tuyo, es de Bat-dijo Mangekyo con determinación.

-¡No puede ser, ataca, ataca!-exclamó Astaroth mientras volaba hacia atrás y se clavaba en su propio pecho la katana de sangre-¡Aaaarg!.

-Bat está obligándole a salir, no está perdiendo la oscuridad de su corazón, pero la está controlando con orgullo, ¡su orgullo!-murmuró seriamente Asura.

-Temme, estás triste, no puedes resistirte, detente-dijo Astaroth sintiendo cómo perdía el control total del cuerpo, hasta el habla.

Se volvió oscuridad y salió del cuerpo de Bat.

-Ahora… ¡Me has hecho destruir diez aldeas, me has hecho herir a otros, eso sólo lo hago yo por voluntad propia, el único que aplasta a los débiles soy yo, me has vuelto una marioneta, no te perdonaré, te mataré sin piedad!-exclamó Bat con odio para lanzarle un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre que le comenzó a destrozar por completo.

-¡No puede ser, tienes odio, eso es oscuridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!-exclamó Astaroth reduciéndose a nada completamente.

Finalmente sólo quedaron nuestros tres héroes, quienes volvieron a sus formas de antes de entrar en combate.

-Bat, parece que has vuelto-le dijo sonriendo Mangekyo con calidez.

-Sí, he regresado, mi orgullo es tan poderoso que puedo controlar la oscuridad, sin vosotros no lo habría recuperado, gracias-dijo Bat sonriendo cálidamente por un instante.

-¿Bat ha dicho… Gracias?-preguntó Asura extrañado, tras retirar la barrera de la aldea.

-¿Ha sonreído con calidez a alguien que no es su hermana?-preguntó igual de extrañado Mangekyo.

-Lo he hecho para que os sintáis mejor, ya que si os sentís mal no podréis usar vuestro poder para vencer a Kagura jamás y me quedaré aquí para siempre, si me he liberado ha sido porque soy majestuoso e invencible-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída riendo luego con todo el orgullo que tenía.

Tras aquello continuaron su viaje, si caminaban por dos días más llegarían hasta el límite de la segunda región de Ryuda. Al parecer Bat podía controlar la oscuridad perfectamente, necesitaba amigos y lo más importante, su orgullo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	31. Chapter 30

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 30: Las Llamas Negras de la oscuridad.**

Nuestros héroes caminaron hacia el límite de la segunda región por dos semanas, las discusiones fueron muchas, pero siempre acabaron gracias al oji rojo de cabello plateado, Bat y Mangekyo se habían hecho ya muy amigos, bueno, Bat y Asura también. Los tres eran buenos amigos, aunque su viaje en la segunda región les llevaría a enfrentar a un enemigo mucho más peligroso que Raze, el archienemigo de Asura. La segunda gran batalla estaba por comenzar.

-Parece que este es el límite de la segunda región de Ryuda-dijo Asura con mirada seria y calmada.

-Sí, no siento ni veo a nadie, es como si no esperasen que llegáramos aquí-dijo Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Quizá sabían que no podían competir con mis invencibles poderes y se retiraron por miedo a morir-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

Surgió del cielo un poderoso tornado de Llamas Negras que trajo consigo una maligna risa.

-Así que has aparecido, y vienes acompañado, Asura-dijo Barak dejándose ver mientras las llamas demoníacas dejaban de cubrirle.

-Barak…-susurró Asura mostrándose especialmente serio.

-Así que tú eres el segundo de los tres Jefes Oscuros-dijo Bat con orgullo-Pareces fuerte sólo con mirarte.

-Me halagan tus palabras, pero no quiero halagos, quiero ver el poder del incesto obtenido por Asura-respondió Barak con maldad y frialdad puras.

Su espada se incendió con sus poderosas Llamas Negras y sus ojos brillaron de dorado intenso a través del yelmo de su armadura, liberó un aura demoníaca impresionante, era comparable a la que poseían nuestros héroes juntos.

-Parece que tendremos que luchar-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras sus ojos se volvían malvas con franjas doradas, sus uñas se volvían garras, sus alas Semimurciélagas se mostraban y se cortaba el brazo derecho saliendo una impresionante katana que tomó con su mano derecha-¡Que comience el juego!.

-Creo que Bat tiene razón, además, Barak, tenemos algo pendiente, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Asura con coraje y calma mientras su ojo rojo sangre se volvía dorado brillante, le salían sus alas demoníacas y sus manos se incendiaban con poderosas Llamas Negras.

-¡Esto es por la justicia!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas mientras desenvainaba su espada de luz con dos manos y adoptaba una pose defensiva.

-Vaya, vaya, siento muchísimo poder viniendo de vosotros tres, parece que veré más poder a parte del que posee ahora Asura-dijo Barak riendo con maldad y frialdad puras.

Un combate entre Barak, la Espada del Diablo, y los Héroes Legendarios estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

-Ahora veréis el poder de la Espada del Diablo-dijo Barak con frialdad y maldad lanzando una súper poderosísima llamarada de Llamas Negras contra nuestros héroes.

-Siento un poder realmente increíble, no se parece al que tenía aquella vez-dijo Asura lanzando con una de sus manos una llamarada de Llamas Negras tan poderosa como la de Barak.

-Debe de ser por el poder de la oscuridad, ha debido de amplificar sus poderes demoníacos, él por lo visto sí que pensó que podríamos vencerle-dijo Mangekyo sorprendido.

-Sé que quieres ayudarme con este ataque, y tú también, Bat, pero esperad a que lo detenga y ya os lanzáis-dijo Asura con mucho coraje.

La llamarada de Asura y la de Barak comenzaron a batirse entre ellas con una fuerza devastadora, sólo un ataque podía salir vencedor.

-De acuerdo-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Yo no quiero ayudarte a ti, quiero derrotar antes a Barak para que podamos ir hacia la última región y luego hacia Kagura-dijo Bat orgullosamente.

-Como digas, Bat-dijo sonriendo Asura mientras ponía toda su voluntad en la llamarada demoníaca.

Ambos ataques estallaron y finalmente una pantalla negra de humo lo cubrió todo.

-Comprobaré ahora hasta dónde puede igualar nuestro poder-dijo Mangekyo corriendo velozmente hacia él con su espada de luz entre sus manos.

-Cierto, mi poder invencible no será tan fácil de igualar, ahora lo demostraré-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída lanzando un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre.

-Muy astutos, pero yo uso la cabeza cuando peleo, no soy como Raze, que sólo confiaba en su poder-dijo Barak lanzando su hidra de Llamas Negras con un tajo de su espada al aire.

La bestia bloqueó las agujas de sangre completamente y luego trató de devorar a Mangekyo, pero este avanzó cortando las cabezas mientras le atacaban, cuando llegó a Barak este le miró asombrado, luego vio cómo dos dragones de Llamas Negras se lanzaban contra su hidra y sonrió con maldad.

-¡Ahora comprueba lo que es justicia!-exclamó Mangekyo lanzándose de frente contra Barak.

-Lo veré con mis ojos, adelante-dijo Barak con maldad y frialdad mientras bloqueaba con verdadera destreza la espada de luz de Mangekyo.

Mientras tanto las bestias de fuego demoníaco peleaban con furia, la hidra tenía ocho cabezas y los dragones ya tenían doce, sólo habían sido cortados una vez, Asura estaba poniendo en ellos su voluntad.

-(Eso es, Mangekyo, detenle si puedes, eso me hará más fácil superar sus ataques)-pensó Asura poniendo todo el amor que sentía por Lira en aquellos dragones.

Bat convirtió la katana en sangre y la hizo volar a su alrededor multiplicándose con cada giro a gran velocidad, pronto tenía doce litros de sangre volando a su alrededor.

Volviendo con Mangekyo…

Mangekyo lanzó un tajo desde el aire hacia la cabeza de Barak, pero este bloqueó su espada lumínica con un hábil movimiento de su espada incendiada, ambas chocaron con fuerza y sus dueños retrocedieron para correr el uno hacia el otro y seguir con su enfrentamiento, chocaron sus filos con fuerza mirándose fijamente.

-Realmente tienes un poder capaz de igualar el nuestro-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas-Estoy impresionado.

-Lo mismo digo, si fueras mi siervo te daría mucho más poder del que tienes ahora-dijo Barak con interés en Mangekyo.

-¡Ni hablar!-exclamó Mangekyo con molestia mientras retrocedía por la fuerza usada y dejaba especio para el ataque de Bat, que era una lluvia de flechas de sangre.

Hubo un estallido simultáneamente que hizo desaparecer tanto a los dragones como a la hidra, entonces nuestros héroes se juntaron mirando a Barak con asombro.

-¿Este es el poder que ahora posees, Asura?, me gusta-dijo Barak con maldad y frialdad-El incesto de verdad te ha hecho poderoso.

-No ha sido el incesto-dijo Asura lanzando una colosal bola de Llamas Negras contra Barak-Ha sido mi amor por Lira.

-Bien dicho, el amor hacia tu hermana es bien respetado-dijo Bat con orgullo lanzando su sangre como un poderosísimo proyectil hacia Barak.

-Incluso si es una prima… ¡Amor es amor!-comentó decidido Mangekyo corriendo hacia Barak, aunque esperando a ver qué ocurría con los dos ataques de sus amigos.

-Así que Lira es la fuente de tu poder, supongo que ella es una gran fuente-dijo Barak con maldad y frialdad puras mientras lanzaba una súper poderosísima espiral de Llamas Negras contra ambos ataques.

Hubo un estallido de sangre y Llamas Negras en el campo de batalla que generó un enorme cráter, cuando la pantalla de humo cubrió el campo de batalla apareció Mangekyo con su espada envainada y trató de golpear la armadura de Barak por el estómago con toda su fuerza, ya no le asustaba usarla toda, podía controlarse.

-Así que has vuelto, pero esta vez sin tu espada de luz-dijo Barak esquivando su golpe y saltando hacia arriba para evitar una patada directa a su pecho.

-Tengo mucho que enseñarte, porque sea humano no soy débil-dijo Mangekyo dirigiendo el puño izquierdo a su cara.

-No digo que seas débil, al contrario, creo que eres sorprendentemente fuerte, admiro tu poder, pero admiro más el de Asura-dijo Barak esquivando una seria de golpes seguidos para luego lanzar contra él una súper poderosísima llamarada de Llamas Negras.

Mangekyo miró el ataque alertado por la cercanía con él y saltó hacia atrás a una velocidad nunca vista, resurgió al lado de sus compañeros.

-Parece que nuestro enemigo es duro, pero eso no nos detendrá-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas mientras desenvainaba su espada lumínica.

-Sí, Mangekyo, es más poderoso que Raze, pero era de esperarse, cuanto más avancemos más difíciles se pondrán las cosas-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Mostraré mi invencible poder a Barak, el poder del Semimurciélago original, Shiyama Bat-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída. Luego rió con orgullo y miró fijamente hacia la Espada del Diablo.

-¿Sabéis lo que tenían en común los dos últimos siervos de Kagura a los que os habéis enfrentado?-les planteó Barak-Ambos eran nombres de mi verdadero amo, el Diablo, Beelzebub y Astaroth, se le puede llamar de muchas formas.

Barak rió con maldad y lanzó unas Llamas Negras con su espada incendiada que formaron un samurái colosal de Llamas Negras, este sostenía una katana impresionante y parecía listo para borrar a nuestros héroes de la faz de la Tierra.

-Esta es mi carta de triunfo, ¡sentid todo su poder!-dijo Barak mientras el samurái daba una estocada contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Lanzó una ráfaga de Llamas Negras de un tamaño colosal que partió la tierra en dos obligando a nuestros héroes a esquivarla y echarse a la derecha.

-Eso ha sido increíble-dijo Asura asombrado.

-Cierto, pero eso no bastará para detenernos-dijo Mangekyo con determinación.

-Porque liderados por mí no podemos fallar, soy invencible-dijo Bat orgullosamente.

-Si eso os ha gustado… ¡Atacad con todo lo que tengáis!-les retó Barak con maldad y frialdad puras.

Bat lanzó un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre contra el samurái de Llamas Negras colosal.

Asura lanzó un poderosísimo dragón de Llamas Negras que fue la suma de dos.

Mangekyo corrió hacia Barak con toda su determinación y fuerza empuñando la espada de luz.

-No llegaréis a herir a mi samurái con eso-dijo Barak haciendo que el samurái cortase el ataque de Bat y Asura como si nada-En cuanto a ti… ¡Muere quemado!.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-exclamó Mangekyo bloqueando con todas sus fuerzas la katana de llamas demoníacas colosal.

Finalmente salió herido y retrocedió, la batalla estaba muy avanzada ya, y la carta de triunfo de Barak, la Espada del Diablo, resultaba ser invencible, pero la esperanza no estaba perdida.

-Bat, la única forma de derrotar a Barak es con fuerza de voluntad, su poder se guía por la oscuridad y el mal, si usamos la luz y el bien le detendremos-dijo Mangekyo seguro de sus palabras.

-Si ese es el caso, yo usaré el bien y la oscuridad-dijo Bat con orgullo riendo después a carcajadas.

-Bien, ahora vamos a hacerlo, seguidme, yo le daré a Barak el golpe de gracia-dijo Asura comenzando a correr con gran seriedad hacia su archienemigo.

-Supongo que es la única forma de devolverte el favor de la otra vez, cuando me dejaste acabar a mí con Raze-dijo Bat sin admitir que le parecía justo.

-Hagámoslo, ¡por la justicia!-declaró Mangekyo del mismo modo.

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia Barak y su carta de triunfo mientras el poder comenzaba a crecer en ellos. Creían los unos en los otros, en sí mismos, y en su poder como amigos.

-Por mucho que luchéis no derrotaréis a mi samurái de Llamas Negras-dijo Barak haciendo al samurái lanzar otra ráfaga de fuego negro por el suelo.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo, ¿cierto, Bat?-dijo Mangekyo cortando le ataque de repente con gran fuerza.

-Así es, soy invencible-dijo Bat lanzando un ataque de agujas de sangre súper poderosísimo contra la ráfaga de llamas oscuras.

Entre los dos la hicieron estallar y siguieron avanzando con Asura al frente, quien lanzó un increíble torrente de Llamas Negras que comenzó a destruir los pies del samurái por completo.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Barak viendo cómo su samurái se consumía por completo en las llamas de su rival.

-¡Este es el final, Barak, por la paz mundial!-exclamó Asura lanzando dos poderosos dragones de Llamas Negras súper poderosísimos contra él directamente.

Un estallido de llamas oscuras estalló en la zona y sólo quedaron nuestros héroes.

-¡Sí, la batalla ha terminado!-exclamó Mangekyo envainando su espada de luz mientras sonreía con entusiasmo y calidez.

-Cierto-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras volvía inútil su katana de sangre y convertía en uñas sus garras, necesitaba las alas para volar a la tercera región con Mangekyo y Asura.

-Ahora vamos a poder descansar durante el viaje-dijo Asura con mirada seria y calmada mientras apagaba las llamas de sus manos.

Los tres vieron un tornado de luz ir hacia ellos desde el cielo nuevamente, del tornado se mostró Apollo.

-Enhorabuena, Héroes Legendarios, una vez más habéis demostrado coraje y fuerza de voluntad, así que sois dignos de viajar a la tercera región, donde el último Jefe Oscuro habita, ya os veo luchando contra Kagura y venciéndole-dijo Apollo.

-Bueno, Apollo, eso es porque soy invencible-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Baja esos humos, Bat-dijo Mangekyo molesto.

-Calmaos los dos-dijo Asura sonriendo.

-Kyriuu Mangekyo, has demostrado mucha fuerza, has convertido en luz la oscuridad de un arma hecha para el mal, por ello… ¡Yo te otorgo un poder especial, de ahora en adelante podrás lanzar ráfagas de luz con tu espada!-declaró Apollo dando un aura de luz a Mangekyo, este sintió el poder fluir por su interior de repente.

-Qué genial, así… ¡Haré justicia!-contestó Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Y gracias a los tres una vez más, os falta poco para volver a vuestros hogares, cuando lo hagáis llevaréis el orgullo de haber ganado a Kagura y haber salvado un mundo entero con vuestros poderes, ahora me voy, mis tres Héroes Legendarios-dijo Apollo cubriéndose con un tornado de luz para volver a volar al cielo de nuevo.

Nuestros héroes partieron de inmediato hacia la tercera región, la última en realidad, y Mangekyo tenía un poder nuevo, un poder con el que podría ayudar más a sus amigos.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	32. Chapter 31

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 31: La armada roja de Kagura. ¡Reabriendo las heridas de Mangekyo!.**

Los Héroes Legendarios atravesaron el mar hacia la tercera región de Ryuda decididos a seguir con su viaje hacia la cuarta región, ya habían obtenido muchísimo poder y estaban seguros de que cuando llegaran a estar delante de Kagura le derrotarían con mucha ventaja. Sobre todo Bat, quien se sentía cada vez más orgulloso de su propio poder, y aunque nunca lo admitía, del poder de Asura y Mangekyo. Al llegar a la tercera región Mangekyo empezó a sentir que su pecho se oprimía, no sabía por qué era, se suponía que la oscuridad del tercer Jefe Oscuro se podía sentir por toda la región, pero Bat y Asura no lo sentían tan doloroso como Mangekyo, quien sentía un impulso de matar extraño. Viajaron durante tres meses encontrando aldeas arrasadas y sin un alma, cuando finalmente estaban viendo una aldea a lo lejos se asombraron los tres, llevaban tiempo sin ver una.

-¡Una aldea, al fin!-exclamó emocionado Mangekyo.

-Sí, espero que haya gente fuerte allí, si veo debiluchos no dudaré en acabar con todos ellos-dijo Bat con desprecio.

-Aunque algo me extraña, todas las aldeas por las que hemos pasado estaban arrasadas y sin vida, había rastros de disparos de bala y golpes brutales, como si hubieran destruido todo con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de fuego-comentó Asura serio y calmado-Eso me recuerda a alguien, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo a quién.

Mangekyo sintió un dolor grave en su pecho al escuchar eso y se llevó su mano derecha a este con mirada de odio sin saber por qué.

-No puede ser, tiene que ser un error…-susurró Mangekyo con resentimiento.

-Mangekyo, ¿te ocurre algo?-le dijo Asura preocupado.

Bat rió orgulloso ahora.

-Quizá no puede continuar este viaje porque algo le da miedo-se burló Bat con superioridad.

-¡No es eso, es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que voy a sufrir mucho!-exclamó Mangekyo molesto y enojado con Bat, aunque había más enojo del normal en su mirada.

Bat notó eso pero no dijo nada, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a estar cerca de la aldea, que era bastante tradicionalista y estaba en bastante buen estado, había algunas casas medio destruidas y cadáveres golpeados y llenos de agujeros de bala. Lo cual impactó mucho a Asura y Mangekyo, pero a Mangekyo sobre todo, ese extraño odio volvió a su corazón con fuerza y trató de contenerlo. Bat miraba con desprecio a todos, no dejaba que descifraran lo que de verdad estaba pensando.

-La armada de Kagura se ha pasado, nunca han sido tan bestias-dijo Asura con tristeza.

-Esta gente ha sido débil y no ha sabido proteger lo que quería, merecen la muerte por lo patéticos que son-dijo Bat con un desprecio absoluto.

Mangekyo apretó sus puños con rabia, su presentimiento era cada vez más intenso.

-(Espero que no sea cierto)-pensó Mangekyo con una mezcla de tristeza y rencor en su mirada.

Bat y Asura le miraron, pero decidieron preguntarle después, ahora tenían que hablar con los habitantes de aquella aldea medio arrasada.

-Vamos, los aldeanos nos pueden decir qué ha pasado-dijo Asura con preocupación.

-Cierto-dijo con algo de tristeza Mangekyo.

-Preguntémosles, no hay más remedio-dijo Bat como si quisiera quitarle importancia.

Los tres se acercaron a un hombre mayor y se dispusieron a preguntarle.

-Perdone, ¿podría decirnos qué ha pasado aquí?-le preguntó Asura educadamente.

-Claro, la armada de Kagura nos ha atacado sin piedad y con una fuerza descomunal-dijo el hombre mayor tristemente.

-Por favor, díganos más-le dijo Mangekyo con expresión sombría, extraño en él.

-No se detenían para sacar sus espadas oscuras, disparaban con extrañas ballestas negras que lanzaba flechas de metal pequeñas y afiladas, estas mataban a muchos, y luego… Nos golpeaban dejándonos medio muertos, si teníamos suerte, claro, si no moríamos, ellos vestían armaduras rojas con máscaras extrañas del mismo color cubriendo sus rostros por la mitad de arriba, sólo sus ojos se veían desde las máscaras-describió con horror todo aquello el hombre mayor.

-(Máscaras rojas y una fuerza brutal, no hay duda, ese es el estilo de mi padre)-pensó Mangekyo apretando sus puños con odio y rabia mientras su mirada se tornaba del mismo modo.

-¿Eso es todo, os detuvieron humanos con ametralladoras y que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo?-preguntó Bat riendo orgulloso a carcajadas.

Rió por unos minutos.

-¡No podéis perder contra eso, son humanos simples!-exclamó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Su fuerza… Era capaz de derribar un palacio de un golpe, de hacer cráteres en la tierra más dura, y su velocidad y resistencia era… Tenebrosa… Daban miedo… Muchísimo miedo-dijo aterrorizado el hombre mayor.

-Ya veo-comentó Asura calmado y serio, mostrando al mismo tiempo preocupación.

-Si eso es todo lo que os asusta sois débiles, ¡débiles y patéticos, debéis morir!-les dijo Bat con desprecio absoluto en sus ojos verdes claros.

-¡Bat, no sabes a qué clase de personas te enfrentas y ya te ríes de ellos, si sigues así te golpearé hasta que llores!-exclamó con rabia Mangekyo.

-No sé por qué te pones así, acabaremos con ellos, y luego con su patético dirigente-dijo Bat con evidente superioridad y muy confiado.

Mangekyo trató de calmarse al ver que estaba hirviendo en deseos de destruir lo que le rodeaba, sentía odio, rabia, rencor y furia, quería matar a su padre, no le importaba si era venganza e iba contra la justicia, en ese mundo nadie le miraría mal si lo hacía.

-(Este viaje es peligroso, pero si me lleva hasta mi padre… ¡Daré todo lo que tengo y más, mi venganza será lograda!)-pensó Mangekyo con odio absoluto en sus ojos malvas para luego volver a su expresión de siempre, tenía que dar impresión de estar bien a sus amigos y a la gente a la que iba a proteger, sonrió con calidez-Nosotros detendremos a la armada de Kagura, no te preocupes.

-Tened cuidado, la armada roja de Kagura no es un ejército de hombres débiles, son bestias con una fuerza sobrehumana-dijo el hombre mayor asustado.

-No te preocupes, viejo, somos los Héroes Legendarios, yo soy su líder y con mi invencible poder mataré a esos soldados de Kagura por muy sobrehumanos que sean-aseguró Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Si la paz se consigue así, lucharé para lograrla, puede tranquilizarse, señor-dijo Asura con coraje en su ojo rojo sangre.

-La justicia se hará, y esta vez seremos mucho más fuertes-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente mientras expresaba determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por ofrecernos vuestra ayuda, Héroes Legendarios, como agradecimiento os montaremos una fiesta, pedid lo que queráis comer, os lo daremos, beberéis lo que queráis, pero ayudadnos!-exclamó emocionado el hombre mayor-¡Mi nombre es Osumi Rido, soy consejero del rey!.

-¿Rey?-preguntó Asura curioso.

-Así es, esta aldea se llama Ryotsuda, y tiene un rey al que llamamos Dioga-sama, debéis conocerle-respondió Rido con emoción poniéndose en pie.

-Encantado, Rido-san, mi nombre es Haru Asura-dijo Asura educadamente.

-Yo soy el Semimurciélago original, Shiyama Bat, recuérdalo, porque seré quien mate a Kagura-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

-Y yo soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, un justiciero que os protegerá hasta el final-dijo Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Encantado, Bat-kun, Asura-kun, Mangekyo-kun-respondió Osumi Rido con una sonrisa simpática.

Bat desconfió de ellos por lo ocurrido en Darksia y volvió malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos verdes claros, miró fijamente a los ojos de Rido y vio que este decía la verdad usando su primer pode visual.

_¡Van a salvar nuestra aldea, sí, vamos a montarles de inmediato una fiesta, que la disfruten, ellos portarán nuestra esperanza y vencerán a Kagura y a su armada roja!_

-Sois débiles, pero sinceros, os doy un punto, aunque no os quite lo de ser patéticos y merecedores de la muerte-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo.

-Llévanos con ese tal ''Dioga''-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente a Rido.

-Y reúne a toda la aldea, deben saber que nosotros queremos ayudarles-dijo Asura con calma y seriedad.

-Bien, los aldeanos se nos unirán cuando Dioga-sama lo diga desde su trono, seguidme hasta el palacio de Dioga-sama-dijo Rido mirando hacia un palacio dorado con paredes agrietadas mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él seguido por nuestros tres héroes.

Tras hablar con Dioga, el rey de Ryotsuda, una fiesta fue preparada en su honor, ellos disfrutaron como pudieron, Bat se fue a otra parte a estar solo, Mangekyo se puso a comer como loca, y Asura decidió ir a alimentar a Bat y a estar un rato con él. Mangekyo parecía realmente afectado por saber de antemano que el enemigo final de la tercera región, el último Jefe Oscura, era Spectra, su odio se estaba volviendo fuerte y estaba ocupando su corazón, aunque él iba a tener que luchar contra ello, pero sus heridas se estaban reabriendo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	33. Chapter 32

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 32: ¡Alerta, el ataque de armada roja!.**

Esa noche, después de dar la fiesta, Dioga le rogó en nombre de todos los habitantes de Ryotsuda a nuestros héroes que se quedasen a dormir allí, ellos aceptaron y cada uno se quedó en una casa de víctimas fallecidas, a media noche despertaron los tres sintiendo cómo el peligro se acercaba y se sorprendieron al ver a sesenta soldados caminando hasta la aldea con ametralladoras a sus espaldas y aquellas armaduras rojas.

-La armada roja de Kagura…-susurró Mangekyo con rencor desenvainando su espada de luz con dos manos.

-Parece que tendremos pelea, y podré beber su sangre después de matarles-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída volviendo malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos verdes claros, sus uñas se volvieron garras, sus alas Semimurciélagas salieron, le salieron cuatro colmillos en su boca y se cortó en el brazo derecho cogiendo con su mano derecha la katana de sangre que se formó, su herida se regeneró, evidentemente.

-Y será contra enemigos de bajo nivel, no importa cuánto los mejoren, siempre salen más débiles de lo que parecen-dijo Asura con calma y coraje volviendo dorado brillante su ojo rojo sangre, sacando sus alas de Demonio de Llamas Negras e incendiando con poderosas Llamas Negras sus manos.

-Si creéis que Kagura-sama nos ha asignado a ''Él'' en vano os diremos que estáis equivocados, Héroes Legendarios-dijo un soldado rojo de Kagura entre todos con una maligna sonrisa.

Asura hizo lo que hacía siempre contra los ejércitos y luego cada uno comenzó a luchar por su cuenta contra veinte soldados rojos de Kagura.

Con Bat, el Semimurciélago original…

-Así que os creéis que tenéis el poder para matarme, sois ingenuos-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras permanecía en su posición.

-Podemos hacerlo, tenemos la sangre de ''Él'', y con eso una fuerza capaz de borrar del mapa una aldea entera, sólo con nuestros puños podemos matar a una persona-presumió de su nueva fuerza uno de los soldados.

-Entonces… ¡Probadme que sois fuertes, humanos!-exclamó Bat muy confiado.

-¡Bien!-exclamó un soldado rojo de Kagura corriendo hacia Bat para golpear su estómago con su puño izquierdo.

-(Ese estilo… Me recuerda a Mangekyo, pero estos humanos no me vencerán)-pensó Bat bloqueando el puño izquierdo de aquel soldado con su katana de sangre.

-Si piensas que con eso no te golpearé… ¡Estás equivocado!-declaró el soldado saltando hacia arriba tratando de golpear a Bat en toda la cabeza con el puño izquierdo.

-Patético…-susurró con orgullo y arrogancia el Cataño moviéndose velozmente para resurgir por la espalda del soldado y atravesar la ametralladora y su pecho con su katana de sangre.

-No puede ser…-susurró débilmente el soldado mientras Bat le quitaba la katana del pecho con desprecio.

-Si te queda sangre cuando acaba con el resto la beberé-le dijo Bat cruelmente mirando cómo dos corrían hacia él disparando con sus ametralladoras.

Bat corrió hacia ambos velozmente esquivando las balas y cuando se acercó a ambos les cortó con su katana de sangre en dos. Luego le atacaron dos más del mismo modo y él lanzó un súper poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre contra ellos que los mató sin piedad y destrozó sus armas, saltó hacia arriba haciendo líquida su katana sanguínea y la sangre comenzó a volar a su alrededor mientras él se mantenía en el aire.

-¡Debemos detenerle como sea!-exclamó un soldado rojo de Kagura dando un puñetazo increíble al suelo, eso disparó dos enormes rocas contra Bat.

Este creó un muro de sangre que bloqueó ambas y lanzó como flechas de sangre en gran cantidad la sangre sobre aquel soldado, luego las dirigió hacia varios de los que quedaban vivos matándoles sin piedad y la sangre ascendió convirtiéndose en proyectiles que cayeron sobre los soldados sin piedad.

-¡Morid, débiles, la debilidad es el mal!-exclamó Bat con instinto de matar y orgullo mientras veía la sangre caer hacia los diez que quedaban con gran poder destructivo e impresionante velocidad.

-¡No podemos perder, Kagura-sama nos está viendo!-exclamaron los diez que quedaban tratando de parar la sangre con sus puños.

Su fuerza les estaba protegiendo, pero Bat usó toda su fuerza en ese ataque y fueron asesinados sin piedad, Bat descendió hasta el suelo con una sonrisa casi diabólica mientras reía con un orgullo jamás visto a carcajadas.

-Es hora de mi comida-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mirando a los quince cadáveres que tenían sangre todavía.

Con Asura, el Demonio de Llamas Negras…

-No quiero luchar, si os retiráis ahora no sufriréis-les dijo Asura con calma y coraje.

-¿Que nos retiremos?, Kagura-sama quiere que luchemos y así lo haremos-respondió lealmente uno de los soldados rojos de Kagura corriendo hacia Asura.

-¡Te sigo, este héroe puede lanzar un fuego oscuro que te consume hasta matarte!-exclamó uno de sus compañeros.

-Yo te sigo también-dijo otro soldado rojo de Kagura.

Los tres se lanzaron a disparar a Asura mientras corrían velozmente hacia él.

-Lo siento-dijo Asura usando un símbolo para bloquear las balas mientras se acercaban a él cada vez más.

Cuando estuvieron cerca trataron de romper el símbolo de contrato con un fuerte golpe, pero este sólo se agrietó un poco y ellos retrocedieron viendo cómo Asura lo hacía desaparecer lanzando una colosal bola de Llamas Negras que les quemó por completo hasta hacerles cenizas. Luego Asura se cubrió de Llamas Negras y corrió hacia cuatro que iban contra él a puño limpio.

-(Este estilo… Están mejorados por el archienemigo de Mangekyo, pelean como Mangekyo lo hace siempre)-pensó Asura parando los golpes de todos mientras se quemaban por las Llamas Negras hasta no quedar nada.

Quedaban trece soldados rojos de Kagura, quienes comenzaron a disparar contra Asura sin piedad y con prepotencia, este sólo se quedó quieto mientras la balas se derretían al tocar sus llamas oscuras, lanzó dos dragones de Llamas Negras súper poderosísimos contra todos los soldados rojos de Kagura y diez de ellos cayeron en una explosión de Llamas Negras, luego los tres restantes fueron sorprendidos por una espiral de Llamas Negras que los redujo a cenizas sin piedad.

Asura se apagó por completo en ese momento, él había vencido, se sentía triste por haber peleado y haber matado, pero no le había quedado otra opción.

-Kagura está sentenciado a morir-dijo Asura tristemente.

Con Mangekyo, el Idol justiciero/vengador…

-¡Acabaré con todos vosotros por seguir a mi padre!-exclamó con puro odio Mangekyo corriendo hacia uno que corrió hacia él con furia.

-¡Inténtalo!-exclamó el soldado rojo de Kagura tratando de meterle un puñetazo en su estómago con la mano izquierda.

-Ese es mi estilo cuerpo a cuerpo, nadie me lo puede copiar-dijo Mangekyo cortándolo en dos con odio en sus ojos.

Otro le vino por detrás y le pateó el estómago con todas sus fuerzas para luego lanzar contra él una súper poderosísima ráfaga de luz salida de su espada, este quedó hecho trizas y Mangekyo vio que dieciocho corrían hacia él disparándole, empuñó su espada lumínica y corrió hacia ellos esquivando todos los disparos.

-(Porque mató a mi madre, porque se volvió un monstruo, porque por su culpa casi cometo un crimen familiar, ¡le odio a muerte!)-pensó Mangekyo partiendo con sus manos las ametralladoras de sus enemigos para luego golpearles sin piedad en sus estómagos y darles una buena patada, mientras volaban hacia atrás por el gran golpe él les dio un golpe final en sus estómagos con sus puños que les partió las armaduras rojas y les mató.

Vio correr tres hacia él y peleó con ellos a puñetazo limpio partiendo luego sus cuellos, cuando quedaron sólo diez, Mangekyo desenvainó su espada lumínica y lanzó una súper poderosísima ráfaga de luz que comenzó a destruirles con un sentimiento de odio y rabia que nunca antes había sido visto en el oji malva.

-¡No puede ser, Kagura-samaaaaaaa!-exclamaron todos sin palabras ante lo que les estaba pasando mientras se morían por completo.

Cuando desaparecieron por completo fueron mirados con puro odio y rabia por Mangekyo, quien envainó su espada lumínica y después miró a todos pensando en su padre, Spectra.

-Todos los que le sigan acabarán así, y juro que él también, mi venganza se cumplirá esta vez-dijo Mangekyo con un odio y una frialdad increíbles.

Tras la batalla los Héroes Legendarios se reunieron en la aldea de nuevo y decidieron volver a dormir, pero antes hablaron entre ellos.

-Mangekyo, estás raro desde que llegamos a la tercera región-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-¿Tienes miedo o qué?.

-No es eso, Bat-le respondió molesto Mangekyo mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia.

-¿Entonces qué es?-le preguntó preocupado Asura.

-No es de vuestra incumbencia, Bat, Asura-respondió Mangekyo con frialdad mirando hacia otro lado.

-No eres el de siempre, así que cuenta-dijo Bat orgullosamente-De lo contrario creeré que no eres el baka del que me gusta burlarme.

-No-negó fríamente Mangekyo.

-Soy amigo tuyo y tengo derecho a saber, y Bat también lo es aunque no lo admita-dijo Asura preocupado por su amigo peli negro.

-Muy bien-dijo Mangekyo con mirada de rencor y odio puros mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia-El tercer Jefe Oscuro se llama Spectra, es mi padre, mató a mi madre y se convirtió en un verdadero asesino, un monstruo sin sentimientos, casi me mata a mí, hizo daño a mis amigos también, y por ello, por ello… ¡Le odio, le odio a muerte, deseo matarle con mis propias manos!.

-Venganza…-susurró con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída Bat-Te comprendo, yo quiero hacer lo mismo con los aldeanos de Darksia.

-La venganza no está bien, Mangekyo, pero como tu objetivo es el tercer Jefe Oscuro te ayudaremos a lograrla-le respondió Asura inconforme con su deseo de venganza, pero decidido a ayudarle para que llegasen por fin a Kagura y crearan paz en Ryuda.

Tras aquello los tres volvieron a la casa en la que estaban pasando la noche, al día siguiente se despidieron de los aldeanos y partieron hacia su siguiente aldea o lo que fuera que hallarían ahí fuera, en la tercera región de Ryuda, la última antes de llegar a la región donde Kagura les esperaba en su castillo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	34. Chapter 33

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 33: El desafío del guardián del valle.**

Nuestros héroes estaban caminando por un valle calmadamente, ya habían estado viajando una semana entera y sentían ganas de llegar a otra aldea y poder descansar lo equivalente a una noche aunque fuera, puesto que estaban cansados, Mangekyo se quejaba mucho, y siempre resultaba molesto. Por lo que Bat se metía con él cruelmente, pero las peleas iniciadas siempre las paraba Asura, el pacifista del grupo. Como ya estaba contando, estaban viajando por un valle calmadamente, el valle se llamaba Valle Chikuso, nadie había pasado de ahí, todos habían muerto por circunstancias extrañas.

-Desde que llegamos a este lugar no he podido evitar sentirme alterado, como si algo nos estuviera observando-dijo Asura serio y calmado.

-¿De verdad?, pues mi instinto no me dice que haya algo maligno aquí-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Yo siento una presencia, no es maligna, pero nos dará problemas, aunque con mi invencible poder es muy difícil que eso suceda-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-¿Sabes, Bat?, cuando Astaroth te poseyó nos dijo algunas cosas, como secretitos sobre tu actitud, por ejemplo, cuando dices algo malo es lo contrario o es algo bueno dicho con crueldad, ¿lo vas a negar?-le dijo Mangekyo sonriente.

-Por supuesto que sí, cuando yo hablo en plan cruel lo hago muy enserio, si alguien dice que yo digo cosas buenas con palabras malas se equivoca-dijo Bat riendo orgullosamente.

-Eres demasiado orgulloso, hay que bajar ese orgullo un poco-dijo Mangekyo molesto.

-¿Bajarlo, por qué iba a hacerlo?-preguntó Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

-¡Porque hasta tu hermana se enfadaría contigo!-exclamó Mangekyo furioso.

-¿Tú crees?, cuando le violo ella es feliz, porque me ama, cuando le hago ''cosas'' ella es feliz, porque sabe que así le demuestro yo mi amor, cuando le digo que es linda y sexy ella sabe que se lo digo en buen plan, con mi hermana me expreso de una forma especial, pero considerada, con vosotros dos y con el resto… ¡Hablo en serio cuando digo algo malo, y mis intenciones son claras cuando hago algo malo!-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Temme-murmuró Mangekyo mirando con enojo y molestia al castaño oji verde.

-Dejad la discusión, Bat, Mangekyo, tengamos la fiesta en paz-dijo Asura calmadamente.

Bat sonrió orgullosa y engreído y desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

Mangekyo desvió su mirada hacia un lado y bufó molesto.

-(Son los hermanos que se llevan mal pero luego se quieren mucho, es divertido verles pelear, pero son capaces de pasar a mayores en poco tiempo, sobre todo Mangekyo)-pensó Asura con una sonrisa divertida por un momento.

Luego adoptó su expresión seria y calmada de nuevo.

Los Héroes Legendarios caminaron por el Valle Chikuso hasta que de repente escucharon una voz masculina grave.

_Deteneos, no podéis seguir avanzando._

-¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó Mangekyo mirando hacia los lados para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-Siento el aura de antes, puede que sea lo que nos lleva un rato observando-dijo Asura seriamente.

-Si así es… ¡Muéstrate, si no lo haces, pensaré que eres un debilucho y un cobarde!-le dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia mientras volvía malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos verdes claros y salían sus colmillos en su boca, sus uñas se volvieron garras y sacó sus alas Semimurciélagas de su espalda, se cortó el brazo derecho y la herida sanó en seguida, la sangre tomó la forma de una katana impresionante que cogió con su mano derecha.

-No seas tan cruel, Bat, si lo haces puedes encontrarte con una sorpresa-le dijo Asura con coraje y calma volviendo dorado brillante su ojo rojo sangre, haciendo que salieron de su espalda unas alas de ave de color negro y cubriendo con unas poderosas Llamas Negras sus manos.

-Cierto, ahora vamos a luchar contra quien sea que está en nuestro camino-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas mientras desenvainaba su espada de luz con dos manos.

_Vaya, parecéis poderosos, si podéis superar mi prueba os dejaré pasar de este punto, si falláis… Ya sabéis lo que ocurrirá._

De repente se materializó en frente de los Héroes Legendarios, aunque a unos metros de ellos, un hombre musculoso de piel morena, sus ojos eran azules celestes y de ellos caían unas rayas negras hasta el final de sus mejillas, su rostro era apuesto y su cabello revuelto y largo hasta su espalda de color azul marino con rizos por todas partes. Dos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios hacia abajo y tenía garras en sus pies y manos por uñas, llevaba unos pantalones marrones oscuros muy desgastados, un aura salvaje y con un gran poder de un color ámbar podía verse a su alrededor.

-Soy el guardián del Valle Chikuso, sólo dejo pasar a los guerreros fuertes-se presentó aquel tipo-Mi nombre es Orpheus.

-Así que un guardián-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-No pareces muy sorprendido de ver uno, Bat-le dijo Mangekyo curioso-¿Por qué?.

-Porque cuando fuimos a por la Rama Dorada tuvimos que derrotar a uno llamado Serafine, era un guardián también, ¿recuerdas que te lo contamos de camino hacia el límite de la primera región?-le dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Sí, ahora lo recuerdo, pues bien, ¡vamos a derrotar a Orpheus!-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	35. Chapter 34

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 34: Todas las virtudes de un buen guerrero. ¡Peligro máximo!.**

Una dura batalla estaba por comenzar para nuestros héroes, puesto que si querían seguir debían derrotar a Orpheus, el guardián del Valle Chikuso. El cual se veía muy fuerte y parecía estar muy seguro del reto que acababa de lanzar a Bat, Asura y Mangekyo, ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar con todo su poder contra aquel oponente, que aunque no era maligno les mataría si perdían.

-Siente mi poder, Orpheus-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída lanzando un súper poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre contra Orpheus.

-¡Serpiente!-exclamó Orpheus.

Esquivó ágilmente todas las agujas de sangre de Bat y luego corrió hacia él y sus amigos.

-(¿Cómo ha podido esquivar mi ataque de agujas de sangre?)-pensó Bat sorprendido.

-¡Nada mal, pero mi fuerza es algo más difícil de evitar!-exclamó Mangekyo corriendo hacia Orpheus mientras empuñaba su espada para meterle un puñetazo en el estómago con su mano derecha.

-¡Toro!-exclamó Orpheus sin moverse de su posición.

Bloqueó el puño de Mangekyo con una mano como si no fuera nada.

-No puede ser-dijo Mangekyo sorprendido mientras dirigía una patada hacia su estómago.

-¡Guepardo!-exclamó Orpheus saltando velozmente hacia arriba para aparecer por detrás de Mangekyo-¡Toro!.

Le golpeó en la espalda a Mangekyo con una fuerza increíble y este cayó sobre el suelo.

-(Su habilidad es muy extraña, pero no puedo rendirme)-pensó Mangekyo desenvainando su espada lumínica.

Volvió con Bat y Asura y miró con curiosidad a su oponente, no entendía bien su poder.

-Siente el poder de mi amor por Lira-dijo Asura lanzando dos súper poderosísimos dragones de Llamas Negras contra Orpheus.

-¡La luz será mi arma!-exclamó Mangekyo lanzando una súper poderosísima ráfaga de luz contra Orpheus.

-Esta vez no escaparás a mi poder invencible-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída lanzando un súper poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre contra Orpheus.

-¡Guepardo, oso, dragón!-exclamó Orpheus sin hacer nada.

Saltó hacia arriba esquivando los agujas de sangre, los dragones le siguieron y él los resistió con un poder defensivo increíble, luego corrió hacia nuestros héroes y atacó a los tres con una patada que tenía una fuerza letal.

-(Menudo poder tiene)-pensó Asura creando un símbolo de contrato que bloqueó la patada y obligó a retroceder al guardián del Valle Chikuso de un salto.

Luego Asura hizo desaparecer el símbolo de contrato.

-Parece que cuando grita el nombre de un animal puede contrarrestar nuestros poderes fácilmente-dijo Bat a sus amigos con orgullo.

-Sí, pero tenemos que investigar la verdad detrás de su habilidad un poco más-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Pues vamos allá-contestó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

Bat lanzó un ataque súper poderosísimo convirtiendo en proyectil de sangre su katana.

Asura lanzó una colosal bola de Llamas Negras súper poderosísima.

Mangekyo lanzó una súper poderosísima ráfaga de luz desde su espada lumínica.

Los tres ataques se combinaron y fueron hacia Orpheus, quien se mantuvo en su posición.

-¡Oso!-exclamó Orpheus y comenzó a detener con sus manos el ataque combinado.

-No podrás con eso sólo con resistencia-dijo Asura seriamente.

-Es un ataque que tiene la fuerza de los tres combinada-dijo Bat con orgullo.

-Y por eso no va a ser destruido ni esquivado como los anteriores-dijo Mangekyo con coraje.

-Puede que tengáis… Razón-dijo Orpheus sintiendo cómo el ataque combinado rompía la resistencia del oso y le hería de muerte.

-(Bien, ya es nuestro)-pensó Mangekyo ingeniosamente.

-¡Fénix!-exclamó Orpheus justo antes de ser completamente destruido.

Una pantalla de humo resultó de la explosión provocaba por el ataque combinado y nuestros héroes siguieron sintiendo la presencia de Orpheus en la zona.

-Parece que le hemos vencido, pero sigo sintiendo su presencia-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras hacía volar la sangre hacia él de nuevo.

Esta comenzó a volar a su alrededor.

-Es como si después de ser derrotado hubiera renacido-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Si así fuera tendría sentido que gritara ''fénix''-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-¡Guepardo, toro!-exclamó Orpheus detrás de la pantalla de humo.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba delante de nuestros héroes.

-¿Cómo puede ser que siga vivo?-preguntó Bat sorprendido usando como defensa un súper poderosísimo muro de sangre.

-Es verdad, y sigue gritando los nombres de los animales antes de atacar-dijo Asura sorprendido.

-¡Liebre!-exclamó Orpheus pegando un salto muy alto para aparecer por encima del muro sanguíneo de Bat.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Mangekyo bloqueándole con el filo de su espada de luz usando toda su fuerza.

-No podréis detenerme con eso, viajeros-dijo Orpheus con seriedad mientras presionaba hasta el límite a Mangekyo.

Este comenzó a sentir que un toro le estaba intentando aplastar, pero sólo tenía a su enemigo delante, ahí empezó a darse cuenta del poder de Orpheus.

-¡Serpiente!-exclamó Orpheus dejando de presionar a Mangekyo mientras este aprovechaba para meterle un puñetazo en la cara.

Ágilmente esquivó el golpe y se coló hacia Asura, quien le trató de golpear con un puño incendiado en el pecho.

-¡Grulla!-exclamó el guardián de aquel valle esquivando con elegancia el golpe de Asura.

-(Supongo que le mataré con esto)-pensó Bat mientras hacía que el muro sacara pinchos de sangre muy afilados.

Asura y Mangekyo retrocedieron y Orpheus gritó el nombre de otro animal.

-¡Murciélago!-exclamó Orpheus sintiendo el peligro del ataque de Bat y esquivándolo con una sensibilidad auditiva increíble-¡Toro!.

Trató de golpear a Bat y este saltó hacia arriba con su velocidad sobrenatural esquivando el golpe, que al dar en el muro de sangre lo hizo pedazos, Bat corrió hacia donde estaban Asura y Mangekyo y luego hizo volar la sangre hacia él. Los tres vieron cómo Orpheus se quedaba en su actual posición totalmente en calma.

-Este guardián es muy poderoso-dijo Bat respirando con agitación y bastante asombrado.

-Ha podido presionarme hasta el límite y luego esquivar uno de mis puñetazos, ha sentido un ataque sorpresa de los tuyos, Bat, y ha roto tu muro de sangre, y ha podido esquivar con destreza y mucha elegancia un golpe directo de Asura, que aunque sean muy flojos tienen las Llamas Negras para quemar a su objetivo-comentó Mangekyo respirando con agitación, del mismo modo que Bat.

-Y cuando le vencimos usando aquel ataque combinado apareció después ante nosotros como si nada-dijo Asura sorprendido también y respirando con agitación.

-¿Qué sucede, viajeros, no sois lo bastante fuertes para derrotarme?-preguntó Orpheus con calma en su voz.

-No creas que somos débiles, somos unos guerreros muy poderosos, sobre todo yo, soy invencible-dijo Bat lanzando su sangre como cien súper poderosísimas flechas de sangre.

-Asura, escúchame un momento-dijo Mangekyo mirándole con seriedad.

-Bien-dijo Asura lanzando al suelo sus Llamas Negras para crear una pantalla de humo intensa.

-¡Serpiente!-exclamó Orpheus para luego esquivar ágilmente todas las flechas.

La sangre voló hacia Bat tras clavarse en el suelo y fallar.

-¡Toro!-exclamó Orpheus lanzando una roca tomado del suelo con sus manos desnudas.

-Yo la parto-dijo Mangekyo rompiéndola en pedazos de un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, ya que había empuñado su arma de luz.

La pantalla de humo negra le cubrió por completo y le impidió ver a sus enemigos.

-Ahora lanzaré este ataque-dijo Bat lanzando su sangre como una bola de sangre gigante súper poderosísima contra Orpheus desde el cielo.

-¡Murciélago!-exclamó Orpheus para luego saltar hacia atrás y esquivar el ataque con su oído súper desarrollado.

Mangekyo acababa de terminar la explicación con Asura, y Bat lo había escuchado todo.

-¿Insinúas que tiene las virtudes de los animales que invoca con sus nombres?-preguntó Asura entendiendo todo.

-Así es, al principio esquivó las agujas de Bat invocando la virtud de la serpiente, que es la agilidad, después usó la velocidad del guepardo para saltar hacia arriba y evitar un ataque mío, usó al oso por su resistencia, cuando creímos haberle vencido fue porque invocó la regeneración de la inmortalidad del fénix, después nos ha atacado con la capacidad letal del dragón, también ha usado la fuerza del toro para golpearnos, ha saltado tanto como una liebre para sobrepasar el muro sanguíneo de Bat, y con la grulla, que es capaz de hacer movimientos eficaces y siempre elegantes, esquivó tu puñetazo en llamas oscuras, cuando Bat usó ese ataque sorpresa invocó la sensibilidad auditiva del murciélago, la cual ha usado ahora para esquivar el ataque dentro de la pantalla de humo, todo su poder son las virtudes del reino animal, si queremos derrotarle debemos buscar la debilidad de cada uno de esos animales-explicó Mangekyo con agudeza mental a sus compañeros.

-Comprendo, si los animales son oso, serpiente, guepardo, grulla, liebre, dragón, murciélago, toro y fénix debemos usar la debilidad de cada uno de ellos, lo cual no es muy difícil de adivinar-asintió Bat con la cabeza para luego sonreír con orgullo y arrogancia.

-Lo he entendido bien-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-¡Pues acabemos con Orpheus!-exclamó muy decidido Mangekyo desenvainando con la mano izquierda su espada lumínica.

-¿Por fin habéis acabado de hablar, viajeros?-preguntó Orpheus seriamente-Mostradme toda vuestra fuerza, mostradme lo buenos guerreros que sois.

La batalla estaba a punto de terminar, y nuestros héroes ya sabían cómo derrotar a Orpheus gracias a la mente brillante de Mangekyo. La verdadera batalla iba a comenzar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	36. Chapter 35

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 35: Dignos de ser guerreros.**

Mangekyo había logrado descubrir cuál era el poder de Orpheus y cómo derrotarle, por lo que ahora que se lo había contado a Bat y Asura los tres iban a terminar con el guardián de aquel valle solitario e iban a seguir su camino. La clave de la victoria eran nuestros tres héroes y su plan para derrotar a Orpheus.

-Orpheus, si tienes algo que decir deberías decirlo ahora-dijo Bat muy confiado.

-¿Por qué, es que acaso creéis poder derrotarme sin ser verdaderos guerreros?-preguntó Orpheus curioso.

-Si quieres pensarlo así… Adelante-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-¡Ahora vamos a comenzar!-exclamó Mangekyo corriendo hacia Orpheus empuñando su espada de luz con la mano izquierda y con su puño derecho listo para golpearle en el estómago.

-¡Toro!-exclamó Orpheus para luego bloquear con la mano derecha la espada de luz y con la izquierda atrapar el puño derecho de Mangekyo.

-Eso es justo lo que quería que hicieras-dijo Mangekyo haciendo más fuerza para evitar que dejara de usar la fuerza del toro-¡Ahora!.

-Recibido-dijo Bat desapareciendo de la visto de todos de repente, resurgió a metros de Orpheus y este entendió sus intenciones.

-No puede ser-dijo Orpheus.

-Prueba mi invencible poder-dijo Bat lanzando un ataque súper poderosísimo de agujas de sangre.

Mangekyo se apartó de Orpheus cuando casi le alcanzaba el ataque y este salió herido de gravedad.

-¡Fénix!-exclamó Orpheus curando así sus heridas por completo.

-¡Asura!-exclamó Mangekyo decidido mirando a este al ojo.

-Entendido, Mangekyo-dijo Asura lanzando dos dragones de Llamas Negras contra Orpheus que eran súper poderosísimos.

-¡Guepardo!-exclamó Orpheus para saltar hacia arriba y comenzar a esquivar una sucesión de ataques de Llamas Negras que comenzó a lanzar Asura con todo su poder.

-(Los guepardos son muy veloces, pero se cansan rápido)-pensó Asura lanzando varias bolas de Llamas Negras al mismo tiempo.

Orpheus comenzó a sentirse cansado de tanto usar la velocidad del guepardo y tuvo que detenerse.

-¡Haré justicia!-exclamó Mangekyo lanzando una súper poderosísima ráfaga de luz hacia Orpheus.

-Hagamos esto bien-dijo Bat orgullosamente lanzando como un súper poderosísimo proyectil su sangre hacia Orpheus.

-¡Oso!-exclamó Orpheus.

Paró un ataque con cada mano y comenzó a hacer tanta fuerza como podía, la resistencia del oso era increíble, pero tenía un punto débil.

-(Los osos son lentos para reaccionar)-pensó Asura lanzándole desde lejos una bola de Llamas Negras gigante con todo su poder.

La explosión de Llamas Negras le pilló tarde y tuvo que usar el poder del fénix sin que nuestros héroes le viesen, apareció corriendo hacia ellos velozmente, pero no como guepardo, sino como humano.

-¡Toro!-exclamó Orpheus yendo a por Mangekyo directamente.

-Parece que te quieres arriesgar-dijo Mangekyo saltando hacia arriba con una sonrisa cálida justo antes de recibir el golpe de Orpheus, este quedó con su brazo derecho clavado en el suelo, no lo podía sacar.

-¡Los toros tienen tanta fuerza que si golpean algo equivocado se atascan!-exclamó Bat lanzando su sangre como flechas hacia Orpheus.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!-gritó Orpheus saliendo disparado hacia atrás.

Dos dragones de Llamas Negras fueron hacia él para devorarle por su espalda.

-¡Murciélago!-exclamó Orpheus.

Reaccionó y evitó el ataque, pero unas ondas súper sónicas electro-magnéticas provenientes de Bat le comenzaron a aturdir, luego Mangekyo le golpeó en la espalda unas cuantas veces.

-Ahora entiendo por qué los humanos inventaron balas sónicas para acabar con mi raza, los murciélagos tienen un oído tan sensible que se aturden si escuchan un sonido muy estridente-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo.

Bat voló hacia arriba velozmente y convirtió en una katana toda la sangre, lanzó una lluvia de agujas de sangre súper poderosísimas contra Orpheus.

-¿Qué harás, Orpheus?-preguntó Asura desafiante.

-Si no lo evitas morirás, no puedes usar al fénix ahora-dijo Mangekyo perspicazmente.

-¡Ser… Serpiente!-exclamó Orpheus.

Usó su agilidad para esquivar las agujas de sangre, en ese mismo momento actuó Mangekyo.

-¡Mira el resplandor de mi espada, brilla muchísimo!-exclamó Mangekyo cargando muchísima luz en su espada delante de Orpheus.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-exclamó el guardián empezando a cerrar los ojos por el daño que esa luz le hacía en ellos.

-Las serpientes no tienen párpados, por eso la luz extrema les hace daño-dijo Mangekyo con ingenio-¿Verdad?.

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo se colocaron en triángulo y comenzaron a correr velozmente hacia Orpheus con sus ataques más poderosos.

-No puede ser, estoy perdiendo contra ellos, sí que son verdaderos guerreros, el peli negro tiene el ingenio, el peli plateado la paz y el castaño la fuerza de combate-murmuró sonriendo Orpheus-He sido vencido.

-Este es tu fin, Orpheus, prueba mi invencible ataque final-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída alzando su katana de sangre muy alto.

-¡La justicia se guía por la fuerza de todos trabajando juntos!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas alzando su espada de luz muy alto.

-Y el amor ayuda, es parte de la justica en realidad-dijo Asura lanzando dos dragones de Llamas Negras con todo su poder.

Los tres corrieron hacia Orpheus listos para derrotarle.

Una lluvia de agujas de sangre unida con dos dragones de fuego demoníaco y una poderosa ráfaga de luz cayeron sobre Orpheus destruyéndole por completo, como no tuvo tiempo de usar el poder del fénix acabó muriendo de verdad, nuestros héroes le vencieron por fin y una explosión marcó el final.

-¡Sí, lo hemos logrado!-exclamó Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa envainando su espada de luz.

-Debo admitirlo, como estratega eres mejor que ninguno de nosotros-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras volvía verdes claros sus ojos malvas con franjas doradas y todo su cuerpo volvía a parecer humano, la katana de sangre se volvió sangre inútil-Menos mal que te tengo conmigo, de lo contrario no tendría refuerzos estratégicos contra Kagura, aunque hemos ganado por mi invencible poder.

-Bat, cada vez eres más engreído, pero eso es lo que nos gusta-dijo con calma y seriedad Asura apagando sus llamas demoníacas, haciendo desaparecer sus alas demoníacas y volviendo rojo sangre su ojo dorado brillante.

-¡Oye, Bat, no te pases conmigo!-exclamó Mangekyo enojado.

-No puedo pasarme con algo insignificante-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo a grandes carcajadas.

-Izanagi-sama, ayúdame con estos dos-dijo Asura suspirando con pesadez.

Los Héroes Legendarios siguieron su camino hacia el límite de la tercera región de Ryuda, aunque aún les quedaban muchas aventuras por vivir, y las iban a vivir juntos, como amigos, como familia.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	37. Chapter 36

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 36: La invocación de un poderoso enemigo.**

En la cuarta región, donde los relámpagos malvas caían sin piedad y las nubes negras lo cubrían todo, dentro del castillo de Kagura, este se hallaba en la sala del trono mientras estaba de pie en frente de un círculo oscuro con un símbolo con forma de estrella de ocho puntos y una gran esmeralda rojo en el centro. Su espada oscura estaba clavada en el suelo transmitiendo poder a la estrella de ocho puntas. Spectra miraba la escena con una malvada sonrisa, sabía los planes del malvado peli rojo.

-¡Con esto podré callar a los Héroes Legendarios definitivamente!-exclamó Kagura con maldad pura mientras la oscuridad empezaba a refulgir alrededor del círculo que rodeaba el símbolo de ocho puntas.

-Eso espero, aunque sería divertido poderme enfrentar con Mangekyo, pero si le matas por mí de cualquier forma está bien, sólo quiero crear un mundo perfecto, ni siquiera mi propio hijo se interpondrá en mi camino-dijo Spectra riendo con maldad luego.

Un vórtice negro se comenzó a abrir con un poder oscuro realmente aterrador mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas malignas de Kagura, este veía cómo del vórtice ascendía una sombra con una silueta cuya forma era un joven con peinado largo y en coleta hacia atrás y un cuerpo tan fuerte como el de cierto castaño que sostenía dos pistolas en sus manos.

-¡Despierta!-exclamó Kagura con maldad para luego ver cómo tomaba detalles y una forma más definida.

Finalmente el vórtice se desvaneció y donde había estado el símbolo sólo estaba la gema roja enorme, y encima de ella se hallaba alguien muy especial.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, dónde estoy?-preguntó la voz de un joven con extrañeza.

-Estás en mi castillo, yo te he invocado-le respondió Kagura con pura maldad sentándose luego sobre su trono y clavando al lado su espada.

-Y si puede saberse… ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-le dijo ahora el joven con molestia apuntándole con sus dos pistolas blancas y un poderoso sonido alrededor de ellas.

-Cálmate, te lo diré, mi nombre es Kagura, y te he traído a Ryuda, un mundo mágico dominado por la oscuridad que yo mismo liberé hace tiempo, y donde hay tres héroes que quieren acabar conmigo, y uno de ellos es Shiyama Bat-dijo Kagura para luego observar odio en el rostro del misterioso joven.

-Bat…-susurró el joven con odio puro.

-Sí, el mismo cuya hermana es Shiyama Kemsha, el mismo que siempre ha sido tu rival, el mismo al que odias a muerte y que te dijo que para derrotarle obtuvieras poder, ese Bat-le metió más veneno contra Bat el hombre oji amarillo.

-Kemsha no se lo merece, dices que está en este mundo, ¿verdad?-dijo el misterioso joven con sorna.

-Sí, y tienes la oportunidad de eliminarle sin que su hermana lo sepa ni pueda detenerte, ¿qué decides, me ayudarás o tendré que obligarte?-le dijo Kagura con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Te ayudaré, mataré a Bat y a quienes le sigan-dijo el joven volviendo malvas con franjas verdes sus ojos marrones, luego sacó sus alas Semimurciélagas, y sus colmillos ya habían salido, mantenía ocultas sus garras como uñas-Pero con una condición, si elimino a Bat y a sus compañeros me devolverás a mi mundo, Kagura.

-Que comience la misión, Gómez Alex-dijo Kagura riendo después a carcajadas con pura maldad.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	38. Chapter 37

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 37: Semimurciélago original vs Semimurciélago cazador.**

Shiyama Bat, Haru Asura y Kyriuu Mangekyo estaban viajando por un bosque seco, llevaban cuatro semanas de viaje y habían tenido una paz más o menos normal, lo único que la había alterado todo el viaje había sido el tiempo que Bat y Mangekyo se habían pasado discutiendo. Iban caminando los tres por un bosque seco, la tierra no tenía nada, los árboles estaban secos y sin hojas, no había animales, era un verdadero cementerio. Eran las 14:00 y sorprendentemente, el castaño y el peli negro no estaban discutiendo.

-Dime, Bat-le dijo Mangekyo sonriendo cálidamente-¿Alguna vez has tenido un rival que se haya convertido en tu mejor amigo en un momento dado?.

-No-respondió Bat con rencor-Mi rival se llamaba Gómez Alex, y era alguien a quien odiaba y odio todavía.

-Vaya, parece que él quiere algo que tú quieres también-dijo Mangekyo divertido.

-Sí, él quiere a mi hermana del mismo modo que yo la quiero, pero… Mi hermana es mía, sólo mía, nunca se enamorará de nadie más, porque soy su príncipe azul-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Si así es no deberías tenerle celos, si se los tienes porque siempre se pega a tu hermana y le dice cosas bonitas quiere decir que eres posesivo-dijo Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Así es, lo soy, pero mi hermana me ama tal y como soy, y no dejaré que ningún otro chico le hable ni se acerque a ella, ella sólo puede estar cerca de mí, porque conmigo estará protegida, los demás le harían daño y no tomarían en consideración sus sentimientos, yo lo hago, a mi manera pero lo hago-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo.

-Si puedo traducir tu forma negativa de hablar has dicho ''Soy feliz de que mi hermana me ame por mí mismo, y quiero lo mejor para ella, así que no dejaré que esos chicos con ideas sucias le hagan daño, no dejaré que le digan groserías, ella es dulce y delicada y le amo muchísimo, y por eso cuido siempre de ella, lo que le hace sonreír, yo quiero proteger esa sonrisa'', ¿verdad, Bat?-dijo Mangekyo divertido.

-No es así, Mangekyo, eso es lo que has creído entender-dijo Bat riendo orgullosamente a carcajadas-Lo que he dicho es negativo, pero positivo en cierto modo, aunque el significado es el de mis palabras literalmente dichas, no soy bueno, ¿recuerdas?.

Mangekyo le iba a responder, pero una bala blanca con rayas negras alternándose cubierta con un poderoso sonido fue hacia los tres.

-¡Atrás!-exclamó Mangekyo alertado.

-Este ataque sorpresa parece poderoso-dijo Asura con seriedad.

Bat lo miró atentamente y entrecerró sus ojos verdes claros con odio puro.

-No me esperaba esto-murmuró Bat con rencor apretando sus puños.

Aterrizaron tres metros más atrás de donde estaban y la bala con sonido dejó un gran cráter en la zona.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Asura curioso.

-Es Alex-dijo Bat con odio puro en su mirada mientras volvía sus ojos malvas con franjas doradas, sacaba sus alas y sus garras, y le salían sus colmillos, se cortó el brazo derecho y le salió la sangre convirtiéndose en una katana impresionante que tomó con su mano derecha, su herida se curó nada más abrirse.

-¿Tu rival?-preguntó Mangekyo preocupado por el castaño.

-Sí, y parece que ese ataque iba hacia los tres-respondió Bat con esa mirada que sólo mostraba cuando sentía a Alex o le veía.

-Puede ser que Kagura le haya invocado para usarle como un arma contra nosotros-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Así es-respondió Bat demasiado serio-No quiero que interfiráis en este combate.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Mangekyo sorprendido.

-Alex es mi rival en el amor, y no dejaré que viva por más tiempo, no después de haber salido con mi hermana aprovechando que yo le tuve que mentir para no ponerle en peligro-murmuró Bat con puro odio en sus ojos Semimurciélagos.

-Comprendo, entonces no nos meteremos, Bat-dijo Asura sonriendo mientras se retiraba.

-Bat, no mueras, tenemos que ver quién tiene la mejor ideología, si tú o yo, así que más vale que le ganes a tu rival eterno-dijo Mangekyo molesto.

-Lo haré, por algo soy invencible-dijo Bat para luego reír con orgullo a carcajadas.

Sonrió como un orgulloso y un engreído, poco después su rival aterrizó en el suelo con sus enormes alas desplegadas, una novedad, ya que Alex no solía mostrarlas mucho.

-Bat…-susurró Alex con malicia.

-Alex…-susurró Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

El rubio y el castaño se miraron fijamente con un solo sentimiento, el odio.

-¿Qué haces en este mundo, Alex, no se suponía que debías quedarte en nuestro mundo?-le preguntó Bat con sorna.

-No me pareció buena idea, Bat, cuando fui invocado por Kagura me explicó que estabas detrás de él, y con oír tu nombre supe lo que quería hacer, así que aquí me tienes, le dije que te eliminaría a ti y luego a tus compañeros de viaje, pero… La verdad es que esa bala era para advertiros de que estaba cerca, yo sólo quiero matarte a ti, no soy como tú, que matas a cualquiera, yo sólo te quiero a ti muerto-le respondió Alex con sorna.

-La debilidad es el mal, y tú eres débil comparado conmigo-dijo Bat lanzando un súper poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre contra Alex-Los débiles no merecen vivir.

-Entonces estás pensando en el Alex de antes, ahora soy tan fuerte como tú-dijo Alex disparando con sus dos pistolas tantas balas sónicas como agujas de sangre.

Ambos ataques se detuvieron y Alex comenzó a disparar a Bat frenéticamente sus balas cubiertas de sonido, este comenzó a pararlas todas con una destreza increíble, luego corrió hacia su enemigo rubio con su velocidad sobrenatural.

-(Planea cortarme con su katana de sangre, pero no le servirá de nada)-pensó Alex disparando dos balas sónicas hacia Bat.

-(Si detengo esas balas y uso mi sangre como un escudo podré usar mi velocidad de nuevo y cortarle por detrás antes de que se dé cuenta)-pensó Bat cortando el sonido de las balas y luego cortando las mismas.

Alex comenzó a dispararle tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de hacer lo del escudo de sangre y tuvo que avanzar bloqueando esas balas tan poderosas.

-Alex, debo reconocer que has mejorado mucho, pero siento oscuridad en ti-dijo Bat atacando directamente a Alex con su katana tras saltar sobre él.

-La oscuridad de Kagura me ha dado este poder, puedo matarte con él y me lo podré quedar para proteger a Kemsha si los cazadores vuelven a ir a por ella-dijo Alex boqueando el filo del arma de Bat con sus pistolas.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer mucha fuerza mientras se miraban con odio puro en sus ojos Semimurciélagos.

-No eres digno de ella, le violas si te viene en gana, le obligas a aguantar tus caprichos de estar siempre pegado a ella, apenas le sacas de casa y te pasas el día haciéndole cosas muy pervertidas, no eres un buen novio para Kemsha, pero… ¡Yo sí lo soy!-dijo Alex retrocediendo dos metros.

-Cállate, Alex, ella no te ama a ti, me ama a mí, y no importa qué hagas para conquistar su corazón, mi hermana me eligió a mí, su hermano mayor, y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo… ¡Nadie, mataré a cualquier chico que simplemente le hable!-dijo Bat retrocediendo dos metros.

-El amor de Kemsha es algo delicado y tierno, tú no eres tierno ni delicado, ni eres un caballero, cuando quiere descansar le haces lo que te venga en gana, cuando quiere estar sola le persigues, cuando quiere estar conmigo, su único amigo, estás pegado a ella constantemente, eso no es amor, es obsesión-dijo Alex disparando tantas veces que lanzó una equis de balas cubiertas de sonido.

-Es amor, pero Alex, yo no tengo conciencia, ¿sabes?, puedo matar sin arrepentirme, al contrario que tú, que tienes una voz que te dice lo que debes y no debes hacer, como yo no tengo esa voz no puedo decir mis sentimientos claramente Alex, pero mi hermana me entiende sin palabras, tú no puedes tener esa clase de vínculo con ella, no lo tienes y nunca lo tendrás-dijo Bat lanzando su katana de sangre como un súper poderosísimo proyectil de sangre que chocó con el ataque de Alex.

Ambos ataques chocaron y causaron daños al bosque seco, la sangre voló hacia Bat y comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

-Puede que controles la sangre, pero no eres más que una bestia sedienta de Kemsha, y eso no te lo pienso permitir, no te odio porque seas un Semimurciélago y yo un cazador de Semimurciélagos, ¡te odio porque Kemsha está enamorada de ti, si no te hubiera conocido nunca… Ahora sería mía!-dijo Alex con unos celos y un odio inmensos aumentando su propia presencia sobrenatural.

-Aunque no hubiera nacido con ella nos habríamos conocido, tengo fé en ello, y nos habríamos enamorado del mismo modo, Alex, nada cambiaría aunque su hermano fueras tú-dijo Bat con orgullo mientras lanzaba una sucesión de cien flechas de sangre contra el rubio.

-Sí, ella me habría conocido primero, y por lo tanto, no habría acabado enamorada de ti, sino de mí-dijo Alex con malicia disparando a todas las flechas con su increíble habilidad con las armas de fuego.

La sangre voló a Bat después de eso y se volvió un muro de sangre que le protegió de los balazos sónicos de Alex, quien estaba poniendo muchísimo más poder sónico en ellos. Cuando Alex dejó de disparar Bat hizo que la sangre volase de nuevo a su alrededor.

-Bat, la diferencia entre tú y yo es la siguiente, tú no tienes conciencia, y por lo tanto hieres a otros sin importarte, y yo sí la tengo, no quiero herir a nadie, incluso matarte a ti me hará sentirme culpable, te llegué a ver por un instante como un amigo, pero eso se desvaneció cuando supe que Kemsha siempre te elegiría a ti, y eso… ¡No pienso aceptarlo!-dijo Alex disparando su ataque de balas sónicas más poderoso.

Una bala gigante cubierta por un súper poderoso sonido fue hacia Bat a gran velocidad.

-Puede que tengas razón, y entiendo cómo te sientes, yo temía que mi hermana se terminara enamorando de ti y a mí sólo me viera como su hermano mayor, y sentí celos y rabia, sentí odio y deseo de matarte cuando lo pensé, pero… ¡Ya no me siento así, porque sé que ella sólo me ama y amará por siempre a mí!-declaró Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída lanzando su ataque de agujas de sangre súper poderosísimo contra Alex.

Ambos ataques comenzaron a colisionar con el odio mutuo de sus dueños, los cuales esperaban ganar y quedarse con Kemsha, Bat no quería dársela a Alex, y Alex no quería Bat la siguiera teniendo para él solo.

-¡Bat!-exclamó Alex.

-¡Alex!-exclamó Bat.

-¡Te odio!-exclamaron los dos con todo el odio del mundo.

Finalmente el ataque más poderoso resultó ser el ataque de agujas de sangre de Bat, que destrozó el de Alex y fue a por este dejándole herido de muerte, la pantalla de humo que quedó sólo dejó escuchar los pasos de Bat hacia su rival indefenso, sus pistolas se habían roto por el ataque y estaba demasiado débil para luchar a pesar de haberse regenerado por completo.

-(No puede ser, ¿voy a morir aquí, sin poder matar a Bat, voy a caer bajo su mano, por qué, por qué Bat es siempre el más fuerte, por qué él tiene que ser el que posea el mayor poder de los dos, por qué yo no puedo ser tan fuerte o más que él?)-pensó Alex con decepción hacia sí mismo-¿Qué me impide ser más fuerte que Bat?.

-He escuchado tu murmullo, Alex, ya que te voy a matar te lo diré, lo que te impide ser más fuerte que yo es… Que tú no tienes el orgullo como centro de todas tus acciones-dijo Bat con desprecio alzando su katana de sangre lo más alto que pudo.

-¿O… Orgullo como centro de todas las acciones?-se preguntó Alex confuso por esa respuesta.

-Sí, el sentimiento de decir ''Debo hacer esto para que los demás piensen que soy así, debo hacer esto porque si no seré un tipo débil y no el más fuerte, debo hacer esto porque mi orgullo es más importante que mis amigos incluso''-le contestó Bat bajando su katana velozmente mientras la lluvia de agujas de sangre se preparaba para salir sin piedad.

-Es mi final…-susurró Alex tristemente comenzando a llorar-Nunca podré tener a Kemsha, yo le podría haber hecho feliz, tanto como tú o más…

-¡Alto al fuego!-exclamó Mangekyo posándose en una rama seca mientras observaba a Bat con enojo.

-¿Mangekyo?-preguntó Bat deteniendo su katana antes de que saliera el ataque.

-Bat, no lo hagas-dijo Asura con seriedad y calma.

-¿Por qué debería dejar vivo a Alex?-preguntó Bat mirando al rubio con desprecio y odio absolutos-Sólo seguiría tratando de quitarme a mi hermana.

-¡Porque él dijo que por un instante te consideró su amigo, y eso no puedo ignorarlo, si le matas ahora, Bat, por mucho odio que él te tenga, serás realmente de lo peor, él fue tu amigo una vez, te ayudó a enfrentar a los cazadores de LN, si se lo pagas así serás basura, él traicionó a su familia y los cazadores por amor a tu hermana, es tu aliado, no tu enemigo, siempre será tu aliado!-exclamó Mangekyo con furia.

-Ahí tengo que darte la razón, Mangekyo, Alex, te dejaré con vida, vuelve a nuestro mundo como sea y allí arreglaremos nuestras diferencias, cuando te mate quiero enfrentar un poder tan grande como mi invencible poder, lo haremos de forma justa, pero sólo porque así podré ganar honor matándote-le dijo Bat con desprecio mientras hacía sangre inútil su katana y la dejaba caer sobre Alex.

Los amigos de Bat bajaron del árbol seco y se situaron a la derecha y la izquierda de Bat.

-Bat, nunca lo olvidaré, la próxima vez que nos veamos…-dijo Alex riendo con malicia-Te mataré sin piedad.

Desapareció en un vórtice negro y se le cayó un brazalete plateado con una gema negra al suelo, cosa que llamó la atención de nuestros héroes.

-¿Y ese brazalete tan raro?-preguntó Mangekyo agachándose para cogerlo con la mano derecha y mostrárselo a Bat.

-Parece ser lo que le permitió llegar hasta nosotros tan rápido-dijo Asura seriamente.

-Entonces… Creo que podemos usarlo para llegar al límite de la tercera región-dijo Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa poniéndose el brazalete en la muñeca derecha.

Nuestros héroes pasaron a su forma de combate y Bat hizo brillar la gema oscura del brazalete para abrir un vórtice al límite de la tercera región, lo atravesaron y vieron a la persona que más odiaba Mangekyo, el vórtice se cerró.

-Papá…-susurró Mangekyo con puro odio y resentimiento en sus ojos malvas.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	39. Chapter 38

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 38: La temible fuerza corrupta.**

Los Héroes Legendarios estaban ante el último de los tres Jefes Oscuros, este les miraba con una maligna sonrisa, sobre todo a Mangekyo, quien no parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Su mirada estaba consumida por el odio y la rabia, y su cuerpo mostraba un instinto asesino increíble, quería matar a aquel que le había hecho tanto daño a sus amigos, aquel que había matado a su madre, y que se había traicionado a sí mismo al convertirse en un asesino sin corazón. Bat y Asura le comprendían, aunque Bat nunca lo admitiría.

-Mangekyo, parece que has traído a tus amigos, ¿puedo conocerles?-dijo con una sonrisa malvada Spectra.

Spectra vestía ropa roja y ligera, vestía una gabardina roja y unos guantes negros, llevaba unos brazaletes rojos y una armadura dentro de su ropa, luego su cara iba cubierta por una máscara que tapaba la mitad desde su nariz hasta su frente y sólo dejaba ver el lado derecho de la máscara, el izquierdo estaba cubierto por varios mechones rubios, el lado derecho de la máscara mostraba un ojo negro con un punto azul celeste, todo era rojo granate.

-Así que tú eres Spectra, el padre de Mangekyo-dijo Asura con coraje y calma-Mi nombre es Haru Asura, y seré quien junto con Bat y Mangekyo te derrote.

-Yo soy Shiyama Bat, el Semimurciélago original, recuérdalo bien, porque será el nombre de quien te derrote a ti y a Kagura-se presentó Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa apuntándole con su katana de sangre.

-Es hora de la venganza, papá, esta vez nadie me detendrá-dijo Mangekyo con odio puro.

-¿Esta vez, qué es lo que quieres decir?-le preguntó con pura maldad el hombre de cabello rubio.

-Yo he venido a este mundo en el punto en el que tú fuiste herido de gravedad por mí y enviado a la cárcel por todos tus crímenes, pero Sasha me impidió matarte, en este mundo no tendré ese problema, me vengaré aunque sólo me dure mientras esté en este mundo-dijo Mangekyo con puro odio y rencor.

Spectra rió con pura maldad unos minutos y luego miró a su hijo fijamente.

-Esos ojos son como los míos cuando descubrí la inmundicia que puede llegar a existir, ojos consumidos por el odio, donde la humanidad ya no existe-dijo Spectra con pura maldad para enorgullecerse de su hijo.

-¡No es algo que me cause orgullo!-exclamó Mangekyo lanzando una ráfaga de luz súper poderosísima contra su padre.

-Bien dicho, esta vez te apoyaré, Mangekyo-dijo Bat con orgullo lanzando un ataque súper poderosísimo de agujas de sangre.

-Esta batalla será la última antes de llegar a Kagura, no podemos perder-dijo Asura con coraje y calma lanzando dos dragones de Llamas Negras súper poderosísimos.

Spectra no se movió de su sitio.

-(Si ese es todo lo que tienen podré resistirlo perfectamente, Kagura me ha lanzado algo mucho más poderoso que eso, así que no me molestará, además, con el poder oscuro absorbido de Kagura… ¡Soy invencible!)-pensó Spectra sin moverse.

Los tres ataques le alcanzaron y una súper poderosísima explosión dejó un cráter en el campo de batalla, pero Spectra resultó estar perfectamente y riendo con pura maldad, eso molestó a nuestros héroes y encolerizó más a Mangekyo.

-¡Temme, te mataré!-exclamó Mangekyo lanzando dos ráfagas de luz seguidas con su espada.

-No parece que nuestros ataques le hayan hecho nada, debemos hallar la forma de derrotarle-dijo Asura lanzando una enorme bola de Llamas Negras.

-Sí, mi invencible poder nos ayudará a hacerlo-dijo Bat lanzado su sangre como proyectiles hacia Spectra mientras sonreía con orgullo y arrogancia.

-¡No tengo necesidad de esquivar vuestros débiles ataques!-exclamó Spectra parando todos con su cuerpo de nuevo.

Corrió hacia nuestros héroes para golpearles con toda su fuerza a través de la pantalla de humo.

-Si crees que pasarás… ¡Te equivocas!-le dijo Bat con orgullo lanzando su sangre como flechas veloces y letales.

-(Un ataque mortal, pero fácil de esquivar con una agilidad como la mía)-pensó Spectra esquivando las flechas con gran agilidad para seguir corriendo hacia nuestros héroes.

-¡No escaparás!-exclamó Mangekyo corriendo hacia él para golpearle en el estómago con su puño derecho, acababa de envainar su espada de luz.

-Será interesante luchar contigo, hijo mío-dijo Spectra con pura maldad.

-¡Te mataré por lo que le hiciste a mamá, pagarás por dañar a mis amigos!-exclamó Mangekyo golpeándole en el estómago.

No sirvió de nada, Spectra no reaccionó al golpe, en cambio Mangekyo sí reaccionó cuando Spectra le golpeó en todo el estómago.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaarg!, ¡temme!-exclamó con rencor y odio Mangekyo retrocediendo de forma brutal mientras escupía mucha sangre.

-No nos rendiremos-dijo Asura lanzando una colosal bola de Llamas Negras contra Spectra con su mano derecha.

-No servirá de nada-dijo Spectra con pura maldad golpeando la bola de fuego demoníaco con su puño izquierdo.

Esta quedó destrozada y tuvo que esquivar un increíble ataque de agujas de sangre que logró dañar su ropa, dejando ver un poco de su armadura.

-Parece que tendré que tendré que tener cuidado con vosotros-dijo Spectra golpeando a su hijo a una gran velocidad y corriendo hacia Asura para hacer lo mismo, luego corrió hacia Bat.

-Ni lo sueñes, soy el Semimurciélago original y no perderé, porque soy invencible-dijo Bat creando un muro con su sangre.

-(Un muro como ese puede ser un reto, ¡espera, no puede serlo!)-pensó Spectra dando puñetazos al muro hasta quebrarlo por completo.

-No puede ser...-susurró Bat recibiendo un poderoso golpe sin darse cuenta en su estómago, escupió sangre y cayó sobre el suelo.

Spectra corrió hacia su posición original y luego miró riendo con maldad a nuestros héroes, quienes se levantaron sabiendo ya lo poderoso que era Spectra.

-No importa cómo lo intente, no puedo herirle, no es igual que la última vez-dijo Mangekyo deprimiéndose-No podré vengarme haga lo que haga.

-(Eso es, deprímete, deprímete más, tu desesperación me da poder)-pensó Spectra mientras sentía su fuerza aumentar más.

-Antes, cuando estaba cerca de mí, he notado cómo absorbía algo mío-dijo Bat extrañado mirando a Asura.

-Yo también-dijo Asura-Su invencible fuerza debe ser por algo especial.

-Es inútil-murmuró Mangekyo con tristeza dejándose caer en el suelo.

-No puedes herirme, hijo mío, eres débil y no puedes matarme-le dijo Spectra para deprimirle aún más.

-(Soy débil, no puedo matar a mi padre, no lo entiendo, puedo derrotar a los enemigos más fuertes que aparecen siempre junto a Bat y Asura, pero ahora los tres estamos indefensos ante mi padre, ¿por qué, por qué?, ya sé, es porque soy débil)-pensó Mangekyo hundiéndose en la desesperación por completo.

-¡Mangekyo, no te deprimas!-exclamó Asura preocupado.

-Pero…-dijo Mangekyo sin ánimo para levantarse y luchar.

-Nada de peros, absorbe la oscuridad de los corazones para hacerse más fuerte, antes me golpeó porque absorbió la oscuridad de mi corazón, y cuando tu golpe no le hizo nada no fue porque lleve una armadura, fue porque sintió tu odio y lo convirtió en fuerza para sí mismo, si queremos vencerle debemos apartar la oscuridad de nuestros corazones, así como tú, Asura, debes apartar tu lado demoníaco de esto y luchar como el Asura humano enteramente-dijo Bat con coraje y esperanza.

-Bat…-susurró Asura sonriendo al verle esa expresión.

-Tienes razón, convertiré mi odio en justicia, de esa forma no podrá absorber nada de mí-dijo Mangekyo alzándose de nuevo para desenvainar su espada lumínica.

-¿Ya os habéis vuelto a levantar, es que no vais a rendiros?-preguntó Spectra riendo luego con absoluta maldad.

-¡Pues no, papá!-exclamó con determinación Mangekyo-¡Ahora empieza lo bueno!.

-Te seguimos, Mangekyo-dijo Bat sonriéndole cálidamente-Eres nuestro amigo por algo, amigo mío, vamos a luchar juntos contra el mal.

-Chicos…-susurró Mangekyo cálidamente.

-¡Vamos allá, Mangekyo, tú al frente!-exclamó Asura decidido.

-Será inútil, luchad cuanto queráis, pero… No conseguiréis… ¡Nada, mientras luchéis absorberé algo de vuestros sentimientos negativos y me volveré fuerte!-dijo Spectra sin moverse de su sitio.

-Papá, si eso crees… ¡Te equivocas!-exclamó Mangekyo lanzando una poderosísima ráfaga de luz contra su padre.

-Mi orgullo está aquí, mi verdadero orgullo, aquí y ahora-dijo Bat lanzando un poderosísimo ataque de agujas de sangre.

-Así que siente el calor de mi amor hacia mi hermana Lira-dijo Asura lanzando un poderosísimo dragón de Llamas Negras.

-¡No servirá!-exclamó Spectra sin moverse de su sitio, creyendo que podría parar los tres ataques sin salir herido.

La explosión le hizo saltar hacia arriba con sus ropas quemadas y su armadura rota, respiraba con agitación.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó Spectra herido y con temor.

-¡Porque ya no tengo tristeza en mi corazón, soy libre, sonrío!-exclamó Bat lanzando un ataque de agujas de sangre que se cargó la armadura de Spectra del todo.

-¡No!-exclamó Spectra dolorido.

-¡Yo no tengo nada demoníaco dentro!-exclamó Asura lanzando sus dragones de llamas oscuras hacia el rubio.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-exclamó Spectra quemándose velozmente, las llamas se apagaron y vio con miedo cómo Mangekyo corría hacia él con determinación en la mirada.

-¿Y tú por qué luchas, hijo?-le preguntó con temor su padre.

-Te odio, pero no mostraré odio, mostraré amor, porque tú me diste la vida, porque tú me hiciste fuerte… Por eso… ¡No perderé contra ti!-le dijo Mangekyo con coraje cortando a su padre en dos con una ráfaga de luz súper poderosísima.

Tras la explosión de luz sólo quedaron con vida nuestros héroes, quienes volvieron a ser como antes, ya no tenían que reprimir la oscuridad en sus corazones, y había uno que ya no la tenía.

-¡Sí, hemos matado a mi padre, y yo le he rematado, me he vengado!-exclamó Mangekyo felizmente para mostrar su cálida sonrisa de siempre, envainó su espada lumínica.

-Hemos ganado por mi invencible poder-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Sí, lo que digas, pero lo hemos conseguido-dijo Asura con seriedad y calma.

_Héroes Legendarios, buen trabajo, habéis derrotado al último de los Jefes Oscuros, ahora surgirá un camino hacia la región más oscura de todas._

Un tornado de luz cayó del cielo mostrando a Apollo, quien parecía feliz con nuestros héroes.

-Apollo, supongo que has venido a darme una medalla-dijo Bat riendo orgullosamente.

-Cállate, Bat-dijo Mangekyo molesto-No te creas tanto o te golpearé hasta que llores.

-Calmaos los dos, Bat, Mangekyo, hemos llegado muy lejos-dijo Asura sonriendo por un momento divertido.

-Héroes Legendarios, seguid este camino, os llevará hasta la región donde está el castillo de Kagura, por cierto, voy a obsequiarte unas alas de luz como premio por haber derrotado al último enemigo junto a tus compañeros-dijo Apollo mirando a los tres para luego mirar sólo a Mangekyo.

Hizo que en la espalda le saliesen unas hermosas alas de luz.

-Gracias-dijo Mangekyo emocionado.

-Ya no tendré que llevarte más volando-dijo Bat suspirando aliviado.

-Cierto, Apollo, vamos a por Kagura-dijo Asura decidido.

-Confío en que le venzáis, Héroes Legendarios-dijo Apollo desvaneciéndose en el tornado de luz de nuevo y volando al mismo cielo.

Nuestros héroes ocultaron sus alas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras que les llevarían hasta Kagura, el enemigo final, y cuando le derrotasen podrían volver a casa.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	40. Chapter 39

**CROSS DESTINY**

**Chapter 39: ¡La luz definitiva, una esperanza para Ryuda!.**

Bat, Asura y Mangekyo subieron todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la región de Kagura, en la cual no había plantas, ni animales, ni pueblos, sólo una oscuridad inmensa y una tierra completamente destruida. Nuestros héroes la miraban y pensaban que la oscuridad de las otras regiones no había sido nada comparada a la de la cuarta región, pudieron divisar el castillo de Kagura a lo lejos, con una gran nube negra que lanzaba relámpagos malvas al suelo y al castillo dando más oscuridad a la tierra devastada, sacaron sus alas y volaron hacia el castillo, una vez que estuvieron ahí se detuvieron, aquella sería su última batalla, tenían que luchar sabiendo lo que hacían, no podían dudar ni un momento.

-Asura, Mangekyo-llamó Bat a ambos con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Dime, Bat-dijo Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas.

-Te estoy escuchando-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Hemos llegado hasta la región donde habita Kagura, esta batalla no tiene nada que ver con los tres Jefes Oscuros ni ninguno de los enemigos de nuestro viaje, esta batalla es la que decidirá el destino de Ryuda, así que debemos ganarla a cualquier precio, recordad que la debilidad es el mal, si sois débiles os mataré sin piedad-dijo Bat con seriedad.

-Entendido, vamos a luchar con todo-dijo Asura decidido.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Mangekyo decidido también.

Las puertas del castillo comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud y una inmensidad oscura comenzó a salir de ellas, esta nubló todo alrededor de nuestros héroes y sólo les permitió ver alrededor suyo y lo que tenían delante. Salió Kagura con su espada envainada y un aura de maldad absoluta, era superior a la de cualquier otro enemigo al que se hubieran enfrentado antes, pero no temían a ese poder, iban a superarlo con el suyo.

-Así que vosotros habéis podido llegar hasta aquí, debo reconocer que os admiro, Héroes Legendarios, sois tan fuertes que podría convertiros en mis siervos, ¿qué decís a eso?-dijo Kagura con maldad pura.

-¿Convertirnos en tus siervos?-preguntó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas-¿Por quiénes nos has tomado?, ¡vamos a vencerte!.

-No me venderé al mal por nada del mundo-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-Si crees que yo aceptaría estás equivocado, no me gusta que manden sobre mí, si alguien lo hace le mato sin piedad-dijo Bat riendo orgullosamente.

-Si os rehusáis a ser mis siervos… ¡Acabaré con vosotros usando mi poder!-declaró Kagura desenvainando su espada oscura y tomándola con dos manos mientras reía con pura maldad a grandes carcajadas.

Un aura oscura muy poderosa se liberó en el lugar donde iban a luchar emanando del cuerpo de Kagura, el aura oscura estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, sólo nuestros héroes podían resistirla, aunque estaban realmente impresionados de que con sólo su aura pudiera destruir una tierra entera, estaba todo hecho polvo, hasta el castillo se había derrumbado.

-Siente mi invencible poder-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída lanzando un ataque ultra mega poderoso de agujas de sangre.

-(Lo mejor será empezar fuerte)-pensó Asura calmado y con coraje lanzando dos dragones de Llamas Negras ultra mega poderosos.

-¡Prueba mi justicia!-exclamó Mangekyo con determinación en sus ojos malvas lanzando una ráfaga de luz ultra mega poderosa.

Kagura rió con maldad.

-¿De verdad creéis que eso me vencerá?-preguntó Kagura muy seguro de sí mismo mientras clavaba en el suelo su espada oscura y lanzaba una ráfaga de oscuridad con un poder descomunal.

La ráfaga de oscuridad destruyó los ataques de nuestros héroes y les obligó a esquivarla dejando cortada la tierra con una fuerza impresionante.

-Realmente eres increíble, pero me pregunto cuánto podrás hacer-dijo Bat con orgullo convirtiendo en sangre su katana y lanzándola como millones de misiles sobre Kagura.

-Siente nuestro vínculo-dijo Asura lanzando dos espirales de Llamas Negras de frente.

-¿Eso es todo?, puede que no seáis tan poderosos como creía-dijo Kagura con pura maldad lanzando hacia arriba un huracán oscuro que arrasó los misiles e hizo pedazos la sangre, esta voló de nuevo hacia Bat y le dejó muy sorprendido-Pensaba que erais más fuertes.

Tomó su espada y lanzó una bola de oscuridad colosal que destruyó ambas espirales y después fue hacia nuestros héroes.

-Realmente es poderoso, no esperaba que pudiera tenernos a raya de este modo-dijo Mangekyo sorprendido.

-Pues yo creo que acabaremos con él, con mi invencible poder no puede ser imposible-dijo Bat con mucho orgullo y arrogancia usando su sangre para crear un muro delante de los tres.

-Mangekyo, atácale ahora que tiene que fortalecer este ataque con sus propias manos-dijo Asura creando un símbolo de contrato dorado muy poderoso.

Ambas defensas se combinaron para proteger a sus creadores de la bola de oscuridad colosal, mientras tanto Mangekyo estaba volando hacia Kagura velozmente con su espada lumínica envainada, le iba a herir con su fuerza física.

-¡Kagura, no podrás centrarte en mí del todo con ese ataque!-exclamó Mangekyo volando hacia él para golpear su estómago con el puño derecho.

-¿Eso piensas?-preguntó Kagura con pura maldad bloqueando su puño derecho con el suyo izquierdo, y luego golpeando el estómago de Mangekyo para enviarle contra el suelo brutalmente.

Kagura rió con pura maldad a grandes carcajadas.

Una explosión oscura cubrió a Bat y Asura después de que el ataque oscuro rompiera su doble barrera y les alcanzara, nuestros héroes acabaron juntos y se levantaron sorprendidos del poder de Kagura, era más de lo que esperaban.

-Sois muy débiles para mí-dijo Kagura con una risa malvada-Morid para que pueda seguir controlando este mundo.

Tomó su espada con dos manos y lanzó un relámpago negro contra nuestros héroes que les dejó gravemente heridos, Bat se regeneró, pero quedó internamente dañado por el ataque enemigo. Los tres estaban respirando con agitación por el poder que habían usado contra su enemigo, y había sido inútil, lo que les ponía en peor situación, estaban perdiendo.

-Realmente es poderoso, debe de haber algún modo de vencerle, pero… ¿Cuál?-dijo Bat con extrañeza.

-Me alegra que al menos tengas esperanza, veo que viajar conmigo y con Asura te ha vuelto un justiciero-dijo Mangekyo con una sonrisa cálida.

-No digas tonterías, lo he dicho porque es obvio que tiene que haber un modo de vencerle, no puede ser invencible, al contrario que yo-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Hemos superado muchas cosas juntos, me alegro de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí, incluso si perdemos será luchando-dijo Asura con coraje y calma.

-No vamos a perder, Asura-dijo Bat seriamente-Porque me tenéis a mí para apoyaros.

-Bat…-susurró Mangekyo decidido a luchar.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Asura con coraje.

Una luz dorado comenzó a emanar de los cuerpos de los Héroes Legendarios, estos comenzaron a sentir fluir por sus cuerpos un poder que nunca antes habían sentido y vieron cómo un círculo dorado con símbolos extraños comenzaba a girar a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es este poder que siento?-preguntó Bat con curiosidad.

-Es muy extraño, nunca antes lo había sentido, pero… Es muy intenso-dijo Asura con curiosidad.

-Cierto, siento que empiezo a recuperar mi espíritu de lucha-dijo Mangekyo con curiosidad.

Los tres empezaron a sentir cómo la luz dorada les cubría por completo y se atraían mutuamente hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a fusionarse en uno solo, un resplandor dorado más poderoso que ninguna otra cosa alumbró la zona.

-¿Qué está pasando, es que tenéis otro poder escondido y lo vais a sacar?-preguntó Kagura con maldad mientras alzaba su espada oscura para absorber la electricidad de la nube negra que había en el cielo.

Cuando se retiró el resplandor dorado y la oscuridad volvió un cuerpo resplandeciente se pudo observar.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kagura asombrado ante lo que estaba viendo.

Era un joven de piel morena, ojos malvas con franjas doradas y cabello plateado hasta la cintura liso, tenía en su espalda unas increíbles alas de luz, en su mano derecha empuñaba la katana de sangre, mientras que en la izquierda empuñaba la espada lumínica, tenía una cola con la punta prendida en Llamas Negras y colmillos, era apuesto y tan alto como cualquiera de los tres héroes. Vestía una armadura dorada que junto con el resto de su cuerpo resplandecía con un color dorado increíblemente intenso, y por lo visto, molesto para Kagura.

-Ahora vamos a patearte el trasero-dijo aquel joven con voz extraña mientras mostraba una mirada osada y llena de confianza.

-Si es que podéis-dijo Kagura terminando de absorber el poder de los relámpagos malvas.

Su espada se cargó de un poder increíble.

-¡Ahora sentiréis mi poder!-exclamó Kagura seguro de sí mismo y con maldad.

Lanzó una ráfaga oscura inmensa contra la fusión de Bat, Asura y Mangekyo.

-Qué simple, te aplastaré sin piedad-dijo la misma voz extraña con un toque de orgullo y arrogancia lanzando una ráfaga de luz mucho más poderosa con la espada.

Tras la explosión, Kagura tuvo que esquivar el ataque y vio cómo partió en dos aquella región.

-(Acaba de superar mi ráfaga oscura)-pensó Kagura sin palabras mientras lanzaba un relámpago negro contra nuestro héroe.

-La justicia será cumplida-dijo la voz extraña con determinación mientras lanzaba un ataque de agujas de sangre con un poder descomunal que destruyó el relámpago y dejó herido a Kagura.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó aterrorizado Kagura.

-Ahora las llamas del amor harán su trabajo-dijo la voz extraña de aquel joven con un tono calmado y lleno de coraje lanzando por su cola un dragón de Llamas Negras que fue hacia Kagura con un poder increíble y le comenzó a quemar la armadura.

-(Si no hago algo me matarán)-pensó Kagura sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Ahora los tres juntos!-exclamó el joven héroe alzando su cola y sus armas afiladas lo más alto que pudo-¡Akatsuki/Kuro no Ryu/Shiro no Tenshi!.

Un dragón de Llamas Negras de dos cabezas con un tamaño enorme, un ángel de luz con una gran espada y un murciélago de sangre gigante se combinaron en un fénix de luz dorada con un cuerno que voló hacia Kagura con un increíble poder y una furia justiciera increíble.

-¡Esto es justicia!-exclamó la voz extraña del joven al mismo tiempo mientras el fénix dorado volaba hacia Kagura muy cerca.

-¡No, no vengas!-exclamó muerto de terror Kagura mientras sentía que iba a morir-¡No vengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!.

La bestia dorada devoró a Kagura por completo en un estallido de luz dorada y finalmente sólo nuestro héroe quedó.

-Gracias a mi invencible poder ha sido posible-dijo el joven con orgullo y arrogancia.

-No te lo creas tanto, que cuando se rompa la fusión te rompo la cara-se dijo con molestia y enojo a sí mismo.

-Calmaos los dos-luego se dijo a sí mismo eso con calma y seriedad.

La luz dorada dejó de iluminar sus cuerpos y se rompió aquella forma increíble para volver a ser tres. Bat volvió uñas sus garras, inutilizó la katana de sangre, hizo desaparecer sus alas Semimurciélagas, sus colmillos y volvió verdes claros sus ojos malvas con franjas doradas. Asura apagó sus Llamas Negras, ocultó sus alas demoníacas y volvió rojo sangre su ojo dorado brillante. Mangekyo hizo desaparecer sus alas de luz y envainó su espada lumínica.

-Bueno, parece que el viaje ha concluido con esta victoria, podré volver a casa con mi hermana-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída mientras miraba cómo el sol comenzaba a salir de repente y la oscuridad se desvanecía por completo.

-Cierto, yo quiero volver con Lira, ahora que hemos salvado Ryuda podré volver tranquilo-dijo Asura con seriedad y calma.

-Y yo volveré con Sasha, Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu, me esperan-dijo Mangekyo con una cálida sonrisa.

_¡Bien hecho, mis Héroes Legendarios, habéis liberado a Ryuda de las oscuras cadenas que lo oprimían!_

Del cielo azulado y brillante bajó un tornado de luz al que conocían muy bien.

-Ahora habéis salvado este mundo, sois héroes, en serio, Kagura ha muerto, y lo habéis logrado con el poder que los tres poseéis-dijo Apollo sonriendo.

-No ha sido nada, Apollo-le dijo Mangekyo humildemente.

-Sólo quería lograr la paz, nada más, no hay que darme las gracias-dijo con calma Asura.

-Eso está muy bien, agradece a quien te ha salvado, eso es, me siento honrado-dijo Bat con orgullo y arrogancia.

-Es hora de irse, volveréis al punto en el que fuisteis traídos aquí, sólo vosotros seréis capaces de recordar todo esto, y vuestro poder se irá con vosotros, por lo que si os gusta el poder que tenéis ahora no os preocupéis, si queréis despediros tenías cinco minutos-dijo Apollo abriendo tres vórtices de color blanco puro a pocos pasos de ellos.

-Bat, Asura, ha sido un placer viajar con vosotros, me he divertido mucho y he aprendido muchas cosas buenas-dijo Mangekyo sonriendo a sus amigos.

-Bat, Mangekyo, siempre os estuvisteis peleando, pero era divertido, lo reconozco, y yo siempre os paraba, llegué a pensar en los tres como una familia-dijo Asura sonriente y con calma.

-Simplemente habéis sido tan útiles como esperaba de vosotros, ahora puedo dejaros y volver con mi hermana, tengo muchas ''cosas'' que hacerle-dijo Bat muy orgulloso.

-Bien, es hora de irse-dijo Apollo desapareciendo en un tornado de luz que luego se fue al cielo de nuevo, a un cielo iluminado y lleno de vida.

Shiyama Bat, Haru Asura y Kyriuu Mangekyo volvieron a sus mundos y Ryuda volvió a vivir, todos los que habían sufrido dejaron de hacerlo en ese instante, la paz había regresado, y nuestros héroes también habían disfrutado esta aventura, ahora iban a volver a sus vidas habituales.

Esta vez el destino había jugado bien sus cartas al hacer que se conocieran tres personas que nunca debieron hacerlo.

**THE END**


	41. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

El destino había sido sabio, juntar a tres personas diferentes había logrado la paz de un mundo, porque uno era egoísta, o eso parecía, pero era bueno en el fondo de su corazón, otro era un pacifista, pero luchó con todo su corazón, y otro un justiciero que superó su odio y aprendió a valorar su propia fuerza. Los tres se habían vuelto fuertes juntos y habían superado sus temores e inquietudes, se habían hecho amigos, porque el destino a veces hace lo correcto.


End file.
